Time Patrollers-Dark Army
by rdphoenix07
Summary: The next installment of The Time Patrollers, which will lead right into Xenoverse 2. Towa and Mira are back, and they're bringing some evil allies to deal with The Time Patrollers. But the Patrollers also have some new allies and a few new abilities as well. But will it be enough to stop the new evil alliance?
1. Chapter 1

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter One: Gathering Darkness

?...

In a distant Timeline, one devoid of life and nothing more than ruined cities, Mira waited patiently. Towa had ordered him to wait here while she traveled to a different timeline to obtain the next crucial piece to their plan. Mira could only hope it would prove useful, whatever it was. He was already aware of most of Towa's plan and it was a bold one. And if it succeeded, he would finally have his revenge on the Time Patrollers.

As he waited, he gazed around the ruined landscape. The entire area was nothing more than the remains of a ruined city. Mira didn't know what had happened to this place nor did he care. It would prove to be an excellent staging ground for their plans.

He suddenly tensed as he felt a familiar presence. Towa had returned...and she wasn't alone. Turning, Mira saw Towa approaching him and sure enough there was someone with her. The figure in question was short and resembled an old man with a mane of white hair, though Mira could see this old man was an alien due to his pink skin and pointed ears.

"Mira," Towa greeted. "Sorry to keep you waiting. It took a little longer than I expected to find our new ally here."

Mira eyed the diminutive figure. He didn't seem like much, though Mira could sense the old man possessed power. While Mira personally wouldn't have bothered with him, he knew Towa wouldn't have sought him out for nothing.

"I'm sure you're curious about him, aren't you," Towa asked, as if reading Mira's mind. "Allow me to introduce the wizard, Hoi, last of the Kashvar. Hoi, this is Mira."

"My, my," Hoi said, looking Mira over. "He looks like a formidable warrior indeed."

"You said he's a wizard," Mira spoke up, ignoring Hoi. "Might I ask how that will be useful to us? He doesn't look very strong. I doubt he's a fighter."

"You're right, Mira," Towa replied. "He's not a fighter, but his magic will prove useful. Not only to get to our enemies, but also gaining an incredibly powerful ally. Tell me, Mira, have you ever heard of Hirudegarn?"

"I remember hearing stories about some creature by that name," Mira said.

"The Kashvar actually created Hirudegarn," Towa explained. "It ended up going on a rampage, destroying all in it's path until it was stopped by two brothers known as Tapion and Minotia. In the main timeline, Hirudegarn was released but unfortunately it was destroyed by Goku and his friends. Fortunately, I was able to not only find Hoi before his untimely death, I also managed to go back and obtain these." She produced two music boxes and showed them to Mira. "Inside these boxes are Tapion and his brother, Minotia. Each one of them has one half of Hirudegarn sealed within them. When they're released, the monster is also released."

"But what's to stop the two brothers from attacking us," Mira asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Mira," Towa replied. "I have a plan to deal with them."

"Have you explained to Hoi about our enemies," Mira said.

"He knows everything," Towa said. "Needless to say he was anxious to lend his support to our cause. Especially if it means revenge against Goku."

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it," Hoi said.

"So when do we make our move," Mira asked.

"Soon enough," Towa said. "Are our other allies ready?"

"They are," Mira said.

"Good," Towa said. "Well, then, gentlemen, lets be on our way."

With that, the evil trio disappeared, plunging into the time stream to set their plan into motion...

 _Master Roshi's island..._

Elsewhere, within the main time line, the Time Patrollers were enjoying a day at the beach, totally unaware of their enemies plans. Things had been pretty quiet with the time lines, so the Supreme Kai of Time had allowed the Patrollers to go out and have some fun and enjoy some much needed time off. So, they had elected to visit Goku and his friends and spend some time at the beach, enjoying the sun, sand, and sea.

At the moment, the girls, including Scarlet, Sorbet, and Audrey were lounging in some beach chairs, soaking up the sun. Frost, Belias, Aubrey, Cloud, Luttice and Berri were also about, visiting with everyone else. The only Patroller not around was Android 7 who had remained at the Time Nest. Gohan and Videl were present with their daughter, Pan. Goten and Trunks were down by the water playing with a ball. Krillin and Android 18 were building sand castles with their daughter Marron. Chi Chi and Bulma were also present. The only ones not around were Goku and Vegeta. According to their wives, they were busy training.

"You would think those two could take at least one day off from training," Sorbet said, adjusting her sunglasses. "I mean, do they think they'll get out of shape if they miss one day of training?"

Scarlet shrugged. "They're Saiyan warriors. That's just how they are."

"Ya'll are a Saiyan, too," Audrey pointed out. "And yet you manage to take some time to have fun."

"She's got a point," Sorbet said. "Oh, well, their loss, I guess."

At that moment, Master Roshi approached them, a bottle of suntan lotion in his hand and a familiar leer on his face.

"Hey, there, girls," he said. "You know, too much sun isn't good for you. How about I put a little suntan lotion on you? Can't let you burn up."

"I don't really tan or burn," Sorbet said. "I guess it comes with being a Majin."

"Well, how about you two," Roshi offered.

"You touch me, old man, and I'll break your arms," Scarlet growled. "Now get lost!"

Master Roshi wisely backed off. After he was gone, Bulma arrived.

"Was he bothering you three," she asked, glancing over at Master Roshi.

"Oh, he was just offering to put some sunscreen on us," Aubrey said. "But Scarlet told him to take a hike. That was kinda rude of you, Scarlet. He was just being nice."

"Oh, please," Scarlet scoffed. "He's an old perv and he was just trying to feel us up."

"Yeah, Scarlet's right," Sorbet said. "He actually touched our butts the first time we met him."

"Ugh! Don't remind me of that," Scarlet said.

"By the way, thanks for buying these bathing suits for us, Bulma," Sorbet said.

"No problem," Bulma said. "By the way, Sorbet, what did Frost think when he saw you in your new bikini?"

"Well, he seemed a bit lost for words," Sorbet said, blushing slightly.

"He couldn't take his eyes off her," Scarlet laughed. "Then again, it's the first time he's seen her wearing so little clothing."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, Sorbet," Bulma said. "You and Frost are a couple, right?"

"Yes," Sorbet replied.

"Well, have you two ever gone on a date before," Bulma asked.

"A date," Sorbet asked. "No, I can't say that we have."

"You haven't," Bulma exclaimed. "He's never asked you out before?"

"Well, we have been busy lately with our patrols," Sorbet said.

"That's no excuse," Bulma interrupted. "You two are a couple and as such, you should be going out on dates." She turned in the direction of Frost. "Hey! Frost!"

Frost, who had been talking with Gohan and Videl, turned around at the sound of his name.

"Get your tail over here right now," Bulma demanded.

A look of confusion crossed Frost's face but he obliged and made his way over towards them. The moment he arrived, however, he stopped short at the glare Bulma gave him.

"Um, is something wrong, Bulma," Frost asked.

"How could you, Frost," Bulma said.

"How could I what," Frost asked.

"You've never asked Sorbet on a date," Bulma said.

"W-Wait, what," Frost stammered.

"Well, you two are a couple, so why haven't you taken her out on a date," Bulma said.

"Bulma, really, this isn't necessary," Sorbet broke in.

"Oh, yes, it is," Bulma said. "I refuse to stand by and watch two people in love not even go out and enjoy themselves. Now, Frost, you ask Sorbet out on a date right now."

"But, Bulma," Frost said. "I don't know anything about dating."

"It's simple," Bulma said. "Just take her out to dinner. Go to the movies or an amusement park. Go out and have a good time. It's not that complicated."

Frost glanced at Sorbet. "Um, Sorbet...would you like to...ahem...go on a date?"

"Sure," Sorbet replied. "I'd love to."

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it," Bulma said.

"Way to lay down the law, Bulma," Scarlet chuckled. "But you know, she does have a point. You two should go out and enjoy yourselves."

"That's all well and good, but did you have to force us into it," Frost asked.

"It's alright, Frost," Sorbet said. "To be honest, I've always wondered what it would be like to go on a date. But what exactly are we going to do? Where will we go?"

"How about heading for West City," Bulma suggested. "I'm sure you two could find plenty of fun things to do there."

"Alright, sounds good," Frost said. "How about it, Sorbet?"

"Anywhere with you sounds good, Frost," Sorbet said.

"But before you head out," Bulma said. "You two need some clothes for the occasion. I'm not saying anything flashy, but something nice and a little casual."

A short time later, both Frost and Sorbet were dressed in casual clothing. Frost was wearing a white shirt over a black t-shirt and black pants. Sorbet was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a black skirt.

"I'm really not used to wearing clothes, Bulma," Frost said, adjusting his shirt.

"But it looks good on you, Frost," Bulma said. "And, Sorbet, that outfit is so you."

"Does it really look good on me," Sorbet asked.

"I think it looks great," Frost complimented her.

"Thanks," Sorbet said, blushing.

At that moment, Scarlet came in along with Belias. "Well, look at you two. Lookin' sharp there, Frost. You, too, Sorbet."

"So, you two heading out now," Belias asked.

"Yes, we are," Frost said. "Be sure to tell the Supreme Kai where we are, would you?"

"And if anything happens at the Time Nest, contact us," Sorbet added.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," Scarlet said. "If anything happens there will be more than enough of us to handle the situation. You two just go and have a good time."

Frost and Sorbet stepped outside and then took flight, heading off in the direction of West City.

"Oh, this is too perfect."

Towa and Mira were watching Frost and Sorbet heading towards West City. They had been spying on the Time Patrollers and had overheard their conversation.

"Two less enemies to deal with," Towa said. "While those two are off on their little lark, we can initiate the first step of our plan."

"Shouldn't we go after them," Mira asked. "Now would be a perfect time to deal with them."

"We'll deal with them soon enough, Mira," Towa said. "Right now we need to focus our attention on the plan. Now, then, lets get going. There's much to do."

With that, Towa and Mira disappeared.

 _The Time Nest..._

"They went out on a date," The Supreme Kai said. "Oh, how romantic!"

The Patrollers had just returned to Toki Toki City and had just told the Supreme Kai of Time about Frost and Sorbet.

"Well, I was wondering when those two would get around to going out," Trunks said. "Hopefully they'll have a good time."

"And hopefully no interruptions from Towa and Mira," Cloud said. "And speaking of those two, I don't like the fact that they've been quiet for this long."

"I'd say it's pretty obvious they're planning something big," Scarlet said.

"Without question," Android 7 spoke up. "But all we can do is wait for them to make their move."

"Let them try," Luttice said. "We'll be ready for them. Especially now that Scarlet, Cloud and I have obtained Super Saiyan 4."

"Yeah, but good as that is, I wouldn't mind trying for Super Saiyan God," Scarlet said.

"Good luck with that," Belias said.

"For now, Super Saiyan 4 should suffice," The Supreme Kai said. "Anyway, there's something I have to tell you guys. We just recently got a new recruit for the Patrol."

"Really? Who," Scarlet asked.

"He's a Saiyan named Hope," Trunks explained. "He showed up while you guys were at Master Roshi's. I sparred with him and I think he'll do just fine."

"Can he go Super Saiyan," Luttice asked.

"All four levels," Trunks said. "So that makes four Saiyan warriors on the team."

"Five," Scarlet said. "There's you, too, Trunks. You're just as much a part of this team as we are. After all, you made the wish that brought us here."

"Thanks, Scarlet," Trunks said. "Anyway, Hope is waiting to meet all of you. He's over at..."

Suddenly there was a loud crash! Everyone turned in the direction of the sound.

"What was that," Berri asked. "It's not Towa and Mira, is it?"

"No, it's not them," The Supreme Kai said. "I don't sense them. It sounds like something crashed nearby."

"Lets go check it out," Trunks said. "Hopefully it's not trouble."

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

Time Patrollers

Dark Army Chapter Two: Unexpected Visitors

The Patrollers arrived at the spot where the loud crash had been heard. Upon arrival, they saw a large group of people gathered around, no doubt also investigating what had caused all the ruckus. One of them broke off from the group as the Patrollers approached. It was obvious this person was a Saiyan, sporting the traditional spiky hair and a tail.

"Supreme Kai," he said. "I was just about to come get you." He stopped and took a moment to study the Patrollers. "I take it these are your Time Patrol warriors?"

"That's right," The Supreme Kai replied. "Everyone, this is Hope, the Saiyan warrior Trunks and I were telling you about. Hope, meet the Time Patrollers."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Hope said.

"Likewise," Cloud said. "Though at the moment, two of our teammates aren't here. We'll have proper introductions later once they've returned. For now though, what happened here?"

"It's a ship," Hope said. "It just appeared out of nowhere and crashed. Fortunately no one was hurt, but so far nothing seems to have come out of it yet."

"Well, first things first," The Supreme Kai said. "Lets get this crowd dispersed. If there's anything dangerous on that ship we don't want any innocent bystanders getting hurt."

The next few minutes involved the Patrollers and the Supreme Kai going about and getting the crowd to vacate the area. Soon everyone was gone, leaving the Patrollers alone with the mysterious craft. Despite some obvious damage, the ship was still intact. There was a glass dome at the top of the ship, but nothing could be seen inside.

"I don't understand," Trunks said, gazing at the ship. "Just how did it get here? The Time Nest is cut off from the rest of the world by interdimensional barriers. This shouldn't be possible."

"Hey, wait," Scarlet spoke up. "I recognize this kind of ship. This is a Galactic Patrol ship."

"The Galactic Patrol," Berri asked. "What's that?"

"Essentially they're galactic policemen," The Supreme Kai explained. "They monitor and police the galaxy, making sure no one breaks any laws and capturing intergalactic criminals."

"How exactly did you know this was a Galactic Patrol ship, Scarlet," Luttice asked. "Don't tell me you once had a run in with the law."

"Hardly," Scarlet scoffed.

At that moment, the glass dome began to open. Everyone tensed, wondering just who or what would emerge. A short, lanky figure with yellow eyes and wearing a silver and purple uniform appeared.

"Whew. Any landing you can walk away from, is a good one," the figure said. He then glanced down, noticing the Time Patrollers. He lept down from the ship, landing on his feet. "Greetings, citizens. I apologize for the unexpected landing, but my ship suffered a slight malfunction. Allow me to introduce myself: I am..."

"Jaco? Is that really you," Scarlet spoke up.

Jaco fell silent, glancing over at Scarlet. "What the? Scarlet?"

"Jaco! It is you," Scarlet said, moving forward. "How've you been, buddy? Long time no see."

"Scarlet, what are you doing here," Jaco asked. "I thought you went to Earth. And while we're on the subject, just what is this place? It didn't show up on my radar or star charts." He checked a small device on his wrist. "And I'm not getting any readings either."

"I'm afraid that won't work here," The Supreme Kai said. "This place exists outside of the normal range of time and space. This is the Time Nest."

"The Time Nest," Jaco mused. "I've never heard of it. What exactly is this place all about?"

"This is the home of the Time Patrollers," Trunks explained. "We monitor the time stream and go to periods in time..."

"You mean you time travel," Jaco exclaimed. "Don't you realize that's a serious offense? Galactic Law prohibits time travel and such an infraction is punishable by life in prison. Just who is in charge of this place?"

"Well, I am," The Supreme Kai said.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you and your associates under arrest," Jaco said.

Scarlet broke out laughing. "Jaco. You're honestly going to place the Supreme Kai of Time under arrest? That wouldn't be a smart idea."

"Jaco, was it," The Supreme Kai said. "I understand there are rules about time travel. I, myself, made some of those rules. But you need to understand, the Time Patrol exists to travel to periods in time to fix any anomalies that appear. And lately, a lot of them have been appearing. And as it is, the Galactic Patrol is aware of the Time Nest and me. I imagine it's only the higher-ups that are privy to that knowledge though."

"How can I be sure of that," Jaco asked.

"Look, Jaco," Scarlet said. "Do you really want to arrest a god? You do realize that's essentially what a Supreme Kai is, right? Anyway, if you won't take her word for it, then take my word for it. You know you can trust me."

"Well, I don't know," Jaco said. "I'd feel better if I could contact HQ and clarify it."

"I hate to interrupt this conversation," Trunks said. "But I have to know something. Scarlet, how exactly do you know Jaco here? Don't tell me Luttice's comment was right after all."

"No, Trunks," Scarlet said. "I haven't been in trouble with the Galactic Patrol. Quite the opposite, in fact. I was once a part of the Galactic Patrol."

"WHAAAAAAT," everyone exclaimed.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that," Scarlet asked, blushing slightly.

"Uh, yeah, you did," Belias said.

"Well, it's true," Scarlet said. "And Ol' Jaco here was my partner at the time."

"I can't believe they actually had a Saiyan in the Galactic Patrol," The Supreme Kai said. "Given their infamous reputation and working for Frieza, I would have thought they'd never be allowed in."

"Well, it's a long and complicated story as to how I got in," Scarlet said.

"And as it is, Scarlet wasn't the only Saiyan," Jaco said. "There was another one. Her name was..."

Suddenly there was loud crash from within the ship, followed by a small explosion. A cloud of smoke billowed out of the open hatch, followed by a string of curses.

"Son of a...! Jaco, are you going to lend me a hand with this or not?"

All eyes turned upward as another figure emerged from the ship, coughing and waving away the smoke. A woman with silver-white hair done up in pigtails and clad in a Galactic Patrol uniform jumped down, landing in front of everyone. She was also sporting a tail...A Saiyan tail. The female Saiyan glared at Jaco, who cringed in terror.

"Do you expect me to fix that entire ship all by myself," she demanded.

"Uh, uh, w-well, um," Jaco stammered, sweating nervously.

"Oh, crap," Scarlet groaned. "Not her."

The woman halted her tirade and turned towards Scarlet. A smirk crossed her face. "Well, well. Look who's here. Hey, Scarlet."

"Nionn," Scarlet ground out. "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

Trunks could feel hostility emanating from both women. No doubt this had to be the other Saiyan Jaco had mentioned. And judging from the tension between them, they obviously did not get along.

"Me? I think the better question is what are you doing here, Scarlet," Nionn asked. "The last I heard you were all set to go to Earth and meet your hero. What happened? Did he turn out to be a disappointment?"

"For your information, I did meet him," Scarlet snapped. "And he wasn't a disappointment!"

"Hmph. Says you," Nionn sneered. "I'll bet he wasn't at all what you thought he was. I'll bet that's why you came here. You just couldn't show your face back at HQ after all the fuss you made, could you?"

"Listen, bitch," Scarlet growled, stepping forward. Nionn tensed, ready to attack.

"Hey, hey, no fighting," The Supreme Kai said, moving in between them. "Now, I don't know what your history is with her, Scarlet, but I don't want you getting worked up over it. And you, Nionn, at the moment, you're a guest and I expect you to behave while you are here. Otherwise, I will expel you from the Time Nest, understood?"

"Fine," Nionn said, relaxing her fighting stance. She cast one last contemptuous look at Scarlet and then turned back to Jaco. "Come on, Jaco. Let's get to work on the ship. The sooner we get it fixed, the faster we can leave here. And you'd better not slack off or I'll kick your ass, got it?"

She jumped into the air, landing lightly on the ship and then disappeared inside. Jaco sighed in frustration.

"Why did I have to get partnered with her," he lamented. "I actually miss the days when Scarlet was my partner. Anyway, we'll be on our way once the ship is repaired."

"If you need anything, just let me know," The Supreme Kai said. "And as long as your partner behaves herself, you're welcome to stay for as long as you need to."

"We'll try not to overstay our welcome," Jaco assured her. "I'll still need to check in with my superiors to find out if this place is on the up-and-up. So, for now, I won't make any arrests until everything's been clarified."

"Of course," The Supreme Kai replied. "Do what you have to do."

"Hey, Jaco! Get your ass in here and help me," Nionn's voice rang out from within the ship.

"I'm coming," he yelled back. "Don't get your tail in a knot!"

Muttering, he lept up onto the ship and ducked inside.

"Well," The Supreme Kai said. "Now that we've established there's no threat, what's say we go get some lunch?"

"Fine with me," Scarlet said, though her tone suggested otherwise.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic, Scarlet," Trunks said. "It's that girl, Nionn, isn't it? Just what's the deal between you two, anyway? And what was all that talk about going to Earth and meeting a hero?"

"Look, me and Nionn, we just have bad chemistry," Scarlet said. "I don't know what it is, but we just rub each other the wrong way. One of the reasons we don't get along is because we both have differing opinions regarding Goku and Vegeta. As you guys know, I respect and admire Goku. When I learned he had become a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza I knew I had to meet him and maybe even learn how to become a Super Saiyan myself. That's why I left the Patrol and was all set to go to Earth. Of course, my plans changed."

"When I made the wish to bring you and the others here to help out," Trunks mused. "Sorry about that, Scarlet."

"Hey, it's no big deal," Scarlet said. "I still got to meet Goku and I managed to become a Super Saiyan. And even went beyond it. Not only that, but I made some great friends in the process. If anything, I should be thanking you. Everything turned out better than I had hoped."

"Well, I'm glad for that," Trunks said. "But you mentioned my father as being part of the problem with you and Nionn."

"Yeah," Scarlet said. "Where I'm more Pro-Goku, Nionn is Pro-Vegeta. She pretty much idolizes him. She thinks that because he's the Prince of all Saiyans he's the best of them all and Goku's just a low ranking warrior. Needless to say, she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Goku became a Super Saiyan first. So you can imagine this caused some heated arguments between us."

"Hm. I see," Trunks said. "Seems my father and Goku have something of a competing fan club. I wonder how they'd feel about that? But all that bickering between you two over something like that?"

"Look, Trunks, you have to understand," Scarlet said. "Nionn and I were some of the last remaining Saiyans out there. Our home planet was destroyed and most of our people were wiped out by Frieza. To hear that a Saiyan warrior defeated him and became a Super Saiyan was like a dream come true. And, while I'm no fan of Vegeta, he is the rightful ruler of the Saiyans and he's a formidable warrior himself. The thing is, Nionn was more familiar with Vegeta, while I learned more about Goku. So, you can see where we stand regarding them as our heroes. And having someone bad mouth someone you admire is enough to cause some hard feelings. Just imagine if someone said something bad about Gohan. You'd probably be quick to defend his honor, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat," Trunks said. " Since I grew up without my father and I only heard of Goku, Gohan was my only mentor and father figure. So, I guess I see your point. By the way, I always thought you had a crush on Goku."

"Well, maybe at first," Scarlet admitted. "Can you blame me, though? But I knew deep down nothing would happen. I mean, he has a wife and kids for starters. Anyway, it all just comes down to admiration and hero worship."

"I see," Trunks said.

"Say," Scarlet said, grinning. "You almost sounded a little relieved there. Were you maybe a little jealous, thinking I had the hots for Goku?"

"W-What," Trunks stammered. "Where did you even get that idea?"

"Aw, take it easy, Trunks," Scarlet said. "I'm just messin' with you. Come on, lets go get some food."

Scarlet ran on ahead to catch up with the group. Trunks watched her for a moment, thinking on what she had said. Sure she said she was just messing with him, but he couldn't help but wonder what had prompted that particular kind of teasing. Come to think of it, there were times before when Scarlet had teased and even flirted with him. Was it possible...? Trunks shook his head. He was reading too much into things. Scarlet was just being Scarlet.

A short time later, the Patrollers were all having lunch at the eatery.

"So," Audrey spoke up. "How do you think Frost and Sorbet's date is going?"

"Hopefully well," Cloud replied. "I mean, this is their first date."

"Bulma gave them some pretty good advice," Scarlet said. "I'm sure they're doing just fine."

"I can't wait until they get back," The Supreme Kai said. "I'm anxious to hear how it went. And I'm sure our newest recruit is anxious to meet them as well."

"Frost and Sorbet," Hope mused. "Frost is the leader of the group, right?"

"That's right," Belias said.

"And Sorbet is a Majin, if I remember hearing correctly," Hope said.

"Yep. And she's my sister," Berri answered.

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting them," Hope said.

"There's an old man," Android #7 spoke up.

Everyone turned to stare at her in confusion.

"What kind of conversation starter is that," Scarlet asked.

"It's not a conversation starter," #7 replied, pointing. "I mean, there is an old man coming this way. And I'm pretty sure he's not human, judging from his looks."

The Patrollers turned in the direction she was pointing and sure enough there was an old man approaching them. He was short and had white spiky hair and a thin white mustache, as well as light purple skin.

"Is that...," Cloud said.

"Hey, that's the Elder Kai," Scarlet said.

"Who," Aubrey asked.

"He's one of the Kais," Luttice explained. "We met him on the Supreme Kai's planet when we were training to become Super Saiyan 4."

"I wonder what he's doing here," Cloud said.

"This just gets better and better," Scarlet said. "First Nionn shows up and now that cranky old pervert has to drop in."

By now the Elder Kai had arrived at the Patrollers table. He stood before them and addressed the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Well, Chronoa, it's been a long time," he said. "How have you been?"

"Elder," The Supreme Kai greeted. "This is a...pleasant surprise. What brings you here to the Time Nest?"

"Why, I came here to lend you some help, of course," Elder Kai replied. "I heard you had quite a lot on your hands so I came to offer my services."

"Oh, you shouldn't have," The Supreme Kai said, her smile faltering slightly.

"I've always said, this job is just too much for one Kai to handle alone," Elder Kai went on. "And besides," Here he glanced at the Patrollers, the girls in particular. "I hear you have some promising recruits. _Very_ promising. Though I had to come and see for myself."

Scarlet shuddered. The Elder Kai had the same lecherous look Master Roshi would get.

"Really, Elder, I appreciate the offer, but it's not necessary," The Supreme Kai said. "I have more than enough help."

"Nonsense," Elder Kai interrupted. "I insist. You could benefit from my knowledge, Chronoa. After all, I am your senior."

"Only by a thousand years," The Supreme Kai muttered under her breath.

"Supreme Kai," Scarlet whispered to her. "Please, do not let him stay. That old perv kept hitting on me when we were training on the Planet of the Kais."

"I understand, Scarlet," The Supreme Kai said. "But there's nothing I can do. Technically speaking, he is my Elder and short of forcibly removing him, I can't make him leave. I'm afraid we're stuck with him. Hopefully he'll get bored hanging around here and leave. For now, try to put up with him. Believe me, I'm not too thrilled about this either."

"Ah, here we are. Oh, you're all here, too."

Everyone turned to see Nionn approaching them.

"What are you doing here," Scarlet asked. "I thought you were fixing your ship."

"I was, but then I decided I needed some food first," Nionn replied. "I can't work on an empty stomach. Someone told me there was a place around here where I could get some food. Anyway, Jaco is working on the ship right now."

"Voluntarily," Scarlet sniped.

"Bite me," Nionn said. "Now where's the food?"

"Oh, who's this," Elder Kai asked, eyeing Nionn. "Hello there, miss."

"Who the hell are you," Nionn demanded. "Stop staring at me like that, you old creep!"

"Nionn," The Supreme Kai said. "This is Elder Kai. He's here to help out around the Time Nest."

"Joy," Scarlet murmured.

"Whatever," Nionn said. "Just tell him to stay the hell away from me or I'll kick his ass. I don't care how old he is."

With that Nionn stalked off towards the eatery, Elder Kai watching her as she went.

"Oho! She's a feisty one," he said. "Is she part of the Time Patrol, Chronoa?"

"No, she's actually with the Galactic Patrol," The Supreme Kai replied. "Her ship crashed here and she and her partner are fixing it up."

"What," Elder Kai exclaimed. "How did that happen? There's no way a ship should be able to enter here."

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Trunks said. "Somehow it must have breached the barriers surrounding the Time Nest."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough," The Supreme Kai said. "In the meantime, I believe we were in the middle of lunch. Shall we finish up?"

"Sounds good to me," Scarlet said.

However, their lunch plans were abruptly canceled when a familiar disturbance hit.

"Uh-oh," The Supreme Kai said. "Guess we'll have to put lunch on hold. Everyone to the Time Vault."

The Patrollers abandoned the their meals and raced towards the Time Vault. As they left, Nionn, who was standing nearby, watched them, a contemplative look on her face.

Inside the Time Vault, the Supreme Kai located the scroll that was being effected by the recent anomaly. Bringing it over to the pedestal, she opened it up and scanned it.

"Hm. It's difficult to make out what's happening," she said. "Wait a minute! I think I see...Bardock!"

"Goku's father," Belias said. "Didn't we already fix his time line?"

"This one's different," The Supreme Kai said. "This is the time line he ended up in after the explosion of Planet Vegeta."

Suddenly another disturbance rippled through the air. Trunks retrieved the scroll in question and set it on the pedestal.

"Looks like we've got two anomalies," he said.

"Let's see," The Supreme Kai said. "It looks like this one is occurring in the time line of Age 767. That's the same year of the Cell games. But it doesn't look like Cell's involved. In fact, this is a few months after the Cell Games."

"What happened around that time," Berri asked.

"That was when the space pirate Bojack appeared," The Supreme Kai explained.

"I remember that," Trunks said. "Bojack and his crew showed up at a tournament being held by Mr. Satan. Those guys were pretty tough."

"So we have two anomalies we need to deal with," Belias said. "I think..."

Before he could finish, however, another scroll lit up with a dark aura.

"You're kidding me," Scarlet exclaimed. "Another one?"

Trunks grabbed the scroll and set on the pedestal, allowing the Supreme Kai to analyze it.

"Dare I ask," Trunks said.

"Hmm. Age 767 again," The Supreme Kai said. "However, this is the point before Cell shows up."

"Do you think it's the Androids," Trunks asked.

"Oh, it's Androids alright," The Supreme Kai said. "However, it's not #17 and #18. It's actually three different ones."

"Uh-oh," Trunks said. "That can only mean Androids #13, #14 and #15."

"Let me guess," Aubrey said. "They're pretty tough, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," Trunks said.

"This is serious," The Supreme Kai said. "We have three time disruptions, each with powerful enemies."

"Which brings me to what I was about to suggest a moment ago," Belias said. "We're going to have to split up into three teams to deal with this."

"Agreed," The Supreme Kai said.

"Should we contact Frost and Sorbet," Audrey asked.

"No need," Scarlet said. "There's plenty of us to deal with this. No need to interrupt their date."

"I don't know," Berri said. "It might not be a bad idea to bring them in for extra support."

"How about I help you out?"

All eyes turned to see Nionn standing at the entrance.

"You," The Supreme Kai said. "Have you been listening in this whole time?"

"Yeah," Nionn said. "And it sounds like you could use an extra set of hands. As it is, I am a Saiyan warrior and I could be of some use to you." She glanced at Scarlet. "That is assuming certain people have no objections."

"That's alright," The Supreme Kai said, before Scarlet could respond. "If you really want to help, then you're more than welcome to. Just keep in mind, we're not doing this just for the sake of fighting. We need to fix these anomalies and not mess up the Time Stream. Can you do that?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Nionn replied.

"Okay," The Supreme Kai said. "Now Team One for Bardock will be Scarlet, Nionn, and Cloud. And I expect you two to put aside your differences long enough to work together. Understand?"

Both Saiyans glared at each but then nodded.

"Now then," The Supreme Kai went on. "Team Two to deal with Bojack and his crew will consist of Belias, Berri, Audrey and Aubrey. And finally, Team Three to deal with the Androids will be Luttice, Hope and Android #7."

"I hope you don't have a problem fighting your fellow androids," Luttice said.

"I couldn't care less about Dr. Gero's rejects," #7 replied coldly.

"Just be careful, you guys," Trunks said. "These enemies are powerful enough on their own, but if they're being effected by these anomalies, then they'll be even more dangerous."

"Got it," Belias said. "Alright, everyone, let's get going."

The three teams each took a scroll and then transported themselves to their designated time periods...

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3

Time Patrollers: Dark Army

Chapter Three: Episode of Bardock

 _Planet Vegeta-1000 years ago (Before the battle on Namek)..._

The rocky landscape was quiet, the sky overhead a pinkish-red. The area lit up briefly as a white light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The light then faded, revealing three figures: Scarlet, Nionn, and Cloud, the three Saiyan warriors. Scarlet took a moment to look around and survey the area.

"What is it with barren landscapes in most of these time periods," she muttered. Aloud, she said, "Any idea what planet we're on? I mean, I know Bardock's supposed to be here, but I have no clue where exactly we are?"

"This place...seems familiar," Nionn remarked.

"Have you been here before," Cloud asked.

"No," Nionn said. "I just remember seeing this scenery somewhere before."

"Well, we'll worry about that later," Scarlet said. "Right now, we need to track down Bardock and figure out what's causing the anomaly."

Suddenly, something zoomed by overhead and then disappeared over the horizon.

"What was that," Cloud asked.

"It looked someone flying," Nionn remarked.

"It's weird, but, for a moment, I almost thought it was Goku," Scarlet said. "Wait a minute! I think that was Bardock!"

"You're certain it was him," Cloud said.

"I've met him before," Scarlet said. "That was definitely him."

"He sure seemed to be in a big hurry," Nionn said. "I wonder where he was going?"

"You don't think...this is the moment where Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, do you," Cloud asked.

"No, I don't think so," Scarlet said. She fell silent for a moment, thinking. Hadn't the Supreme Kai told them something had happened to Bardock following the destruction of Vegeta?

"Oh! Who are you?"

All three Saiyans looked around and saw a small purple alien with stalk eyes approaching them. Scarlet had never seen an alien like this before.

"Hello, there," Cloud greeted him. "My name is Cloud. This Scarlet and Nionn. Who are you and what planet is this?"

"My name is Berry," the small alien answered. "And this is Planet Plant."

"Plant," Nionn said. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Say, kid," Scarlet spoke up. "We're looking for a guy named Bardock. Was that him that just flew by?"

"Why are you looking for Bardock," Berry asked. "Are you with those terrible people in my village?"

"Terrible people," Cloud said. "What terrible people?"

"They just showed up a little while ago," Berry explained. "They said they were looking for Bardock, too. Then they started attacking everyone."

"Looks like we found out why Bardock was in such a big hurry," Cloud said. "He must be going after these invaders."

"And if past missions have been any indicators, he might be in trouble," Scarlet said. "The anomaly might make these guys stronger than they already are. We have to go after him."

"So, you're not here to hurt him," Berry asked.

"No. We're here to help him," Cloud said. He turned to Scarlet and Nionn. "We'd better hurry."

The three Saiyans took flight and flew off in the direction they had seen Bardock going in. As they followed after him, Nionn and Scarlet both were in deep thought. What was it the Supreme Kai had told them regarding Bardock after Frieza had destroyed Vegeta? And why did the name Planet Plant seem familiar?

Elsewhere, Bardock had finally arrived at the village. The homes were in ruin and the inhabitants were fleeing for their lives. Moving among them were the invaders, unleashing devastation with their arm-mounted blasters. Bardock charged in and caught one by surprise, sending him flying. This caught the attention of the others who immediately turned their weapons on the Saiyan warrior. Bardock dodged the incoming blasts and attacked, knocking his opponents aside. It didn't take long for him to decimate them. Standing among his fallen foes, Bardock surveyed the area, watching for anymore attacks.

"Hmph. Too easy," he said.

Suddenly, dark auras erupted around the invaders and they lept to their feet.

"What the," Bardock exclaimed. "How are you back on your feet so soon?"

Rather than respond, one moved forward, catching him by surprise. Bardock staggered from the blow and before he could recover, another one attacked, landing a hard hit on the Saiyan. Bardock reeled, his head spinning from the blow. What had happened to these guys? A minute ago he had had them on the ropes, and now they were stronger and faster. And what was with those strange auras? Suddenly Bardock remembered he had seen this exact same thing before: When he had faced Frieza's henchmen just before Planet Vegeta had been destroyed! They had had the same auras and crazy increase in power.

"Great, just my luck," Bardock growled. "And chances are I doubt anyone's going to show up and help me this time."

Suddenly a blast of ki struck the group of invaders, scattering them. Bardock looked up and saw three Saiyans descending from the sky. Two of them he didn't know, but he recognized the red haired female Saiyan: Roccolli's daughter, Scarlet. The Saiyans landed next to Bardock. Scarlet nodded at him.

"Hey, Bardock," she greeted. "Good to see you again."

"Where did you come from," Bardock asked. Then he shook his head. "Never mind. You can tell me later. Right now we need to deal with these guys."

The four Saiyans took up fighting stances and then launched themselves at their opponents. Despite the enhancements from the strange auras, the invaders proved no match for the combined might of the Saiyan warriors. As the last of the invaders fell to the ground, the dark auras surrounding them disappeared.

"So much for them," Nionn said, dusting herself off.

Cloud stared down at the fallen invaders, his eyes lingering on the blasters.

"Those are some old fashioned blasters," he said. "I didn't think they made this particular model anymore. Just how far back in the past are we?"

Bardock, meanwhile, was conversing with Scarlet.

"This is the second time you've shown up to help me," he said. "Though you seem to have two new allies this time. Where are the other three fighters that were with you last time?"

"Those two are Cloud and Nionn," Scarlet explained. "As for the others, they're dealing with another situation. By the way, just what is this place? And who are the little purple aliens living here?"

"If I had to guess," Bardock said. "I think this is Planet Vegeta. The Planet is called Plant right now, and that was the name of Vegeta before the Saiyans arrived here."

"That's why this place seems familiar," Nionn said. "I remember seeing images of Planet Vegeta sometime ago."

"Bardock," Cloud spoke up. "How exactly did you get here?"

"I'm not sure," Bardock replied. "The last thing I remember is facing off against Frieza and then the explosion, and then...I woke up here. I also remember you and your friends being there. What happened after the explosion? And just how is it you and your allies keep showing up out of nowhere?"

"I wish I could answer those questions," Scarlet said. "But I'm afraid I can't."

"You can't or you won't," Bardock snapped.

"Both," Scarlet replied, unphased by Bardock's outburst. "And getting pissed off about it won't get you anywhere."

"How can I not be pissed off," Bardock yelled. "Ever since those crazy visions started everything's gone to hell! I lost my squad, my home planet, my own people and then I suddenly find myself in the past before the Saiyans even lived here! And now, when I have a way to get some answers that can help me make some damn sense of this, you won't tell me anything!"

"And did ever occur to you there's a reason why I can't," Scarlet shouted, her patience finally snapping. "There's more going on here than you realize! You...Wait."

She fell silent and glanced around. Cloud and Nionn were also tense, surveying the area.

"What," Bardock asked, noticing their apprehension. "What is it?"

"There's a strong power level approaching," Cloud said.

"How can you tell," Bardock said, looking around.

"Over there," Cloud said, pointing.

Everyone turned in the direction he had indicated. Approaching them was a short hooded figure. The figure stopped, glancing at the fallen invaders. Then he looked up at the Saiyan warriors. Scarlet tensed. The mystery figure made her uneasy.

"Well, I must say, I'm surprised," the figure said, in a cold and arrogant voice. A voice that sounded familiar. "You actually managed to defeat my men. We can't have that now, can we?"

"Who the hell are you," Nionn demanded.

"Who am I," the figure said. He raised his hand, which began glowing. "Your destroyer."

Everyone dodged aside as an orb of ki energy shot towards them. Scarlet reacted quickly and sent a blast of her own towards the figure. The result of the blast blew the hooded cloak off, revealing the figure.

"Ah! Frieza," Bardock gasped.

The alien did indeed resemble Frieza, though he was much shorter with light purple and orange coloring and also wearing an orange leotard.

"That can't be Frieza," Cloud said. "He looks like him, but I'm certain it's not..."

"FRIEZA," Bardock shouted, charging the small alien.

"Bardock, wait," Scarlet called after him.

But it was too late. Bardock managed to catch the alien by surprise with a punch, but he immediately recovered and landed a savage kick to Bardock, knocking him down to the ground. The alien then started kicking him some more before planting his foot on Bardock's head, grinding his face into the ground.

"Frieza," Bardock raged, squirming on the ground.

"I am unsure as to who this ''Frieza'' person is you continue rambling on about," the alien said. "I am the notorious space pirate, Chilled."

"Chilled," Scarlet said. "Now why does that name ring a bell?" Then it came to her. "Ah! Of course! He's Frieza's ancestor! That's it! Now I remember what the Supreme Kai told us about Bardock! This is the point in time when Bardock battled Chilled...and became a Super Saiyan."

"Bardock becomes a Super Saiyan," Cloud said.

"Not if that Chilled guy kills him first," Nionn pointed out.

"Right," Scarlet said. "Let's get down there and help him!"

The three Patrollers flew down towards Chilled. He looked up just as Cloud closed in and struck him, sending him flying backwards. Chilled recovered and intercepted a hit from Nionn. He struck, knocking her back several feet.

"You dare to lay hands on me," Chilled said. "You will die!"

He unleashed a salvo of ki blasts at Cloud and Nionn. Both Saiyans moved fast, avoiding the salvo. Then they charged at Chilled, engaging him in battle. While they dealt with him, Scarlet checked up on Bardock.

"You alright," she asked. "You know, that wasn't very smart. That guy may not be Frieza, but he's obviously just as strong as him."

"Shut up," Bardock said. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Suddenly, both Cloud and Nionn crashed to the ground in front of them. Nionn sat up, rubbing her head.

"Hey, Scarlet," she said. "I think we have a problem."

Scarlet looked over at Chilled and saw he was now surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes were glowing red. An evil smile crossed his face.

"You fools," he said. "I am the mightiest being in the universe. There are none who can stand against me."

"Yeah, I've heard that same speech before, pal," Scarlet said. "It didn't impress me then and it doesn't impress me now."

"It hardly matters," Chilled said. "Now you'll die!"

Everyone tensed as Chilled raised his hand. Suddenly, the young alien Berry came running up towards them.

"Stop," he yelled. "Leave Bardock alone!"

"Stay back, kid," Scarlet shouted.

Chilled turned in a flash, unleashing a blade of energy. The ground exploded, sending Berry flying, only to crash into some rocks. Everyone stared in horror as Berry collapsed to the ground.

"You bastard," Scarlet yelled. A bright golden aura erupted around her as she turned Super Saiyan.

Both Cloud and Nionn also turned Super Saiyan, surprising both Chilled and Bardock. Bardock in particular stared at them. He could feel their power, the immensity astounding him. Was it possible? Were they Super Saiyans?

"So you changed your hair color," Chilled mocked, getting over his initial surprise. "It won't help you in the slightest. You will die here, along with these weaklings."

Bardock clenched his fist, his anger flaring as visions of Frieza mocking him danced before his eyes. He saw his fellow Saiyans, dead by Frieza's hands and now a being not all that different from him was about to do the same thing to the inhabitants of Planet Plant, and he was powerless to stop it. His anger and hatred welled up, becoming an intense light. Then, with a fierce cry, Bardock stood and a golden light erupted around him. Everyone turned to see Bardock was now a Super Saiyan.

"What? You, too," Chilled gasped. "Just what is this?"

"You're looking at the legendary power of our people," Scarlet said. "The power of a Super Saiyan!"

The four Saiyans flew at Chilled. The five combatants zoomed across the ground, fists and legs moving faster than the eye could follow. Despite the increase from the dark energy, Chilled found he was no match for the combined might of four Super Saiyans. Desperate, Chilled launched himself into the air and began charging up his ultimate attack.

"I will make you pay for this humiliation," Chilled ranted. "I will destroy this planet and all of you with it!"

"I don't think so," Bardock said, charging his own attack.

Chilled hurled the vast energy ball down towards them. As it descended, Bardock unleashed his own attack. Both energies collided, with Bardock's attack cutting through Chilled's. The energy continued onward and struck Chilled head on. The space pirate cried out in anger and surprise as the energy sent him hurtling into space.

"And good riddance," Nionn said.

The Saiyans landed on the ground and returned to normal. Scarlet glanced over and saw Berry was getting up from where he had landed.

"Looks like the kid's alright," she said. "But one thing's puzzling me. Just why was Chilled so interested in this planet and it's people?"

"It's because of the healing liquids they possess," Cloud said.

"Healing liquids," Nionn asked.

"I remember reading about these aliens before," Cloud said. "Apparently they have a special gel-like substance that can heal wounds. No doubt Chilled heard about it and probably wanted it for himself. I imagine it could fetch a lot of profit."

"Typical," Scarlet said. "I tell ya, with the exception of Frost, Frieza and his family are real bastards."

They turned as Bardock approached them.

"Well, it wasn't Frieza," he said. Then he smiled. "But it sure as hell was satisfying."

"So what will you do now, Bardock," Nionn asked. "You're pretty much stuck here in the past."

"I don't know," Bardock said. "I guess I'll..."

Suddenly a swirling vortex appeared behind him. Bardock turned in surprise and then was pulled in. He disappeared, the portal vanishing with him.

"B-Bardock," Scarlet exclaimed.

"What the hell just happened," Nionn gasped. "Where did he go? What was that portal?"

"Scarlet," Cloud said. "Didn't you tell me once that you and the other Patrollers dealt with something like this? Something to do with wormholes?"

"It couldn't be another wormhole," Scarlet said. "We destroyed them all. Could it be Bardock got sent back to his proper timeline?"

"I don't know," Cloud said. He glanced upward to where Chilled had been sent hurtling into space. "I don't sense Chilled anymore, so I think we can assume he's gone for good."

"Which means our mission is complete," Nionn said. "Shall we head back?"

"We may as well," Scarlet said. "We need to let the Supreme Kai know about this. Maybe she might know what happened to Bardock."

With that, the three Patrollers disappeared, returning to the Time Nest...

"Well, that could have gone better," Hoi mused. "Frieza's ancestor was a joke."

Towa watched as the Patrollers disappeared from sight. At the moment, she was gathering the energy from the fallen Chilled and his men. It was meager to say the least and Towa couldn't help but agree with Hoi.

"Yes, Chilled can't hold a candle to the likes of Frieza," Towa said. "However I didn't expect him to actually win. One of those Patrollers alone would have been more than enough to defeat him, even with the power boost I gave him. But four Super Saiyans? He never had a prayer."

"So why did you even bother," Hoi asked. "Surely even that small amount of power you're gathering wasn't worth all this trouble."

"Every little bit helps, Hoi," Towa said. "Besides, I was after a much better prize from this timeline. And I now have it."

"The Saiyan warrior," Hoi said. "But why?"

"Lets just say I have something special planned for him," Towa said. "If history has shown me one thing, it's that Saiyans are incredibly powerful fighters, capable of achieving even greater power. I intend to harness that power for my plans. Anyway, we're done here. Lets go check on the other timelines. I'm anxious to see how things are progressing. And I can guarantee we'll have even more energy to harvest there."

"If you say so," Hoi said.

"Just trust me, Hoi," Towa said. "In the end, it will all be worth it."

Both Towa and Hoi disappeared, leaving Planet Plant behind...

End of Chapter Three...

Note: Okay, I know this chapter wasn't much, but honestly, that was to be expected. After all, Bardock pretty much wrecked Chilled after becoming a Super Saiyan and having three additional Super Saiyans just made the battle that much more unbalanced. And lets be honest, Chilled isn't that great a villain anyway. Keep in mind that this chapter was mainly to focus on Towa capturing Bardock and turning him to her side to use in _Xenoverse 2._ I promise the next few chapters will be better, both story-wise and battle-wise.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter Four: Super Android #13

 _Age 767..._

Android #7, along with her two Saiyan allies, appeared in a vast frozen wasteland. Both Hope and Luttice shivered as a blast of frigid air hit them.

"W-Where the h-hell are we," Luttice asked, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"Obviously the spot where Goku and the others are battling the Androids," Hope replied, trying to ignore the cold. He glanced over at #7, feeling a bit envious that she wasn't effected by the freezing climate. "Now the question is, where exactly are they?"

Before anyone could reply, a large explosion caught their attention. They turned in the direction of the noise, noting a cloud of smoke and ice in the distance.

"I detect two power levels over there," Android #7 said. "I recognize them as Goku and Trunks."

"And I'm willing to bet the Androids are over there as well," Hope said.

"Good," Luttice said. "A battle should warm us up. Lets go!"

Not far from where the Patrollers had appeared, Goku and Trunks found themselves battling against two of Dr. Gero's androids: Android #14 and Android #15. The latter resembled a short man with purple skin, dressed in a yellow jacket and blue pants with a large green hat and sunglasses. The former was a tall and muscular figure with silver skin, black hair tied up in a long ponytail, wearing a green skirt with a combination brassard and belt across his chest. At the moment, both Androids had the two Saiyans on the ropes. To make matters worse, both Androids were suddenly surrounded by dark auras and their eyes were glowing red. The auras had also increased their strength significantly, making them an even bigger threat than before.

"This...this is insane," Trunks gasped. "How did they get so much stronger?"

"I've seen this before," Goku said, eyeing the two Androids. "Something's effecting them." He stood up, bracing himself. "We're going to have to step it up a notch, Trunks."

"Do whatever you want," Android #15 smirked. "It ain't gonna help you one bit."

Goku tensed, ready to attack, when he sensed two power levels heading their way. Turning, he saw not two, but three figures flying towards them. How had he not sensed the third person?

"Who's that," Trunks asked, noticing the approaching figures. "I can't sense one of them."

"I don't know," Goku replied. "Hopefully they're on our side."

The three figures finally arrived and landed beside Goku and Trunks. Goku saw that two of them were Saiyans. The other was a little girl, probably about ten or so. What's more, unlike the two Saiyans, he couldn't sense the child's energy. It was then that he noticed she wore a Red Ribbon emblem on her shirt.

"She's an Android," Trunks exclaimed, preparing to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," one of the Saiyans said, moving in to intercept Trunks. "She's with us."

"She's an Android," Trunks said. "They're designed only for destroying!"

"Generally, that's true," the girl spoke up. "However, I choose not to follow my original programming. At the moment, I'm here to assist you and Son Goku." Her eyes darted towards the two evil Androids, noting the dark auras. "And it seems we arrived just in time."

"You expect me to trust you," Trunks asked.

"I couldn't care less whether you trust me or not," the girl replied coldly. "I'm here to complete my mission and I intend to do just that."

"Um, maybe you guys should introduce yourselves," Goku suggested, hoping to ease the tension in the air.

"Oh, of course. My name is Hope," the first Saiyan introduced himself. "This is Luttice and Android #7."

"Seven, huh," Goku said. "You know, I once knew an Android named #8. You a relative of his?"

"No," #7 replied. "I'm...different from him."

"Hey! Did you forget we're here," Android #15 yelled. "I don't know who you three jokers are or where you came from, but you're gonna regret showing up here. #14, let's waste 'em!"

The tall Android nodded and they both charged the Saiyans and #7. Goku, Luttice and Hope intercepted # 14 and engaged him in battle. The large Android landed several heavy blows in quick succession, knocking the three Saiyans aside. Luttice recovered and sent a volley of ki blasts at #15. While he reeled from the surprise attack, Hope and Goku moved in and flanked the Android.

Trunks and #7, meanwhile, were battling #15. Despite his short size, #15 packed a mean punch, catching Trunks by surprise and knocking him backwards. #7 proved capable enough to hold her own against him, given their similarity in height.

"Not bad, li'l girl," #15 said, as they exchanged blows. "You tougher than you look."

He staggered back as #7 landed a solid hit on #15's face. "You haven't even begun to see how strong I can be."

She charged up her energy and blasted #15, sending him flying, only to crash into a wall of ice. After a moment, #15 got back up, brushing snow off his clothes.

"Oh, you gonna regret that, kid," he said.

Suddenly Trunks was back, moving in and catching #15 by surprise. The two fighters flew across the ground, pummeling each other with fierce blows. #7 took a moment to check on Goku and her fellow Patrollers. So far they seemed to be holding off #14 well enough, but he was still proving difficult. Something else was troubling #7. There was supposed to be three Androids here. Where was the third one?

Up in the air, Goku, Luttice and Hope were busy fighting the imposing #14. The muscular Android was proving to be a sturdy foe, capable of taking hits and dishing them right back out. After a moment, the three Saiyans pulled back from their opponent, taking a moment to regroup.

"I got to hand to Dr. Gero," Goku said. "He really knows how to create some tough Androids."

"At least we have numbers on our side," Luttice said. "We can handle two Androids."

"Count again, son!"

All three Saiyans glanced down and saw a figure standing on one of the tundras. He was a tall, muscular man with long white hair, wearing a light-green vest and dark green pants as well as a hat. Both vest and hat sported the Red Ribbon insignia.

"There's actually three of us," the man continued.

Goku and his two allies descended from the sky and faced the newcomer.

"So, who might you be," Hope asked.

"Well, the name's Android #13," the man introduced himself. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, partner. Now, I told you my name, so I expect the same courtesy from you."

"The name's Hope," he replied. "And this is Luttice."

Goku was about to speak, but Android #13 cut him off. "No need to introduce yourself, son. I know who you are. Son Goku. The man I was sent to kill."

"Get in line," Goku said. "I got a lot of people who want to kill me."

Down below, Android #7 was watching the exchange between Goku and the newly arrived #13. For the moment, the fighting had ceased, allowing everyone a chance to recover.

"So, there you are, #13," #7 mused. "The gang's all here."

"Great, another one," Trunks said. "How could I miss three more Androids?" He glanced at #7. "And then there's you. I don't suppose you'd know if there are anymore surprises I should know about?"

"I wish I could tell you," #7 said. "But I'm afraid I can't." She turned her gaze to him. "As a fellow Time Traveler, you'll understand why."

"Wait! You're...," Trunks gasped.

"We should hurry and go help them," #7 said.

Without another word, she took flight to go join the others. Trunks stared after her. Had she just implied that she was a Time Traveler? And if she was, how far in the future was she from? What did she know?

Goku turned just as #7 landed next to him, her gaze locked on #13.

"Well, now, who do we have here," #13 asked. "You bring kids to a battle? Mighty careless of ya, boy."

"Android #13," #7 said. "We meet at last."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you," #13 said.

"We've never met," #7 replied. "But I know of you. My stasis pod was in the sub-lab along with yours. I am Android #7."

"Ah. So you're Android #7," #13 mused. "I recall hearin' about you. So Gero made a kid Android. Well, ain't that cute."

"This coming from the redneck Android with a trucker hat," #7 shot back.

#13 glared at her. "Alright, smart mouth. You just bought yourself a one-way ticket to the scrap heap. #14, #15, deal with the rest of these yahoos! Leave Goku and #7 to me!"

"You got it," #15 replied.

"Luttice, Hope," #7 said. "Help Trunks with those two. I'll deal with #13."

"Who put you in charge," Luttice demanded. "You're not the boss of..."

"DON'T ARGUE! JUST DO IT," Android #7 snapped.

Hope and Luttice both flinched at the angry outburst.

"Better do what she says, man," Hope said. "Don't forget what she's capable of."

"Fine," Luttice said. "But I'm doing this because I want to."

Both Saiyans flew off to assist Trunks with #14 and #15, leaving #7 and Goku to deal with #13.

Trunks and his allies landed further down from Goku and #7 as they faced off against #13. Across from them, #14 and #15 faced the three Saiyan warriors.

"So, you three Saiyan turkeys ready to get your butts whooped," #15 asked.

"Bring it on, shorty," Luttice replied. "You haven't even seen our full power yet."

In a flash, Luttice turned Super Saiyan, followed by Trunks and Hope, surprising #15. Without a word, Luttice charged at #15 and struck, sending the smaller Android flying. #15 recovered just in time to counter Luttice as the Saiyan flew in to attack once again. As Luttice dealt with #15, Trunks and Hope teamed up together and focused on #14. Both Saiyans blasted him with a volley of ki blasts, steadily pushing him backwards. #14 retaliated with a huge orb of energy. The orb plowed through the ki blasts and hurtled towards Trunks and Hope. The orb then exploded, sending both Saiyans crashing to the ground below.

"Man, I never realized just how tough Androids were," Hope said, getting to his feet.

"First time fighting them," Trunks asked.

"Yeah," Hope replied. "I had heard they're strong, but until you actually fight them yourself...I gotta say, though, this battle is exhilarating. Perhaps it's time to kick it up to the next level."

Powering up, Hope went Super Saiyan 2. His aura grew brighter and energy crackled and sparked around him.

"Whoa," Trunks said. "Your power just shot up tremendously!"

"Train hard enough and you'll get this, too," Hope said. "Now, lets show this Android what we're made of."

Trunks nodded, and together, they charged Android #14.

Up on the tundra, Goku went Super Saiyan while Android #7 unlocked her power lock and accessed her second level of power. In an instant, she suddenly grew and now looked like a teenager version of her former self.

"Aw. Kids grow up so fast these days," #13 smirked. "So what is this supposed to be, #7? A growth spurt?"

"Joke if you want to #13," #7 replied, her voice slightly older sounding. "This level should prove sufficient for dealing with you."

"Well, then, darlin'," #13 said. "Lets just put that to the test, shall we."

#13 conjured up a huge orb of red energy and launched it at Goku and #7. Both Saiyan and Android flew into the air...only to find the energy orb was following them. Goku and #7 charged up and fired a blast of ki energy at the incoming projectile. The energies collided and there was a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared, a red beam of energy streaked towards them. Android #7 reacted quickly and intercepted the beam, blocking it with an energy barrier. When the beam dissipated, Goku powered up his Kamehameha and fired it down at Android #13. The Android took flight, the beam narrowly missing him. The tundra shook and shattered as the beam struck, reducing it to nothing.

"Nice try, son," #13 said. "But you'll have to do better than tha..."

WHAM! Android #13 went flying as #7 charged in with amazing speed and struck him. Before he could recover, Goku appeared and began attacking, landing several hits in succession. #7 joined in, lending a hand to her Saiyan ally. Both fighters followed up their attacks with a double blast of ki. Android #13 was sent crashing to the ground below, sending up a cloud of snow.

"Wow. You're good," Goku said. "I'm glad you're on our side." He glanced down where Android #13 had landed. He scanned the ground, unable to see his target through the icy mist. "I suppose it's too much to hope he's down for the count."

"He's more resilient then he looks," #7 said. "We should hurry down there and finish him off before he recovers."

However, just as she finished her sentence, Android #13 emerged from the haze and he was now surrounded by a dark aura. His eyes flashed and began glowing red.

"Things just got more complicated," #7 said.

#13 flew up towards them and halted in the air before them, a sinister smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know what's goin' on here, but I feel great," he said, flexing his fist. "Now then, where were we? Oh, yeah, now I remember. I was just fixin' to kill the both of you!"

His aura flared up and then he charged at Goku and #7. Both fighters braced themselves as their enemy closed in on them. #13 struck, landing a fierce punch on Goku while he lashed out with a kick, knocking #7 aside. Turning, he continued his assault on Goku, landing numerous hits on the surprised Saiyan warrior. Raising both arms, he brought them crashing down on Goku, knocking him to the ground. Goku landed hard, sending up a cloud of icy mist. #13 floated down and stood over Goku. Reaching down, he hauled Goku to his feet.

"Oh, come on, son," #13 taunted. "Surely you can do better than that!"

In a flash, Goku blasted #13 with a quick burst of ki energy, staggering the Android. Goku then lashed out and landed a punch to Android #13's face.

"You're gonna regret that, boy," #13 snarled.

He and Goku charged at each other, throwing punches and kicks at one another. At that moment, #7 flew in and rejoined the fight, flanking #13.

"You two are really startin' to become a pain in the ass," #13 said.

"The feeling's mutual," #7 retorted.

Suddenly the fight was halted when a blast of energy flew towards them, just narrowly missing the fighters.

"Where'd that come from," #13 demanded.

Everyone looked up to see a familiar figure hovering in the air above them.

"Vegeta," Goku exclaimed.

Trunks and his two Saiyan allies halted their own battles upon noticing the arrival of the Saiyan Prince.

"Father," Trunks said.

Vegeta turned towards them. "So, just what the hell is going on here?"

"Well," Trunks said hesitantly. "It seems there were three more Androids we never knew about."

"Is that so," Vegeta replied. "And you're having this much trouble with them? And just who are these other three with you?"

"We'll explain later," Hope said. "Right now there is the matter of three killer Androids we need to deal with."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "But afterwards I expect some answers."

With that he went Super Saiyan and flew in to join Trunks and his two Saiyan allies. With the added strength of Vegeta, the fight was now a bit more manageable. Vegeta went after #15 while Trunks, Luttice and Hope focused on #14.

"So the Prince is here," #13 said. "It ain't gonna make much difference, though. You're all still gonna die here."

"How about if I even the odds?"

#13 suddenly found himself grabbed by the legs and then spun around and sent flying.

"Piccolo," Goku said. "You're here, too?"

"Yeah. And just my luck, I end up in the middle of a battle," Piccolo replied. He turned his gaze to Android #7. "So, who's your new friend here? And why is she wearing the Red Ribbon insignia?"

"This is Android #7," Goku explained. "She and those other two Saiyans showed up to help us." He turned to #7. "I gotta know something, #7. Do you by chance know a guy named Frost?"

"Yes, I do," #7 replied.

"I thought so," Goku said. "He and several others have shown up before to help us out in situations like this. The last time I saw him was on Planet Namek when I fought Frieza. Though I don't remember seeing you there."

"It's...complicated," #7 said. "For now, all you need to know is that I'm here to help you. Heads up. Android #13 is heading this way."

Goku, Piccolo, and #7 turned to face the incoming Android #13.

Elsewhere, Towa and Hoi were observing the battle. They watched as Vegeta finished off Android #15, decapitating him and then causing him to blow up. Not too far off from them, Android #14 found himself on the receiving end of a fierce barrage of ki beams from Hope and Luttice. Then Trunks swooped in, sword drawn. #14 charged at him and the two combatants collided and then passed by each other. For a moment, they both stood there and then #14 came apart at the waist and then blew up.

"Well, I'll give them this much," Hoi said. "They lasted better than Chilled."

"And they're giving off a sufficient amount of energy as well," Towa said, harvesting the energy from the fallen Androids.

"I suppose that means Android #13 will be defeated next," Hoi said. "Strong as he is, he won't be a match for 5 Saiyan warriors as well as that little Android and the Namek."

"Not necessarily," Towa said. "In this time line, following the defeat of #14 and #15, Android #13 absorbs their components and becomes Super Android #13."

"Ah, I see," Hoi said. "Still, will even that be enough against all these fighters?"

"Unfortunately, no," Towa replied. "But that hardly matters. Android #13 is going to serve an even bigger purpose."

After the other two Androids had been defeated, Vegeta, Trunks, Hope and Luttice joined Goku, Piccolo and #7 where they were facing off against #13.

"You're two Android buddies are junk now," Luttice said.

"It's your move, #13," Goku said. "You're outnumbered and outmatched."

"We'll see about that," #13 said. "As it just so happens, #14 and #15 being destroyed benefits me greatly."

However, before he could elaborate further, a portal opened up behind him. Android #13 disappeared inside, a look of confusion on his face. The portal then vanished from sight.

"Where did he go," Vegeta asked.

"I don't know," Hope said. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"So what now," Goku asked.

"We need to get going," Android #7 replied. "Goku, I can't say much, but I will say this: Be cautious. The Androids aren't the only threat out there."

With that, Android #7, Hope and Luttice disappeared in a flash of light.

"Huh. I wonder what she meant by that," Goku said.

Trunks remained silent. If Android #7 was actually a time traveler, then she obviously had knowledge about another danger. Perhaps one greater than the Androids? It scared him that he lacked such knowledge. After the arrival of five, now six, new Androids he knew nothing about, there was no telling what else Dr. Gero might have created.

After the three Patrollers had left, Towa and Hoi appeared next to the remains of Androids #14 and #15. Towa knelt down next to the charred metallic corpse and began rummaging through the parts.

"What are you doing," Hoi asked. " These two Androids are of no use to us. And we have Android #13. Our job here is done."

"Not quite yet," Towa replied, picking up a data chip. "These two Androids may be spare parts, but they can still serve a purpose. And while we may have Android #13, in order to access his Super form we'll need the components that trigger the transformation."

She stood up and walked over to the other fallen Android and retrieved what she needed. After she was done, she rejoined Hoi.

"There," she said. "Now we're done here. Lets get going to the next time line. Then, once we have what we need, we'll meet up with Mira."

"By the way," Hoi said. "Just what is Mira doing? Why isn't he with us?"

"I sent him to retrieve some other allies for our plan," Towa replied. "Allies who will prove most useful to us. Lets go, Hoi."

In a flash, they both disappeared, heading to their next destination.

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter Five: Bojack Unbound-Part One

 _The Time Nest..._

"You've got to be kidding," Trunks exclaimed. "Bardock disappeared? Again?"

Scarlet, Nionn, and Cloud had returned and had told The Supreme Kai about what had occurred during their mission. Needless to say, the news was not taken so well.

"We had just defeated Lord Chilled and then the portal appeared," Cloud explained. "Bardock got pulled in and vanished."

"I can't believe this happened again," The Supreme Kai said. "We destroyed the wormholes. I highly doubt Demigra created anymore. Why would he abduct Bardock a second time?"

"I don't think this was Demigra's doing," Scarlet spoke up. "I get the feeling Towa had something to do with this."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Trunks said. "But why take Bardock? What's her plan?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," The Supreme Kai said. "For now, we'll wait for the others to return and find out how everything went with them."

"Well, it looks like Android #7 and her team were successful," Trunks said, checking on the scrolls. "The time line they traveled to has just returned to normal."

At that moment, #7 and her two Saiyan allies appeared in the Time Vault.

"Oh, that's much better," Hope said, reveling in the warmth of the vault. "Why did our battle have to be somewhere freezing?"

"Welcome back," The Supreme Kai greeted. "I take it everything went alright?"

Hope and Luttice hesitated slightly while #7 remained silent.

"Oh, no," The Supreme Kai groaned. "Please tell me nothing went wrong."

"Well, we stopped two of the Androids," Luttice said. "Unfortunately, just before we were about to finish Android #13 off, he disappeared."

"What," The Supreme Kai exclaimed. "Him, too?"

"Him, too," Hope asked. "What do you mean ''him, too''?"

"We had someone disappear during our mission, too," Nionn said. "Bardock was pulled into some weird portal. We have no idea where he is."

"First Bardock, and now Android #13," Trunks mused. "If this is Towa's doing, then what is she planning to do with them?"

"We'd better check the other time lines," The Supreme Kai suggested. "It's possible Towa may have sent them somewhere else." She turned to the others. "In the meantime, you guys rest up. And be ready to move out just in case we find Bardock and #13 in another time line."

"Got it," Scarlet said. "Lets just hope Belias and his team are doing alright."

 _Age 767..._

At that moment, Belias, along with Berri, Audrey and Aubrey had arrived at their destination atop a large pyramid structure with four rocket propelled pods set up on tracks. The tracks led down into tunnels in four different directions.

"Where in tarnation are we," Aubrey asked.

"This must be the tournament Trunks mentioned," Belias replied. "And if that's the case, I'm guessing the participants are somewhere down these tunnels. And no doubt this Bojack character and his henchmen, too."

"So I guess this means we're splitting up then," Berri asked.

"We may as well," Belias said. "Everyone pick a pod. And be careful. From the sounds of it, Bojack's no pushover."

Each of the four Patrollers entered one of the pods and strapped themselves in. The pods then took off, rocketing down into the tunnels.

When Belias' pod finally came to a stop, he was surprised to find himself in a vast field full of flowers. He stepped out of the pod and looked around at the picturesque scenery.

"Not quite what I was expecting," he said. "Seems a shame to fight in such beautiful surroundings. Now then, where's the battle?"

At that moment, he heard the sounds of fighting and sensed two power levels nearby. Belias took flight and followed the sounds and soon found out who was fighting. Just ahead of him, he saw Trunks facing a tall, muscular man with spiky light-orange hair and armed with a sword. Was this Bojack? It hardly mattered seeing as Trunks was in trouble. The Namekian charged towards the two fighters...

Kogu sent Trunks staggering backwards with a fierce punch to the face. Trunks recovered just in time to intercept another hit from his opponent. However, Kogu easily broke through Trunks' guard and landed another hit on him.

"I told you before," Kogu said. "I'm no one to be trifled with."

Suddenly a red blur flew in and struck, sending Kogu flying backwards. Trunks looked up to see a large red Namekian standing beside him. One who looked familiar, in fact.

"Hey. I know you," he said. "I saw you at the Cell Games along with those other three fighters."

"The name's Belias," the Namekian replied. "Sorry we never got properly introduced last time. So, who's this guy anyway?"

"He calls himself Kogu," Trunks said. "I thought he was one of the opponents for the tournament. Though I'd say it's pretty obvious he's not."

 _So, this isn't Bojack after all,_ Belias thought. _Just one of his lackeys._

At that moment, Kogu had recovered from Belias' sneak attack and now stood before them, glaring at the Namekian.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from," he said. "But I'll make you regret that ambush."

"Bring it on," Belias said, motioning towards him.

Kogu charged at the red Namekian, Belias meeting his charge head on. Kogu struck, only to have his hit blocked by Belias. He turned Kogu's fist aside and retaliated with a fierce strike of his own. While Kogu reeled from the blow, Belias moved forward and followed up his attack, pushing Kogu back with a relentless barrage of attacks. He finished up with a burst of energy, knocking Kogu several feet away, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Wow," Trunks said. "I figured you were strong. I just didn't know how strong."

"He's not down yet," Belias said. "In fact, he's not even using his full strength."

"What," Trunks exclaimed.

At that moment, Kogu stood back up, a look of rage on his face. With a loud yell, he transformed, his muscles expanding, his skin turning a lighter color and his orange hair turning red. Then, to make matters worse, a dark aura erupted around him and his eyes began glowing red.

"And there it is," Belias said.

"Just like Cell and the Cell Jrs.," Trunks said. "I remember seeing that same aura appear around them at the Cell Games. You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"I suspected it would," Belias replied. "And since you're already aware of it, you know he's even stronger now. And that being the case, I suggest you go Super Saiyan."

Trunks cast a glance at Kogu and decided that Belias was right. In a flash, he transformed into a Super Saiyan just as Kogu charged at both of them. Kogu spread both of his arms and caught both Trunks and Belias, clothes-lining them. Belias and Trunks recovered just as Kogu moved in to attack again. The red Namekian intercepted a punch and lashed out, landing a fierce kick to Kogu's face. Both Trunks and Belias then attacked, pummeling Kogu with a barrage of punches. Kogu staggered under the assault, but then recovered. He unleashed a burst of energy, knocking the two warriors aside.

Drawing a sword, Kogu moved in again, swinging his weapon. Trunks managed to dodge the attacks, one swipe just narrowly missing him. Belias charged in, ducking under the arcing blade and punching upwards, delivering a solid uppercut to Kogu's jaw. Stunned, Kogu lowered his guard. Trunks seized the moment and flew towards Kogu. Seeing the incoming Saiyan, Kogu swung his weapon...only to have Trunks block the blade with his arm. The sword shattered, the pieces gleaming brightly as they fell. Kogu's look of surprise turned into disbelief and then pain as Trunks moved in and punched right through Kogu. The space pirate only had a few brief seconds to register what had happened before he fell lifeless to the ground.

With the battle over, both Belias and Trunks took a moment to catch their breath. Belias eyed the fallen Kogu, making sure he was good and dead.

"Thanks for the assist," Trunks said, powering down. "I'm not sure how well that fight would have gone if it had just been me."

"If it wasn't for that power boost he got, I think you could have taken him," Belias said. "But we can't relax yet. Your friends are in danger. This guy isn't the only threat here."

"What," Trunks exclaimed. "Who else is here?"

"I'm not sure how many exactly," Belias said. "But I do know the guy who's in charge of this attack. His name is..."

Belias halted as he sensed another presence. He whirled around...and then everything went black.

In another section of the arena, Audrey found herself in what appeared to be a subterranean chamber with bare rocks and flowing lava. She wiped sweat from her brow as she made her way through the desolate area.

"Great," she muttered. "I feel like I just entered Hell."

Gazing around, she kept a look out for any of the fighters who had ended up in here. She didn't know who exactly she would meet but she knew it would be one of the Z-warriors. She also remembered that the mysterious Bojack or one of his henchmen would be lurking down here as well. She just hoped her friends were doing alright.

It wasn't long before her search came to an end. Up ahead she sensed two power levels. As she got closer, she also heard someone talking. And it was a familiar voice. Soon she saw who it was. Standing just a few feet away, she spotted Krillin. He was the voice she had heard. She was about to call out to him when she also saw who he was talking to. Standing before Krillin was a beautiful woman with blue-green skin and orange hair. She had an exotic beauty to her and there was no doubt in Audrey's mind that she was an alien. At the moment she just stood there, a friendly and almost coy smile on her face. But Audrey wasn't fooled. She saw a sinister gleam in the woman's eye and the cruel malice hidden behind that smile. There was no doubt in Audrey's mind that this woman was working for Bojack.

"Krillin! Get away from her," Audrey shouted, rushing forward.

Krillin turned to see who had called out to him and that's when the woman struck. Moving fast, she charged at Krillin and caught him by surprise, landing a punch to his face. Krillin sailed backwards, landing at Audrey's feet.

"Are you okay," Audrey asked.

"Ow! Man, she hits hard," Krillin said, nursing his aching jaw. He turned his attention to the woman. "What's the big idea? You nearly broke my jaw!"

"Krillin, she's not one of the fighters," Audrey said. "She's a space pirate working for a guy called Bojack."

"Bojack," Krillin said. "Who's that? And for that matter, who are you? Have we met before? I'm pretty sure I'd remember a cute girl."

"I appreciate the flattery," Audrey said. "But right now we need to focus on her."

The woman in question halted before Audrey and Krillin, staring at the former.

"How did you know I was a space pirate," she asked. "And how do you know about my master?"

"Lets just say I'm well informed," Audrey replied. "What's your name?"

"I am Zangya," the woman replied.

"Well, the name's Audrey," the Time Patroller introduced herself. "Nice to meet ya. So now, here's my second question: Just what are ya'll doin' here anyway?"

"Why should I tell you," Zangya said. "You're both going to die down here. That's all you need to know."

By now Krillin was back on his feet. "Great. Just my luck. I meet a beautiful woman and she wants to kill me."

"Take it from me, Krillin," Audrey said. "You're luck will change soon enough. But right now, we need to focus on her."

Both turned their attention to Zangya. A dark aura had now surrounded her and her eyes were glowing red.

"Oh, man," Krillin said. "I don't like the look of that."

Zangya charged at them, heading straight towards Krillin first. Krillin did his best to fight her off, but was overwhelmed by her strength. As he collapsed to the ground, Zangya then turned to Audrey. She dashed forward, striking fast. Fortunately, Audrey was ready for her. She managed to intercept the incoming strike, then she turned slightly and slammed her elbow into Zangya's face. The female space pirate staggered back, a look of surprise on her face. Audrey moved in, following up her attack. Zangya reacted quickly, and countered Audrey's attacks. Both women fought across the rocky landscape, leaving the unconscious Krillin behind.

Elsewhere, while his sister was fighting with Zangya, Aubrey found himself in a desert. Vast expanses of sand stretched out before him, the air shimmering from the heat.

"How in blazes did I end up in a desert," he muttered, wiping sweat from his brow.

As he trudged along the sandy landscape, he spotted a figure several yards ahead of him. The figure was tall and very heavy-set. In fact, from what Aubrey could tell, he looked like a sumo wrestler.

"Who's that," he wondered. "It's not one of the Z-Fighters. Could he be one of Bojack's men?"

Suddenly, Aubrey spotted something else. Behind the sumo, the sand started shifting and a figure slowly emerged. The figure had teal colored skin with orange hair and a combination mustache and beard. The figure caught the sumo by surprise, grabbing him by the neck and then lifting him off the ground. The sumo struggled in the figure's strong grip and then went still. Aubrey stared in horror as the figure tossed the dead sumo to the ground. Then he turned to face the Time Patroller, a smirk on his face.

"You bastard," Aubrey yelled. "There was no need to kill him!"

"Hmm. Who do we have here," the figure said, ignoring Aubrey's outrage. "I thought there was supposed to be only one fighter." Then he shrugged. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'll be more then happy to kill you too."

"Let me guess," Aubrey said. "You must be one of Bojack's crew, right?"

The figure frowned. "How the hell do you know that? Who are you?"

"The name's Aubrey," he replied. "As for how I know, that's my business. So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"The name's Bido," the figure said. "Remember that. Because it's gonna be the last name you'll hear."

"I might just surprise you, partner," Aubrey said, taking up a fighting stance.

Charging across the sand, Aubrey attacked Bido, the hulking space pirate easily meeting his attacks. Both combatants fought across the hot and sandy landscape. Bido struck fast, landing a hard blow to Aubrey's gut. The Patroller staggered back, gasping. Bido didn't let up. He continued his assault, punishing Aubrey with a fierce barrage of hits. He finished with a spin kick, launching Aubrey several feet through the air. He fell to the ground, out cold.

"Hmph. That was pathetic," Bido remarked. He knelt down and picked Aubrey up. "I should kill you, but I think I'll let you live long enough to meet Bojack."

Slinging Aubrey over his shoulder, Bido walked off, carrying the unconscious Time Patroller.

Unaware of his allies progress, Berri had arrived at his destination and he was surprised at the sight that greeted him: the arena looked like a giant playroom, complete with large toys, to dolls and balloons as well as toy trucks and giant blocks.

"Why would anyone design an arena like this," Berri mused.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Berri turned at the sound of the voice and saw a young boy with black hair wearing an orange outfit. The boy halted in front of the Majin, both staring at each other.

"Hello," the boy said. "I'm Gohan. Are you the fighter I'm supposed to battle?"

"Oh. You're Gohan," Berri said. "Nice to meet you. My name's Berri. And, no, I'm not the fighter you were expecting."

"How did you get here then," Gohan asked. "You know only participants are allowed in here."

"Actually, I came here to help you, Gohan," Berri said. "We've never met before, but you know my sister."

"Sister," Gohan asked. He studied Berri for a moment and then his face lit up. "Wait a minute! Are you talking about Miss Sorbet?"

"That's right," Berri replied.

"Which means you know Frost and the others as well," Gohan said. "Are they here, too?"

"Actually, it's just me, Belias, and Audrey and Aubrey," Berri said. "Sorbet and the others are somewhere else right now."

"So why exactly are you here, Berri," Gohan asked.

"Like I said before, I'm here to help you," Berri explained. "There's a dangerous space pirate named Bojack that..."

He fell silent as the giant blocks suddenly lifted into the air and flew towards him and Gohan. Berri reacted quickly and swept his arm in an arc, sending a wave of energy at the blocks and effectively scattering them.

"Who did that," Gohan asked, scanning the area.

"There's the culprit," Berri said, pointing upwards.

Sitting on a ledge on the wall, was a short figure with teal skin, dressed in a red shirt, white pants and wearing a purple turban. The short figure smiled, wagging his finger back and forth at Berri.

"Now, now," he chastised. "It's not nice to spoil the surprise."

"Is that Bojack," Gohan asked.

"Actually, my name is Bujin," he replied. "But I do serve Bojack."

"And just what are you doing here," Gohan demanded.

"Simple," Bujin said. "I'm here to kill you."

Raising his hand, Bujin pulled the metal hands off a giant clock. The clock hands hovered in midair, the sharp arrow ends pointed right at Gohan and Berri. Bujin flicked his wrist and the hands flew through the air straight towards their intended targets. Gohan reacted quickly and blasted one of the clock hands, disintegrating it. Gohan turned to Berri to see how he was faring, only to gasp in horror. The clock hand had struck Berri and was protruding from his back.

"Berri," Gohan exclaimed.

"Oh, guess he wasn't fast enough to stop it," Bujin laughed.

"Joke's on you, pal," Berri said. Reaching down, he grabbed the clock hand and pulled it out. The gaping wound in Berri's stomach closed up, leaving him uninjured and intact. Berri then tossed the clock hand aside. "It's going to take more than that to stop me."

Bujin stared in confusion. "How did you manage to survive that so easily? That should have killed you!"

Gohan was just as surprised. He had thought for sure Berri was a goner.

"Now then," Berri said, his smile gone now and replaced with a serious look. "How about you come down here so Gohan and I can teach you a lesson?"

Glaring murderously at the Majin, Bujin stood up, a dark aura suddenly appearing and his eyes now glowing red. Raising his hands, Bujin used his psychic powers to levitate the giant toys up into the air. Bujin waved his hands and sent the projectiles flying towards them. Gohan and Berri took flight, dodging around the giant toys. Gohan blasted one of the projectiles aside while Berri charged up and plowed through the floating obstacle course, knocking toys aside. Soon they reached Bujin and attacked him. Despite his smaller stature, he proved to be a formidable fighter, capable of keeping up with Gohan and Berri. Pulling back, Bujin raised his hands again.

"Perhaps it's time for a change in scenery," he said.

Suddenly the area changed. The toy-room disappeared and was replaced by a vast forest.

"Catch me if you can," Bujin taunted. He flew downwards, disappearing among the trees.

"Lets go," Berri said, flying after him, Gohan following him.

While Berri and Gohan pursued Bujin, they were unaware that their battle was being observed from above. Towa and Hoi had arrived and were now watching events unfold.

"I certainly like the looks of these space pirates," Hoi commented.

"Actually they're known as Galaxy Soldiers," Towa corrected. "But regardless of their names, they certainly are impressive. A pity they die here this day. Well, at least, most of them will."

"Yes, you mentioned something about their leader being of use to our plans," Hoi said. "Where exactly is this Bojack character anyway?"

"I can sense his presence over that way," Towa said, pointing her staff in a different direction. "Come, Hoi. We'll leave Gohan and that blue blob to deal with Bujin. I want to be close by when the battle with Bojack commences."

"As do I," Hoi said. "I'm curious to see just how strong Bojack is."

Towa and Hoi took off in the direction of Bojack, leaving the battle with Bujin behind them.

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Army-Chapter Six

Bojack Unbound Part Two

Flying through the trees, both Berri and Gohan pursued Bujin. The short Galaxy Soldier darted among the trees, disappearing from sight, only to reappear further ahead. Berri attempted to blast him with a volley of energy blasts, but ended up missing.

"He's too quick," Berri said. "I can't hit him."

"Where's he going," Gohan mused. "And why isn't he attacking us? I get the feeling he's leading us into a trap." He fell silent, staring in the direction Bujin was heading. "I can sense something over there. A very strong power level."

Berri concentrated and sure enough, he sensed it too. There was a strong power up ahead. Berri wondered if perhaps it might be Bojack. Suddenly he sensed two other power levels heading their way. Turning, he soon saw who it was. Gohan had also noticed the two arrivals.

"Tien! Yamcha," Gohan exclaimed.

Sure enough, it was Tien and Yamcha. They approached Gohan and Berri and halted before them.

"Hey, Gohan," Yamcha greeted.

"What are you two doing here," Gohan asked.

"We saw what was happening on the viewscreen up top," Yamcha explained. "When we saw one of the fighters get killed..."

"What? Someone got killed," Gohan said.

"Afraid so," Yamcha replied. "One of those alien fighters killed that sumo guy, Doskoi. Tien and I knew something was up, and knowing you, Krillin and Trunks were down here, we figured we'd better come and help."

As Yamcha was explaining, Tien had his eye on Berri, the Majin noticing the intense scrutiny he was getting from the Earth warrior.

"So, Gohan," Tien spoke up, his eyes never leaving Berri. "Who's your friend here? I trust he's on our side?"

"This is Berri," Gohan said. "He's friends with Frost and his team. In fact, he told me he's Miss Sorbet's brother."

Yamcha glanced over at Berri. "Well, I guess there is a slight resemblance, if you overlook the fact that he's blue and...ahem, heftier than Sorbet."

"Well, if he's with Frost, then I guess we can trust him," Tien said. "So, do either of you know what exactly is going on here? What are we up against?"

"Well, according to Berri," Gohan said. "There's some guy called Bojack causing trouble. And he's not alone. He also has some underlings with him, too. We were actually chasing one of them before you two showed up." He indicated the direction Bujin had fled in. "We sensed a strong power over that way. If I had to guess, I'd say Bojack's in that direction."

"And he's probably not alone either," Berri said. "Chances are his henchmen are waiting over there, too."

"Lets just hope Krillin and Trunks are alright," Yamcha said.

"Fortunately I didn't come here by myself," Berri said. "Three of my team mates are here, too. Hopefully they've met up with Krillin and Trunks."

"Alright," Tien said. "Lets get over there and deal with this Bojack. And with a little luck, our friends will be there to help out."

Following the power they sensed, the four fighters soon arrived at a new area. The area in question resembled a Victorian-style city. Despite the fact it seemed empty they could feel several strong presences.

"I can feel four power levels," Berri said. "One in particular is very strong."

"Lets move in cautiously," Tien said. "I get the feeling they're expecting us."

"Well. About time you caught up."

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Sitting up on a wall was Bujin, smiling contemptuously at the newly arrived fighters. And he wasn't alone either. Leaning nonchalantly against the wall was Bido, a confident smirk on his face. Next to him was Zangya, who regarded them with cool calculating eyes.

"I thought perhaps you weren't going to make it," Bujin continued. His gaze shifted to Tien and Yamcha. "And you brought some more playmates as well."

Berri stepped forward, his eyes locked with Bujin. "How about you stop playing games and tell us where your boss is? I know Bojack's around, so tell him to come out and stop hiding."

"You're starting to sound like that other guy I fought," Bido spoke up. "He seemed to know about our master as well."

"The girl I fought also knew, too," Zangya added. "How is it you were aware of us? We never even made our presence known until we sprang our trap."

"How I know is none of your business," Berri replied. "Now where is Bojack?"

"Right here."

From the shadows of a doorway, a new figure emerged. He was tall and muscular, with teal skin and long orange hair, partially covered by a bandana. Without question, Berri knew this had to be Bojack. He stood before the group, a cold smile on his face.

"So, this is Bojack, huh," Yamcha asked. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Don't underestimate him, Yamcha," Tien warned. "I'm sure he's way stronger than he looks."

"Maybe," Yamcha said. "But compared to Cell, I'm sure he can't be any worse."

All throughout the conversation, both Bojack and Berri were staring each other down. Something was bothering the Majin about this situation. Both Bido and Zangya had mentioned fighting a girl and a guy, both who knew about Bojack. That had to have been Audrey and Aubrey. But then where were they? And Krillin, and Belias, and Trunks? Surely they had to be here.

"Looking for something," Bojack spoke up, noticing Berri looking around. "Perhaps your comrades?"

"Where are they," Berri demanded. "What did you do with them?"

"Oh, they're here," Bojack replied. "And they're still alive, at least for the moment."

He gestured to Bujin, who nodded. With a wave of his hand, Bujin made a nearby wall disappear. On the ground where the wall had been were Audrey, Aubrey, Belias, Krillin and Trunks, out cold.

"They weren't much of a challenge," Zangya said. "The bald man didn't even last a minute. The girl put up more of a fight though."

"Lucky you," Bido said. "My opponent didn't last very long. It was a disappointing fight to say the least."

"There," Bojack said, turning to Berri. "I trust you're satisfied?"

"Why are you doing this," Gohan demanded. "Why are you attacking everyone here?"

"Our goal is simple enough," Bojack said. "My crew and I seek to subjugate the entire universe. And to start with, we came to this planet to find the best fighters and eliminate them all, so no one would be able to stand in our way."

"So why now," Tien asked. "Why come to Earth after all this time?"

"For a long time, I was imprisoned," Bojack explained. "Imprisoned within the heart of a star. Until recently, that is. My imprisonment came to end with the death of the North Kai. Upon my release, I also sensed an incredible power emanating from this very planet."

Gohan gasped. He knew exactly what Bojack was talking about. The death of King Kai had been brought on by Cell when he had self destructed, killing both King Kai and Goku. Cell had returned to Earth afterwards, fully restored and even stronger. Bojack had sensed the final battle between him and Cell...that had brought him here to Earth.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was because of your father," Bojack said, glancing at Gohan. "He had something to do with my freedom. A pity he's not here. I would really like to thank him."

"That's enough," Gohan yelled. "My father would never intentionally free someone like you!"

"It makes no difference to me," Bojack said, shrugging. "Now that we're all caught up, it's time for all of you to die."

"That's not going to happen," Gohan said, turning Super Saiyan.

"Kill them," Bojack ordered his minions.

The three remaining Galaxy Soldiers attacked. Bido and Zangya targeted Tien and Yamcha first. Despite their best efforts, the two warriors were taken down in no time, leaving Berri and Gohan to face Bujin. While they attacked their diminutive foe, Bojack stood back, watching the battle.

As before, Bujin proved to be quick, dodging both Berri and Gohan's attacks. Using his psychic abilities, Bujin levitated blocks of stone and hurled them at the two fighters. Gohan blasted the incoming projectiles, bringing up a cloud of dust. Bujin watched the dust cloud, waiting for his opponents to make a move. The dust parted as a ball of energy shot through it. Bujin easily dodged it...only to find himself being attacked by Berri.

"You're not getting away this time," he said.

As he moved in to attack, Berri suddenly found himself ensnared by wire-thin threads. He struggled, trying to break free. Turning, he saw Bido and Zangya were behind him, their hands outstretched. The threads were coming from their fingertips.

"Come on," Berri said. "Fight fair!"

"Now why should we do that," Bujin said, adding some threads of his own, further ensnaring Berri.

"Hang on, Berri," Gohan said, flying in to help his ally.

But before he could help, he was attacked by Bojack. The leader of the Galaxy Soldiers caught Gohan by surprise and struck the young Saiyan hard, knocking him to the ground. Bojack landed on the ground next to Gohan and then kicked him, sending him rolling across the ground. Gohan gasped harshly as he came to stop.

"Leave him alone," Berri yelled. "He's just a kid!"

"Do you really think I care about that," Bojack said. "Once I've finished with him, you're next. And your friends will follow after."

"I don't think so, ya sidewinder!"

Suddenly both Bido and Zangya staggered in midair as a volley of ki blasts struck them. Bujin stared in surprise as his two allies were attacked. Then he sensed someone was behind him. Turning, he found himself facing a massive red Namekian. Belias swung his arm around and struck Bujin, sending him flying through the air and crashing into a wall. The threads holding Berri loosened and he broke free of their confines.

Bido and Zangya, meanwhile, had recovered and turned to face their attackers, surprised to see it was Audrey and Aubrey.

"You," Bido exclaimed.

"That's right, it's us," Aubrey said. "And we're ready to finish this."

"You've got to be kidding," Bido said. "I wiped the floor with you, country boy! What makes you think this is going to be diff..."

In the blink of an eye, Aubrey moved in and landed a solid hit to Bido's stomach. Bido staggered back, gasping.

"This time, I ain't holdin' back," Aubrey said.

He followed up his attack with a fierce uppercut, knocking Bido up into the air. Aubrey took off after him. Upon reaching his opponent, the Time Patroller struck, landing a right hook to Bido's face. His fists blurred as he launched a barrage of punches and then finished up with a spin kick. Bido went flying and crashed to the ground.

While her brother dealt with Bido, Audrey was squaring off against Zangya, both women flying through the air, their arms and legs a blur as they fought.

"I don't understand how you and your friends recovered so fast," Zangya said. "I thought for sure you were down for the count!"

"Maybe that's what we wanted you to think," Audrey said.

"What do you mean," Zangya said. Then it hit her! "You were faking this whole time!"

"Bingo," Audrey replied. "Or as I like to say: playin' possum."

Down on the ground, Bido hauled himself to his feet just as Aubrey landed on the ground and approached.

"Just what the hell is going on here," Bido demanded. "You were nowhere near this strong when we fought earlier!"

"I already told ya, partner," Aubrey said. "I was holdin' back the first time. I let you win that battle."

"But why," Bido asked. "What was the point?"

"I knew about your boss over there," Aubrey said, gesturing over towards Bojack. "I knew I had to find him to deal with him. But he was hiding himself. So I figured if anyone could take me to him, it would be one of his own gang."

"So you faked being weak and let me beat you so I would bring you here," Bido said.

"That's right," Aubrey said. "This was all a setup. My sister and I figured you and your friend would get overconfident and bring us to Bojack just to show off. Guys like you are predictable."

"Pretty clever, I'll give you that," Bido said. "But despite the fact you were holding back it won't save you! You're going to die here and now!"

He charged at Aubrey and the two clashed. Aubrey countered Bido's attacks, striking back with quick and precise hits, pushing his opponent back.

"I'll kill you," Bido roared in frustration.

He began powering up and then unleashed a beam of ki. Aubrey stood his ground and powered up a Kamehameha. The two beams struck and Aubrey's attack broke through. The beam hit Bido, destroying the surprised Galaxy Soldier.

At that moment, Bujin had recovered from Belias's attack. Picking himself up from the ground, he faced the large Namekian.

"I'm going to make you pay for that sneak attack, Namekian," he said.

"You and your pals don't have a problem using sneak attacks on others, but when it happens to you, that makes it unfair," Belias said. "How petulant."

Bujin responded by ensnaring Belias with his psychic threads.

"Lets see you escape from these," Bujin said. "They'll steadily drain your strength and then I'll finish you off."

Belias flexed his muscles and to Bujin's surprise, the threads snapped. Before he could recover from the surprise, Belias made his move. Charging at Bujin, Belias swung his massive arm and sliced Bujin in half. Bujin had only a moment to register surprise before he disintegrated.

Bojack couldn't believe how horribly things were going. Three of his henchmen were now dead, with only him and Zangya remaining. He turned his attention to Gohan who had managed to climb back to his feet.

"Looks like things aren't going your way, Bojack," Gohan said.

"And it's only going to get worse for you," Berri said, joining Gohan.

Bojack glanced around, noticing that Trunks, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha had now come to and were ready to rejoin the fight. At that moment, Zangya crashed to the ground in front of Bojack, Audrey landing next to her allies. It was now Bojack and Zangya against nine fighters, several who had proven to be exceptionally strong.

"You have two choices, Bojack," Gohan said. "You and Zangya can leave Earth now and never come back. Or, you'll both die here."

"No," Bojack said. "There is third option."

Suddenly, Bojack was surrounded by an aura of power. He grew bigger and his muscles expanded, ripping his shirt to shreds. His skin turned chartreuse while his orange hair turned red. Then, to make matters worse, a dark aura surrounded Bojack and his eyes began glowing red.

"The third option, is that you all die," Bojack said.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh," Gohan said. "I gave you a chance and you chose the path of destruction. Then lets finish this!"

A bright golden aura erupted around Gohan as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Berri had to admit, he was impressed with Gohan's power.

"Everyone stand back," Berri said. "Let me and Gohan deal with Bojack."

"You sure about that, Berri," Audrey asked.

"Oh, yeah," Berri said, locking eyes with Bojack, his voice deadly serious. "I'm very sure."

A bright blue aura erupted around Berri as he powered up, tapping into the full power of his Majin abilities. Both he and Gohan advanced on Bojack and Zangya. Zangya cowered before the two warriors, terrified of the immense power they exhibited. Bojack suddenly grabbed her, then shoved her towards Berri and Gohan, unleashing a devastating ki blast. The blast passed through Zangya, destroying her as it homed in on Gohan and Berri. Both sent a blast of energy at the incoming attack and canceled it out. Then they charged at Bojack.

The Galactic Soldier met his adversaries head on, confident he could handle a child and a blue blob. But, to his surprise, both Berri and Gohan proved tougher than he had expected. He didn't know what surprised him most: the strength of the boy or the fact that a fat, blue creature could be so fast and strong. Berri and Gohan continued their assault, overwhelming Bojack with their power. Bojack attempted another power blast, sending two giant orbs of energy at the two fighters. Berri intercepted one, the orb blowing up. Gohan dodged the second one and then turned to see if Berri was alright. The Majin emerged from the smoke, singed but otherwise unharmed.

"You okay," Gohan asked.

"Fine," Berri said, rejoining his ally. They both turned to regard Bojack. "Now, then, where were we?"

"How are you two so strong," Bojack asked. "You're just a child! And you, you're just a fat blob!"

"You shouldn't underestimate someone by their looks," Berri said.

"And now we're going to finish you off," Gohan said.

Up in the air, unobserved by the fighters below, Towa and Hoi were watching the battle.

"That Bojack is very impressive," Hoi commented. "I can see why you want him on our team."

"And speaking of which," Towa said. "I'd better intervene before those two destroy him."

She pointed her staff down towards Bojack...

As Gohan and Berri prepared to finish Bojack off, a portal suddenly appeared behind him. The portal pulled him in and he vanished from sight.

"Hey! What happened," Gohan asked. "What was that?"

"A portal of some kind," Belias replied. "We've seen them before. And they always mean big trouble...especially for us."

"Well, at least everything's back to normal here," Aubrey said. "Bojack and his crew are gone and everyone's alright."

"Thanks for helping us out," Gohan said, addressing the Time Patrollers. "You guys always show up just in time."

"Anytime, hun," Audrey said.

"We should probably get going," Belias said. "We need to report back to the Supreme Kai."

As they turned to leave, Gohan halted Berri.

"Hey, Berri. Tell Miss Sorbet I said hello. And thank her for helping me out at the Cell Games."

"Sure," Berri said. "I'll do that."

Up above, Towa and Hoi watched the Time Patrollers depart.

"And there they go once again," Towa said, harvesting the energy put out by the fallen Galactic Soldiers. "If only they knew what was coming."

At that moment, Mira appeared before them.

"Ah, Mira," Towa said. "Glad you could join us. I'm afraid you missed all of the action though."

"Everything is set," Mira said. "I have the allies you requested and they are ready to commence the attack on our enemies."

"Wonderful," Towa said. "We just acquired our final ally before you showed up. Now that we have what we need, gentlemen, we can move on to the final phase: The destruction of the Time Patrol."

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter Seven-Fun Times! A New Patroller?

 _West City..._

Unaware of the events taking place with their fellow patrollers, Frost and Sorbet were enjoying the day and each others company. They had arrived at the amusement park Bulma had suggested and were now enjoying the rides. Having sampled the roller coaster, bumper cars and others, they were now enjoying the view of the park from atop the ferris wheel.

"This has been fun," Sorbet commented as they looked out across the park.

"It has," Frost replied. "I guess it's true what they say about all work and no play."

Sorbet scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Frost responded by placing his arm around her shoulder. Sitting here, admiring the view, and enjoying the company of such a wonderful girl, he could almost forget about time distortions and power-hungry megalomaniacs. He never wanted this day to end.

"Hey," Sorbet spoke up. "Maybe we should check out those carnival games. I mean, Scarlet told me once that they're rigged, but I'd still like to see anyway."

"I suppose we could," Frost said. He glanced downward. The ferris wheel was still at the top as customers below were unloading from the lower cars. "Looks like we'll have to wait until our car is down towards the ground."

"Or," Sorbet said. "We could just fly."

"Or we could do that," Frost said, smiling.

Standing, the two patrollers floated up into the air and flew away from the ferris wheel, gaining a lot of surprised looks and yells from the carnival goers below. After a moment, they touched down near the area where the game stalls resided.

"So, where to start," Frost said, taking in the various booths.

"How about that one," Sorbet suggested.

They approached the stall and immediately, the owner of the booth greeted them with an enthusiastic smile.

"Welcome, sir," he said, addressing Frost. "Care to try your luck?" He indicated a row of targets set up on motorized struts. They had varying numbers painted on them as well. "The targets will move and you have to hit as many as you can before time's up. Depending on which numbers you nail will determine how many points you receive at the end. The points can then be used to pick a prize. It costs five zeni to play. How about it, sir? Try to win a prize for the lady."

"Alright," Frost said, handing him the money.

The stall owner took the money and then proceeded to hand Frost a plastic pellet gun.

"No need for that," Frost said. "I can hit the targets without it."

"Are you sure, sir," the owner asked.

"Just start them up," Frost said.

The owner shrugged and then pressed a switch. The targets began moving back and forth. Frost raised his hand, aiming his finger at the targets. Concentrating, he generated a low power beam and shot the targets in quick succession. The targets halted, each one marked with a noticeable singe mark from his beam. The owner of the stall stared in surprise.

"So, how many points does that make," Frost asked.

"Uh...uh..." the owner stammered, still staring at the targets.

"Do I get to pick out a prize or not," Frost asked.

"S-Sure," the owner said, still stunned. "Take whatever you want."

Frost turned to Sorbet. "So, which prize would you like?"

Sorbet gazed over the prizes and pointed to a pink bear half her size. The owner took the prize down and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Sorbet said pleasantly, hugging the large plush toy.

Together, she and Frost left the game stand, leaving the still shell shocked owner behind.

"Thanks for winning this for me, Frost," Sorbet said.

"My pleasure," Frost replied. "So, would you like to try one of these games for yourself?"

"I think I will," Sorbet said. "In fact, I'd like to try that one."

Frost glanced at the game she had pointed out. It was one of those Test-Your-Strength games, complete with a tall poll and a bell on the very top.

"Alright," he said. "Lets go try it."

They made their way over where a crowd was gathered. The owner of the game was calling out to anyone to step forward and test their strength. As they got closer, Frost noticed the various markers indicating the levels of strength. At the very top, he saw an image of Mr. Satan, Earth's ''Champion''.

"Why does that not surprise me," Frost sighed.

"Come on! Who wants to give it a try," the owner called out. "Anyone out there strong enough to get close enough to the same level of strength as our World Champion?"

"I'll try," Sorbet spoke up.

All eyes turned to her. Some of the gathered carnival goers chuckled at her statement. Surely this girl couldn't match Mr. Satan. The owner, however, was more than willing to accept her challenge.

"Well, then, little lady," he said. "Step right up and give it a try. Five zeni for one turn."

Sorbet handed her stuffed bear over to Frost and stepped up to the podium. She handed the owner the money and he in turn handed over the hammer.

"Try to be careful, Sorbet," Frost cautioned her.

Behind him, he heard some of the crowd chuckle, no doubt thinking he was concerned for her safety, when in fact he was more worried about her exerting too much strength and breaking the game. Sorbet hefted the hammer and stood before the podium.

"Alright," she said. "Just a little tap should do it."

Raising the hammer, she then brought it down, giving the spring loaded podium a light tap. The metal ball shot straight up and struck the bell...and kept going straight up into the sky, knocking the bell off the top. The gathered crowd stared in shock, unable to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

"Oops," Sorbet said. "Guess I didn't hold back nearly enough." She turned to the owner, handing him the hammer back. "Sorry about that, sir."

"Uh...no problem," the owner said, absently taking the hammer from her.

"Maybe we should move on," Frost suggested. He handed the owner some money. "Here you go, sir. I hope this will be enough to fix your game."

"Thanks," the owner said, still staring up into the sky where the metal ball had disappeared.

Frost and Sorbet made their way through the crowd, leaving the game section behind them.

"Maybe we should call it good with the games," Frost said, handing Sorbet her stuffed bear. "I think we may have overdid it back there."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Sorbet agreed. "I really thought I held back enough."

"Perhaps given our current level of strength, even our lightest touches are too strong," Frost surmised. "I suppose it can't be helped."

"Well, I'm still having a good time, Frost," she said. "This has been a wonderful day. Say, how about we get something eat? I'm starting to get hungry."

"Alright," Frost said. "I wouldn't mind a bite to eat myself."

Exiting the carnival grounds, they went off in search of a nearby eating establishment.

 _The Time Nest..._

The Supreme Kai was busy examining the scrolls in the Time Vault. Bardock, Android #13 and now Bojack were missing from their respective time lines and so far, none had reappeared elsewhere. Unlike before, when Bardock and Broly, as well as Baby, Super Android #17 and Omega Shenron, had disappeared and had turned up in other time lines, these three were nowhere to be found.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered, grabbing another scroll. "Damn you, Towa. Just where did you send them? What are you up to?" She turned to Trunks who was nearby searching through some scrolls along with Elder Kai. "Anything?"

"Sorry to say, but, no," Trunks said, rolling up the scroll he was checking.

"Unfortunately, this is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Elder Kai spoke up. "Three people hidden somewhere within the vastness of the Time Stream? We're going to need more eyes to help out with this. There are just too many scrolls to look through."

Sighing with frustration, The Supreme Kai put away the scroll. "I'm getting a headache from looking at these. Let's take five, gentlemen."

"Sounds good to me," Trunks replied.

"I second that," Elder Kai said.

Outside, the Time Patrollers were waiting near the vault. Nionn had returned to Jaco to see how the repairs were coming along with their ship and Scarlet had gone over to the eatery to pick up food for everyone.

"Well, despite the disappearances, I'd say we did pretty good," Hope said.

"I just can't believe we're going through this again," Belias grumbled. "It's bad enough Towa messes up the time lines, but she also has to abduct people from those time lines."

"Well, if things play out like last time, then they're bound to reappear somewhere," Luttice said.

"At least Broly's not involved this time," Belias remarked. "I'd rather not deal with him again."

"Hey, everyone!"

The Patrollers looked up and saw Frost and Sorbet approaching, the female Majin carrying a large pink stuffed bear.

"Hey, welcome back, you two," Audrey greeted them. "So, how was the date?"

"It was wonderful," Sorbet replied. "We had so much fun."

"Remind me to thank Bulma next time we see her," Frost said. Then he frowned, noticing something seemed off with his friends. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so," Belias said, and then proceeded to explain what had happened.

"You're kidding," Sorbet exclaimed. "Again?"

"Why didn't you contact us," Frost asked.

"We had more than enough help to look into the anomalies," Cloud said. "We just weren't expecting Bardock, Android #13, and Bojack to disappear on us."

"Wonderful," Frost muttered. "I'm gone for half the day and this happens."

"Hey, by the way," Sorbet said, noticing Hope. "Who's he?"

"My name is Hope," the Saiyan introduced himself. "I arrived while you two were gone."

"So far he's been a big help," Android #7 said.

"Welcome to the team, Hope," Frost said. "Sorry we weren't here to meet you upon your arrival."

"It's alright," Hope said. He glanced at Sorbet, smiling slightly. "I understand."

"Where's the Supreme Kai," Frost asked Belias.

"Inside the Time Vault," Belias replied. "She and Trunks are checking out the scrolls along with the Elder Kai." 

"Elder Kai," Sorbet said. "Wait. You mean the one who helped Gohan unlock his mystical abilities during all that trouble with Majin Buu? He's here?"

"Yeah, he's here alright," Luttice said. "Cranky and perverted as they come."

"Not to mention that Jaco fella from the Galactic Patrol," Aubrey spoke up. "And his partner, Nionn. Oh, yeah, Frost. Come to find out Scarlet was actually with the Galactic Patrol before she ended up here."

"What," Frost and Sorbet exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was pretty much our reaction, too," Belias said. "It's just a day of surprises and unexpected guests."

"Hey, speaking of guests, you just got another one."

Frost and Sorbet turned at the sound of the voice behind them but saw no one.

"What the," Frost said, looking around.

"Down here, buddy."

Everyone looked down and saw a fat white cat holding a small staff.

"A kitty," Sorbet exclaimed. She reached down and grabbed it, cuddling with it. "Aww, it's so cute!"

"Sorbet! Don't!"

The Supreme Kai, along with Trunks and Elder Kai had just exited the Time Vault and were rushing towards the patrollers.

"That's Master Korin," Trunks said. "The one who trained Goku!"

"Master Korin," Sorbet gasped. "Oh! I am so sorry, Master Korin! I-I didn't realize..."

"Hey, it's alright," Korin replied. "It's not everyday I get to snuggle with a cute girl."

"Master Korin," The Supreme Kai greeted. "Welcome to the Time Nest. It's been a while."

"Hey, there, Chronoa," Korin replied. "You're lookin' good. Oh, Elder Kai. You're here, too."

"Hello, Korin," Elder Kai said. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I came here to talk to Chronoa actually," Korin said. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for new recruits for your Time Patrol, are you, Chronoa?"

"Well, I have quite a few patrollers already," The Supreme Kai said, indicating her gathered team. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't welcome a new member to the team. Did you have someone in mind, Korin?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Korin replied. "I happen to have a niece. Her name is Kora and she's quite a strong fighter, trained her myself for years. When she found out about the Time Patrol she asked me to put in a good word for her. You wouldn't mind if she joined up, would you?"

"Well, I'd have to meet her first and see what she's capable of," The Supreme Kai said.

"Fair enough," Korin said. "She's here right now. I'll go get her. Be back in a moment."

"Supreme Kai," Luttice said, after Korin was out of sight. "You're not really going to let his niece join us, are you?"

"Well, why not," Audrey asked. "What would be so wrong with letting her on the team?"

"Think about it," Luttice said. "Do you really think our enemies will take us seriously if we show up to battle with a roly-poly cat on our team?"

"You know, I hate to say it," Belias said. "But he does have a point. I mean, I know Korin trained Goku, but Goku is a Saiyan and this Kora is a cat. Just how powerful could she be?"

"Exactly," Luttice said.

"Isn't that Beerus fella a cat," Audrey asked.

"That's different," Belias said. "And for your sake, I wouldn't be comparing Lord Beerus to an ordinary house cat."

"Look, at the very least let's meet her," The Supreme Kai said. "Who knows? Maybe she'll surprise us."

"Highly doubtful," Luttice muttered.

"Alright, everyone," Korin said, approaching them. "Here she is: my niece, Kora."

Everyone present, with the exception of Berri and Android #7, stared in surprise at the arrival of Korin's niece. She was humanoid for starters, with long silver hair that shimmered in the light and cat ears. A very thin layer of white fur covered her body and she was wearing a black shirt and shorts, with a tail flicking behind her. Her eyes were closed much like Korin's but she had a friendly smile on her face.

"That's...his niece," Frost stammered.

"She is not what I was expecting," Luttice said.

"Perhaps that will teach you not to make assumptions," Android #7 smirked.

"What's the matter," Korin said, noticing everyone's expressions. "Not what you were expecting, huh."

"Sorry, Master Korin," Trunks spoke up. "But, yeah, she's definitely different than what I was thinking."

"Eh, we get that a lot," Korin said, shrugging his shoulders. "To be honest, she takes more after my sister."

"That...just raises more questions," Trunks said.

"Kora," Korin said. "These are the Time Patrollers. And this is Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kora said, bowing politely. Frost couldn't help but notice a slight purr in her voice.

"Likewise," The Supreme Kai replied. "Your uncle told us you were interested in joining."

"That's right," Kora said. "But, if I'm being honest, Supreme Kai, there is another reason I wanted to come here. You see, I'm actually looking for..."

"Hey, everyone! The lunch train has arrived!"

Everyone present turned to see Scarlet approaching and pulling a large cart laden with food.

"Hope everyone's hungry, because I got the works," Scarlet said. "Hey! Frost, Sorbet! When did you two get back? Did you have fun on your date? I want to hear all about it."

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet fell silent as her gaze fell upon Kora. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kora," she said. "Is that...is that really you?"

"Scarlet," Kora exclaimed happily. She immediately grabbed Scarlet and embraced her. "I finally found you!"

"Kora, I can't believe it," Scarlet said. "It really is you." She embraced Kora. "It's so good to see you again."

"Um, what's going on here," Trunks asked. "They know each other?"

"Apparently they do," Frost said. He tactfully cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, Scarlet. I hate to interrupt, but could you please explain how you two know each other."

"Oh! Oh, right," Scarlet said, releasing Kora. "Sorry about that, guys. It's just...I haven't seen Kora in years."

"You two seem pretty close," Belias remarked. "I take it you two have some history together?"

"Hold on," Luttice said. "Let me guess: She's also part of the Galactic Patrol and that's how you two know each other. Am I right?"

"Well, you're half right," Scarlet said. "It's a long and complicated story. So I'll give you guys the condensed version. When I first joined the patrol, I had to go through the usual standard procedures: paperwork, probation period, classes. But after I was through all that, I ended up at one of the training academies. While I was there, I met up with Kora here, who arrived shortly after I did."

"I wasn't all that good at first," Kora said. "The academy's training grounds were rough and their drills and battle simulators were especially hard. I soon found myself starting to fall behind."

"Needless to say, I felt bad for her," Scarlet continued. "I could see she had potential, she just needed someone to help her realize it. So, we started training together during our free time. During our training sessions, we got to know each other and soon became friends. And before you knew it, Kora had improved dramatically."

"So what happened," Frost asked. "I get the feeling things didn't turn out so well for you two."

"Sadly, that's true," Kora said.

"The commanding officer of the academy was a guy named Taygen," Scarlet said. "And let me tell you, you couldn't find a bigger asshole this side of the known universe. He found out Kora and I were training together and got us on trumped up charges including unauthorized training sessions, being out past curfew, and insubordination."

"Insubordination," Trunks said. "How did that happen?"

"Well, it didn't help that I called him a few choice names and proceeded to slug him in the face," Scarlet said.

"Oh, Scarlet," Sorbet groaned. "You didn't."

"So with all of these ''charges'' against us," Scarlet continued. "It looked like Taygen was going to have us booted out of the academy for sure."

"What did this guy have against you anyway," Berri asked.

"Well, lets just say he was of the opinion that Saiyans had no place among the Galactic Patrol, due to the fact we are ''wild'' and ''unpredictable'' savages," Scarlet said.

"What a fool," Luttice growled. "Passing up the mighty strength of Saiyan warriors. He should be damn grateful there were some willing to lend their power to the patrol."

"Well, he didn't see it that way," Scarlet replied. "Anyway, when the Commander of the Galactic Patrol heard of this he wasn't too happy that two recruits were being expelled for such ridiculous charges. The Commander was a great guy. He could be stern but he was also fair. So, he set up a tribunal to try and get the charges dropped."

"And I take it he succeeded," Audrey asked.

Scarlet sighed. "Well, yes and no. The Tribunal was mostly in favor of the charges, some of them agreeing with Taygen. The Commander finally managed to work out a deal: One of us could stay, but the other had to leave. Needless to say, I wasn't too happy about that. I offered to leave and let Kora stay. But she wouldn't hear of it."

"Scarlet had way more potential than me," Kora spoke up. "And I could tell she really wanted to stay. I didn't want to see her give that all up. So, I offered to leave."

"I wasn't about to let that happen," Scarlet said. "And I was prepared to argue about it. But she told me I couldn't just quit when I had come so far. And, she added, if I did leave, I'd be giving that bastard Taygen exactly what he wanted. And I'll be damned before I was going to give him any satisfaction. So, I agreed to stay, and the next day, Kora packed up and left the Galactic Patrol. That was the last I ever saw of her."

Sorbet hugged her friend, sobbing. "Oh, Scarlet! I'm so sorry that happened to you! That was so cruel splitting up two friends like that!"

"Geez, take it easy, Sorbet," Scarlet said, blushing slightly. "Yeah, it was rough for the both of us. But it doesn't matter now. Kora's here and we've been reunited."

"That's right," Kora said, smiling. "Though, I have to say, Scarlet. I was surprised to hear you had left the Galactic Patrol and ended up here. Uncle Korin mentioned something about a person named Goku being the reason."

"Yeah," Scarlet said. "He was the reason I left. When I heard a Saiyan warrior had defeated Frieza and had become a Super Saiyan to boot, I just had to meet him and see if he could teach me how to become a Super Saiyan too. But, my plans changed when I ended up here and I soon found myself becoming a member of the Time Patrol. So, Kora, are you really thinking about joining up?"

"That was my initial plan, yes," Kora replied.

"Well, first things first," The Supreme Kai. "I would like to see what you're capable of, Kora. We need strong fighters to help deal with the time anomalies. Not to mention we encounter powerful foes as well. So I need to make sure you're up to the task."

"I understand, Supreme Kai," Kora said. "And I will gladly prove myself."

"Well, then," The Supreme Kai said. "Lets have a bite to eat first. Then we'll test your skills."

As they moved off towards the food cart, Kora held Scarlet back for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell them the other reason we got in trouble at the academy," Kora asked. "That cadets aren't allowed to have relationships."

"I didn't really know how to tell them," Scarlet replied. "I thought I was never going to see you again, Kora. I had no idea where you had gone, and then everything got all crazy after I left the Galactic Patrol. There's still so much about my past I haven't told my friends." She turned to face Kora and placed her hand against her cheek. "I promise I will tell them about us. But first, we need to get you into the Time Patrol."

"Okay," Kora said, resting her hand on Scarlet's hand. "I promise I won't let you down, Scarlet."

"I know you won't, Kora," Scarlet said, smiling warmly. "I always had faith in you. And I still do."

Together, they walked off to join the others.

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Chapter 8

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter Eight: The Coming Storm! Invasion of The Time Nest!

After the Time Patrollers had had their fill of food, the Supreme Kai of Time led them all to a practice arena she had set up sometime ago. The Patrollers gathered around it and the Supreme Kai gestured towards it.

"Alright, this is where we'll test Kora's abilities," she explained. "Now then, Kora, if you'll just step into the arena, we'll get started."

"Nyan," Kora purred as she entered the arena.

Once she was in the arena, the Supreme Kai turned to the gathered Patrollers. "Now, I'll need a volunteer to spar with Kora. Anyone?"

"If it's alright with you, Supreme Kai," Scarlet spoke up. "I'll do it. I know Kora well. We used to spar together and I'd like the chance to see how much stronger she's gotten."

"Kora? Is that alright with you," the Supreme Kai asked.

"I don't mind," Kora replied. "I'd like to see how much stronger she's gotten as well."

"Alright. Go ahead, Scarlet," the Supreme Kai said.

Scarlet entered the arena and stood several feet across from Kora.

"This will be strictly hand to hand combat," the Supreme Kai said. "No ki blasts or energy based attacks. I don't want any stray blasts destroying anything. Understood?"

Scarlet and Kora nodded and then took up battle positions. Scarlet's heart raced. She didn't know what to expect from Kora. It had been years since she had last seen her friend and she had no idea what she had learned in all that time. But she was thrilled at the thought of fighting her nonetheless. Kora stood calmly, watching her opponent, her tail twitching casually. If she was excited or even nervous, she kept it well hidden.

"And begin," the Supreme Kai called out.

Scarlet reacted as Kora charged at her with amazing speed. Her arm came up just in time to block a strike from her opponent. A slight tingling sensation worked it's way up her arm. The hit had been stronger than she had expected. Kora followed up with another quick strike, her fist a blur. Scarlet dodged back, swiping out with her own fist, knocking aside Kora's hit and then lashing out with her other fist. Once again, Kora's speed served her well and she dodged the attack. Scarlet didn't let that deter her though. She pressed her attack, launching a barrage of punches. Kora met her attack with a fierce barrage of her own.

Both women fought across the arena, moving with incredible speed and striking with amazing strength. After a few moments of exchanging blows, they parted and leaped backwards, giving each other some distance.

"Not bad, Kora," Scarlet said. "You're way stronger since we last sparred with each other."

"So are you, Scarlet," Kora said. "But I can tell you're holding back. I know Saiyans get stronger every time they battle. And I'm willing to bet there's an even greater power you're hiding."

Scarlet chuckled. "No fooling you. I can tell you're holding back, too. So, what say we kick it up a notch? Check this out."

Powering up, Scarlet let out a burst of power and then her hair turned golden, her eyes becoming a shade of blue-green. She was also surrounded by a golden aura of power.

"This is what's known as Super Saiyan," Scarlet explained.

"So that's the power you were looking for," Kora said. "The power that Goku used to defeat Frieza. You succeeded in your goal."

"I learned it during my time here at the Time Nest," Scarlet said. "There are actually other levels of Super Saiyan besides this one. But I think Level One will do for this battle. So, are you ready to continue?"

Kora responded by powering up, a bright silver aura surrounding her. Smiling, Scarlet flew towards Kora, the cat girl meeting her charge head on. There was a tremendous crash as they collided with each other. The arena shook and cracked under the intense power of the two combatants. They fought on, oblivious to the damage being done to the arena, the very area trembling with each hit they landed on each other.

"Whew! Look at them go," Aubrey commented as they watched the sparring match.

"It would seem Kora is more than capable of holding her own in a battle," Frost remarked. "Her speed and strength is incredible."

"That's my niece," Korin said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Can I train 'em, or what?"

"What do you think, Supreme Kai," Trunks asked.

"I think she has what it takes," the Supreme Kai replied. "This is just a small portion of her full power and we haven't even seen her ki based attacks yet." She flinched as a concussive wave shook the area. "Maybe we should call that good." Raising her voice, she called out, "Alright, you two! That's enough! You can stop now!"

Both Scarlet and Kora halted in mid-punch.

"Hey, what gives, Supreme Kai," Scarlet asked. "We were just getting started."

"I've seen all I need to see, Scarlet," the Supreme Kai said. "Your friend is incredibly strong and I think she'll make a welcome addition to the team."

Scarlet powered down, her hair returning back to it's fiery red color. Kora also powered down, her silvery aura fading. Both women exited the broken arena and joined the gathered group.

"So, does this mean I can join the Time Patrol," Kora asked the Supreme Kai.

"Yes. You can join the Time Patrol," the Supreme Kai answered.

"Nyan! Thank you, Supreme Kai," Kora said. "I promise I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, Kora," the Supreme Kai said. "One thing though. I should warn you this job can be dangerous. You'll be going to Time Periods full of powerful individuals. As it is, we're currently dealing with two troublemakers named Towa and Mira. I have confidence you and the other Patrollers can handle it, but I just felt that I should warn you how tough being a patroller is."

"I understand, Supreme Kai," Kora replied. "Uncle Korin warned me about how dangerous it can get here. Nevertheless, I would like to stay and help."

"Then I think that should do it then," the Supreme Kai said. "Welcome to the Time Patrol, Kora."

Frost stepped forward and extended his hand to her. "On behalf of the other Patrollers, I would also like to welcome you, Kora."

"Thank you," Kora said, shaking his hand. "Oh! I just realized, I don't even know your name."

"I suppose introductions are in order," he said. "My name is Frost, the defacto leader of the Time Patrol, second only to the Supreme Kai of Time." He gestured to the others. "Scarlet you're already familiar with. That's Belias, a Namekian. Sorbet and her brother, Berri, both Majins. Those are the twins, Audrey and Aubrey. Over there is Android #7. And then we have the remaining Saiyans of our team: Cloud, Luttice and Hope. And finally, these other two are Trunks and the Elder Kai."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kora said. "So, what about that silver haired woman I saw earlier when Uncle Korin and I arrived? Is she part of the patrol?"

"Oh, yeah, Nionn," Trunks said. "She's a Saiyan. But she's not with the Time Patrol. She's actually with the Galactic Patrol."

"Nyan? There was another Saiyan in the Galactic Patrol," Kora asked. "I thought Scarlet was the only Saiyan with the Patrol."

"She joined shortly after you left," Scarlet explained.

"Yes, about her," Frost said. "I'd actually like to meet her and this Jaco person."

"By the way, Scarlet," Sorbet said. "How come you never told us you were once in the Galactic Patrol?"

"Sorry about that," Scarlet said. "I guess there's still a lot about my past I have yet to mention."

"Well, we all haven't divulged our entire back-stories yet," Frost pointed out. "In time though. For now, I'm going to go meet Nionn and Jaco. Kora, make yourself at home. But be ready. An anomaly could occur at any time and we'll need to head out at a moment's notice."

"Come on, Kora," Scarlet said. "I'll give you a tour of the place."

Frost walked off in the direction of Jaco's ship while Scarlet led Kora towards the main hub of the city. Android #7 watched both women thoughtfully for a moment then followed after them.

"No, no! The other way, Jaco," Nionn yelled. "Turn it the other way!"

"I know how to fix a hydro-spanner, Nionn," Jaco yelled back.

"Could have fooled me," Nionn bit out.

Jaco backed away from the open panel of the ship, wiping his hands on a cloth towel. "Alright. That should do it."

"Hello, there. Are you Jaco?"

Jaco turned around to see who had spoken to him and immediately backed up against the ship in terror.

"Ahh! Frieza," Jaco yelped.

"What," Frost said.

"You idiot," Nionn said. "That's not Frieza. He may resemble him, but that's definitely not him."

Jaco took a closer look at Frost and saw Nionn was right. He relaxed and tried to put on an air of confidence and indifference.

"Well, of course it's not him," Jaco said. "I was just testing you, Nionn. Seeing if you were properly prepared to deal with Frieza if he actually showed up."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Nionn scoffed. Turning to Frost, she extended her hand. "Nionn. You must be Frost."

"That's right," Frost said, shaking her hand. "I heard from the Supreme Kai about how you helped out with a time anomaly. Thank you."

Nionn shrugged. "It was nothing. I had nothing better to do anyway."

"Uh, I beg to differ," Jaco protested. "You could have helped me repair the ship instead of running off and Time Traveling, which, may I remind you, is a Galactic offense."

"In case you forgot," Nionn retorted. "The Supreme Kai told you that the Galactic Patrol is aware of this place and the Time Patrol. And the time traveling done here is only when something screws up the Time Stream. So get over it already."

Frost decided to change the subject. "So, Jaco, is it true you and Scarlet used to be partners?"

"Yeah, we were," Jaco replied. "She could be a bit temperamental, but she was a decent partner. I wish she hadn't left, though. Then I wouldn't have been partnered up with Miss Bad Attitude here."

"Hey, I didn't exactly want to get partnered up with a scrawny little twerp like you either," Nionn snapped.

Frost sighed. It seemed like no matter what subject he brought up, it dissolved into an argument between Nionn and Jaco.

 _Elsewhere in the Time Nest, out of sight of anyone, a figure made their way towards the pedestal in the center of the area, near the entrance to the Time Vault. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking, the figure approached the pedestal and withdrew a stone with a strange marking on it from their pocket. The figure then placed the stone on the pedestal and left, making sure no one had seen them. On the pedestal, the stone began glowing..._

"Your friends seem nice, Scarlet," Kora said, as Scarlet continued showing her around town.

"Yeah, they are," Scarlet said. "And once you get to know them, I'm sure you'll like them, too."

"So is Frost a good team leader," Kora asked.

"Oh, he is," Scarlet assured her. "You couldn't ask for a better leader than him. You know, when I first ended up here, it was just me, Frost, Belias and Sorbet. Four complete strangers and yet we ended becoming friends."

"How did you end up here anyway," Kora asked. "I doubt you just stumbled onto this place."

"Trunks," Scarlet said. "He used the Dragon Balls to wish for a warrior to appear in the Time Nest and help with the anomalies. As it is, instead of one, he got four warriors, myself included. At first I wasn't sure about this. I wanted to go to Earth and meet Goku. But when Trunks said he knew Goku, I figured if I stuck around, eventually I would meet him. Which I did. And of course I learned how to go Super Saiyan. So, things worked out in the end. But what about you, Kora? What have you been up to since you left the academy? I tried contacting you a few times but I could never seem to reach you."

"Nyan. After I left," Kora explained. "I went to Earth for a while to train with Uncle Korin. Before I knew it though, there was nothing more he could teach me. I wanted to get stronger, so that one day, when I met back up with you, I could show you how much I had improved. So Uncle Korin suggested that I travel to other worlds and train there. With all the varying levels of gravity each world offered and strong fighters, I found myself getting stronger. This went on for years and then, when I felt ready, I went to the Galactic Patrol to see you. But they told me you had left and had gone to Earth. So I went back there and tried to find you. Fortunately, Uncle Korin knew Goku and said that he had mentioned a female Saiyan matching your description. He also mentioned the Time Patrol. So, when I found out that's where you were, I asked Uncle Korin to bring me here. Sorry I was out of touch for so long, Scarlet. With all the traveling I did, I wasn't exactly easy to get a hold of."

"Hey, it's cool," Scarlet reassured her. "You're here now. And you've definitely gotten stronger. I can't wait to see the full extent of your power when the time comes."

Kora moved closer to Scarlet, leaning against her. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in action, too, Scarlet." She was silent for a moment and then curled her arm around Scarlet, holding her closer. "I really missed you, Scarlet. Even though I was out of touch, I never forgot you."

Scarlet felt her face warming. "I never forgot about you either, Kora. I always hoped that one day we'd meet up again. And now here we are."

Scarlet turned to face Kora. She felt the her heart beating faster and her pulse racing. All the memories of her time with Kora back at the academy came flooding back, bringing with it an intense storm of emotions. She couldn't hold back any longer. Before she knew it, she was kissing Kora. The cat-girl was surprised for a brief second, but then relaxed as she gave in, savoring the moment.

"So, it looks like my suspicions were correct."

Scarlet and Kora pulled back, Kora hissing in surprise. Standing nearby was Android #7, watching them, a slight smile on her face.

"Damn it, #7," Scarlet yelled, her face flushed. "What the hell are you doing sneaking around here?"

"How did she manage to sneak up on us," Kora asked, calming down slightly. "I didn't even sense her."

"She's an Android," Scarlet said. "You can't sense them. Now, why were you spying on us, #7?"

"I wasn't necessarily spying on you," Android #7 replied, unphased by the Saiyan's anger. "But I had to see if my theory about you two was correct. I had a feeling there was something more between you two besides just being friends. It was subtle, but I could tell."

"Well, good for you," Scarlet said. "You figured it out! That still doesn't excuse the fact that you followed us and you were spying on us as well!"

"Why," Android #7 asked.

"Huh," Scarlet said, confused.

"Why didn't you tell everyone else about this," Android #7 clarified.

"I...I didn't know how to tell them," Scarlet admitted.

"Are you ashamed," Android #7 asked. "I'm sure they wouldn't think any less of you if they knew."

"It's not that I'm ashamed," Scarlet said. "It's just...it's not easy. It's never easy admitting when you're in love. Especially for someone like me."

"So it's more you're a little shy about it," Android #7 surmised. "I see. Well, I won't say anything. You tell them when you feel you're ready. And I'm sorry I was spying on you."

She turned and walked off, leaving Kora and Scarlet to themselves. Scarlet sighed.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I just don't know what to make of her sometimes. I hope you're not upset."

"No. It's alright," Kora said. "She's...interesting. I do find it a little unsettling that I can't sense her energy."

"Androids aren't the only ones whose energy you can't sense," Scarlet said. "There's Lord Beerus and his attendant, Whis. They're on a whole different level."

"I've heard of the God of Destruction before," Kora said. "Have you actually met him?"

"Met him and fought him," Scarlet replied. "How we managed to survive against him is beyond me. We threw everything we had at him and it didn't do squat. Even Goku going Super Saiyan God wasn't enough."

"There's a Super Saiyan God level," Kora asked.

"There sure is," Scarlet said. "And someday, I'm gonna achieve that level, too."

"That might be easier said than done."

Scarlet and Kora turned to see Sorbet approaching.

"Hey, Sorbet," Scarlet greeted.

"Hey," she replied. "Sorry to butt in on your conversation, but I couldn't help but overhear your vow to become a Super Saiyan God. You know it won't be easy."

"I never said it would be easy," Scarlet said. "But, hey, since when do Saiyans let details like that stop them?"

Sorbet smiled, shaking her head. "I guess I can't argue with that. I'm sure you'll find a way, Scarlet."

"You bet I will," Scarlet said. "By the way, how did your date with Frost go?"

"You and Frost are a couple," Kora asked Sorbet. "That's so romantic. Please, tell us how your date went."

"Well, it..." Sorbet began, only to have her sentence cut short by a massive explosion!

"What the hell was that," Scarlet exclaimed.

Turning, the three women saw a beam of dark energy shooting up into the sky. Overhead, the sky began to darken and lightning crackled across the black clouds.

"What is it," Kora asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Scarlet said. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

Frost stared up in surprise as the sky turned dark. An ominous feeling filled the air and then swirling vortexes appeared in the sky.

"Please tell me this is a normal occurrence," Jaco said.

"Far from it," Frost said. "Something's terribly wrong! I have to find the Supreme Kai!"

He rushed off, leaving Nionn and Jaco with their ship. Nionn stared up at the vortexes and saw something emerge from them. Vast groups of figures appeared and then, right behind them, a massive ship emerged. A ship Nionn immediately recognized.

"That's a Frieza Force ship," she exclaimed. "How did that get here?"

"This is bad," Jaco said. "If that's a Frieza Force ship, then that means..."

"Frieza," Nionn said, then took off. "Come on!"

"Wait! Where are you going," Jaco yelled after her.

"To do my job as a Galactic Patroller," she called back. "Now get your ass moving and let's go!"

"But," Jaco said, then sighed and followed his partner. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"No, no, no," The Supreme Kai exclaimed. "This shouldn't be happening!"

"What is happening," Trunks asked. "This is almost like when Demigra invaded!"

"That's exactly what it is," the Supreme Kai replied. "It's an invasion! The barrier has been breached!"

"But how," Trunks said. "Nothing short of a Kai or a God can breach the barrier!"

"Never mind how it happened," Elder Kai said. "Worry about what's happening now! We have invaders swarming at our doorstep!"

"He's right," the Supreme Kai. "We'll worry about how this happened later. Right now we need to gather Frost and the others and stop this."

"No need, Supreme Kai! We're right here!"

Frost and his team had just arrived and gathered around the Supreme Kai.

"Thank goodness, you're all here," the Supreme Kai said.

"What the hell is going on here," Scarlet asked. "Where did that ship come from? How did it even get here?"

"I'm more concerned with who's on that ship," Frost said, glancing up at the ship in question.

"Is it...Frieza," Sorbet asked.

"It can't be," Trunks said. "Frieza's dead."

"That's never stopped him before," Frost said. "But, no. I don't sense Frieza's power level on that ship. But I do sense a familiar presence."

"I can feel several strong power levels on that ship," Belias remarked. "And I don't like the feel of it one bit."

Suddenly they heard laughter from above them. Glancing upwards, they saw two familiar faces hovering in the air.

"Towa! Mira," Frost exclaimed.

"No way," Scarlet said. "How did they get here?"

"Hello, Time Patrollers," Towa greeted. "Surprised to see us?"

"How did you get in here, Towa," Trunks demanded. "There's no way you could have gotten through the barrier!"

"Oh, I have my ways," Towa replied. She frowned as she spotted Hope and Kora. "Ugh! More Time Patrollers? You're like roaches, popping up all over the place. Well, you two picked a fine time to join. You're about to witness the destruction of the Time Nest and it's Patrollers."

"That's not going to happen, you witch," Sorbet said. "You and Mira are the ones who are going to be destroyed!"

"Normally you might be right, Sorbet," Towa said. "But as you can see, we didn't come alone. We brought some...friends with us. Despite your numbers, you can't deal with us, otherwise, our allies will over run the Time Nest and slaughter everyone in sight. So, you Patrollers have a choice to make: you either deal with Mira and I and watch everything crumble around you, or you deal with our allies and make some pitiful attempt at saving the day. Either way, the odds are in our favor. So, what's it going to be?"

End of Chapter Eight...


	9. Chapter 9

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter Nine: Defend the Time Nest! Enter the Invaders!

"So, what's it going to be," Towa asked. "Us, or them?"

Frost remained silent, carefully weighing the odds. There were enough of them to be sure, but considering the number of invaders appearing they really couldn't afford to split their forces to deal with two different threats.

"Hey! What the hell is going on around here?"

Frost turned to see Nionn and Jaco approaching, the latter looking decidedly unsure of the developing situation.

"Why is there a Frieza Force ship here," Nionn asked. "Just what..." She stopped short, noticing Towa and Mira overhead. "Who the hell are those two?"

"Towa and Mira," Scarlet replied. "They're the ones who have been messing with the Time Stream."

"So they're the culprits," Jaco asked. He looked up towards Towa. "If that's true, then you two are under arrest for altering time."

Towa laughed. "Oh, please. I'd like to see you try and arrest me. Now, Frost, what will you do? Time's a factor here."

"We have no choice," Frost said. "We have to go after the Frieza Force."

"Good choice," Towa said smiling. "Come, Mira. We have somewhere else to be." With that, both Towa and Mira disappeared.

"Where'd they go," Audrey asked. "Surely they're not just up and leaving."

"I think I know where they're going," the Supreme Kai spoke up. "They're heading for the Time Vault."

"They wouldn't," Trunks exclaimed. "They're not actually going to destroy the Vault, are they?"

"Probably not," the Supreme Kai said. "But we can't let them near it regardless. Trunks, Elder Kai! We need to get over there right now and keep them out! Frost! Take your team and go stop those invaders!"

"Will you be able to hold Towa and Mira off by yourselves," Frost asked. "I know Trunks is strong, but it's going to be two against one." He immediately took stock of the number of fighters. With Nionn now here, they had a total of thirteen fighters. "Supreme Kai, I think we can spare one person to help you out."

The Supreme Kai nodded. "Okay. Maybe an extra fighter would be a good idea. Any volunteers?"

Scarlet was about to speak up but Kora stepped forward. "I'll help, Supreme Kai. I know I just arrived today, but I'm ready to help defend this place."

"I like that attitude," the Supreme Kai said. "Alright. Kora will come with us. The rest of you, go kick those intruders out of here."

"Let's go," Frost said.

The Time Patrollers took flight and flew off in the direction of the ship. Scarlet hung back for a moment and turned to Kora.

"Be careful," she said. "I can't say much about Towa, but Mira's one tough customer. If you do end up fighting him, don't hold back. Give it everything you've got."

"I will," Kora said. "You be careful, too, Scarlet."

"I'll see you after this is all over," Scarlet said, giving her a confident smile. Then she took flight and followed after Frost and the others.

After the Patrollers were gone, the Supreme Kai and her team turned to make their way to the Time Vault. Trunks suddenly noticed Jaco was still hanging around.

"Aren't you going to go with Frost and the others," he asked.

"This might be a bit out of my league," Jaco replied. "I'm sure they can handle this."

"Well, then," the Supreme Kai said, smiling pleasantly. "Seeing as you have nothing better to do, you can do your job as a Galactic Patrolman and help us defend the Time Vault."

"Wait, what," Jaco exclaimed. "I never said..."

"Let's go, you young whippersnapper," Elder Kai said, grabbing Jaco and dragging him along, ignoring his protests. "A little danger will toughen you up."

At the entrance to the Time Vault, Towa and Mira appeared.

"At last," Towa said. "The Time Vault is ours."

"What are we going to do with the Vault," Mira asked. "We're not going to destroy it, are we?"

"Certainly not," Towa said. "We would be erased from existence if we did that. No, I have a much better idea in mind. I'm going to use my magic on the Vault and all the scrolls within. By doing that, I can corrupt countless timelines all at once and then harvest all of the energy from them. We'll be able to gather enough power for you in no time and make you the most powerful being ever."

Mira nodded. "I like the sound of that. Shall we get started then?"

"Lets," Towa replied.

They approached the gateway leading to the Time Vault. However, before they could enter, a blast of ki energy struck the ground in front of them. Trunks flew in from above and landed, blocking the gateway.

"You two aren't going any further," he said.

"And do you intend to stop us by yourself, Trunks," Towa asked.

Kora arrived, landing beside Trunks. "Nyan! Who said he's alone?"

"Oh, isn't that cute," Towa laughed. "You brought a kitty cat to play with us. Do yourself a favor, Fluffy, and get out of here while you can."

"My name is Kora," Kora hissed. "And you're the one who should be getting out of here while you still can."

While Trunks and Kora were keeping Towa and Mira distracted, the Supreme Kai, along with Elder Kai and Jaco, slipped past them and entered the gateway...

Inside the gate, the Supreme Kai took up a position in front of the glowing portal.

"Elder Kai," she said. "I'll need your help to fortify the gate so we can keep those two out."

"I'll do what I can, Chronoa," Elder Kai replied. "But I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold out."

"We'll just have to do what we can," the Supreme Kai said.

"So...what am I supposed to do," Jaco asked.

"You're our last line of defense, sonny," Elder Kai replied. "In case Trunks and Kora fail to keep Towa and Mira out and we can't hold the barrier, it's up to you to defend the Time Vault with your life."

"M-My life," Jaco exclaimed. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Alright," the Supreme Kai said, ignoring Jaco's whining. "Lets do this."

Closing their eyes, the two Kais concentrated and focused their power on the gateway. The portal turned from a light blue color to red, signifying that a barrier was now in place.

"Lets hope it will be enough to keep them out," the Supreme Kai said.

Outside the gate, Towa suddenly noticed the portal go from blue to red. Trunks and Kora also noticed it.

"Good," Trunks said. "Looks like they got the barrier set up. Guess this means you're not getting in after all, Towa."

"If you think a mere barrier is going to keep me out, then you greatly underestimate me, Trunks," Towa said.

"First you'll have to get past us," Trunks said. "Two against two."

Towa actually smiled. "You may want to count again, Trunks," she said. "As it is, I have another fighter here with us. In fact, he's an old friend of yours."

Towa snapped her fingers and a dark portal opened up. A figure emerged from the portal and stood before Trunks and Kora. Trunks gasped in horror. He did recognize the fighter!

"No! It can't be," he said. "Tapion!"

Elsewhere, Frost and his team had arrived at the Frieza Force ship, which had landed in the center of the city. The Patrollers landed on the ground and stood before the ship. The various soldiers of the Freiza Force were gathered around the ship, watching the approaching Time Patrollers. Frost speculated there had to be hundreds of them. And there were only twelve Patrollers to deal with them. Still, Frost wasn't worried about them. They probably weren't strong enough to deal with him and his team, and he figured they could easily handle them. He knew the real threat was whoever was on the ship. And he could sense several strong power levels coming from it, one he definitely recognized. They halted before the gathered soldiers and one stepped forward.

"Surrender in the name of the mighty Frieza Empire," he said. "If you cooperate, then we'll spare this city and everyone in it."

A blast of ki energy silenced him. The other soldiers looked horrified as the charred body of the Frieza soldier collapsed to the ground, smoldering. Scarlet, who had fired the blast, lowered her arm.

"Go to hell," she said.

"No one is surrendering," Frost said. "And we're not parlaying with hired flunkies either. Tell your master to show himself and then we'll talk."

The soldiers looked uncertain. Frost figured they had thought this would be easy and that the very name of Frieza would prompt them to surrender. They, like the maniac they served, greatly overestimated themselves.

"I'll save you the trouble," Frost said. He stepped closer to the ship and yelled towards the open hatch. "Why don't you stop hiding behind your men and come out and face us!"

A moment passed, and then they heard footsteps echoing inside the ship. Frost watched as a massive figure emerged from the shadows of the open hatch. The figure descended down the ramp and approached the Time Patrollers, the soldiers parting to let him pass. The figure halted before Frost, towering over him. Frost looked up at the imposing figure before him.

"Hello, uncle," Frost greeted.

"Frost," King Cold replied. "So good to see you, my boy."

"Is that really Frost's uncle," Sorbet whispered to Scarlet.

"Looks like," the Saiyan replied. "I've only heard of King Cold before. This is the first time I've ever seen him."

King Cold glanced over the gathered Patrollers. "My, quite a crowd you're hanging around with, nephew. I see quite a few Saiyans in the group. I never thought someone in my family would associate with such trash."

"May I remind you, uncle," Frost said with a smirk. "It was a Saiyan who defeated your son. And I was there to witness it."

King Cold glared at Frost. "I must say, I'm disappointed in you, Frost. Have you forgotten where your loyalties lie? You would betray your own family?"

"I have a new family," Frost said, indicating his team. "A better one, in fact. And we're more than enough to stop you."

"Hmph. Nonsense," King Cold sneered. "You'll regret your actions, Frost. I'll personally see to that."

"You don't scare me, Uncle," Frost said. "If you think your hired idiots there are enough to make us surrender to you, then you're just as big a fool as your son. I'm giving you one chance: leave now and never return or stay and die here."

King Cold remained silent, as if considering the ultimatum. Then he smiled. "I choose option three: all of you will die! Kill them!"

The Freiza Force soldiers surged forward at their King's command.

"Take them down," Frost said.

The Time Patrollers met the oncoming tide of soldiers. The Frieza Force thought they had the advantage due to their numbers. However, they soon learned the hard way, that while they had quantity, the Time Patrollers had quality. One by one, the soldiers fell, either knocked into submission or blown away by powerful ki blasts. It was over within a few moments. After all the soldiers had been defeated, the Patrollers landed before King Cold, who was looking a bit livid.

"I hope you didn't waste too much money hiring those losers," Scarlet said. "Otherwise, I'd ask for a refund."

"Last chance, Uncle," Frost said. "You can still leave here in one piece."

King Cold laughed. "Did you really think I'd come here alone with just those fools? Hardly. As it is, that woman, Towa, provided me with several strong allies to deal with you and your friends. Allow me to introduce them to you."

The top of the ship began to open. From the ship, a gigantic metallic creature emerged and then landed on the ground. Frost saw it was a giant bipedal robot with two massive arms and a long lashing metal tail. The front of the robot had a clear glass dome and inside, he could see a huge brain inside.

"This is Dr. Wheelo," King Cold introduced the metal monstrosity. "A brilliant scientist from the planet Earth. The brain you see inside there is all that remains of him."

Four more figures emerged from the ship and took up places in front of the gathered Patrollers. Two of the figures were immediately recognized.

"Android #13," Android #7 said.

"And Bojack's here, too," Berri said, glaring at the space pirate.

"Howdy," Android #13 greeted. "Good to see ya again, #7. I'm lookin' forward to our rematch."

"And you and I have a score to settle as well," Bojack addressed Berri.

"Well, now we know what happened to them," Frost said. "Does that mean Bardock..."

He glanced around but saw no sign of the Saiyan warrior. He wasn't among the gathered fighters. Frost then turned his attention to the remaining two figures that had exited the ship. One was very short, with pointy ears and light green-blue skin. He reminded Frost of a goblin or demon. The second figure was much bigger and more imposing. He had pink and magenta coloring and his forehead had an oval shaped green dome. Two similar

domes covered the tops of his fists and one was adorned in his chest. The monstrous creature glared at the Time Patrollers with golden colored eyes.

"These two," King Cold said, indicating the remaining two. "Are Garlic Jr. and Hatchiyack."

Frost took in the gathered villains standing before them. He knew King Cold was strong, and while he had not fought against either Android #13 and Bojack, he knew they were tough too. The other three he couldn't really say, though he had a feeling Towa wouldn't have chosen them for nothing.

"Now then, my friends," King Cold spoke up, addressing his allies. "Lets have some fun, shall we?"

Dr. Wheelo, Garlic Jr., Hatchiyack, Android#13 and Bojack took to the sky and flew off in different directions, while King Cold remained where he was. He turned back to the Time Patrollers, grinning evilly.

"You'd best go after them, Frost," he said. "Otherwise they'll tear this place apart and slaughter anyone that gets in their way."

"Don't think splitting our forces is going to mean victory for you, Uncle," Frost said. "There's six of you and twelve of us. Scarlet, Nionn, go after Hatchiyack! Belias, Berri, go stop Bojack! Cloud, Luttice, go after Garlic Jr.! Audrey, Aubrey, go get Dr. Wheelo! Android #7, Hope, I'll leave Android #13 to you! Sorbet, you and I will deal with my Uncle! Time Patrol, move out!"

The Patrollers all nodded and then took flight, each team splitting off and heading in the direction of their intended targets. After they were gone, Frost and Sorbet turned to face King Cold.

"So, you and this...pink thing are going to fight me, Frost," King Cold asked. He shrugged his massive shoulders. "No matter. I'll gladly punish you for your insubordination and betrayal. But first, I think I'll slip into something more suitable for this battle."

A bright purple aura erupted around King Cold and Frost felt a massive spike in his power.

"Is he..." Frost gasped.

"Frost! What is it," Sorbet asked.

"He's transforming into his final form," Frost said. "Brace yourself, Sorbet! This is going to get rough!"

The aura dissipated and King Cold stood before them in his final form. It was similar to Frieza's final form, but Cold's form was much taller and more muscular. This was the first time Frost had ever seen his Uncle go into this form and there was no denying the massive power level he was now sporting.

King Cold flexed his fists, his muscles bulging slightly. "Ahh. It's been too long since I last used this form. I'd almost forgotten just how exhilarating it is. I hope I'm not out of practice. Perhaps I should test it out first."

Before Frost or Sorbet could react, King Cold aimed his hand and unleashed a blast of ki, decimating a huge chunk of the city and leaving behind a smoking crater. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, looks like I'm not too out of practice," he said. He turned back to Frost and Sorbet. "Now, then, are you two ready to die?"

Frost and Sorbet powered up and then charged at their opponent. The battle for the Time Nest had begun.

End of Chapter Nine...


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Army-Chapter Ten

Battle With An Old Friend! Kora's Power Revealed!

Trunks could only stare in horror at the figure standing before him: His old friend Tapion! He looked just as Trunks remembered him, the only difference being he was surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes were glowing red.

"Tapion," Trunks said. "I can't believe she got to you."

"Do you know him," Kora asked.

"He's an old friend," Trunks replied. "I met him when I was just a kid. We fought against a monster called Hirudegarn. This sword I'm carrying was given to me by him." He turned his sights to Towa. "Do you get some sort of sick pleasure manipulating people like this, Towa? Are you so desperate to get what you want that you'll use others like puppets?"

"Hmm. Let me think," Towa mocked. "I'd say...yes. Mira, I'll leave you to deal with that annoying feline. Tapion, be a dear and crush Trunks."

Both Mira and Tapion stepped forward, facing their designated opponents. Towa then took her leave and headed for the gateway leading to the Time Vault.

"Hmph. Now the Time Patrol allows strays into it's ranks," Mira said, eyeing Kora with disdain. "This will be a waste of my time. You would do well to run while you have the chance."

Kora didn't bother with a response. Instead, she charged at Mira. Mira reacted quickly, intercepting her hit. Kora swung with her other arm, hoping to catch Mira off guard. However, Mira anticipated this and blocked her follow up attack. He then struck, hitting her in the midriff and sending her flying backwards. Fortunately she halted her flight, flipped in midair and flew at Mira. This time, she struck even faster, her fists nothing but blurs. Mira dodged backwards, lashing out with his own fists to knock her attacks aside. Kora then surprised Mira with a flurry of fierce kicks. He staggered as several connected with him. It had been so fast and so fluid that he had barely registered the transition.

Leaping backwards, Mira fired off a salvo of red energy beams. Kora was a silvery blur as she dodged out of the way of the projectiles. Mira had to admit, her speed was amazing. But that alone wouldn't help her in this battle. Concentrating, he gathered his energy together and launched a massive red and black orb. The energy orb shot towards Kora who powered up and countered with a bright silver orb of energy. Both attacks collided with each other and resulted in a massive explosion. The area shook from the concussion wave and a giant cloud of dust obscured Mira's vision briefly.

As the dust cleared, Mira watched for movement. He peered through the dust, seeing nothing. Either Kora had been obliterated by the explosion or...WHAM! Mira yelled in surprise as he was struck from behind and sent careening forward. Catching himself with one hand, he used his momentum to right himself. No sooner had he regained his footing, then Kora was on him, resuming her attack from before. Her fists landed several blows to Mira and sent him backwards. However, strong as she was, Mira was able to weather her attacks. A fierce punch knocked him off his feet. With her opponent temporarily down, Kora took a moment to check on Trunks...

While Kora and Mira fought, Trunks found himself dealing with the brainwashed Tapion. Under the dark influence of Towa, Tapion wasn't holding back. He attacked Trunks with a ferocity that almost scared him. Towa must have placed an especially strong spell on him.

"I don't want to fight you, Tapion," he said. "No matter how strong Towa's hold is on you, I know you're still in there! Fight it!"

But Tapion didn't hesitate or stumble. He pressed his attacks, driving Trunks backwards. Trunks countered his foe's strikes and then leaped back away from him.

"Alright. If that's how it is, then I guess I don't have any choice," Trunks said. Powering up, he went Super Saiyan. "Sorry about this, Tapion. But it's for your own good."

He charged at Tapion and struck, landing a solid hit to his opponent's face. Tapion's head rocked back from the hit, stunning him briefly. Trunks didn't let up. He followed up his attacks, striking Tapion relentlessly, determined to break the hold Towa had over him. Finally, Tapion fell to the ground, the dark aura fading. Trunks heaved a sigh of relief, turning back to normal.

"That went better than I thought it would," he said, gazing down at Tapion. "Sorry I had to do that, old friend. But you'll thank me when you wake up and are back to normal."

"Trunks! Are you okay," Kora called over to him.

"I'm fine," Trunks replied. "How about you?"

"I'm okay. Mira's down," Kora said. "Though I doubt he'll stay that way for long. We should...Trunks! Look out!"

Trunks turned to see what Kora was warning him about. His eyes widened in shock! Tapion was back on his feet. What's more, the aura had returned and his eyes were still glowing crimson.

"No way," Trunks exclaimed. "How..."

Tapion struck, landing a powerful punch to Trunks's face. The Saiyan warrior staggered back, stunned by the power behind the attack. His head was spinning and his vision blurred slightly as Tapion attacked again.

"Trunks," Kora exclaimed as Tapion attacked Trunks. She made her way towards the two combatants to help him, when Mira suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

"Going somewhere," he asked. "Did you forget that you were fighting me?"

Kora hissed in frustration. Despite her attacks from before, Mira was ready to continue the fight. Moreover, despite looking a bit battered, he wasn't the least bit weakened or weary.

"Scarlet was right about you," she said. "You are tough."

"I'll admit, you're stronger than I first gave you credit for," Mira replied. "Your speed is incredible and your strength admirable."

"If you're trying to flatter me, don't bother," Kora said.

"It's not flattery," Mira replied. "I am merely acknowledging your abilities. That being said, however, it's time to end this."

"Nyan! Fine! Let's finish this then," Kora growled.

She charged Mira, claws bared...Only to have Mira block her attacks and land a solid strike to her stomach. Kora gasped as the breath was driven from her. Mira then backhanded her, sending her flying and crashing to the ground. Kora tried to climb to her feet, only to find herself under attack from Mira. Kora did her best to fend off his strikes but too many made it through her guard. She then crashed to the ground again as Mira hit her with a blast of ki energy.

As she lay there, gasping for breath, she suddenly realized that Mira had been holding back before. The full scope of his power was now being shown to her. Now she understood the full gravity of Scarlet's warning. She looked up as she saw Mira make his way over to her...

As the two battles were being fought, Towa stood before the portal leading to the Time Vault. The gateway was glowing red, denying her entry to the Vault.

"Nice try, Supreme Kai," Towa said. "But I won't be locked out that easily."

Pointing her staff at the portal, she concentrated her dark magic and began to dispel the barrier.

On the other side, the Supreme Kai noticed the barrier starting to waver.

"Oh, no, you don't, Towa," she said, using her power to reinforce the barrier.

The barrier returned to a solid red, but then began wavering again as Towa strengthened her magic. The Supreme Kai struggled to keep the barrier in place.

"Hold on, Chronoa," Elder Kai said. "I'll help you!"

Together, both Kais focused and poured their power into the barrier, fighting Towa's magic.

"Stubborn fools," Towa snarled in frustration as the barrier returned to normal. "You won't stop me!"

Drawing on the dark energy within her and the surrounding area, she attacked the barrier again. For a moment, it held, but then she saw it start to waver. Then the color began to change, going to light red and then showing traces of blue. Towa smiled. It was only a matter of time before she broke through.

Elder Kai, collapsed, gasping from the exertion.

"How...how can she be that powerful," he said. "I'm sorry, Chronoa. That's all I can give."

"You did your best, Elder," The Supreme Kai said. "I guess it's up to me to hold the barrier in place."

"Can she hold out against that woman's magic," Jaco asked Elder Kai.

"Let's hope so," Elder Kai replied. "If she can't, then we're all doomed."

"Hey! What's all this negative talk about?"

Elder Kai and Jaco turned to see Korin standing right behind them.

"Korin," Elder Kai exclaimed. "You're still here? I thought you left already."

"I was about to leave," Korin explained. "But then all hell started to break loose. I decided the best place to hide would be here at the Time Vault. Looks like I was wrong. It's those two troublemakers you mentioned earlier, right? Towa and Mira?"

"Not just them," Elder Kai replied. "We saw a Frieza Force ship appear as well as hundreds of Frieza Force soldiers. Seems Towa bought reinforcements. And speaking of which, lets see who all came with her." The Elder Kai conjured up a crystal ball and peered into it, Korin and Jaco looking over his shoulder. "Hmm. Lets see...There's Frost and Sorbet. Looks like they're fighting...Frieza? No. That's not him. I think that's his father, King Cold!"

"That's not good," The Supreme Kai of Time said. "He's just as strong as Frieza, maybe stronger. Especially if he's in his Final Form."

"I'm afraid he is," Elder Kai said. "Frost and Sorbet are going to have a fight on their hands."

"What about the others," The Supreme Kai asked.

"Let me see," Elder Kai said. "Well, two of those missing miscreants have turned up. It seems Bojack and Android #13 are part of the attack. Berri, Belias, Android #7 and Hope are dealing with them. Ah, there are the twins. It looks like they're fighting some kind of giant robot...with a human brain?"

"That's Dr. Wheelo," Korin explained. "A scientist. A pretty twisted one at that."

"Lets hope those two can handle him," Elder Kai said. "Hello? What have we here? Looks like Scarlet and Nionn are fighting some large fellow with green orbs on his body. I've never seen anything like him before." He frowned as a new image appeared. "I just found Cloud and Luttice. Oh, my! They've really got their hands full! They're fighting a group of enemies. And it looks like they're being led by some short fellow."

"I recognize that little creep," Korin said, staring at the crystal ball. "Garlic Jr. Those two Saiyans are really in for a fight. Garlic Jr managed to obtain immortality a while back."

"That's bad," The Supreme Kai said. "If he's immortal, then Cloud and Luttice won't be able to destroy him."

"This is quite a predicament," Elder Kai said. "Towa chose her allies wisely."

"What about my niece," Korin asked. "How is she doing?"

"Lets have a look," Elder Kai said. "Oh no! She's down! And Mira is moving in to finish her off!"

"What about Trunks," The Supreme Kai asked. "Where is he?"

"Looks like he's busy with his own battle," Elder Kai said. "I don't recognize the person he's fighting though. Looks like a young man. Red spiky hair, pointy ears..."

"Wait a minute," The Supreme Kai said. "That description sounds familiar. Does this person have a flute on him?"

"Why, yes, he does," Elder Kai said. "But, how did you know?"

"That's Tapion," The Supreme Kai said. "Towa really did choose her allies well. And if Tapion's here...Could that mean...No. It couldn't be. Did she really bring _him_ here as well?"

"Him? What are you talking about, Chronoa," Elder Kai asked. "Who did Towa bring?"

"If I'm right," The Supreme Kai said. "We're all in great danger. We need more help."

"But all the patrollers are here," Elder Kai said. "Where are we going to find more help?"

"I know two guys who could help even the odds," The Supreme Kai said. "Keep an eye on our Patrollers, Elder. I'm going to call in reinforcements."

Elder Kai nodded and turned his attention back to the crystal ball. The scene showed Kora, trying to climb to her feet.

"That poor girl," Elder Kai said. "Strong as she is, I fear she's no match for Mira."

"Don't be so sure," Korin said. "Mira might be strong, but my niece is no pushover either. She hasn't even used her best techniques yet. In fact, I think she's about to use one right now."

"What technique is that," Elder Kai asked.

"Just watch," Korin said. "You'll see."

Back outside, Mira had finally reached Kora and stood over her. The cat girl had finally managed to climb back to her feet. She swayed slightly but kept her balance, refusing to fall.

"So you still have some fight in you," Mira said, his voice holding a slight tone of admiration. "It seems I was wrong about you before. A shame we have to be on opposite sides. Despite my conviction to destroy the Time Patrol I still regard them as worthy adversaries."

Kora remained silent, her breathing shallow, her eyes downcast.

"Have you nothing to say," Mira asked. When she didn't reply, he shrugged. "Remain silent if you want. It's not going to save you. You would have been better off staying away from the Patrollers."

"I couldn't," Kora said, breaking her silence. "I had a promise to keep."

"A promise," Mira said. "And what promise was that?"

"I promised myself that I would become strong enough," Kora explained. "And when that time came, I would seek out my friend Scarlet and show her my strength. She inspired me to become strong, and I owe it to her to do just that. I went across the galaxy to gain strength and make Scarlet proud. And that's why I'm here."

"I see," Mira said. "Though it seems you won't be able to keep that promise. You will die here and your friend will perish as well."

"No. I won't," Kora said, her voice low. "And neither will Scarlet."

Something in her voice made Mira hesitate. He heard no fear or resignation...only resolve.

"Until now, I've been holding back on some of my abilities," Kora continued. "Testing just how strong you are. You are powerful, I can't deny that. But, you can be defeated."

Now she looked up at Mira, and he saw that now, her eyes were open. He found himself staring into fierce golden cat's eyes. Something about the intense gaze of those eyes unsettled him. They blazed with a strange power. Kora then powered up, a bright silver aura surrounding her. Mira staggered back slightly from the sudden burst of power.

"Enough of this," he said. "Time to die."

He moved in towards her, fist raised to strike the killing blow...

 _Time seemed to slow. Kora could see Mira moving towards her. She saw several after images of him as he approached, signaling the route of his attack. She shifted slightly, the fist missing her by inches. She then struck out, landing several punches, all to various points on Mira's body. Then, she grabbed him, and used his own momentum, tossing him aside..._

Mira crashed to the ground, gasping in surprise! What had happened? One moment he had had Kora dead in his sights, ready to finish her off. Now he was on the ground and Kora as still standing in the exact same spot, as if she hadn't moved at all. But that was impossible! She had to have moved. How else had she come out unscathed? What's more, she obviously had to have attacked him. He could feel where her hits had struck him. How had she done it? Was this a new level of speed? Had she moved so fast that not even he could follow her movements?

Mira leaped to his feet just as Kora turned to face him, her golden eyes locked with his. Mira moved again, charging at her...

 _A punch to her face, followed by another to her midriff, two to her shoulders, several to her chest, a volley of kicks coming towards her..._

Mira stared in disbelief as he found himself standing a few feet past Kora. Somehow she had not only dodged his attacks with perfect accuracy, but she had also guided him past her. He whirled around to face her.

"How are you doing that," he demanded. "That's impossible!"

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," Elder Kai exclaimed.

As the Supreme Kai continued to fortify the barrier and keep Towa at bay, Elder Kai, along with Jaco and Korin were watching Kora's battle with Mira.

"I don't understand how she's doing that," Jaco said. "It's like she's not even moving at all and yet she's managing to dodge his attacks."

"Is she moving so fast we can't even see it," Elder Kai asked.

"Heh, heh, heh," Korin chuckled. "What you're seeing is one of Kora's techniques. You see, gentlemen, she's using the Cat's Eye technique."

"The Cat's Eye," Jaco asked. "What exactly is that?"

"You probably noticed Kora keeps her eyes closed, right," Korin said. "Well, when she opens them, she can activate her latent psychic abilities. The Cat's Eye allows her a few seconds of perfect clairvoyance."

"Claire...what," Jaco said.

"It means she can see glimpses of the immediate future," Elder Kai explained. "That's how she's avoiding Mira's attacks. She can literally see them coming. Combine that with her incredible speed and she's pretty much unstoppable."

"Now hold on a second there, old timer," Korin said. "Yes, it's a powerful technique. However, like most powerful techniques, it does have it's weak point. The thing about the Cat's Eye is that Kora has to remain totally focused and can only concentrate on one opponent at a time. So if she were being attacked by multiple opponents, it wouldn't help her."

"I see," Elder Kai said. "Well, that makes sense. Still, it should give her an advantage over Mira."

"Maybe," Korin said. "But keep in mind that this isn't a power boosting technique either. Kora can overwhelm Mira, but she can't outclass him in terms of sheer power. Ultimately, it's going to come down to if she can overwhelm him enough and then strike when the time is right."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Elder Kai said.

Suddenly he saw the Supreme Kai go flying backwards and collapse to the ground. Elder Kai jumped up and rushed over to her, Korin and Jaco following.

"Chronoa! Are you alright," he asked.

"I couldn't...hold her off any longer," the Supreme Kai said. "Her magic is too strong."

Elder Kai looked up at the gateway and was horrified to see that the barrier was gone and the gateway was blue again. There was nothing stopping Towa from entering.

"At last," Towa said. "The Time Vault is all mine."

She was about to enter the gate when she suddenly sensed two new power levels. Turning, she saw who had appeared...

The two battles came to a halt as all four fighters felt the two new power levels. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes! Just when everything had seemed hopeless, help had arrived.

"Goku! Father," Trunks exclaimed.

In the midst of battle, Goku and Vegeta, the two mighty Saiyan warriors of Earth, had arrived.

End of Chapter Ten...


	11. Chapter 11

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter Eleven-Reinforcements! Goku and Vegeta Join the Battle!

"Father! Goku," Trunks exclaimed. "Man, am I glad to see you two!"

"Hey, Trunks," Goku greeted. "Looks like we got here just in time."

Kora studied the two Saiyan warriors. Goku seemed friendly and even cheerful. Vegeta, on the other hand, had a prominent scowl on his face. Just looking at them, she could tell they were formidable fighters.

"So these are the two Saiyan warriors I've heard so much about," she said.

You two," Towa snarled. "How did you get here?"

"I'm kind of curious about that myself," Trunks spoke up. "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"The Supreme Kai of Time called us," Goku replied. "She told us what was going on. Then I just used my Instant Transmission to get us here." He turned his attention to Towa and Mira. "I take it those two are Towa and Mira, right? The one's who have been causing all the trouble?"

"That's them alright," Trunks said. "And they're not the only ones here. They brought several other powerful fighters here. The other patrollers are dealing with them right now."

"Is that...Tapion," Goku asked, noticing the young warrior.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "Towa's got him under her spell. We need to snap him out of it. If we can get him back on our side we can turn the tide against Towa."

"Alright," Goku said. "Lets do this! I'll deal with that Mira guy. He looks pretty tough."

"Not so fast, Kakarot," Vegeta spoke up. "If anyone's going to take him down, it's going to be me. I have a score to settle with him."

"Aww, c'mon, Vegeta," Goku said. "I already called dibs on fighting him."

"Dibs? What are you, a child," Vegeta snapped. "Besides, you always hog all the best battles! This time, I get to go first!"

Goku sighed in frustration. "Fine. But I at least want a few minutes of battle with him at some point."

"I could use your help, Goku," Trunks said. "This particular spell Towa cast on Tapion has made him way stronger than ever."

"Alright," Goku said. "Oh! But what about Towa?"

"I'll deal with her," Kora said.

"Oh. Who are you," Goku asked. "A new Time Patroller?"

"My name is Kora," she replied. "And, yes, I am a new patroller. I just joined up today."

"So this is your first day on the job, huh," Goku said. "And all of this had to happen right as you joined up."

Kora shrugged. "I didn't expect this job to be easy." She glanced over at Towa and her two allies. "Now then, shall we deal with these three?"

"Lets do this," Goku said.

The four fighters approached their opponents, Goku and Trunks facing the brainwashed Tapion, while Vegeta faced off against Mira.

"Vegeta," Mira said. "At last, a fighter worthy of my attention."

Vegeta smirked. "Don't think flattery is going to help you."

"Have you forgotten how our last battle went," Mira asked. "You could barely hold your own against me."

"Things will be different this time," Vegeta said.

"I'm not afraid of your Super Saiyan form," Mira said.

"Well, then," Vegeta replied. "Lets see if this form scares you."

With a burst of power, Vegeta was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura and his hair and eyes turned a dark blue. Mira stared in a surprise! He had never seen this form before.

"What is this," he asked.

"This is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan," Vegeta said. "Or if you prefer, Super Saiyan Blue for short."

"A level beyond Super Saiyan God," Mira gasped. "Such a thing is possible?"

"It is," Vegeta said. "Allow me to show you how strong it is."

Moving faster than the eye could follow, Vegeta charged at Mira, landing a solid blow to Mira's midriff. Mira gasped as the breath was driven from him. Vegeta struck again, punching Mira right in the face, sending him flying backwards. Mira managed to recover just in time as Vegeta flew at him. The two fighters clashed, their hits shaking the area as they struck.

Towa watched the fight between Vegeta and Mira, grinding her teeth in frustration. Bad enough both Vegeta and Goku had arrived, but now Vegeta was using a new and more powerful form of Super Saiyan. This was not going as she had planned.

"Towa!"

Towa turned to see Kora approaching her. "So what's this? Are you planning on fighting me now?"

"That's the general idea," Kora said, halting before her.

"I'll make you regret ever joining the Time Patrol," Towa said.

"You talk big, but all you do is hide behind Mira and people you brainwash," Kora said.

"Oh, I can assure you, I'm quite capable of fighting my own battles," Towa said.

Raising her staff, Towa sent a volley of dark orbs at Kora. Kora moved fast, managing to weave in between the incoming projectiles. Having cleared the volley, she then charged at Towa. Towa blocked a punch and countered with a kick. Both women moved fast, Kora lashing out with her claws while Towa struck with her staff, seeking to break through Kora's guard. Towa took flight and then sent a beam of red energy at Kora. The catgirl sent a silver beam of ki upwards at the red beam, both powers colliding with each other. There was a massive explosion, and for a moment, the ground was obscured by smoke. Towa scanned the area, watching for Kora to emerge and attack again.

There! Spotting movement in the fading smoke, Towa launched another volley of energy orbs, peppering the ground to ensure Kora had no chance to react. After a moment, Towa let up on her attack and then floated down towards the ground. She surveyed the area, seeing no sign of her enemy. Had she managed to destroy Kora?

"Hey, Towa!"

Towa whirled around, looking up as she did. Up in the air, Kora had her hand raised, a silver orb hovering just above her outstretched hand.

"Catch," Kora said, hurling the orb of energy.

Towa dodged, the orb just missing her. Kora hurled another orb, and then another, sending a volley of orbs at her opponent. Towa kept dodging, occasionally batting several orbs aside with her staff. She then leaped into the air and flew towards Kora. Both women clashed and returned to hand to hand combat.

Back on the ground, Goku and Trunks were dealing with Tapion. With Goku's added strength, the battle was going much smoother than before. Both had turned Super Saiyan and now had Tapion on the ropes. Tapion staggered back from a punch Goku landed on him, while Trunks moved in and struck, stunning Tapion. Trunks saw that the dark aura surrounding Tapion was steadily fading and the red glow in his eyes was also lessening.

"It's working, Goku," Trunks said. "Keep it up!"

Goku nodded. "Alright! This should do it then!" Gathering up his energy, Goku charged up a Kamehameha attack and blasted Tapion. The brainwashed warrior flew through the air and then crashed to the ground, the dark aura disappearing.

Goku and Trunks reverted back to their base forms and approached Tapion.

"Looks like that did it," Goku said, kneeling down to check on him.

"Careful," Trunks said. "Last time I thought the spell was broken and then he was back up and attacking me again."

On the ground, Tapion stirred, moaning slightly. His eyes opened and Trunks was relieved to see they were their normal color. Tapion sat up, wincing and rubbing his head. He then looked up and noticed both Saiyans standing over him.

"Goku," Tapion said. He then glanced at Trunks. He stared at him for a moment before recognizing him. "Trunks? Is that you?"

"Hey, Tapion," Trunks said. "It's been a while. Are you alright?"

"More or less," Tapion replied. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the Time Nest," Trunks said. "You were being controlled by Towa."

"Towa," Tapion repeated. "I remember a woman...I think that was her name. And there was someone with her...a man with white hair."

"That had to be Mira," Trunks said. He pointed to the battles going on between Vegeta and Mira and Kora and Towa. "Was it those two you saw?"

Tapion looked and then nodded. "Yes. That's them alright. But...Wait! _He_ was with them, too!"

"Who," Trunks asked.

"Hoi," Tapion replied.

"Hold on," Goku said. "You mean that wizard who summoned up Hirudegarn?"

"Yes," Tapion said. "He was with Towa and Mira!"

"That's not good," Trunks said. "If Hoi is working with Towa and Mira, there's no telling what kind of trouble he could cause." His face turned pale as a thought occurred to him. "Tapion! Tell me Hirudegarn isn't here!"

"Not that I'm aware of," Tapion said. "He's no longer a part of me, so I can't sense him anymore. But if Towa went back in time to retrieve Hoi, then it's possible she could do the same for Hirudegarn. Though to do that, she would have to go back to the point where Hirudegarn was split into two and had been bonded to me and my brother."

"Not necessarily," Trunks said. "She could have gone back when Hirudegarn was still whole and retrieved him then. Either way, we need to assume the worst."

An explosion caused them to look up. Vegeta had unleashed his Big Bang attack on Mira, who had countered with a massive orb of red energy. Across from them, Towa and Kora were also still battling...

Towa backed away from Kora, taking a moment to recover from her attack. The catgirl was tougher than she had first anticipated. Looking down, she saw Tapion was free from her spell. On top of that, she also saw that the Supreme Kai had restored the barrier, preventing her from accessing the Time Vault.

"Damn it," she snarled. "This is not going as I planned. I need to get this situation back under control." She turned to where Mira and Vegeta were battling. "Mira! Fall back! We need to regroup!"

Reluctantly, Mira broke off from his fight with Vegeta and disappeared, only to reappear next to Towa.

"This is not over yet, Trunks," Towa said. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

With that, both denizens of the Demon realm disappeared.

"Did they retreat," Tapion asked.

"Somehow I doubt they're giving up," Trunks said. "But for now, I'd say we won this battle."

At that moment, Vegeta and Kora landed on the ground, joining Trunks, Goku and Tapion.

"Damn coward," Vegeta snapped. "I nearly had him!" He turned to Trunks. "Any idea where they fled to?"

"Not at the moment," Trunks replied. "I would imagine they're still around here somewhere. But right now we have bigger problems to worry about. Namely the other invaders that Towa brought here. And..."

"And what," Vegeta prompted. "Is there something else we need to know about?"

"It's possible Hirudegarn may be here," Goku said.

"Hirudegarn," Vegeta exclaimed. "That witch brought that monster with her? You're certain about that?"

"Not entirely," Trunks said. "But Tapion said Hoi's involved in this, too. And if he's here, then chances are Hirudegarn isn't too far behind."

"Hirudegarn," Kora mused. "I think I remember my uncle mentioning that name to me once. Who exactly is Hirudegarn?"

"More like what," Trunks said. "He's a giant monster that was created by a race of aliens called the Kashvar. They sent Hirudegarn on a rampage, destroying entire civilizations. He was defeated by Goku and the others sometime ago. But now..."

"Now Towa's brought him back," Kora finished. "We have to warn everyone."

Trunks nodded. "Agreed. Since Towa and Mira aren't attacking right now, I think we can afford to go help our friends now."

"I'm going to go find Scarlet and help her," Kora said. "Good luck, everyone. And be careful." She took flight and flew off in the direction she sensed Scarlet.

"Alright, I'll go find Frost and help him out," Goku said.

"Tapion," Trunks said. "I'd like you to find and help out the twins, Audrey and Aubrey. They're humans with light blue hair, you can't miss them."

"Okay," Tapion said.

"I'll track down Android #7 and help her out," Trunks said. "Father..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll help out whoever I come across," Vegeta said. "Lets just go. I'm itching for a fight."

"That makes two of us," Goku said.

With that, everyone took flight and split up, heading in different directions to help the Time Patrollers.

"Thank goodness," the Supreme Kai said, checking the crystal ball. "Looks like things have calmed down outside the gate."

"Perhaps," Elder Kai said. "Though the battle is far from over. But at least Towa isn't attempting to break into the Time Vault right now."

"So does that mean I can go now," Jaco asked.

"You're not going anywhere, sonny," Elder Kai snapped. "Didn't you hear me say this isn't over yet? Towa and Mira could come back at any moment! We can't relax our guard just yet."

"I have to say, Korin," the Supreme Kai said. "Your niece really did well against Towa and Mira. I'd say she'll make an excellent addition to the team."

"I knew she could do it," Korin said. "Lets just hope this won't overwhelm her. I never would have thought all of this would happen on her very first day."

"What I want to know is, how did this happen," the Supreme Kai said. "There's no way Towa and Mira could have entered the Time Nest so easily. Somehow they were able to bypass the barrier protecting this place."

"You know, before all of this happened, there was a weird light that appeared in the sky," Jaco remarked. "In fact, it was coming from somewhere around the gate leading to the Time Vault."

"A weird light, you say," Elder Kai mused. "Perhaps that's how Towa and Mira were able to get in."

"But even if this strange light was the cause, where did it come from," the Supreme Kai said. "Someone or something had to have activated it."

"We'll just have to wait until this is all over and then investigate," Korin said. "Right now I don't think it would be a good idea to set foot outside this gate."

"Agreed," the Supreme Kai said. "But once this is over, I intend to get some answers."

Elsewhere, Towa and Mira had reappeared and were now surveying the damage done by their allies. The entire city was in ruins and people were fleeing in terror. Under normal circumstances, Towa would have reveled in such chaos, but that sensation was soured by the recent turn of events.

"I was so close to getting into the Time Vault," she lamented. "If only Goku and Vegeta hadn't interfered. Damn that Supreme Kai!"

"Vegeta's new power," Mira muttered. "How did he obtain it? Only Goku managed to become a Super Saiyan God. And even then it wasn't enough to combat the likes of Beerus the Destroyer. So how did Vegeta manage to achieve such power?"

"Saiyans always seem to find some way to do the impossible," Towa said. "But we'll worry about that later. Right now we need to initiate the next step in our plan. Hoi!"

The Kashvar wizard appeared out of nowhere. "Here I am, Towa. I as just watching the spectacle."

"The time is almost upon us, Hoi," Towa said.

"You mean Hirudegarn," Hoi asked.

"Yes," Towa replied. "I imagine by now the Patrollers will be wrapping things up with our allies. When that happens, we will strike. I have one more surprise opponent for them before we unveil Hirudegarn. They will be overwhelmed and destroyed."

"And once they have been dealt with, we can infiltrate the Time Vault," Mira said.

Towa nodded. "It's only a matter of time before we achieve victory. I'm looking forward to watching every last one of those Patrollers die. Hoi, prepare the two boxes and be ready to release Hirudegarn when the time comes. Now, lets go and observe the remainder of the battles."

End of Chapter Eleven...


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Army: Chapter Twelve

Family Battle! Frost's Power Unleashed!

Just as the battle at the Time Vault was wrapping up, Frost and Sorbet were in the middle of their own fight against Frost's ruthless uncle, King Cold. The entire area had been devastated by the battle. The immense clash between the three fighters had shattered buildings and caused fissures to appear along the roads. Craters from power beams and explosive ki blasts pocked the ground, some still smoking. Frost charged at King Cold, striking with a ferocity he had not felt since his battle with Frieza on Namek. Cold met his nephew's attack, blocking a punch and then landing a heavy hit to his midriff. Frost staggered but powered through the hit, lashing out with a barrage of kicks. Cold flew backwards, dodging the incoming blows. Reacting quickly, he whipped his tail around and struck Sorbet as she attempted to attack him from behind. Sorbet sailed backwards a few feet and then managed to right herself in midair.

"Really, Frost, I'm disappointed," King Cold said. "Is this the best you can do? You and your pink friend are far from impressive."

Frost remained silent, refusing to let his uncle bait him. Though he couldn't help but seethe at the tone in his voice, not all that different from Frieza. Why did his family have to be so annoyingly arrogant?

"You shouldn't underestimate us," Sorbet said, rejoining the fight. "We've faced way worse than you!"

King Cold caught both of them as they attempted to hit him. "My dear...um, whatever you are, you may have bested my son, and I won't deny he is quite strong, but you have to remember..." He whirled around fast, whipping both Frost and Sorbet through the air and launching a volley of energy orbs after them. There was an explosion and both Time Patrollers fell to the ground. King Cold floated down and landed next to them. "I am far stronger."

Sorbet winced as she moved to stand. "Then how come you lost so easily to Trunks? He beat both you and Frieza like you were nothing."

Frost expected King Cold to get angry at Sorbet's remark, but surprisingly, he remained calm.

"Yes, I'll admit that boy certainly caught me by surprise," King Cold said. "The power of a Super Saiyan really is as mighty as they say. Though you must also remember, I was not in my Final Form at the time I was defeated. Had I been, things might have turned out differently."

"I don't believe that for a second," Sorbet said.

"No. He's right," Frost spoke up.

"What," Sorbet exclaimed.

"If he had been in his Final Form, Trunks could very well have lost that battle," Frost said, standing up. "The only reason Trunks won is because, like Frieza, my uncle underestimated him and allowed his arrogance to get the better of him. Sorbet, the fact of the matter is, my family, like the Saiyans, are incredibly powerful due to our genetic structures. Our ancestors underwent a mutation long ago, and because of this, we can adapt and evolve, even grow stronger and obtain larger levels of power."

Sorbet remained silent, pondering on Frost's words. She hated to admit it, but he was right. King Cold was frighteningly powerful. Even more than Frieza had been. Had King Cold been allowed to achieve his Final Form against Trunks, then there was no doubt the young Saiyan would have perished, and everyone else with him.

"Now you finally begin to understand the truth, my dear," King Cold said, his lips curling into a cruel smirk.

Sorbet's fists clenched. "So what if you're stronger than Frieza? That doesn't mean you can't be defeated!"

Powering up she charged at King Cold. She struck fast, jabbing with her fists. King Cold dodged her blows with casual indifference. Then he reached out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Sorbet," Frost yelled. "If you harm her..."

"Oh? Does she mean something to you, Frost," King Cold taunted. "How utterly nauseating. Personally, I feel she's more of a distraction. Lets be rid of her, shall we?"

Whirling around, King Cold threw Sorbet. As she sailed through the air, King Cold raised his hand and fired a large orb of energy at her. Frost took flight, determined to intercept the attack before it struck Sorbet. However, he found his way barred by King Cold. Cold struck Frost, winding him. As Frost collapsed to the ground, he saw the energy orb closing in on Sorbet. Then, just before it hit, a separate orb struck it , knocking it away. The orb exploded and Frost saw someone appear in front of Sorbet, catching her and halting her flight. Frost immediately recognized the figure and relief surged through him.

Sorbet looked up to see who had caught her.

"Ah! Goku," she gasped.

"Whew. That was a little too close," Goku said, releasing Sorbet. "You alright, Sorbet?"

"Fine. Thank you," Sorbet said. "But what are you doing here?"

"I came to help out," Goku said. "The Supreme Kai got a hold of me, and I used my Instant Transmission to bring me and Vegeta here."

"Vegeta's here, too," Sorbet asked.

"Yep. He went to go help out the others," Goku replied. He glanced down at King Cold. "So, who's that? He looks like Frieza."

"That's his father, King Cold," Sorbet explained. "And he's very tough. Maybe even stronger than Frieza."

"Is that so," Goku said, an intrigued tone in his voice.

Down below, King Cold studied the new arrival. "Who is that? Is he...a Saiyan?" Then it dawned on him. "Of course! This must be the infamous Goku I've heard so much about. The one who killed my son."

At that moment, Goku and Sorbet landed next to Frost. Frost embraced Sorbet, holding her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said. Then he turned to Goku. "I can't thank you enough for saving her, Goku."

"Well, I did owe her one," Goku said. "Remember during our battle against Majin Buu when I was gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb? Sorbet showed up and blocked an incoming attack aimed at me."

"Oh, yeah, I did," Sorbet said.

"Goku," King Cold spoke up, causing all three to turn towards him. "You are Goku, right?"

"That's right, I am," Goku said.

"Finally, I get to meet the legendary Goku," King Cold said. "The impudent Saiyan monkey who defeated my son and brought shame to our family."

"Your son killed thousands of innocent people and destroyed countless worlds," Goku replied. "Whatever happened to him was because of his own actions. I offered him the chance to change and live a more peaceful life. But he chose to continue his evil ways."

"You prattle on as much as my nephew," King Cold sneered. "Both of you acting so sanctimonious."

"And you sound just like your son," Goku retorted. "You just can't stand hearing the truth about how you're cowards and murderers." He took up a fighting pose. "And you're going to be joining Frieza in Hell!" There was a flash and Goku turned Super Saiyan. Following this, Frost powered up and transformed into his Armored Form.

"Well, this should be interesting," King Cold said. "I get to see just how strong the mighty Goku is."

With that, the battle resumed, with Goku and the two Time Patrollers charging at King Cold. This time, with Frost's Armored Form and the added strength of a Super Saiyan, the fight wasn't nearly as difficult as it had been moments ago. However, King Cold still proved to be a tough fighter. He managed to halt a punch from Goku only to find himself attacked from the sides by Frost and Sorbet. King Cold unleashed a blast of energy, knocking his opponents back. He then turned his attention to Goku. Raising his hand, he fired off several Death Beams at the Saiyan warrior. Goku dodged aside, the beams just narrowly missing him. Powering up, Goku unleashed his Kamehameha attack. The large beam streaked towards King Cold, who intercepted it. The beam pushed him back several feet but Cold managed to halt it. Then he twisted sharply and sent the beam towards Frost. Frost braced himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge in time. The beam struck and exploded.

"Oh no! Frost," Goku shouted.

After a moment, the smoke cleared up, revealing Frost, singed but alright.

"I'm okay," Frost assured him.

Goku nodded and then focused his attention back on King Cold. "I gotta say, this reminds me of the first time I battled Frieza. I'm not gonna lie, it's kind of making me excited."

"Simple minded Saiyan," King Cold said. "Is that all you ever think about? Satisfying your need for battle? I sometimes think my son had the right idea when he decided to wipe your kind out."

He reacted quickly as Sorbet charged in, trying to catch him off guard.

"I don't know why you even bother, girl," he said, trading blows with Sorbet. "You're no match for me." He caught her by surprise and blasted a hole in her midriff. "You see?" Then he stared in surprise as the hole disappeared, leaving no mark. "What? How did you do that? What are you?"

"I'm a Majin," she said. "And we're pretty tough to get rid of."

"Majin," King Cold said. "As in...Majin Buu?"

"I happen to be a clone of Majin Buu," Sorbet said. "I'm guessing you're familiar with him?"

"I have heard of him, yes," King Cold said. "Though I never expected to fight a clone of him. But if this is how strong you are, then perhaps I was wrong about Buu being so powerful."

"Okay, I am really getting sick of your attitude," Sorbet growled.

A bright pink aura erupted around her and she flew at King Cold. He smiled, confident she was no match for him. His smile vanished in an instant when Sorbet struck with a surprisingly hard punch, catching him off guard. The female Majin didn't let up. She pushed forward, lashing out with a ferocity that shocked King Cold.

"Man, look at her go," Goku said in admiration. "You really got one heck of a woman there, Frost."

"I know," Frost said, smiling. "Gentle as flower one moment and then fierce as a tiger the next. And I wouldn't have her any other way."

"Well, lets not stand around here doing nothing and let her have all the fun," Goku said.

Together they charged at King Cold. He had finally managed to put some space between himself and the angry Majin only to find himself suddenly assailed by his nephew and Goku. The two warriors showed no mercy, pummeling Cold with fierce strikes. King Cold buckled under the barrage and then went sailing through the air as Sorbet blasted him with a beam of ki. His flight was halted as he crashed into a pile of rubble, disappearing from sight among the debris and a thick cloud of dust. Goku, Frost and Sorbet powered down and took a moment to rest.

"I doubt he'll stay down for very long," Frost said. "But I think this battle is as good as won."

"I just hope everyone else is doing alright," Sorbet said.

"Lets finish things here with King Cold first," Goku suggested. "Then we can go help the others."

Suddenly the ground started shaking violently. A huge burst of energy erupted from the debris pile, scattering the rubble everywhere. Standing where the pile had been was King Cold. A dark aura now surrounded him and his eyes were blazing bright red. Then he grew taller, his muscles expanding and he stood transformed into an Armored Form.

"Whoa! His power is enormous," Goku said, stunned at how high King Cold's power had shot up.

"He has an Armored Form, too," Sorbet asked. "How?"

"Honestly, I wish I could say I'm surprised," Frost said. "I suspected he just might have such a form. Get ready! This battle just got even more difficult!"

Without a word, King Cold flew at the three fighters. Before they knew it, Cold had grabbed Sorbet and pile-drived her into the ground. Releasing her, he set his sights on Frost and Goku and attacked them. Goku turned Super Saiyan just as King Cold closed in on him. The Super Saiyan warrior found himself hard pressed as Cold attacked him, his punches striking harder than they had before. He took hold of Goku and slammed him into the ground. Goku gasped as the air was driven from his lungs. With Goku down, King Cold then turned to Frost, his red eyes narrowing. Frost tried to assume his Armored Form, but found himself being assailed by his uncle. King Cold attacked Frost ruthlessly, one hand grasping Frost by the throat while the other struck him in the face. Frost reeled from the merciless beating, nearly blacking out.

"Frost!"

Sorbet came flying towards King Cold. She landed a hit to his face but he barely flinched. Turning his head towards her, King Cold blasted her with lasers from his eyes. Sorbet fell to the ground, singed by the laser beams. King Cold turned his attention back to Frost. Lifting him, he brought his nephew closer so they were eye to eye.

"Where is your bravado now, Frost," King Cold rumbled. "You and your friends are powerless to stop me."

King Cold let go of Frost and let him drop to the ground. Frost lay there breathing heavily, his body aching from the beatings administered by his uncle. He gasped as King Cold placed his foot on Frost's chest, grinding it mercilessly into his ribs.

"I only wish my son could be here to see this," King Cold said, pressing down harder. "How he would have loved to see you squirm on the ground where you belong, like a worthless bug."

As King Cold continued gloating, his voice began to fade into the background. Frost's eyes moved to where Sorbet had collapsed to the ground after being struck by King Cold's eye beams. At such close range, it had done significant damage to her. She was injured, no doubt in pain. He felt something stir within him. A low simmering flame, a flame that was steadily building into a fierce fire. The thought of Sorbet being hurt, the destruction of the Time Nest, his friend's lives on the line, all of it mixing with the cruel nature of his uncle stoked the flames higher. A powerful force welled up inside him as the flames erupted into a brilliant fire, all of which exploded outward. With a loud cry of anger, Frost released the power within...

King Cold staggered back in shock from Frost's outburst. A bright golden light surrounded Frost and then the light grew brighter, nearly blinding King Cold. Across from them, Sorbet and Goku stared in surprise as the light flared and then vanished, revealing Frost. Only now, he looked different. His skin had turned golden, while his face, hands and feet were a dark blue. A golden-red aura surrounded him, and Sorbet could feel an immense power emanating from him.

"F-Frost," Sorbet whispered, amazed at the transformation. It almost reminded her of a Super Saiyan.

"It's just like with Frieza," Goku said.

"What," Sorbet asked.

"A while back, Frieza was resurrected on Earth with the Dragon Balls," Goku explained. "When he came after us, he revealed a new form. The same one Frost just turned into."

"Incredible," Sorbet said.

"Wow! Would you look at that," Elder Kai exclaimed.

Gathered around the crystal ball, the Supreme Kai, Elder Kai and Jaco were watching the battle with King Cold and had just witnessed Frost's transformation.

"Hey! Frieza did something like that," Jaco said. "How did Frost manage to do it too?"

"Frost and Frieza are of the same race, even the same family, Jaco," the Supreme Kai explained. "It stands to reason they would be able to achieve the same kinds of transformations. I'd say the tide has turned in their favor, especially if Goku decides to turn it up a few notches himself."

"Meaning what, exactly," Elder Kai asked.

"I'm talking about Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan," the Supreme Kai replied. "Vegeta isn't the only one who can do that, you know."

"Oh, yeah," Jaco said. "They did do that when they fought against Frieza."

"Will these forms be enough to stop King Cold while he's under Towa's influence," Elder Kai asked.

"One way to find out," the Supreme Kai said, watching the crystal ball.

Back at the battleground, King Cold could only stare in utter amazement. Somehow Frost had changed into an unknown form and his power was even stronger than before.

"This...What is this," King Cold demanded. "How did you manage this change?" Frost remained silent, staring his uncle down. "Answer me! Say something!"

"I have nothing to say to you," Frost replied. "Except..."

In a flash he was suddenly standing in front of King Cold. His fist moved in a blur and Cold staggered back, gasping for air.

"I'd say that says it all," Goku said, joining Frost. "Just like your son, you underestimated him."

"Be silent, you idiotic monkey," King Cold snarled. "Perhaps Frost is stronger, but you have yet to impress me with your so-called Super Saiyan ability!"

"Well, then," Goku said. "Lets fix that, shall we?"

A bright blue aura surrounded Goku and his hair and eyes turned blue. Sorbet stared in surprise.

"Wow! I've never seen this form before," she said. "But...I can't sense your energy, Goku."

"That's because it's God Ki, Sorbet," Goku explained. "This is a level beyond Super Saiyan God."

"Super Saiyan God," King Cold exclaimed. "Impossible! There's no such thing! It can't be! I refuse to believe you Saiyan apes could achieve such power!"

"Well, I guess that's your problem, uncle," Frost said. "Hold on to your narrow minded views about who is superior and inferior. In the end, it won't matter. This ends here and now."

"For once, Frost, we agree on something," King Cold said.

With that, King Cold, Frost and Goku powered up and charged towards each other.

While the three combatants fought, Sorbet stood off to the side watching. Her injuries from King Cold's eye beams were steadily healing, but she wasn't back up to full fighting strength just yet. At the moment, she felt it might be wise to hang back and see how things progressed. Given the incredible displays of strength and power from Frost and Goku, Sorbet realized that they could very well win this fight without her.

"Frost. You were right," she said, admiration in her voice. "You and the Saiyans, you really are capable of amazing things."

A loud explosion drew her attention from the battle. Glancing around, she saw a large pillar of smoke denoting one of the other battles taking place. She wondered once again just how everyone was doing. Then Sorbet gasped in shock as something in the sky caught her attention! A large red/black star had appeared. She could feel a strange and ominous power coming from it.

"What is that," she said. "Where did that star come from? Is this Towa's doing as well?"

While Sorbet was taking stock of their current situation, Frost and Goku were locked in battle with King Cold. Though at the moment, the battle was certainly going in Frost and Goku's favor. Both Super Saiyan Blue and the Golden form were more powerful than Cold had imagined. In fact, he found himself hard pressed to defend himself, let alone fight back. How? How had this Saiyan upstart and Frost manage such a feat? It just didn't make any sense!

Both Frost and Goku landed a hit on King Cold, staggering him. Moving backwards to allow himself a little breathing room, King Cold shook his head to clear it. The battle was going horribly for him. At this rate, he could easily be defeated, maybe even...

"Are you ready to surrender now, uncle," Frost asked.

"We'll give you one chance, Cold," Goku spoke up. "If you leave now, you can live to see another day. Do the smart thing and go while you can."

King Cold quivered with rage. Now more than ever he could understand Frieza's hatred for the Saiyan warrior. How dare he and Frost act so condescending towards him! Well, he would show them.

"I have a better idea, Saiyan," King Cold said.

Before either one could react, King Cold shot straight up into the air and stopped several feet above them. Raising both hands, he conjured up an enormous ball of fiery energy.

"How about I destroy this place and you with it," he said.

"He wouldn't," Goku gasped, ultimately knowing Cold was desperate enough to try.

"Stop," Frost yelled. "If you destroy this place, then all of existence will cease to be! That includes you!"

"Then so be it," King Cold said. And with that, he threw the fiery sphere down towards them.

Reacting quickly, both Goku and Frost powered up and fired off two beams of energy at the sphere. The beams collided with it, halting it. Slowly the sphere began to move backwards.

"No! You won't stop me that easily," King Cold raged.

He held his hands out and pushed back with his own power. The sphere halted and then steadily began to move back down towards Goku and Frost. Both warriors added more power to their beams and managed to stop the sphere's descent. Now they were locked in a struggle with King Cold, both sides pushing against one another.

"Goku," Frost gasped, staggering slightly. "Something's wrong. I'm starting to feel...drained."

"It's your new form," Goku said. "You're still not used to the strain it puts on your body! Frieza had the same problem when we fought! Try to hang in there a bit longer!"

Frost steeled himself and kept firing up at the sphere. Above them, King Cold poured more power into his attack, pushing the sphere towards his enemies. It was only a matter of time. He could see Frost was wearing down. Soon he would falter and it would just be the Saiyan. And King Cold knew that Blue form had to be taking a toll on Goku as well. He could outlast them. No. He would outlast them! There was nothing they could do, nothing could save them...

"Hey, Cold!"

King Cold turned and saw Sorbet hovering a few feet above him. She was surrounded by a bright aura of power and her hands were glowing as she charged up a power beam. King Cold's eyes widened in surprise! How had she gotten behind him without him noticing?

"Go join your son in Hell," Sorbet yelled. Then she fired off her beam attack.

The beam struck him full on. King Cold staggered, losing his grip on the energy sphere.

"Now! Give it everything you got," Goku shouted.

Together, he and Frost poured every last bit of power they had into their beam attacks and pushed the sphere upward. The sphere struck King Cold, who was still struggling against Sorbet's beam attack. King Cold found himself being engulfed by the fiery energy of his own attack. Sorbet broke off her beam and moved out of the way as the sphere shot past her, King Cold trapped within it. The sphere continued into the stratosphere, then there was a massive explosion, filling the sky with a bright light.

Down below, Goku and Frost landed on the ground. Immediately, Frost collapsed, reverting back to normal, unable to move. Goku also turned back to normal and sat down next to Frost.

"Hey. How you holding up there, Frost," Goku asked.

"I can barely move," Frost said. "I feel so drained."

"Too bad I didn't bring any senzu beans with me," Goku said.

"Maybe I can help with that."

Goku and Frost looked up as Sorbet joined them. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a bottle of energy drink. Kneeling down, she administered some to Frost. As soon as he had downed the drink, he sat up, fully recovered.

"There we go," Sorbet said. "How are you..."

Her sentence was cut short as Frost embraced her.

"You were amazing, Sorbet," he said, holding her close.

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

"I got to agree with Frost, Sorbet," Goku said. "You were amazing back there. King Cold never even saw it coming. By the way, what's that stuff you just gave Frost?"

"It's an energy drink," Sorbet said. "Here. You look like you could use some yourself."

Goku took the bottle and took a drink. Immediately his energy was fully restored.

"Wow! That really hit the spot," Goku said. "And it was pretty tasty too. What's in it?"

"The Supreme Kai said it's made from senzu beans," Frost explained. "With a little bit of flavoring to help with the taste."

"Senzu energy drinks, huh," Goku said. "That's pretty cool. I'll have to talk to Korin and run this idea by him. That could save on having to rely on senzu beans all the time."

"Well, now that we're recovered and my uncle has been dealt with," Frost said, "We should go check up on everyone else."

"They should be getting some help," Goku said. "Vegeta's here, and Trunks and Tapion are also helping out."

"Tapion," Sorbet asked. "Who's that?"

"He's a friend," Goku said. "It's kind of a long story, but that can wait until later. Just what else are we dealing with anyway?"

"Towa brought six allies," Frost said. "Besides my uncle, there was also a Dr. Wheelo, Garlic Jr, Android #13, Bojack, and Hatchiyack."

"Those guys, huh," Goku said. "I'm not too worried regarding Wheelo. He's really not that strong compared to you guys. But, considering Towa can make them stronger..."

"There's something else," Sorbet said. She pointed up into the sky. "There's also that strange star."

"That's never been there before," Frost said. "I wonder why it's here?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Goku said. "Lets go find the others and help them out. Maybe then we'll get some answers."

Frost and Sorbet nodded in agreement. The three fighters then took flight to go aid their allies.

End of Chapter Twelve...


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Army: Chapter Thirteen

Hatred of the Saiyans! Phantom Warriors of the Past!

Flying through the air, both Scarlet and Nionn followed after Hatchiyack. Down below, the various citizens of Tokitoki City were evacuating to safety. Already the area was in shambles, buildings reduced to ruins and the streets cratered. Not since Demigra's attack had the city looked this way and Scarlet promised herself that Towa and Mira were going to pay for this.

"How the hell did that witch manage to get the jump on us like this," Scarlet wondered.

"I can't believe Frost teamed us up," Nionn spoke up, not hearing Scarlet. "He is aware we're not exactly on good terms with each other, right?"

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do," Scarlet replied. "But regardless, we're stuck with each other for the time being. Once this all over, you can go back to the Galactic Patrol and we'll never see each other again."

"Fine with me," Nionn said. For a moment she was silent, then she said, "Hey, tell me something. Do you ever regret leaving the Galactic Patrol, Scarlet?"

Scarlet was tempted to tell her to mind her own business, but refrained. "Sometimes. I do miss some of the other patrollers there. And the Commander."

"You know, he sometimes mentions you," Nionn said. "He won't admit it out loud, but I'm sure he wishes you would come back."

"I'd be tempted," Scarlet admitted. "I owe a lot to the Commander. But as much as I'd like to, my place is here with the Time Patrol now. Shenron brought me here for a purpose and I intend to follow through with it. Besides, I don't want to put up with that bastard Taygen and all of his crap. And Kora's here now."

"You haven't told your friends yet, have you," Nionn asked.

"Told them what," Scarlet said.

"Just how close you and Kora really are," Nionn replied.

"H-How did...," Scarlet stammered.

"Some of the other patrollers at Galactic HQ told me about one of the charges Taygen tried to use to get you kicked out of the academy," Nionn said. "They said you two were more than just friends."

"And what if we are," Scarlet snapped. "It's none of your god-damn business!"

"Frankly I don't care how close you two are," Nionn yelled back. "And I'm well aware it's none of my business! My question was if you had told your friends!"

"Not yet," Scarlet said. "But I will! I just...haven't figured out how exactly."

"What? Are you afraid," Nionn smirked. "And here I thought only spiders terrified you."

"Hey, screw you," Scarlet said. "It's not easy being honest about your feelings! And at least I have someone special in my life! When's the last time a guy showed you any interest?"

Nionn halted in midair and faced Scarlet. "That was low, Scarlet! I'll have you know I could have any guy I want! I just haven't found someone worthy of my time!"

"Just the excuse I was expecting," Scarlet said. "What guy's going to be interested in someone with a crappy attitude like yours?"

"Look who's talking about attitudes," Nionn shot back.

While the two Saiyans were arguing, they failed to notice the incoming orb of energy. The orb struck them and there was a big explosion. Scarlet and Nionn fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground. Scarlet looked up from the ground and saw the imposing figure of Hatchiyack standing several feet away. The attack had come from him. He had taken advantage of the argument between the two Saiyans and ambushed them.

"Stupid," Scarlet berated herself. "Way to let your guard down."

She climbed to her feet and faced the large machine warrior. Beside her, Nionn now stood, also ready to battle.

"So, Hatchiyack, right," Scarlet said, addressing their opponent. "So what did Towa promise you to get your help?"

Hatchiyack stared at Scarlet, his yellow eyes narrowing. "Saiyan." He turned his attention to Nionn, giving her the same intense scrutiny. "Both of you are Saiyans."

"Yeah, so what if we are," Nionn asked.

"All Saiyans must be eliminated," Hatchiyack said. "Revenge for the Tuffles."

"Tuffles," Nionn said. "But they were wiped out."

"Yeah, by us," Scarlet replied. "Seems this guy was created to avenge the Tuffle race. Damn it! That's all we need, another person with a vendetta against our people. Why is it this crap always comes back to bite us in the ass?"

Hatchiyack raised his hands and then conjured up two purple/black orbs. The orbs suddenly spouted dark purple smoke and when it cleared up, there stood two familiar faces: Frieza and Cell!

"What? No way," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Is that...Frieza," Nionn asked. "He's supposed to be dead, right?"

"Both of those two are supposed to be dead," Scarlet said. "How the hell are they here?"

"Well, if it isn't the Saiyan I met on Namek," Frieza spoke up, sporting his usual arrogant smile. "And you have a friend with you."

"Frieza," Scarlet said. "You're dead! There's no way you can be here! That's impossible!"

"Oh, but it is possible," Cell said. "We were brought back by our sheer hatred of you Saiyans and your friends."

"And once we're done with you two," Frieza said. "We're going to deal with Goku and the other remaining fools who dared to challenge us."

"Great," Nionn growled. "As if we don't have enough problems, now we have these two to deal with. Hey, Scarlet, I'm aware of how powerful Frieza is, but how strong is that green guy?"

"Cell," Scarlet replied. "He's pretty powerful. He's a bio-android made up of cells from strong fighters like Goku, Piccolo, Frieza and several others."

"Well, that's just perfect," Nionn bit out.

"Exactly," Cell said, smiling. "I am Perfect."

"I don't know how exactly you two came back," Scarlet said. Suddenly she transformed into her Super Saiyan form. "But I'm going to send you back to Hell where you belong!"

She charged, heading straight towards Frieza. Nionn, meanwhile, assumed her own Super Saiyan form and turned her attention towards Cell. The bio-android beckoned her over.

"Lets just see how perfect you really are," she said.

Nionn flew at Cell and attacked. Cell matched her attacks, exchanging punches with her. Nionn spun, landing a vicious kick on Cell,sending him flying. Cell recovered quickly, launching a volley of energy blasts towards her. Nionn dodged the incoming projectiles, charging at Cell. Charging up, Nionn sent a beam of energy towards him. Cell swiped his arm, batting the beam away from him.

"Is that the best you can do," Cell taunted. "Here. Try this." He took up a familiar stance and brought his hands together. "Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAA!"

Nionn stared in shock as a massive Kamehameha beam shot towards her. Powering up, she unleashed a power beam of her own, attempting to halt the attack. The beams collided, and for a brief second, they struggled against each other. Then Cell's beam overpowered Nionn's attack, cutting through it. Nionn broke off the attack and managed to dodge just in time, the beam narrowly missing her.

"That was too close," she muttered.

She looked up to see Cell standing over her. Faster than the eye could follow, Cell back handed Nionn, sending her crashing into a nearby building. The building collapsed, burying her under debris.

"If that's the best you can offer, then I'm sorely disappointed," Cell called out.

Suddenly the debris blew apart as a bright golden light erupted from within. Nionn stood among the rubble, her clothing slightly torn. Her aura was brighter and electricity crackled around her, signifying she had gone Super Saiyan 2.

"I'm just getting warmed up," she said.

She moved fast, catching Cell off guard, landing several fierce punches on him. Cell staggered back, a cruel smile on his face.

"Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about," he laughed. He then flew at Nionn, both combatants giving everything they had.

While Nionn fought Cell, Scarlet was locked in battle with Frieza. During the battle, Scarlet had powered up to Super Saiyan 2, noting that Frieza was way stronger since she had last battled him. And even now, Super Saiyan 2 was just barely cutting it. How had Frieza gotten so much stronger? And for that matter, just how had he and Cell been brought here? Her gaze shifted just for a second towards Hatchiyack. The machine warrior stood off to the side, watching the battle. He had something to do with this, of that she was sure. It had been those strange orbs he had conjured up. Frieza and Cell had appeared from them. She returned her attention back to Frieza, just narrowly avoiding a hit from the Emperor of the Galaxy.

"Pay attention, Scarlet," he admonished. "One misstep could lead to your death."

"Screw you, Frieza," Scarlet said, lashing out with a punch. "You may be stronger than when we fought on Namek, but I've gotten a lot stronger since then as well!"

Frieza lept backwards and fired off a barrage of Death Beams. Scarlet batted them aside and closed the distance between them. Channeling all of her power, she punched straight through Frieza. Frieza stood there, a stunned look on his face, before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

With that threat taken care of, Scarlet turned to check on Nionn. She was just in time to witness her fellow Saiyan obliterate Cell with a powerful beam attack. Like Frieza, Cell also vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"So much for them," Scarlet said.

"Oh, we're not finished yet, Saiyan."

Scarlet gasped as the two streams of smoke converged and reformed into both Frieza and Cell.

"No way," Scarlet exclaimed.

"I thought that killed them," Nionn said joining her.

"Wishful thinking, girl," Cell sneered. "You can't destroy us that easily. We're going to have our revenge. And we're not the only ones."

Scarlet felt a chill. Something about the way Cell had said that suddenly made her feel uneasy. Behind the two villains, Hatchiyack conjured up three more orbs. The orbs released more purple smoke and three new figures emerged: Kid Buu, Super Android #17, and Omega Shenron.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Scarlet yelled. "Them too?"

"Who the hell are those guys," Nionn asked.

"Three of the most powerful fighters ever," Scarlet said. "Kid Buu there is the true form of Majin Buu. He only cares about destruction. That's Super Android #17, a fusion of two different Android #17s. And then there's Omega Shenron, of the Shadow Dragons. It took Goku and Vegeta turning Super Saiyan 4 just to stop him. Including Frieza and Cell, we're dealing with some of the strongest beings ever to exist."

"Crap. We really are in trouble here, aren't we," Nionn said.

"Maybe not," Scarlet said. "As it is I've learned how to turn Super Saiyan 4. Though this will be the first time I've ever used it. I don't suppose you know how to turn into a SSJ4, do you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Nionn replied. "Though I did learn how to go SSJ3."

"It'll have to do," Scarlet said. "Lets do this!"

Both Saiyans powered up, Nionn transforming into Super Saiyan 3. Beside her, Scarlet stood, transformed into Super Saiyan 4. Her red hair was even longer, almost like a mane now, while red fur covered her upper body. Nionn could feel the immense power of this new form.

"So that's SSJ4," she commented. "I'm going to have to learn that one."

"If we make it out of this, then I'll show you how it's done," Scarlet replied. "Now lets send these bastards back where they belong!"

Together they charged at their opponents.

"Man, could this get any worse," Jaco asked, staring into the crystal ball. "Frieza! Of all people, it had to be him!"

"Just how exactly did Frieza get here," Elder Kai wondered. "And not just him. Cell, Buu, Super Android #17 and Omega Shenron? This can't be possible. They're dead. Did Towa bring them from an alternate Time Line as well?"

"Actually it looked like they appeared from those orbs that big guy conjured up," Korin commented.

"What do you mean orbs, Korin," Jaco asked.

"That big guy, Hatchiyack," Korin said. "He created some weird looking orbs and then Frieza and Cell appeared from them."

"That's Hatchiyack's special ability," The Supreme Kai spoke up.

"You mean he can resurrect dead people," Elder Kai asked.

"Not exactly," The Supreme Kai said. "They're more like phantoms. They're solid enough and just as dangerous as if they were alive, but ultimately, they're just ghosts. But there's more to it than that. Hatchiyack was designed to utilize concentrated hatred, which gives form to these specters. It all stems from the destruction of the Tuffle race at the hands of the Saiyans."

"Hmm. Much like that Baby character," Elder Kai said. "It seems the Tuffles really know how to hold a grudge even from beyond the grave."

"Their technology was extremely advanced," The Supreme Kai said. "And now we have to deal with the fallout of their revenge."

"Well, lets just hope Scarlet and Nionn can handle this," Elder Kai said. "This will be Scarlet's first time using SSJ4. I wonder if it and SSJ3 will be enough."

"Don't forget, they have reinforcements on the way," Korin reminded him. "Kora should be joining them soon."

"And with a little luck, Frost, Sorbet and Goku should be along to help out as well," The Supreme Kai said.

Back at the battle, Scarlet was busy contending with Omega Shenron and Super Android #17. At the moment, SSJ4 was proving efficient enough, but both were still proving to be a tough fight. Likewise, Nionn found herself against the triple threat of Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu. Both Saiyans were being hard pressed by their opponents. Scarlet ducked a punch from #17 and countered Omega Shenron's strike, knocking the Shadow Dragon back with a quick and powerful punch. Turning to #17, she surprised him with a blast of ki straight to his torso. #17 vanished in a swirl of smoke only to reform a few seconds later.

"Damn it," she swore.

She turned just in time to intercept Omega Shenron as he attempted a sneak attack. However that left her wide open to attack from #17. Both Android and Shadow Dragon took advantage and double teamed her, hitting her with a double barrage of energy, sending her flying into a nearby pile of debris. The two phantom warriors approached the debris, intent on finishing their target off. Both staggered back as a massive explosion of power erupted from the debris. Before either one could react, Scarlet came flying from the dust and attacked, slamming her fist hard into Omega Shenron and landing a savage kick to Super Android #17.

"You know, you guys are really starting to piss me off," Scarlet yelled.

Raising both hands, Scarlet fired off two beams of red ki energy, blasting both opponents and vaporizing them.

Nionn grabbed both Cell and Frieza and slammed them both together, stunning them. She then hurled them through the air, sending a volley of ki blasts after them. With them temporarily dealt with, she turned her attention to Kid Buu. The maniacal pink creature hurled himself at the Saiyan warrior, screeching incoherently as he attacked her. Nionn backed away, dodging his attacks.

"Not much of a talker, are you," she said.

She intercepted a punch and used Buu's momentum against him and slammed him hard to the ground. Hauling Buu up, she hit him squared in the face and then blasted him at point blank range disintegrating him into smoke. However, like before, the smoke reformed and Buu was back for another round. To make matters worse, Cell and Frieza were back as well. Scarlet landed next to her and the two Saiyans stood back to back, their enemies surrounding them.

"God, this is ridiculous," Nionn said. "No matter what we do they just keep coming back for more!"

"I don't mind telling you, I don't like these odds," Scarlet said. "That bastard Hatchiyack could easily summon more enemies if he wants to. We need some reinforcements."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately everyone's occupied with their own battles right now," Nionn pointed out. "We're on our own."

Just as she finished saying this, someone flew in and landed next to both Saiyans.

"Kora," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late," Kora said. "That battle took a bit longer than I thought." She gazed Scarlet, noting her new form. "Nyan. What's with the new look, Scarlet?"

"It's Super Saiyan 4," Scarlet explained. "Something I picked up a little while back."

"I have to say, I like the looks of this form," Kora purred. "It's so primal."

"Um...thanks," Scarlet said, blushing.

"Ugh! Could you two please focus," Nionn said. "I thought you were protecting the gate to the Time Vault, Kora."

"The Time Vault's been secured," Kora assured her. "As it is, we have reinforcements. The Supreme Kai called in Goku and Vegeta to help."

"Goku's here," Scarlet asked. "Alright!"

"And Prince Vegeta is here, too," Nionn said. "Finally, I'll get the chance to meet him."

"And that's not all," Kora said. "A friend of Trunks is here, too. Someone named Tapion. He's helping out as well."

"We might just get through this after all," Scarlet said. "First things first, we need to deal with these guys."

Kora scanned the area, noting the gathered enemies. She recognized Frieza due to images she had seen of him at the Galactic Patrol. The others were unfamiliar."

"How adorable," Frieza spoke up, eyeing Kora. "We have a little kitty-cat to play with now."

Kora growled, flexing her claws. "Leave him to me. I'm going to claw that smug smile off his face."

"Just a quick heads-up," Scarlet said. "These guys aren't what they seem. Every time we defeat them, they just reform. The real problem here is Hatchiyack over there. He's the one who keeps bringing them back."

"But just how long can he keep it up," Nionn wondered. "These apparitions have to have a limit."

"Then lets find that limit," Scarlet said.

Scarlet flew towards Omega Shenron and Super Android #17 while Nionn turned her attention to Cell and Kid Buu, leaving Kora to face off against Frieza.

"So I get to deal with you," Frieza smirked. "You know, I've always wondered if there really is more than one way to skin a cat."

Before he could react, Kora attacked. Frieza saw a blur and then felt claws rake his face. He staggered back, screeching loudly and clutching his face.

"You worthless feline," Frieza howled in rage. "I will make you suffer for that!"

He charged at Kora, lashing out angrily. Kora ducked and dodged, moving lithely on her feet as she avoided Frieza's assault. Moving past his attacks, Kora got in closer and landed several swift jabs on her opponent. She then spun and kicked Frieza, sending him flying backwards. Frieza quickly regained his footing just as Kora flew in to resume attacking. Both fighters lashed out furiously.

"I refuse to be beaten by some lowly house cat," Frieza raged. "You will die here, along with those Saiyan monkeys!"

Kora glared and then struck Frieza in the face, rocking his head backwards. Stunned, Frieza found himself being mercilessly pummeled by his opponent. Kora then charged up and blasted Frieza with a massive silver beam of energy. Frieza vanished from sight, leaving just a few wisps of smoke behind.

"Never insult Scarlet in front of me," Kora said.

Nionn, meanwhile, found two opponents easier to handle than three. She concentrated on Cell first, destroying the bio-android with a strong energy blast. Turning to Kid Buu, she surprised the Majin with a technique she had developed a few years back. Conjuring up a golden orb of energy, she moved in and pushed the orb into Kid Buu. The orb erupted into a burst of golden beams, slicing through Kid Buu, reducing him to a mass of pink goo. Nionn then finished him off with one final blast of energy.

Scarlet maneuvered Super Android #17 until he was right in front of Omega Shenron. She kicked hard, sending the Android crashing into the Shadow Dragon. Powering up, she unleashed a powerful Kamehameha attack, obliterating both her opponents at once. With all five enemies finally defeated, Scarlet and her two allies now focused their attention on Hatchiyack.

"No more hiding behind your ghost buddies, Hatchiyack," Scarlet said. "Face us!"

"Very well," Hatchiyack said. "I will destroy you myself, Saiyan."

The machine warrior charged at the three women and the battle began. Scarlet struck first, knocking Hatchiyack back a few steps. Nionn then moved in, striking fast, followed by Kora blasting Hatchiyack at point blank range. However, Hatchiyack merely shrugged off their attacks and retaliated, swinging his massive arms and knocking Nionn and Kora away. He then attacked Scarlet, landing several hard strikes on her. Scarlet staggered from the sheer strength behind his attacks. Fortunately she was able to weather them and fought back. Both Saiyan and machine clashed with each other, the incredible strength of SSJ4 proving to be a match for Hatchiyack.

By now Nionn and Kora had recovered and rejoined the battle, lending their strength to Scarlet. After taking some damage, Hatchiyack broke off from the attack and brought his arms across his chest. Then all of the green orbs on the machine fighter's body began glowing.

"I don't like the looks of this," Scarlet said.

Just as she finished saying this, Hatchiyack fired off a massive beam of green energy. The beam struck all three, sending them careening backwards. The three women crashed to the ground, severely injured.

"Owww...man, that hurt," Scarlet moaned.

"What...was that," Nionn asked.

"I don't know," Scarlet said. "But lets not get hit by it again."

"Nyan. He's a lot stronger than I first thought," Kora said.

"He was strong to begin with," Scarlet said. "Given Towa's influence, it stands to reason he's going to be pretty tough. We need a plan here."

"How about we help out?"

All three looked up to see Frost, Sorbet and Goku had arrived.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys," Scarlet said, as they landed next to them. "If you're here, I'm guessing King Cold is gone."

"We took care of him alright," Frost said. "I see you're trying out SSJ4, Scarlet."

"Super Saiyan 4," Goku spoke up. "Wow. Where'd you learn that, Scarlet?"

Scarlet was about to say from him, but then remembered that she had seen Goku from an alternate time line use SSJ4. This Goku wouldn't know about it.

"Oh, you know, just pushed myself past my limits and obtained it," Scarlet said.

Goku nodded and then glanced over at Hatchiyack. "So, Hatchiyack. Long time no see."

"Saiyan," Hatchiyack replied. "This time I will eliminate you."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Goku said. "But I'm way stronger now than I was when we last fought each other. And I have five strong allies right here as well." Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, surprising Scarlet and Nionn.

"Whoa! What is that," Scarlet said.

"Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan," Goku replied.

"Oh, wow! I have got to learn that," Scarlet said.

"Me, too," Nionn agreed.

"I'll give you the details later," Goku said. "Listen, Hatchiyack's pretty durable, but he does have a weakness. When he charges up his ultimate attack, he's vulnerable. When that happens, we all strike at once with everything we've got."

"Sounds good to me," Scarlet said, cracking her knuckles.

All six fighters prepared themselves and faced off against Hatchiyack.

"Saiyans...DIE," Hatchiyack shouted. Suddenly he was surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes flared red.

"Uh-oh," Sorbet said. "I recognize that."

"Hey, Frost," Goku said. "I know you're still not quite used to it, but maybe you'd better try out your new form."

Frost nodded and then transformed into his newly acquired Golden Form.

"Whoa! When did you learn that, Frost," Scarlet asked.

"Just recently, actually," Frost said. "Lets hope I can maintain it better this time."

"Watch out! Here he comes," Nionn called out.

Everyone turned just as Hatchiyack charged at them.

End of Chapter Thirteen...


	14. Chapter 14

Dark Army-Chapter Fourteen

Demon Warriors of Makyo! The Immortal Garlic Jr!

While the battle against Hatchiyack commenced, Luttice and Cloud were tracking down Garlic Jr. As they flew through the air, Cloud cast his gaze over the area, searching for their enemy.

"Any sign of him," Luttice asked.

"None," Cloud replied. "Where is that little goblin hiding?"

"Hey! Do you feel that," Luttice asked. "I just sensed two strong power levels."

Cloud stretched out his own senses and sure enough, he felt it too. "Yeah. I feel them alright. They feel familiar."

"Well, whoever they are, lets hope they're on our side," Luttice said.

"I just hope everyone else is doing okay," Cloud said. "Especially Kora. She just joined up and then this had to happen."

"Well, given what we saw of her sparring with Scarlet, she doesn't seem helpless," Luttice said. "But then we are dealing with some of history's most ruthless villains."

"To be honest, some of them really worry me," Cloud said. "It stands to reason King Cold will be a problem, given he's Frieza's father. And we know about Android #13 and Bojack. But the other three, I'm not all that familiar with."

"We may not know about them, but I'm sure Garlic Jr shouldn't pose too much of a problem for us," Luttice assured him.

Cloud remained silent. Luttice might be correct, but then what did they know about Garlic Jr? What was he capable of? Towa wouldn't have chosen him for nothing. They couldn't afford to underestimate him.

"Hey! There he is," Luttice said, pointing down at the ground.

Cloud glanced in the direction his ally indicated. Sure enough, he spotted Garlic Jr down below. The two Saiyans swooped down and landed on the ground. Garlic Jr was sitting on a makeshift throne of rocks, waiting as the Saiyans approached.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Garlic Jr greeted them. "I'm so glad you could join me."

Cloud hesitated a moment. Garlic Jr was a little too nonchalant for his liking. He surveyed the area, suspecting their foe had set some kind of trap for them.

"Alright, Garlic," Luttice said. "I'll make this simple. Surrender or we'll destroy you."

"Oh, really," Garlic Jr replied, standing up from his seat. "Well, then, Saiyan, come and try."

"If you insist," Luttice said. Without hesitation he charged at Garlic Jr.

"Luttice! Wait," Cloud called after him.

However, his warning came too late. Just as Luttice got within range of Garlic Jr, he found himself attacked by three cloaked figures. Despite being caught unaware, Luttice managed to fight off his attackers. Cloud rushed in to lend a hand only to find himself being waylaid by four other figures wearing cloaks. Cloud reacted quickly, intercepting their attacks and countering. The two Saiyans managed to break away from their opponents and landed several feet away. The cloaked figures landed near Garlic Jr. Grabbing their cloaks, the figures removed them with a flourish, revealing seven non-humans.

"Looks like my hunch was right," Cloud said. "He had a trap laid out for us."

"Just where the hell did these fools come from," Luttice asked. "I didn't see them with the others."

"Allow me to introduce my subordinates," Garlic Jr spoke up. "Nicky, Ginger, and Sansho. And here, we have the Spice Boys: Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Salt. Demon warriors of Makyo who serve me."

"Eight against two, huh," Cloud said, smiling slightly. "This just got more interesting."

"I welcome the challenge," Luttice said, cracking his knuckles. "You'll regret challenging two Saiyans."

"You know, this isn't the first time I've dealt with Saiyans," Garlic Jr said. "I recently learned that Goku was in fact a Saiyan. And his son is also a half Saiyan if I'm not mistaken. I guess that would explain why they were as strong as they were."

"What's your point," Cloud asked.

"My point is, I'm aware that you two are Saiyans," Garlic Jr replied. "And I'm also aware of how strong you are. I'm prepared for whatever you have."

Luttice and Cloud looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned their attention back to Garlic Jr.

"Is that so," Cloud said. "I know you fought Goku once years ago. And you even faced Gohan. But you see, Garlic, you never saw the full potential of the Saiyans."

"You're wasting your breath, Saiyan," Spice spoke up. "Whatever so-called potential you claim to have will not help you here."

"Really? So tell me," Luttice said. "Have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan?"

"And just what is that supposed to be," Ginger asked. "Are we supposed to be impressed or something?"

"Yeah. Just what makes it so super," Mustard said. "Do you put on a cape and some tights?"

This brought derisive laughter from the gathered demons. Their laughter abruptly stopped when, in a brilliant flash of golden light, both Cloud and Luttice transformed into Super Saiyans. Needless to say, this definitely surprised their enemies.

"So, still think it's a laughing matter," Cloud asked.

"So your hair's a different color, big deal," Spice said.

"Oh, it's not just our hair that's changed," Luttice said. "Our power has increased exponentially as well."

"Prove it," Sansho challenged.

Luttice moved in a flash and before Sansho knew it, he was vaporized in an instant. The gathered demons stared in shock at the smoldering spot where their companion had been a moment ago.

"So, was that convincing enough," Luttice asked.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," Nicky snarled.

Both he and Ginger pulled out blades and charged at the smirking Saiyan. Before they reached him, however, they were intercepted by Cloud. The Saiyan warrior blocked the blades with his arms and then shattered them. Grabbing Ginger, Cloud launched him into the air and sent a blast of ki after him, destroying him in an instant. Turning, he intercepted an attack from Nicky. He then landed a solid punch on Nicky and then obliterated him with a powerful ki blast.

"Three down," Luttice said, smiling at Garlic Jr and his men. "So who wants to be next?"

"Towa could have warned me about this," Garlic muttered. "Does Goku also have this kind of power?" Aloud, he said, "Fine. It seems I did underestimate your power. But don't think the rest of us will go down so easily. Towa gave us a means to combat you."

"We're well aware of Towa's magic," Cloud said. "Granted it will make you stronger, but that doesn't guarantee you'll still beat us."

"Oh, it's not just Towa's magic that will help us," Garlic Jr replied. "As it is, we brought along another source to further increase our power." He glanced up at the sky. "Ah! And there it is now! Take a look, Saiyans!"

Cloud and Luttice looked up and gasped in surprise! Positioned high above them was a red and black planet. An eerie feeling permeated the air making Cloud shiver.

"What the hell is that," Luttice demanded.

"That, my friend, is the Makyo Star," Garlic Jr explained. "Where my men and I come from. Originally it was destroyed, but fortunately Towa was able to use her power to bring it from the past to this location. That star enhances the power of all Makayans. With the combined power of Towa's magic and the Makyo Star, I'd say we'll be more than a match for you. Show them, boys."

At Garlic Jr's command, the four remaining warriors suddenly bulked up, growing bigger. At the same time, their eyes flared red and a dark aura surrounded them, signifying Towa's magic had just taken effect.

"Okay, now I'm a bit concerned," Cloud said.

"Nothing we can't handle," Luttice said. "We'll take two each. Then we'll deal with their boss."

Cloud nodded and then they charged at their enemies. Cloud aimed for Spice and Salt while Luttice went after Mustard and Vinegar. Cloud and his two opponents flew across the ground as they fought, the two demons moving fast and hammering at the Saiyan with fierce hits.

"I'll admit, Saiyan," Spice said as he attacked, "This Super Saiyan form of yours seems adequate enough. But ultimately, it will fail."

"We'll see about that," Cloud replied.

He gasped in surprise when Spice's hair suddenly began moving and then became longer. The strands shot out and grabbed onto Cloud, holding him tightly. Cloud struggled to break free. Salt suddenly appeared before Cloud and then began punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Not so tough now, huh, Saiyan," Salt mocked as he pummeled Cloud. "And here I thought you'd be tougher than this!"

Before he could any further, Cloud surprised both of them with a burst of energy as he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. The strands of hair broke and Cloud was free. Reaching out, he grabbed Salt and pulled the diminutive demon close so they were face to face.

"You want to see just how tough I am," Cloud said, his voice low and menacing. "Then let me show you."

His fist lashed out and caught Salt right in his face, rocking the demon warrior's head back and stunning him. Whirling around, Cloud sent Salt flying through the air to crash into a nearby building. The Saiyan warrior then turned his attention to Spice and flew at him. Both combatants clashed, throwing fierce punches and kicks at each other.

At the same time, Luttice was up in the air along with Mustard and Vinegar. Luttice put some distance between himself and his foes and launched a volley of ki orbs at them. Mustard and Vinegar dodged around the projectiles and then sent two energy beams at the Saiyan. Luttice charged up and fired off a powerful beam of his own. Both attacks struck and a struggle ensued, with both sides trying to overpower the other. Smiling, Luttice spread his arms and the beam separated into two more additional beams and curved around, converging on the two demon warriors. Both staggered as the beams struck, catching them off guard and allowing Luttice move in and resume the attack.

"Damn you, Saiyan," Mustard snarled.

"Let's see you handle this," Vinegar said.

The two demons concentrated their energy. From the ground, chunks of rock and other debris lifted into the air and flew towards Luttice. The Saiyan warrior dodged around several stones and then proceeded to blast the rest of the debris into dust.

"A cheap trick like that isn't going to stop me," Luttice said.

Suddenly a gigantic slab of stone came hurtling towards him. The slab slammed into him, sending Luttice crashing into the ground.

"Heh. So much for him," Mustard laughed.

As he finished saying this, there was a massive explosion and a bright golden light erupted from the stone slab, reducing it to pebbles. Standing there, aura glowing brighter and energy crackling around him, Luttice emerged from the dusty haze. Taking flight, he rejoined the two demons. He was battered but looked far from done.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me," Luttice said. With that, he charged his two opponents and the battle resumed.

Down below, Garlic Jr watched the battle from the comfort of his stone throne. As he watched, he suddenly realized he wasn't alone. Towa had appeared and stood next to him.

"Ah, Towa," Garlic Jr greeted her. "Decided to drop in and see how things are going?"

"But of course," Towa replied. "I trust the Makyo Star is proving sufficient?"

"Absolutely," Garlic Jr said. "And your magic is certainly making a difference too. Still, those Saiyans are strong. I wasn't aware of those Super Saiyan forms."

"Don't worry," Towa said. "Strong as they are, they won't stand a chance against you and your minions."

"Hmm. We'll see," Garlic Jr replied. "So far, the fight seems evenly matched. It's possible those Saiyans could win. But then, they don't know that I cannot be destroyed."

"Exactly," Towa said. "Even if they prove to be stronger than you, thanks to your immortality, you'll outlast them. And once they've worn themselves out, they'll be easy pickings."

Back at the battle, both Luttice and Cloud were being hard pressed by the enhanced demon warriors. The two Saiyans managed to break off from the fight to regroup.

"Okay, so they're much tougher than I thought," Luttice admitted.

"They have two different power sources boosting their strength," Cloud said. "We've never dealt with anything like this before. I think it's time we stepped it up a bit more."

"Super Saiyan 3," Luttice asked.

"Super Saiyan 3," Cloud agreed.

Powering up, the two Saiyan warriors transformed into Super Saiyan 3. They then charged at their opponents and attacked. The four demons were caught off guard as the two Saiyans struck, surprising them with their enhanced strength and speed. Regrouping, the Makayans moved in to attack the two Saiyans.

"What is this," Garlic Jr exclaimed. "They changed again?"

"Super Saiyan 3," Towa said. "I guess they decided Level Two wasn't enough. I had a feeling they'd resort to this."

"Why didn't you warn me about this," Garlic Jr snarled. "The first form was surprising enough, but now there are two other levels as well?"

"Calm down, Garlic," Towa said. "This battle isn't over yet. And it's still 2 against 4."

"Well, that's all well and good," Garlic Jr said. "But that hardly changes the fact that this isn't quite going my way!"

"Then we'll just have to correct that," Towa said. "As it is I was prepared for this."

"What more can be done," Garlic Jr asked. "You've already infused my warriors with your power. And we already have the Makyo Star."

"It's true your men have the benefit of my magic," Towa said. "But, there is something else that can benefit from it as well."

She glanced up into the sky. Garlic Jr followed her gaze and saw she was looking up at the Makyo Star. An evil grin crossed his face as he got the gist of what she was getting at.

"Ahh, I see," he said.

"If you think the Makyo Star's power is great now, just wait until I infuse it with my magic," Towa said. Raising her staff, she pointed up at the star and activated her spell. The star was immediately enveloped in a darker aura and Garlic Jr felt his power increase even more.

"What a rush," he said. "This is amazing! I've never felt such power before!"

"And it's the same with your men," Towa said. "Look."

Up in the air, Luttice and Cloud had the Makayan warriors on the ropes. The power of their Super Saiyan 3 forms were proving effective. Before long, the Spice Boys were starting to look battered and worn out.

"Well, boys," Luttice said. "Hope you've had fun, because playtime's over.

However, Luttice's words fell short when Towa's magic kicked in and strengthened the power of the Makyo Star. Suddenly, the auras surrounding the demons flared up and the two Saiyans felt their power shoot up higher.

"What the," Cloud exclaimed. "Their power just increased even more!" He glanced up and noticed the aura surrounding the Makyo Star.

"There's the problem," Luttice said, also noticing.

"It must be Towa's doing," Cloud said. "She used her magic on the star and increased it's power."

"Well, this just got more complicated," Luttice growled.

With that, the Spice Boys charged at the two Saiyans, who now they found themselves on the defensive as their opponents began overwhelming them. Spice and Salt landed several hits on them and then Vinegar and Mustard launched strands of ki webbing from their fingertips, ensnaring Cloud and Luttice.

"Damn it," Cloud swore. "Not this again!"

"Hold them right there, guys," Spice said, smiling maliciously. "Salt and I want a little ''target practice''."

Laughing evilly, the two demons tightened their hold on the Saiyans. Spice and Salt then began pelting them with ki blasts.

Garlic Jr laughed as he watched the spectacle from below. "Now this is entertainment!" He called up to his men. "Don't kill them just yet, boys! I want to have a little fun with them before we finish them off!"

"You got it, boss," Mustard called back.

They released their hold on the Saiyans and let them drop to the ground where they reverted back to normal. Garlic Jr and Towa approached them, just as the four Makayan warriors landed on the ground..

"My, my," Towa said. "That power boost was even better than I expected."

"I can't thank you enough, Towa," Garlic Jr said. "With this power I'm invincible. I'll even be able to get revenge on Goku and his friends. But first there's the matter of these two."

"Hmm. Well, as much as I would like to stay and watch, I have to go check up on some things," Towa said. "I'll leave you to deal with them." With that, she disappeared.

"Suit yourself," Garlic Jr said. "Now then, time to finish these two Saiyans off."

Cloud looked up as Garlic Jr approached. He and Luttice were in pretty bad shape. But they weren't done yet. Nestled in his pocket was a bottle of Senzu Energy Drink. If he could get it out and take a drink...

"Well, Saiyan, this is the end of the line for you," Garlic Jr said.

He raised his hand, preparing to finish Cloud off. Suddenly a blast of ki streaked through the air and struck Garlic Jr, sending him flying backwards. Four more blasts caught Spice and his companions by surprise and sent them crashing into nearby piles of debris. Cloud and Luttice looked up as someone descended from the air and they were surprised to see it was Vegeta.

"So, is this a private party or can anyone attend," Vegeta asked.

"Whew. That was a little too close for comfort," Elder Kai said. "Thank goodness Vegeta showed up when he did."

"What gives," Jaco said. "I would have thought those two could easily handle those guys."

"I don't see you out there defeating anyone," Elder Kai retorted. "At least they're out there fighting instead of cowering in here."

"Oh, look who's talking," Jaco replied. "You're supposed to be a Deity, right? Why aren't you out there fighting?"

"Do I like look I'm in any shape to fight," Elder Kai snapped. "I'm too old for this sort of thing!"

"Please, calm down, you two," The Supreme Kai spoke up. "Jaco, you have to understand. Towa's magic not only enhanced the Makayan's powers, but they also had the Makyo Star to further boost it. And if that wasn't enough, Towa was able to use her power to increase the effects of the Makyo Star even more. That's a massive power boost, one that can give two Saiyan warriors like Cloud and Luttice a very tough fight, even when they're Super Saiyan 3. And something else to consider, SSJ3 can only be maintained for a short time. It uses up a lot of energy and those two have barely used it enough to get accustomed to it.

But it's not over yet. Don't forget, they still have one more ace up their sleeves. And with Vegeta there to help out, they'll definitely win this battle. But I'm more concerned about Garlic Jr himself. He's much stronger than his henchmen, and he's immortal. Even if those three can defeat his lackeys and manage to beat Garlic, they won't be able to destroy him."

"Hmm. That does pose a problem, doesn't it," Elder Kai said. "The usual tactics certainly won't work here."

"And unfortunately I doubt Garlic's going to open up the Dead Zone," Korin spoke up. "That's how Goku and his friends were able to beat him the last couple of times. He'll have learned from those last encounters."

"So what do we do about him then," Jaco asked.

"Well, even if Garlic cannot be destroyed, he can still be beaten," The Supreme Kai said. "If the others can weaken him enough, then he won't be able to pose a problem. If he's incapacitated enough, we won't have to worry about him until after this whole situation is resolved. Then we'll figure out what to do with him."

"Imprisonment is pretty much our only option," Elder Kai said. "Perhaps we might be able to open up the Dead Zone ourselves and banish him back there."

"If that's what it takes, then that's what we'll do," The Supreme Kai said. "It's certainly not the first time I've banished someone to another dimension."

Cloud and Luttice had managed to get to their feet and both had downed an energy drink and were now back up to full strength.

"Thanks for helping us out back there, Vegeta," Cloud said.

"You call yourselves Saiyan warriors," Vegeta said by way of reply. "Super Saiyan 3 and you still let them beat you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to us like that," Luttice snapped. "We had them until that witch did something to that damn star in the sky!"

"What do you mean," Vegeta asked.

"Towa enhanced the power of the Makyo Star," Cloud explained. "It's power was strong enough, but with Towa's enhancement it's even worse. Not to mention she used her power on the Makayans themselves. I never imagined it would make them that strong. We underestimated them. A mistake we're not making a second time."

"Damn right, we're not," Luttice said. "I'm going to show them what happens when they challenge the might of a Saiyan!"

"Now that's more like it," Vegeta said. "I just hope you two can back those words up."

"Oh, we can and we will," Cloud assured him.

By now Garlic Jr and his men had recovered from Vegeta's surprise attacks. They approached the three Saiyans, Garlic in the lead.

"I don't know who you are," he said, addressing Vegeta. "But you'll regret interfering."

"I'm supposed to be intimidated by a little goblin like you," Vegeta taunted. "You should know you're up against one of the strongest Saiyans ever to live."

"Is that right," Garlic Jr said. "Well, then, perhaps I should slip into something more appropriate for this occasion."

Suddenly Garlic Jr expanded and shot up several feet. Standing before the Saiyan Prince, Garlic Jr now towered over him, his body bigger and bulging with muscle. Rather than look surprised or worried, Vegeta just smiled.

"So, you decided to show your full strength, huh," he said. "Let me return the favor and show the greatest power any Saiyan has ever achieved."

In a flash of brilliant blue light, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Everyone stared in surprise, including Cloud and Luttice.

"Is...Is that..." Cloud asked.

"Super Saiyan God," Luttice said.

"No," Vegeta replied. "This is a level past Super Saiyan God."

"A level past Super Saiyan God," Cloud exclaimed. "It's actually possible to achieve a level of power like that? Amazing."

"If you're done gawking, then I suggest you transform as well so we can finish this battle," Vegeta said.

"Oh, right," Cloud said. "Luttice? I think it's time we pulled out our trump card."

"I couldn't agree more," Luttice said.

Powering up, both Saiyans transformed. However, unlike before, they didn't go Super Saiyan 3. Instead, they went straight to their strongest form: Super Saiyan 4!

"Hm. Impressive," Vegeta said. "Now, lets show them why you should never underestimate a Saiyan."

End of Chapter Fourteen...


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Army: Chapter Fifteen

The Battle Continues! Defeat Hatchiyack and Garlic Jr!

Hatchiyack staggered back as Goku and Frost struck at the same time. Before he could recover from the twin assault, Nionn and Sorbet rushed in, pummeling the machine warrior with a merciless barrage of punches and kicks. Following this, Scarlet flew in and struck, knocking Hatchiyack into the sky. A silver blur appeared and intercepted him. Kora unleashed a volley of silver energy orbs, peppering Hatchiyack. Scarlet then moved in and blasted the robot full on with a massive red beam. Hatchiyack crashed to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Everyone landed and regrouped, watching the spot where their opponent had fallen.

"Okay, I am definitely liking Super Saiyan 4," Scarlet said, clenching her fist.

"It is a pretty impressive form," Goku said. "Maybe I should learn it. And speaking of forms." He turned to Frost. "How are you doing there, Frost? Feeling alright?"

"For the moment," Frost replied. "So far the strain hasn't hit me yet. But we should probably finish this battle as quickly as possible before I collapse again."

"Collapse again," Kora asked.

"I'm still not totally used to this form," Frost explained. "It just happened while we were fighting my uncle and it seems to put a strain on me. Once this is all over, I'm going to have to train and get my body accustomed to it."

"Then lets go finish Hatchiyack off already," Scarlet said.

At that very moment, Hatchiyack emerged from the dust cloud, looking battered and staggering slightly. It was clear that the combined strength of the six fighters had taken a toll on the machine warrior, but it was also clear that he wasn't ready to quit either.

"You're not looking so good there, Hatchiyack," Nionn said. "But don't worry, it's almost over."

Hatchiyack didn't respond. Instead, his eyes flashed and suddenly he began growing. Everyone stared in surprise as the machine warrior grew taller until finally he was gigantic, towering over Goku and the Patrollers.

"Whoa! He can get gigantic," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Looks like," Sorbet said.

"That's a surprise," Goku said. "He didn't do this last time I fought him. Seems he's learned a few new tricks."

"Too bad there's not a full moon," Scarlet said. "Nionn and I could turn into Great Apes and fight him."

"Afraid that's not an option here," Frost said. "We're going to have to do this as we are."

Powering up, the six fighters took flight and charged at the giant robot. Hatchiyack swung a massive arm at them, causing them to scatter. Everyone spread out and began blasting Hatchiyack with energy attacks. Hatchiyack staggered slightly in surprise from the attack, but immediately retaliated with a barrage of green beams. The patrollers moved quickly, dodging the beams and then countering with their own attacks.

"I'm starting to think the Great Ape plan might be our best option after all," Sorbet said. "We're not putting a dent in him like this!"

"We need the full moon for that," Nionn said. "Unfortunately we seem to be lacking in that!"

"If only we knew how to make artificial moonlight," Frost said.

"Hold on," Goku said. "There might be a way! Vegeta knows how to make artificial moonlight!"

"Hey, yeah," Scarlet said. "He used that when we fought him before!"

"You guys keep Hatchiyack busy," Goku said. "I'll be right back."

Goku used his Instant Transmission and locked onto Vegeta's power level. Then, in a flash, he disappeared...

Elsewhere, Vegeta and his two Saiyan allies were contending with Garlic Jr and his minions. Cloud and Luttice, now in Super Saiyan 4, were showing no mercy to their opponents. Vegeta, meanwhile, was showing Garlic Jr the full power of a Super Saiyan God. Garlic stumbled backwards as Vegeta lashed out, driving his foe back with each hit. Vegeta then blasted Garlic with his Big Bang Attack. Garlic was blown away, crashing into a building. Satisfied, Vegeta turned to see how Cloud and Luttice were doing. Both Saiyans had the Spice Boys on the ropes, giving no quarter. Vegeta had to admit, he had misjudged them. They were proving to be mighty Saiyan Warriors after all.

Suddenly, Goku appeared right next to him, surprising Vegeta.

"What? Kakarot," Vegeta exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku greeted. "Sorry to just drop in like this, but I kind of need your help with something."

"You want my help," Vegeta said. "Why? Are you having that much trouble, Kakarot?"

"Actually, what I need is for you to use a special technique of yours," Goku explained. "The Power Ball."

"The Power Ball," Vegeta replied. "I haven't used that technique since our very first battle. It's not going to help either of us since we don't have our tails anymore."

"Oh, it's not for me or you," Goku said. "I need it for Scarlet and Nionn. I just need you to come with me for a minute and then I'll bring you back here afterwards."

"May as well," Vegeta said. "I already took care of Garlic Jr."

"Yeah, but he probably won't stay down for long," Goku said. "I imagine he'll recover soon."

"What? There's no way he could get back up so soon after what I did to him," Vegeta protested.

"Oh, that's right," Goku said. "You don't know."

"Know what," Vegeta asked.

"Well, Garlic Jr is immortal," Goku explained. "He actually managed to get immortality years ago from the Dragon Balls."

"You've got to be kidding me," Vegeta snapped. Then he sighed. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'll beat him as many times as necessary if I have to. Lets just get this over with." He looked up at Cloud and Luttice. "They should be alright for the time being."

"Alright. Lets go," Goku said.

He placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and both of them disappeared.

Back at the battle with Hatchiyack, the Time Patrollers were doing their best to battle the massive machine warrior. However, their attacks were proving ineffective against him not only because of his size but also because Towa's spell had activated once again, further empowering him. To make matters worse, Frost was beginning to slow down as his Golden Form began to take it's toll on him. Sorbet noticed this and flew in, pushing him out of the way just as Hatchiyack swiped at him. Sorbet and Frost landed on the ground, Frost collapsing onto his knees and reverting back to normal.

"Hold on," Sorbet said. "I'll get you an energy drink."

"I can't keep this up," Frost said. "We'll waste our supply of energy drinks at this rate. I think it's best I hold off on my new form and only use it as a last resort."

Sorbet handed him an energy drink and he took a drink, feeling his energy return to him. At that very moment, Goku appeared along with Vegeta.

"Hey, Frost," Goku greeted. "I'm back. What happened? Did you get worn out again?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Frost said, standing up. "That Golden Form really takes a lot out of me. Hello, Vegeta."

"What's this about a Golden Form," Vegeta asked. "You actually managed to get that form too?"

"Just recently," Frost replied. "I'm still not used to it though. Anyway, I assume Goku explained what we need from you?"

"He did," Vegeta said, glancing over at the battle going on. "Hatchiyack. When did he learn to grow gigantic?" He shook his head. "Never mind. I can see why you needed me on this. Alright, then, here goes." He held up his hand and conjured up a ball of white light. Then he called up to Scarlet and Nionn. "Hey, you two! Get ready! Here it comes!" He then hurled the ball up into the air where it burst and created a bright sphere of light.

Scarlet and Nionn gazed at the glowing sphere and immediately felt the change begin. Both expanded in size and mass, fur appearing across their bodies. Soon they were fully transformed into Great Apes. The two Saiyans stood before Hatchiyack, now on even footing.

Down on the ground, Goku, Vegeta, Frost and Sorbet watched anxiously. Kora landed next to them and joined in to watch as well.

"Nyan! So that's the Great Ape transformation I've heard so much about," she said. "That's amazing! But...hold on. Why is Scarlet golden colored, but Nionn's fur is brown?"

"It has to do with the Super Saiyan 4 form," Frost explained. "It's difficult to explain, but because it's a unique transformation compared to the other Super Saiyan forms, it stands to reason the Great Ape form is affected as well. At least that's my theory anyway."

"Lets just hope this will be enough to deal with Hatchiyack," Sorbet said.

"Hey, listen," Goku said. "I'm going to take Vegeta back to the battle against Garlic Jr and his men. You want me to come back here afterwards?"

"No need," Frost replied. "I think Scarlet and Nionn can handle this. We'll catch up with you once Hatchiyack has been defeated."

"Alright," Goku said. "See you guys soon."

With that, Goku and Vegeta vanished, leaving the Patrollers to watch the battle between the two Great Apes and Hatchiyack. The ground shook as the two transformed Saiyans charged at their opponent. Two massive fists slammed into Hatchiyack, knocking him backwards. Recovering from the attack, Hatchiyack retaliated, punching Scarlet, stunning her. Nionn moved in and began grappling with the machine warrior. The two titans pushed and strained, each trying to overpower the other. Hatchiyack surprised Nionn by headbutting her. Nionn roared in surprise, only to be silenced as Hatchiyack landed a solid hit on her.

Before he could follow up with another attack, two massive arms snaked around Hatchiyack and grabbed him. Turning his head, Hatchiyack saw it was Scarlet who had him. Scarlet locked Hatchiyack's arms so he was unable to move. With Hatchiyack incapacitated, Nionn seized the opportunity and attacked, landing several powerful hits on the machine warrior. Then Scarlet utilized her strength and bent backwards, pulling Hatchiyack with her. Using the momentum, she pile-drived her opponent into the ground, causing a massive tremor.

"Whoa! Nice move, Scarlet," Sorbet cheered.

Hatchiyack surged to his feet and attacked the two Great Apes. All three behemoths traded blows, making the very area shake tremendously. Frost buckled from one of the tremors, nearly falling over.

"Maybe we should get off the ground," he suggested, staggering some more.

The three Patrollers floated upwards, hovering just above the ground. Across from them, Hatchiyack had decided to switch tactics and summoned a new phantom ally. A golden Great Ape materialized from the purple haze. Frost noticed that this Great Ape was wearing gloves, boots and a battle vest.

"I recognize that monster," he said. "That's Baby!"

"Who," Kora asked.

"An enemy we fought during a patrol," Sorbet explained. "He's an artificially created lifeform that's pretty much a parasite. He can inhabit other people's bodies and use them for his own purposes. That Great Ape form is actually Vegeta, who Baby possessed. I guess Hatchiyack decided to even the odds."

"He's getting desperate," Frost said. "He knows he's losing this battle, so he's going to resort to any tactic he has at his disposal."

"Should we help them," Kora asked.

"They can handle this," Sorbet said. "You just watch."

Scarlet and Nionn studied the new opponent that had appeared before them. Scarlet growled in disgust.

"Baby," she said. "Of course he would appear."

"Dare I ask what he's all about," Nionn said.

"No need," Scarlet said. "I'll deal with him. Think you can handle Hatchiyack?"

"No problem," Nionn said.

With that, they charged at their opponents, Scarlet heading towards Baby while Nionn clashed with Hatchiyack. Nionn slammed into her foe, pummeling the machine warrior mercilessly.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your stupid ghosts, Hatchiyack," Nionn said, knocking him backwards. "How about you fight your own battles?"

Hatchiyack responded with a counter attack, punching Nionn in the face. However, the enraged Saiyan barely noticed. She was ready to end this conflict and Hatchiyack once and for all. Powering through, she slammed a giant fist into Hatchiyack, followed by another roundhouse hit.

Scarlet, meanwhile, squared off against Baby.

"Gotta say, Baby," she said. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm looking forward to this," Baby replied. "I've been given a second chance to exact my revenge!"

"Oh, just shut up," Scarlet snarled. "I don't give a damn about your stupid revenge spiel! You and Hatchiyack both!" She lashed out, catching Baby by surprise. "Do me a favor and just die!" She attacked ferociously, pushing Baby back.

"You know, I'm beginning to think Scarlet's taking this a little too personally," Sorbet commented, a bit surprised by Scarlet's brutal assault on Baby.

"I imagine the stress of everything that's been happening might be getting to her," Frost replied. "And lets not forget that both Baby and Hatchiyack were created for the sole purpose of revenge against the Saiyans. It stands to reason that Scarlet doesn't like to be reminded of the past sins of her people. I can't say I blame her. I think this battle is about to be wrapped up."

"Oh, wow," Kora purred, her tail twitching with excitement. "Scarlet really has gotten stronger. She's so amazing."

Frost glanced over at Kora, a puzzled look on his face. Was it his imagination, or did it seem like there was more than just admiration in her tone of voice? He looked over at Sorbet and noticed she had the same puzzled expression as him. It seemed she had also picked up on Kora's tone as well.

"Hey, is it just me," Sorbet whispered to Frost. "Or does Kora seem a bit...over enthusiastic in regards to Scarlet?"

"I noticed it, too," Frost replied. "I wonder..."

Turning their attention back to the battle, they saw Nionn had Hatchiyack on the ropes, striking fast and hard, leaving noticeable damage on her opponent. Scarlet, meanwhile, had taken to the air and was hovering over Baby.

"It's over, Baby," she said. "I'm sending you back where you belong!"

"Damn Saiyan," Baby snarled. "I won't lose to you again!" Raising his hand, he conjured up a massive black orb of energy, crackling with electricity. "NOW, DIE!" He swung his arms and launched his Revenge Death Ball at her.

Above, Scarlet created a sphere of red energy. She spread her hands, expanding the sphere's size. Then she hurled the sphere at Baby's incoming attack. The two energy spheres collided and struggled against each other. Both Scarlet and Baby poured their energy into their attacks, attempting to overpower the other. Finally, Scarlet's attack broke through and dispersed Baby's attack. It then collided into Baby, the fiery energy consuming him. Baby howled in dismay as he was disintegrated. Then he was gone.

With Baby defeated, now only Hatchiyack remained. Nionn powered up and then opened her mouth, unleashing a massive silver-white energy beam. Hatchiyack raised his arms and caught the beam, attempting to halt it. For a moment he was able to keep it at bay, but after all of the damage he had sustained, he found his strength wavering. He faltered and the beam struck him full on. Hatchiyack vanished, reduced to nothing.

Down on the ground, Frost breathed a sigh of relief. The battle was over, and that meant one less enemy to deal with. Raising his arm, he sent a beam of energy at the Power Ball in the sky and dispersed it. Immediately, both Scarlet and Nionn reverted back to their normal forms. They collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Whew. Glad that's over," Nionn said. "I never realized how much Super Saiyan 3 could take out of you."

"Super Saiyan 4's no picnic either," Scarlet replied. "By the way, nice job back there."

"Yeah, you, too," Nionn said. "But I still hate your guts."

"Ditto," Scarlet said.

Further conversation was cut short as Frost, Sorbet and Kora arrived.

"You two alright," Frost asked.

"Fantastic," Scarlet said, giving a thumbs up. She gasped slightly as Kora embraced her, nuzzling her affectionately. "Hey, Kora."

"You were amazing, Scarlet," Kora purred. "I was so impressed."

"Aw, well, thanks," Scarlet replied, blushing and embracing her back. "You were amazing, too."

Once again, Frost and Sorbet had a speculative look on their faces.

"Um, Scarlet," Sorbet spoke up. "Is there something going on here?"

"God, you haven't figured it out yet," Nionn said, sitting up. "Scarlet, just tell them already."

"Okay, okay," Scarlet said. "Look, Frost, Sorbet, about me and Kora, we're more than just friends and old acquaintances. We're...well, lovers. That was another reason we got in trouble at the Galactic Academy. I wanted to tell you guys earlier, but I just didn't know how to tell you. Nionn knew because she heard about it at the Galactic Patrol. And Android #7 apparently figured it out. Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I was actually starting to suspect that was the case," Frost said. "Kora was a bit over enthusiastic a little while ago when she was watching you battle."

"Scarlet, you know you could have told us," Sorbet said. "We wouldn't have thought any less of you if that's what you were worried about."

"I know," Scarlet said. "But...you know, it's not easy for me to be open about my feelings. I am a Saiyan, after all. Anyway, you guys know now and that's what's important." She glanced around. "Hey, what happened to Goku? Did he take off?"

"He took Vegeta back to the battle against Garlic Jr," Frost said. "We told him we'd catch up with him after we finished up with Hatchiyack."

Scarlet stood up, massaging her shoulder. "Well, since Hatchiyack's gone now, lets head over there. I'm curious to see how Cloud and Luttice are doing."

"Me, too," Sorbet said.

"Then lets go," Frost said. "The sooner we finish this the better."

With that, they took flight and headed off towards the battle with Garlic Jr.

No sooner had Frost and his allies left, then two new figures appeared. One was a tall women with pale blue skin. She also had long white hair, some of it partially covering her eye. She was dressed in a dark red robe and held a staff in her hand. Standing next to her was a child with black hair tied up into a thin braid and wore Egyptian-like attire. The boy gazed around the area, taking note of the destruction.

"Oh, my," the woman said. "What a mess. I wonder what happened here?"

The boy sighed. "Unbelievable. I'm gone for a few centuries and I come back to this? Chronoa has a lot of explaining."

"I can sense quite a few strong power levels," the woman said. "What shall we do, Lord Schnapps? Shall we go see Chronoa or investigate these power levels?"

"Hmm," Schnapps mused. "I am rather curious about these various power levels. Perhaps if we find them, we'll find out what's going on around here. Lets go, Colada."

"As you wish, my lord," Colada replied.

The two of them took flight, going in the same direction as Frost and his companions.

Goku and Vegeta arrived back at the spot where the battle with Garlic and his minions were taking place. Vegeta glanced up to see that Cloud and Luttice were wrapping things up with the Spice Boys. He then glanced over at the pile of debris he had knocked Garlic Jr into. The rubble remained undisturbed, signifying that Garlic had yet to recover.

"Looks like Garlic is still down for the count," Vegeta remarked.

"Well, considering you fought him as Super Saiyan Blue, I imagine it's going to take him a while to recover," Goku replied.

Vegeta looked back up, noting the Makyo Star above them. "Perhaps we should do something about that star up there. It certainly made Garlic a lot stronger than he should have been."

"Good point," Goku said. "And it'll weaken his men, too."

Both Saiyans powered up and sent two beams of energy upwards. The beams struck the star and there was a tremendous explosion, destroying the Makyo Star.

Up in the air, the Spice Boys halted and stared up in horror as the star exploded. Almost instantly, they felt their power diminish significantly.

"The Makyo Star," Mustard exclaimed. "What happened? Who..."

They looked down and saw both Goku and Vegeta on the ground. It didn't take much to figure out they had destroyed the star.

"Well, well," Luttice said. "Looks like your lucky star just got destroyed."

"And your leader is down," Cloud pointed out. "We'll give you one last chance. Surrender or be destroyed."

"Go to hell, Saiyan," Spice yelled. "We won't surrender to you!"

"Have it your way," Luttice said, shrugging.

Both Saiyans powered up and unleashed a massive blast of energy, destroying the Spice Boys in an instant. With that threat taken care of, they landed on the ground, resuming their base forms.

"So much for them," Luttice said.

"And good riddance, I say," Cloud replied.

They turned as Goku and Vegeta approached them.

"Not bad, you two," Vegeta said. "I guess I underestimated you."

"Thanks," Cloud said. "By the way, where did you go during the battle?"

"I needed to borrow Vegeta to help out Frost and the others," Goku explained.

"Are they alright," Cloud asked.

"They should be," Goku replied. "They said they'd join up with us after they took care of Hatchiyack."

Just as he finished saying that, Frost and the others showed up. They landed on the ground next to their Saiyan allies.

"Hey. We were just talking about you guys," Goku said. "I take it Hatchiyack;s been defeated?"

"He's history," Scarlet said. "Like it should be. Hey, Cloud. How'd your battle go?"

"A bit touch-and-go at first," Cloud said. "We just finished off the Spice Boys before you got here. And Vegeta took out Garlic Jr."

"Not quite," Vegeta said. "According to Kakarot, Garlic Jr is immortal. At best I only put him out of commission."

"Now the question is what to do about him," Frost said.

"With the Makyo Star destroyed, I imagine he won't be much of a problem right now," Cloud surmised. "We can worry about him later. I think we should go help the others and get things back under control."

Frost nodded. "I suppose that's probably the best option right now. Alright, lets go find our friends and finish this battle."

Everyone nodded and then they flew up into the air, heading off towards their next battle.

No sooner had the Patrollers left, then the rubble pile began moving. The debris shifted and Garlic Jr hauled himself out of the pile. He staggered slightly, feeling his strength steadily recovering. He glanced around and saw no sign of his enemies. Nor did he see his men. Looking up, he also saw that the Makyo Star was nowhere in sight either.

"Damn it," Garlic Jr growled. "They must have destroyed the Makyo Star and my men. Well, no matter. With Towa's help I can easily regain what I lost. This is just a minor setback."

He was about to leave when he suddenly noticed he wasn't alone. He spotted two figures nearby, a woman and a boy. Who were they? Where had they come from?

"You there," Garlic Jr called over to them. "Who are you?"

The two ignored him. The boy was instead looking around the place.

"Hm. Looks like we just missed them," Schnapps commented.

"So it would seem, my lord," Colada replied.

"Hey! I'm talking to you two," Garlic Jr shouted. "How dare you ignore me!"

Schnapps turned his attention to Garlic Jr, glaring coldly. "You have some nerve speaking to me like that. Mind your tone or you will suffer the consequences."

Garlic Jr stared in surprise! Who was this little brat? "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with! I am Garlic Jr! I am the immortal rule of Makyo! You would do well to remember..."

He got no further. Schnapps appeared right in front of him with amazing speed. He raised his hand and held it before Garlic Jr.

"I warned you," Schnapps said. "Hakai!"

Garlic Jr stared in horror as he began to disintegrate. This couldn't be! He was immortal! He should have been able to recover immediately from this. And then, he knew no more...

When Garlic Jr was gone, Schnapps lowered his hand. "What an annoyance. Lets go, Colada. If we hurry we might be able to catch up with the ones giving off those strong power levels."

"Certainly, my lord," Colada said.

With that, they took off, following after Frost and his friends.

End of Chapter Fifteen...


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Army: Chapter Sixteen

The Twins vs. Dr. Wheelo! Tapion to the Rescue!

"Well, that's another threat neutralized," Elder Kai commented, watching as Nionn finished off Hatchiyack. "That Nionn is pretty impressive. A shame she's not part of the Time Patrol. You're pretty lucky, Jaco, being partners with such a strong and beautiful woman as her."

"Lucky," Jaco exclaimed. "You call having to put up with a temperamental Saiyan lucky? If it were up to me, you could have her!"

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say about your partner, Jaco," The Supreme Kai admonished. "She might be a bit temperamental, but at least you can count on her to watch your back."

"Maybe," Jaco said. "But I still miss Scarlet. Yeah, she had an attitude, but we got along a lot better than me and Nionn."

"Anyway, attitudes aside, you can't argue with the results," Elder Kai said. "Now then, with Hatchiyack taken care of, who does that leave for them deal with?"

"Well, we know Garlic Jr is down for the count," The Supreme Kai mused. "We'll have to deal with him later, but for now, he shouldn't be a problem. I think the only enemies left are Bojack, Dr. Wheelo, and Android #13."

"So just three enemies remaining," Elder Kai said. "Well, this battle should be wrapped up in no time."

"I don't know about that," The Supreme Kai replied. "Don't forget Towa and Mira are still lurking around, and until we expel them from the Time Nest and get the barrier back in place, we're not out of danger yet. And besides, who's to say Towa might not have a few more surprises in store for us. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Just what is this Towa's problem, anyway," Jaco asked, joining in the conversation with the two Kais. "Why is she so intent on destroying this place?"

"She doesn't want to destroy The Time Nest," The Supreme Kai explained. "If she did that, everything would cease to be, and that would include Towa. Instead, she wants to gain control of the Time Vault and use it for her own purposes."

"So what's so special about the Time Vault," Jaco asked.

"The Time Vault contains the Scroll of Eternity," Elder Kai spoke up. "As well as other scrolls tied into the Time Stream. Those scrolls allow us to travel to various time lines. Towa uses her power to influence time lines and inflict anomalies. And from those anomalies she can draw power. And with that power, she uses it to strengthen her warrior, Mira."

"That big, scary guy with the white hair," Jaco said.

"The same," The Supreme Kai replied. "If Towa gained access to the vault, she could affect numerous Time Lines all at once. With that much power, she could easily make Mira the strongest being in existence. That's why it's important we keep the vault safe."

"Well, all the more reason I'll have to bring her in once this is all over," Jaco said.

"Oh, please," Elder Kai scoffed. "You honestly think you could apprehend someone like Towa and haul her off to prison? She's not some bank robber or common thief. She's a denizen of the Demon Realm. She has incredible magic and a devious, scientific mind. I doubt there's a prison that could hold her. Of course, you would have to get past Mira first to arrest her. And I highly doubt that would happen."

"Elder Kai's right," The Supreme Kai said. "Towa is way out of your league, Jaco. Your best bet is to just let the Time Patrol deal with her."

"Hey! Who are those two?"

All three turned around towards Korin, who was staring at the crystal ball.

"What is it, Korin," Elder Kai asked.

"Two people just appeared in the area where Frost and his group fought Hatchiyack," Korin explained.

"Is it Towa and Mira," The Supreme Kai asked.

"Nope, it's not them," Korin said. "I've never seen these two before."

The two Kais and Jaco made their way back over to the crystal ball and gazed into it.

"Where? I don't see anyone," Elder Kai said.

"Well, they're gone now," Korin said. "They disappeared just before you guys got over here."

"What did they look like," The Supreme Kai asked.

"Well, one of them was a woman," Korin said. "Had long white hair, wore a red robe, had a staff. The other was a boy, with black hair, tied up in a braid. He was wearing an outfit not all that different from Lord Beerus."

"Wait! What," The Supreme Kai exclaimed. "Seriously? You're sure?"

"What's wrong, Chronoa," Elder Kai asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

The Supreme Kai knelt before the crystal ball and began frantically searching the Time Nest.

"Chronoa, do you know something about those two," Korin asked.

"If it's who I think it is, then I'm in seriously hot water," The Supreme Kai fretted. She scanned the crystal ball, sweat beading her forehead. Then she let out a shrill shriek as she located the two new arrivals. "Oh, no! It is him!"

"Who," Elder Kai asked.

"Ohhh! This is bad! No, this is horrible! Why now? After all this time, why did he pick now, of all times, to return," The Supreme Kai went on, oblivious to Elder Kai's question. "How am I going to explain this mess?"

"CHRONOA," Elder Kai yelled. "Would you calm down and tell us what's going on? Who is that boy? And why does he have you so flustered?"

"That boy," The Supreme Kai explained. "Happens to be Lord Schnapps, the God of Destruction of Time!"

"WHAT," Elder Kai shrieked. "There's a God of Destruction for Time? And he's here?"

"Yes," The Supreme Kai replied. "And he's going to be super upset with me considering what's happening!"

"Well, this just got more complicated," Korin commented.

While the Supreme Kai was dealing with the revelation of Lord Schnapps's arrival, the twins, Audrey and Aubrey, had tracked down Dr. Wheelo, and were now confronting the giant mechanized scientist. Wheelo towered over the two Patrollers, seeming to stare at them, despite the lack of eyes. Behind the clear glass dome, the twins could see a large brain totally submerged in a bubbling fluid.

"What do ya think, sis," Aubrey said, staring at the giant robot. "Think we can take this guy?"

"Well, only one way to find out," Audrey replied. She turned her attention to Wheelo. "Doctor Wheelo, right? So what did Towa promise you to get your help?"

"There is only one thing I desire," Wheelo replied. "A body, a powerful body."

"Really? I would think a giant robot would be pretty strong," Aubrey said.

"I desire a body much like Goku's," Wheelo said. "One with power beyond imagination."

"Ahh, I see," Audrey replied. "So I'm guessing Towa probably promised to give you one of our bodies if you cooperated with her, am I right?"

"Very astute, young lady," Wheelo replied. "Towa told me the Time Patrollers are quite strong, some almost rivaling even Goku."

"Well, that's mighty flattering," Aubrey said. "But I think Goku is way ahead of us in terms of power. But regardless of that, we're not about to let you get your robot mitts on any of us." He took up a fighting stance, his sister following suit.

"Fools. If you think I will fall so easily, you are mistaken," Wheelo sneered. "I've taken the liberty of upgrading my robot body. The metal I used is much stronger and more durable. And I have added new weapons. For example..."

The mech stretched out it's arm and the palm began glowing. A beam of super-heated energy shot out, streaking towards the twins. Both siblings moved fast, avoiding the beam. It struck the area where they had been standing, melting the ground into slag.

"Whew! That was close," Aubrey said.

"Yeah, lets not get hit by that," Audrey agreed.

Powering up, the two siblings began pelting the giant robot with a barrage of ki blasts. The energy struck the metallic surface but didn't seem to phase Wheelo.

"Not even a scratch," Aubrey said. "Guess we'll need to try a bit harder. Ready, sis?"

"Ready," Audrey said.

Both siblings conjured up two large orbs of energy. They then hurled the orbs at Wheelo, where they struck the robot. The orbs slammed hard into Wheelo and bounced off. Moving their hands, the twins directed the orbs right back at Wheelo, hitting him once more. The orbs were bounced off Wheelo and then redirected back at him.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this tactic," Wheelo asked. "Your attacks are doing nothing to me."

"That's what you think," Audrey said, directing her attack back at Wheelo.

At first Wheelo thought nothing of it until he suddenly noticed the next hit actually jolted him. The next round that hit him struck even harder. It was then that he saw the orbs were crackling with electricity and bigger than before...and getting bigger!

"Now," Aubrey yelled.

The twins gave a final push and sent both orbs careening towards Wheelo. The twin projectiles hit, resulting in a massive explosion. Wheelo staggered, shocked by the force of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Audrey and Aubrey saw the massive robot had sustained some damage.

"Looks like your metal hide isn't as invincible as you thought," Aubrey said.

"We call that our Kinetic Force Ball," Audrey explained. "As they strike something, they build up power and get bigger. And the more they strike, the stronger the explosion is. A little something my brother and I developed a while back."

"Clever," Wheelo said. "But it won't be enough."

Suddenly, dozens of lights lit up across Wheelo's body. The lights then shot off as a barrage of laser beams. The twins moved quickly, dodging the incoming beams. However, they hadn't counted on the explosions that followed as each beam struck the ground. The shock of the explosions hit the twins, knocking them off balance. Wheelo then made his move, swinging his massive robot arms and striking them. Audrey and Aubrey went flying and crashed to the ground.

"Oww," Aubrey moaned. "Sis, you okay?"

"More or less," Audrey replied, rubbing her head. "That tin-plated varmint's gonna pay for that!"

The twins climbed to their feet just as Wheelo made his next move. Bringing both arms forward, he unleashed a double blast of his Heat Beams. Powering up, Audrey and Aubrey fired off two Kamehameha beams. The energy beams collided, resulting in a powerful explosion...

Tapion was flying through the air, searching for the two Patrollers Trunks had asked him to go and help out. As he flew along, he couldn't help but notice the immense damage caused by the various intruders Towa had brought in. Tapion still had no idea just what was going on and what the significance of this place was, but Trunks had stressed that it was important to protect this place at all costs and he always helped out a friend. Besides, with the wizard Hoi involved and the possible threat of a resurrected Hirudegarn, how could he not help out?

Suddenly, a massive explosion caught his attention. Turning in the direction of the blast, he saw a giant bipedal robot. He also spotted two humans, both with light blue hair and both sharing a strong resemblance to one another.

"That must be Audrey and Aubrey," Tapion said. "And it looks like they've got their work cut out for them."

He put on a burst of speed and flew towards the ensuing battle.

Back on the ground, Audrey and Aubrey fought back against Wheelo, dodging his massive robot arms and countering with ki blasts. Wheelo suddenly was surrounded by a red aura and charged at the twins. Audrey and Aubrey tried to move aside but Wheelo was too fast. He struck, knocking the two Patrollers several feet through the air. They crashed to the ground, the breath driven from them. Wheelo towered over them, a dark aura having replaced the previous red aura.

"Aubrey," Audrey gasped. "I hate to say it, but we might be in over our heads here."

"I think you might be right, sis," Aubrey replied. "We've never fought something like him before. We could use a little more help here."

Suddenly, a massive ball of blue-white energy struck Wheelo, staggering him slightly. The twins looked up to see a figure with red hair flying down towards them. The figure landed next to them.

"Who are you," Audrey asked.

"I'm Tapion," the figure replied. "Don't worry. I'm an ally. Trunks sent me to help you out. I take it you're Audrey and Aubrey?"

"That's us," Aubrey replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an energy drink and took a sip. He then tossed the bottle to his sister. "So what's your story, partner? Where exactly did you come from? And how did you get here?"

"That will have to wait," Tapion replied. "We should deal with this machine first."

"Be careful," Aubrey said. "That robot's got a tough hide. We managed to deal some damage to it, but not nearly enough."

"We'll just have to do the best we can," Tapion said, drawing his sword.

While the twins and their new ally faced off against Wheelo, Towa was watching the battle along with Hoi.

"I must say, I'm a bit surprised," Hoi said. "I wouldn't think Dr. Wheelo would be this much of a challenge. Oh, I didn't expect him to go down right away, but those two Patrollers shouldn't be having this much trouble."

"That's because I took extra precautions," Towa replied. "I strengthened Wheelo's mechanical body, making it far superior to it's original design. Not only that, but I took the liberty of installing some new weapons as well. This version of Wheelo is far more powerful than he was when he fought Goku years ago. Even with Tapion's help, they won't be able to do much against him."

"But what about the other Time Patrollers," Hoi asked. "What if they show up to help?"

"They're busy with their own battles," Towa replied. "By the time they're finished, those three will be dead. And even if they do show up, I have a little surprise waiting for them so they don't interfere."

"Really," Hoi said. "What exactly?"

"You'll see," Towa said.

Tapion flew at Wheelo, his sword gleaming as he swung it at his foe. The blade struck, clanging loudly as it hit. However, there was no mark to be seen on the metal surface.

"What," Tapion exclaimed. "Impossible! My sword's capable of cutting through metal!"

Wheelo swiped at Tapion, knocking him away. At that moment, Audrey and Aubrey flew in and made straight for the glass dome. Putting on as much speed as they could muster, the twins struck the dome...only to be repelled backwards.

"What in tarnation," Aubrey exclaimed. "That thing should have shattered!"

"Fool! Did you think I would leave myself that vulnerable," Wheelo taunted. "My dome is reinforced and can withstand an explosion."

"Damn it," Audrey swore. "This bastard has every base covered!"

"What if we tried a concentrated blast on the glass dome," Tapion suggested. "It might be able to withstand an explosion, but it has to have it's limits."

"It's worth a shot," Aubrey said. "Alright, all together now!"

Charging up, the twins and Tapion sent three beams of energy at Wheelo, striking the glass dome. For a moment, nothing happened, but as they continued their attack, Aubrey noticed some cracks starting to form.

"Pour it on," Aubrey said. "Give it everything you've got!"

They sent more energy into their beams, steadily weakening the glass dome. However, before they could finish the job, Wheelo made his move. A panel opened up and three cables shot out, ensnaring the twins and Tapion. They struggled as the cords tightened, then they screamed in agony as volts of electricity surged through them.

"Oh, this is getting good," Hoi commented. "It seems the good Doctor is full of surprises."

Towa was about to respond when a beam of energy appeared out of nowhere and severed the cords. Turning, she saw Frost, along with Sorbet, Scarlet, Nionn, Kora, Cloud, Luttice, Goku and Vegeta approaching.

"Hm. They're here a lot sooner than I expected," Towa said. Despite this, she didn't sound too upset. In fact, she smiled. "Well, Hoi, you're about to find out the little surprise I have in store for them."

The twins and Tapion collapsed to the ground, the cables holding them reduced to tatters. Aubrey looked up to see Frost and the others approaching.

"Looks like the cavalry just arrived," he said.

Frost and the others landed just a few feet away from the two Patrollers and Tapion. Frost eyed the giant mechanical monstrosity towering over them. Now that he had a chance to see Wheelo up close and personal, he was amazed at the intimidating robot. His gaze fell on the glass dome, which was sporting some cracks. Behind the dome, he could see the massive brain within, the only thing that remained of the scientist.

Aubrey, Audrey? Are you two alright," Frost asked.

"Could be better, Frost," Aubrey answered. "This robot is one tough nut to crack."

"Oh, please," Vegeta scoffed. "I'll show you how it's done."

However, before he could make a move, a purple dome appeared, trapping the Patrollers, as well as Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey! What the hell is this," Scarlet demanded, pounding her fist against the energy dome.

"A force field of some kind," Frost said.

"Where did it come from," Kora asked. "And how do we get out?"

"I'll show you how we get out," Vegeta replied, turning Super Saiyan. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The energy attack struck the field...only to ricochet off of it. Everyone ducked as the energy careened off the field and then dispersed.

"What the hell, Vegeta," Scarlet yelled. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know my attack would backfire like that," Vegeta snapped back.

"Hey, calm down, you two," Goku intervened. "If energy attacks won't work, then I'll just use my Instant Transmission to get us out of here. Everyone grab hold."

Everyone gathered around Goku and placed their hands on him. Goku then concentrated and used his Instant Transmission. The group disappeared...only to reappear inside the dome.

"It didn't work," Nionn said. "What gives?"

"This field must be interfering with the Instant Transmission," Frost surmised. "I wonder...Sorbet, try your teleporting ability."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot Sorbet could do that," Scarlet said. "Go ahead, Sorbet."

"Okay. I'll give it a try," Sorbet said.

Concentrating, Sorbet attempted to use her teleporting ability, only to find it wouldn't work.

"It's no good," she said. "For some reason it's not working."

"I had a feeling that would be the case," Frost replied. "It looks like this dome is interfering with your teleport skill just like Goku's Instant Transmission. I'm afraid we're stuck in here."

"But just where did this field come from," Luttice asked.

"How much you want to bet a certain Demon witch has something to do with this," Scarlet growled.

"My thoughts exactly," Frost said. "It seems she had a trap set for us."

"What do we do now," Kora asked. "We have to get out of here and help Audrey, Aubrey and Tapion."

On the outside of the field, the twins and Tapion could only stare in surprise. Just when it seemed like the battle might go their way, their allies had been cut off from them.

"Frost! Are you guys alright in there," Aubrey asked. "Can you get out?"

"It doesn't look like it," Frost replied. "Our attacks won't work, and we can't teleport out of here either."

"Ohhh! This is all Towa's doing, I'm sure of it," Audrey said. "That witch just can't play fair!"

"We're just going to have to finish this battle ourselves," Tapion said.

"I don't know how," Aubrey said. "Everything we throw at Wheelo doesn't work. Not to mention he has all kinds of tricks up his metal sleeves."

"I hate to say it, but I just don't think we're strong enough to stop him," Audrey said.

"You guys can't give up," Sorbet called out from the dome. "You can do it!"

"I never said we were giving up," Aubrey replied. "I just don't know how to take this guy down."

"Aubrey, listen to me," Frost said. "Any machine, no matter how strong, has a weakness! And Wheelo is no exception! Instead of attacking him head on, locate structural weaknesses! Strike those points and you should be able to cripple him!"

"Not a bad idea, Frost," Audrey said. "Alright, boys! Lets do this!"

With renewed vigor, the trio of fighters powered up and charged at Wheelo.

"So a hidden force field was your surprise," Hoi commented. "And you're certain they can't get out of it?"

"That field can easily deflect any ki based attack," Towa replied. "And it blocks any abilities that can utilize teleportation. They're not going anywhere."

They watched as the twins and Tapion resumed the battle and attacked Wheelo. This time however, they weren't just going for pure offense as before. Towa noted that they were instead being more cautious and tactful in their attacks. Rather than launching an all out assault on Wheelo, the twins were darting in and out, distracting Wheelo. Then Tapion would move in and strike with his sword. When Wheelo caught on to this ploy, he began targeting Tapion, allowing the twins to make strategical strikes on the giant robot.

"Just what are they doing," Hoi wondered, noticing the trio's tactics. "Their attacks are doing nothing to Wheelo and yet they keep doing the same thing. They must be getting desperate or something."

"No," Towa said, frowning. "They're up to something. Look at the way they're attacking Wheelo. Their attacks are precise, almost surgical." Then it dawned on her! "Of course. They're striking at any weak points on Wheelo."

"Weak points? How? You told me his metal body could handle anything those Patrollers could throw at him," Hoi said.

"For the most part, yes," Towa replied. "But no matter what, all machines have some weakness that can be exploited. In this case, their hitting him in the joints where he's most vulnerable. That could cripple him. And if that happens, they could then target his dome and destroy the brain inside. They don't necessarily have to destroy the body, merely the mind driving it."

Hoi sighed. "So I guess that means Dr. Wheelo is pretty much done for."

"Not yet," Towa said. "Even if they cripple him, he still has one more tactic at his disposal."

Meanwhile, the twins and Tapion were finding the strategy suggested by Frost was working for them. Each strike from their attacks was doing notable damage to Wheelo's functions. The arms were noticeably slower to respond and even move, while Wheelo's legs jerked and wobbled dangerously as they damaged his leg joints.

"Keep it up," Tapion encouraged his two allies. "It's working!"

Watching carefully, Tapion soon spotted an opportunity. Moving in fast, he swiped his sword at the damaged knee joint. There was a hissing sound as the hydraulics were severed. Then the bottom half of Wheelo's leg separated from his body and the robot collapsed to the ground.

"Now that's more like it," Aubrey cheered. "Nice job there, partner!"

"Let's not celebrate just yet," Tapion said. "He may be down, but he's still a threat."

As if to prove his point, Dr. Wheelo raised one of his arms and fired off one of his Heat Beams. The trio dodged aside as the beam surged past them, leaving a heat wave in it's wake.

"Lets try going for the dome again," Audrey suggested. "If we can take out the brain, then that robot should shut down."

Nodding in agreement, Tapion and Aubrey made their way towards the glass dome, Audrey following after them. Wheelo attempted to stop them, swinging his sluggish arms at them. Failing to stop them that way, he used his mechanical tail to swipe at them. Tapion managed to dodge, but the tail grazed him and he felt a surge of electricity pass through his body. The surge caused a slight paralysis to overtake him and he fell to the ground.

"Tapion," Aubrey called out in concern.

Both he and Audrey had their full attention on their fallen ally, never noticing Wheelo's tail heading for them.

"Guys, look out," Goku yelled!

The twins turned to see the metal appendage coming towards them...only to see it stop just inches from them. Everyone present stared in surprise when they saw what had halted the tail. Floating in front of the twins, a woman in a red robe, holding a staff, had caught the tail with her free hand. She seemed to have no difficulty holding onto nor was she effected by the electricity surging through it.

"Oh, my," she said, in a calm voice. "That was a little too close."

"Who's that," Aubrey asked.

"I...I don't know," Audrey replied.

Down below, the trapped Patrollers, as well as Goku and Vegeta, stared up in surprise at the mysterious woman who had just appeared out of nowhere and intercepted Wheelo's attack.

"Who the heck is that," Scarlet asked. "And where did she come from?"

"I don't know," Frost said. "The fact that she's holding Wheelo's attack at bay signifies she must be pretty powerful."

"Hey, she kind of looks familiar," Goku said. "She kind of reminds me of Whis."

"You're right, Kakarot," Vegeta agreed. "She does bear a slight resemblance to him."

"Whis," Frost said. "You mean Lord Beerus's attendant?" He looked back up at the woman and then nodded. "Yes. Now that you mention it, the resemblance is uncanny."

Suddenly, a young boy appeared in front of the field holding them prisoner. Everyone stared in surprise at this new arrival. The boy stared at them for a moment then turned his attention to the giant robot and the woman in the sky.

"Seems we made it just in time," the boy remarked.

"Hey, kid," Scarlet said. "You should probably get to safety. That robot's really dangerous."

"Kid," the boy said, turning his attention back to the trapped group. "Is that how you greet a God?"

"A...A God," Frost gasped.

"Indeed," the boy replied. "I am Schnapps, God of Destruction of Time."

End of Chapter Sixteen...


	17. Chapter 17

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter Seventeen: Rematch! Androids and Pirates!

"Really," Schnapps said. "Why do you sound so surprised? You've met a God of Destruction before, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, we have," Frost replied. "But I thought Lord Beerus was the only God of Destruction. We've never even heard of you before."

"Chronoa never once mentioned me," Schnapps said, sounding a bit insulted. "She and I are going to have a long conversation regarding this oversight."

Behind him, Wheelo lashed out with one of his mechanical arms...only to have it halted by Colada. Wheelo strained against the unbelievable strength of the angel. She batted the arm aside with a swipe of her staff, surprising Wheelo even further.

"Hmm. You're a feisty one," Colada said, smiling.

Wheelo attacked again, swiping at the angel, who dodged with amazing speed. Colada struck back, knocking aside Wheelo's attacks. Wheelo attempted a sneak attack by striking her from behind with his prehensile tail. The metal appendage snaked towards Colada, only for the angel to flip in midair, the tail passing under her. She landed lightly on the tip of the tail, gazing down at Wheelo.

"Oh, come now," Colada admonished. "A giant robot and that's really the best you can do? I must say, I'm disappointed."

Wheelo raised both arms and fired off a double barrage of Heat Beams. The two superheated beams collided, creating a massive beam. A searing wave of heat passed over the area, making the patrollers wince. As the heat passed and the air cleared, they saw that Colada was perfectly fine.

"Heat beams? Not bad," she commented. "But still not good enough."

Colada pointed her finger at Wheelo and a single orb of white light appeared. The orb then shot off a fierce and fast barrage of razor thin beams. The beams struck Wheelo's metallic hide, piercing it. Wheelo collapsed onto the ground, sparks sizzling from the damaged areas.

"Whoa," Scarlet exclaimed. "I can't even keep up with her, she's moving so fast. And that strength! She's crazy strong! What is the deal with this lady?"

"That is Colada," Schnapps explained. "My attendant. Much like Whis is Beerus's attendant. Due to her Celestial abilities and Divine nature, it only stands to reason she would be so strong."

"I've always suspected Whis was stronger than Lord Beerus," Frost said. "I guess it's the same with this Colada as well."

"Is it just me, or does it seem like she's enjoying the battle," Sorbet asked.

"Oh, yes. She loves fighting," Schnapps replied. "Though I highly doubt that mechanical monstrosity will provide a suitable challenge for her." He turned back to the patrollers. "By the way, you mortals seem to be stuck in some sort of force field."

"Unfortunately, we are," Scarlet said. "We can't break through with physical attacks, and whenever we try to use ki blasts, they just ricochet off the shield."

"Hm. Lets see if we can't do something about this little problem," Schnapps said. He reached up and tapped his finger lightly on the force field. The field cracked and then shattered, freeing the trapped patrollers. "There. That takes care of that."

"I don't believe it," Towa exclaimed. "He just shattered my force field like it was nothing! Who is that boy?"

"I'm also curious as to who that woman is as well," Hoi said. "Are these two part of the Time Patrol?"

"No. They're not," Towa said, studying the duo. "I've never seen these two before. It's odd, but I can't sense their energy. The only way that would be possible was if they were somehow suppressing it, or if they were Androids. Or, maybe..." She fell quiet for a moment, and then her eyes widened in surprise. "No! It couldn't be! They couldn't possibly be..."

"What," Hoi asked. "Do you know something about those two after all, Towa?"

Without answering, Towa abruptly vanished, leaving Hoi behind.

"H-Hey! Towa," Hoi exclaimed. "Where are you going?" He then disappeared, following after Towa.

Back at the battleground, Wheelo had decided he had had enough with Colada humiliating him. Channeling every bit of energy he had, Wheelo initiated his self destruct program. The giant robot began crackling with power and took on a bright red aura.

"Uh-oh. I don't like the looks of that," Audrey said. "What's he up to?"

"I think he's gonna blow himself up," Aubrey said. "And take all of us with him!"

"That's insane," Tapion said. "A robot that size? The damage would be catastrophic!"

Up in the air, Colada had also noticed Wheelo's tactic. However, unlike the twins and Tapion, she didn't seem too worried. In fact, she looked pretty upset.

"Self destruction," she said with disgust. "That's a cowardly tactic."

"Perhaps," Wheelo said. "But at least all of you will die along with me." The red aura grew brighter as the buildup of energy reached critical mass.

"We have to stop him," Frost yelled. "If he destroys this place..."

"Calm down," Schnapps said. "Everything's under control. Colada?"

Colada nodded and raised her staff. Suddenly, Wheelo was surrounded by a shimmering energy field.

"Wait! What have you done," Wheelo demanded, panic tinging his voice.

"Merely containing the blast," Colada replied. "I'm afraid if anyone is going down, it will be you and you alone."

Wheelo yelled in impotent fury, only to have it cut short as he exploded. The Time Patrollers braced themselves, expecting the explosion to break through the field. However, the field held and the explosion was contained. After a moment, the smoke within the field dispersed and revealed no trace of Dr. Wheelo. Colada made the field disappear and then floated down to join up with everyone.

"Hmph. Blowing himself up like that. Talk about a buzz-kill," the angel huffed as she landed on the ground. "Still, I was getting pretty bored with him. Despite his size, he really wasn't all that challenging."

"I beg to differ," Tapion muttered.

"Well, now that that problem has been dealt with," Schnapps said. "I'd like some answers. First of all, who are all of you?"

"We're actually Time Patrollers," Frost answered. "We work for the Supreme Kai of Time."

"I'm actually with the Galactic Patrol," Nionn said. "My ship crashed here and I ended up helping out."

"We're not with the Time Patrol either," Vegeta spoke up. "Kakarot and I just showed up to lend a hand, that's all."

Schnapps turned to regard Vegeta and Goku. "You two. Are you by chance Goku and Vegeta?"

"Actually, we are," Goku replied. "You know of us?"

"Well, of course I do," Schnapps said. "Word has reached me about two Saiyans who learned how to harness God Ki. And I heard how you fought against Lord Beerus, Goku. I must say, that's pretty impressive." He turned his attention back to Frost. "So, you're Chronoa's chosen champions, huh?"

"Well, at the moment, four of our teammates are elsewhere dealing with some other battles," Frost replied. "So we're not all accounted for right now."

"Yes, about these battles," Schnapps said. "How exactly did this happen in the first place? When I arrived here, I noticed the barrier surrounding the Time Nest was gone." He fixed Frost with a glare. "Care to enlighten me how this occurred?"

Frost swallowed nervously. Despite his childish appearance, Schnapps was a God of Destruction and the last thing he wanted to do was upset a Destroyer.

"W-Well, you see, Lord Schnapps," Frost began. "It all happened when a strange light appeared in the sky..."

Elsewhere, as Frost and his companions were explaining the situation to Lord Schnapps, another battle was about to commence. Bojack the Space Pirate was amusing himself by destroying the surrounding area as well as the remaining citizens. He targeted a fleeing man and sent a bolt of energy towards him. However, before the bolt could hit the target, something moved in front of it and blocked the incoming blast. The smoke cleared revealing Belias standing in front of the intended target.

"Get to safety," Belias told the man, who nodded and then took off.

With the civilian safe, Belias turned his full attention on Bojack.

"Well, well," Bojack said. "The red Namekian. I don't believe I ever got your name the last time we met."

"The name's Belias," the Namekian replied.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Bojack said. "Just one more fool who tried to oppose me."

"If you think I'm going to be a pushover, then you're the fool," Belias shot back. "Besides, I'm not the only one you're going to be dealing with. There's someone else here who's been looking forward to settling things with you."

At that moment, Berri landed behind Bojack. The Space Pirate turned around to face the Majin, a cruel smile on his face.

"So good to see you again, my friend," Bojack greeted. "Your companion was just telling me how anxious you were about meeting me again."

"Bojack," Berri replied coldly. "You better believe I've been looking forward to this."

"Well, then," Bojack said. "No need for formalities. Why don't we just get right down to business?" Powering up, Bojack assumed his Full Power form.

Both Belias and Berri charged at Bojack. The Space Pirate met their charge, blocking their hits with his arms. He repelled them back and landed a punch on Belias, knocking him backwards, and then turning to blast Berri full on with a ki blast. Berri braced himself as he was pushed back several feet. Bojack reacted quickly as Belias, now recovered from the previous attack, moved in to attack. Both Namekian and Space Pirate fought fiercely, blocking and striking with blinding speed. The two grappled with each other. Belias then surprised Bojack by opening his mouth and blasting the Space Pirate full on in the face.

Bojack staggered back, clasping his face. He glared angrily at Belias, only to yell in surprise as a blast of ki hit him from behind. He turned just in time to see Berri charging at him. Bojack met his opponent head on and the two clashed. Bojack slammed his elbow into Berri's face, stunning him slightly. However, the Majin countered by uppercutting Bojack, snapping his head back. Berri followed up his attack with a barrage of punches, driving Bojack backwards. Bojack managed to break off the attack and struck back, surprising Berri.

"Here! A little parting gift from me," Bojack said, conjuring up a large ki orb. He hurled it at Berri, sending the Majin flying into the air. A tremendous explosion followed and then Bojack smirked as small bits of blue goop hit the ground. "One down. Now, then..."

He turned around to face Belias. The red Namekian glared at the smirking pirate and then took up a fighting stance.

"I'm going to make you pay for that, Bojack," Belias growled.

"You're welcome to try, Namekian," Bojack said.

With that, he flew at Belias, intent on finishing him off. Unbeknownst to Bojack, while he was busy fighting, the piles of goo began twitching slightly and were steadily pulling together...

While Bojack was being dealt with, Hope and Android #7 were hot on the trail of Android #13. It wasn't difficult as the evil Android had left a clear path of destruction in his wake.

"Do you think we can handle Android #13 by ourselves," Hope asked #7.

"I think so," she replied. "Providing Towa doesn't have any surprises lying in wait for us."

"Knowing her, it's possible," Hope said. "I still can't believe she and Mira managed to infiltrate the Time Nest. And brought all of these powerful fighters with her. How did she get past the barrier? From what I heard, only one person managed to break into this place."

"Demon God Demigra," #7 said. "I heard about him, too. The only difference is that Demigra was on the level of a Deity. As far as I know, Towa isn't that powerful. Then again, she's proven to be a pretty cunning person. I wonder if maybe she found some way to bypass the barrier all together."

"Hopefully we'll get some answers once everything settles down here," Hope said. "In the meantime, I just spotted Android #13. He's right below us."

Android #7 glanced down and sure enough, waiting for them on the ground was their target.

"Looks like he's been expecting us," Android #7 commented. "Lets not keep him waiting."

The two Patrollers angled downwards and landed on the ground, standing just a few feet away from Android #13.

"Bout time somebody showed up," Android #13 greeted them. "And wouldn't you know it, one of 'em is the same smart-mouthed little pest I fought before. And a you bought a Saiyan, too. I remember seeing you at the glacier, son, but we didn't exactly have the pleasure of fighting each other. Looks like we'll have the opportunity to fix that, won't we?"

"Looks like," Hope said. "I don't suppose you'll do the smart thing and surrender, will you?"

"Now why would I surrender," Android #13 asked.

"It's two against one, #13," Android #7 pointed out. "And considering how powerful my team mate and I are, I'd say you'd be better off surrendering. But I think we both know that's not going to happen."

"Something we can both agree on, #7," Android #13 said. "But don't assume for a moment that I'm going down so easy. As it is, I have a little something to help give me an advantage." He reached into his vest and pulled out two energy converters and two microchips. "Remember when I said #14 and #15 being destroyed would benefit me? Well, your about to find out why."

The four components began glowing and then merged with Android #13. Instantly, he began to transform. #13 grew much taller and began to expand with muscle. All the while his skin began to turn blue, with his hair turning orange and becoming spikier. The change finished and Android #13 stood before the two Patrollers, towering over them, glaring down with golden colored eyes.

"Well, wasn't expecting that," Hope said, staring up at the massive Android.

"Hm. Neat little trick, Android #13," Android #7 said. "But you're not the only one who can transform. Or did you forget about last time?" Powering up, Android #7 unlocked her third form, immediately growing taller and looking more like a grown-up version of her base form. "Hope?"

"I'm on it," Hope replied, and went Super Saiyan 2.

Together they charged at Android #13, striking at their foe. #13 caught their punches and then exerted his own strength, unbalancing them. Reaching out, he grabbed both Patrollers and hurled them each in opposite directions. Android #7 and Hope managed to right themselves and both launched a barrage of ki blasts at Android #13. #13 braced himself and weathered the barrage and then retaliated by sending a large red orb of energy at Hope. The Saiyan warrior charged up and blasted the orb, causing a huge explosion.

Android #13 turned just in time to intercept Android #7 as she attacked him. The two Androids exchanged blows, #13 landing some heavy hits on his smaller opponent. However, #7 proved to be pretty strong herself, catching #13 off guard with her deceptively powerful punches and using her superior speed against her much larger foe. #13 staggered in surprise from an attack by Hope as the Saiyan warrior rejoined the battle, having shaken off the resulting explosion of #13's earlier attack.

The two Patrollers attacked relentlessly, hammering away at Android #13 while also utilizing their speed to avoid their opponent's counter attacks. Bellowing in frustration with his two speedier foes, Android #13 unleashed an explosive wave of energy, knocking both Patrollers away from him. Reaching out, he grabbed Android #7 by the leg and swung her around, slamming her into the ground repeatedly. Hope, having recovered from the explosive wave, flew in and attempted to help his ally, only to have Android #13 attack with a blast of ki. Hope batted the attack aside and struck Android #13 in the face, landing several swift punches. Releasing Android #7, #13 turned his attention on the attacking Saiyan. Charging up, the two combatants sent two energy beams towards each other, creating a massive explosion in the process.

Having safely secured the Time Nest, Trunks was flying through the sky, searching for Android #7 and Hope. All the while, he took in the destruction below him.

"And I thought Demigra's attack was bad," he muttered. "This looks even worse. Then again, considering how many people were brought here by Towa, that shouldn't surprise me. How did Towa manage to catch us off guard like this?"

Just as he finished that thought, he saw an explosion off in the distance. What's more, he could sense only one power level in that direction.

"A battle and only one power level," he mused. "That's got to be them!"

Turning, he flew off in the direction where the explosion had originated from...

Shaking off a wave of dizziness, Android #7 climbed to her feet, wincing slightly from her injuries sustained from her repeated introduction to the ground.

"Well, I underestimated him just a bit," she muttered.

Suddenly, Hope came flying through the air and crashed at #7's feet.

"Hope," she said, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"More or less," Hope replied. "Thanks. What about you? You were getting a little too acquainted with the ground back there."

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

They turned their attention towards Android #13. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded him and his golden eyes turned crimson red. As if that wasn't bad enough, Android #13 seemed to grow even bigger, his muscles expanding more.

"That doesn't look good," Hope said. "I don't think SSJ2's gonna cut it in this battle."

"You're right," Android #7 replied. "I think both of us are going to have to power up further."

"Maybe it's time for me to break out SSJ4 then," Hope said. "But what about you? Isn't this the highest you can go?"

"No," #7 said. "I do have one more form...my ultimate form."

"You don't sound too thrilled about using it," Hope noted.

"The last time I used it, I destroyed an entire planet," #7 said. "Granted I have been training to get better control over it, but...I haven't used it since then. This will be my first time using it in an actual battle. I'm...a little afraid of what might happen."

"I trust you, #7," Hope said. "And you need to trust in yourself as well. You can do it."

Android #7 smiled. "Thanks, Hope. Alright! Then lets do this!"

Nodding, Hope powered up and transformed into Super Saiyan 4. Beside him, a bright, white light surrounded Android #7. When the light cleared, she now stood transformed. Standing tall, she was now wearing a silver carapace-like armor which covered her upper body as well as the lower portions of her torso and legs, with a clear skirt-like veil, while her feet were encased in boots and her arms now had armor-like gauntlets. Her hair was much longer and had a silver-white sheen, adorned with a glowing band of light. Finally, two glowing wings of light sprouted from her back, finishing the look and giving her an almost angelic appearance. Hope could only stare in awe at the incredible transformation his ally had undergone.

"Android #7," he said. "Is that...really you?"

"It is," she replied.

"How do you feel," he asked.

Android #7 clenched her fist, her eyes fixed on Android #13. "Ready to mete out some divine retribution on him. Shall we?"

Hope nodded. "Lets do this!"

Together, both Saiyan and Android charged at Android #13.

Back with Frost and his allies, the leader of the Time Patrol had just finished explaining to Lord Schnapps everything that had occurred following the mysterious beam of light that has set off the events leading up to the invasion. After he finished, Frost fell silent and waited on Lord Schnapps. The childlike God of Destruction said nothing as he contemplated everything Frost had just relayed to him. The air was thick with tension as everyone waited to see how Schnapps would react. Finally, he spoke.

"So this Towa woman? She's responsible for all of this," Schnapps mused. "How is it some scientist from the Demon Realm was capable of bypassing the barrier in the first place? It should be impossible."

"I wish I knew, Lord Schnapps," Frost said. "Believe me, that's a question we've all been asking. Still, Towa has proven time and again to be very resourceful and cunning."

"Regardless of how cunning she is, she still should have been unable to accomplish such a feat," Schnapps replied. "As for that mysterious light, where did it originate from?"

"Over near the entrance to the Time Nest," Frost said.

"Then perhaps I should go over there and see if I can't find any clues that might provide some answers," Schnapps said. "And while I'm there, I'll need to speak to Chronoa." He turned to Frost. "In the meantime, I expect you and your allies to clean up this mess and get rid of these intruders. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, of course, Lord Schnapps," Frost said. "We understand. And rest assured we will see every last intruder dealt with."

"Good," Schnapps said. "Come, Colada. Lets head over to the Time Nest."

"As you wish, my lord," Colada replied.

With that, both Deities disappeared, making their way to the Time Nest. After they were gone, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great. Just what we need," Scarlet griped. "Another God of Destruction. I thought Lord Beerus was the only one."

"Well, turns out, that's not the case," Goku spoke up. "Turns out there's quite a few out there."

"How much is quite a few," Sorbet asked.

"Try 12," Vegeta said. "Well, I guess 13, counting this Lord Schnapps."

"That many," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Relax," Goku said. "Those other Gods of Destruction all reside in their own designated universes."

"Designated universes," Belias said.

"Wow. The Supreme Kai of Time really does need to fill you guys in on a lot of stuff, huh," Goku said.

"Never mind that," Vegeta said. "Need I remind you all that we still have work to do?"

"Vegeta's right," Frost said. "Who do we have left to deal with?"

"If I remember correctly," Cloud spoke up. "I think the only ones left are Android #13 and Bojack, providing our friends haven't already dealt with them by now."

"And then there's still Towa and Mira," Luttice pointed out. "They're still running around here somewhere."

"And there's still one other possible problem," Goku said. "Tapion mentioned the wizard Hoi is here. And if he's here, there's a possibility Towa may bring in Hirudegarn. And if that's the case, we'll really have a fight on our hands."

"So two opponents left, with a possible third opponent waiting on the sidelines," Frost mused. "And Towa and Mira. Now the question is, what next? Should we go and help deal with Android #13 and Bojack? Or, do we track down Towa and Mira and stop them before they have a chance to summon Hirudegarn?"

"While I am worried about our friends, I think they'll be alright," Sorbet said. "Strong as #13 and Bojack are, I know they won't be able to beat Berri and the others. I think the wisest course of action is to find Towa and Mira and prevent Hirudegarn from being summoned. Once we deal with them, the Time Nest will be secured and this battle will be won."

"I think Sorbet is right," Frost conceded. "Right now the threat of Towa and Mira and Hirudegarn is our main concern."

"Then lets go find them," Scarlet said. "And put an end to this."

Everyone nodded and then took flight to track down Towa and Mira.

Mira turned just as Towa appeared before him, Hoi appearing just a few seconds behind her.

"Mira," Towa said. "We have a problem."

"Have our allies fallen so soon," Mira asked.

"Never mind them," Towa snapped. "We need to enact the final stage of the attack! Now!"

Mira stared at Towa in surprise. "What's happened, Towa? Something has you upset."

"A God of Destruction has just arrived, that's what has me upset," Towa replied.

"Lord Beerus is here," Mira exclaimed.

"Not Beerus," Towa said. "Look, it doesn't matter. The time has come. Hoi! Prepare the two boxes. It's time to unleash Hirudegarn!" She smiled as she turned back to Mira. "And lets not forget our other friend."

Raising her staff, Towa opened a large vortex. Mira watched as a massive shape emerged from the vortex.

"Hello, my friend," Towa greeted the new arrival. "I hope you're ready to have some fun."

End of Chapter Seventeen...


	18. Chapter 18

Time Patrollers-Dark Army

Chapter Eighteen: Giant Problems! The Final Opponents!

As Frost and the rest of his team raced off to find Towa and Mira, Belias was busy contending with Bojack. Both were locked in a battle of strength, grappling with each other, trying to overpower the other.

"I must say," Bojack said. "I never imagined a Namekian could be so strong. But do you really think you can overpower me?"

"Actually," Belias replied. He caught Bojack by surprise with a savage headbutt, stunning the Space Pirate. Breaking their standoff, Belias struck, delivering a swift left hook and then sent Bojack flying backwards with a spin kick. "I think the odds are in my favor."

Bojack stood up from where he had crashed, glaring with hatred at the Namekian. "You think you're better than me, Namekian? I am no one to trifle with. Just ask your blue friend. Oh, wait, you can't. I blew him up."

"Oh, is that what you think," Belias said, smirking. "Maybe you should check to make sure."

A confused expression crossed Bojack's face and an uneasy feeling suddenly came over him. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with Berri, fully restored.

"Hello, Bojack," Berri greeted.

"You! It's impossible," Bojack exclaimed, staggering back in surprise. "I blew you to pieces!"

"Yeah, and I take that personally," Berri said.

"What are you? How could you have survived my attack," Bojack demanded.

"I'm a Majin," Berri replied. "We're pretty durable. It takes a lot more than some cheap explosion to destroy us."

"Majin? As in...Majin Buu," Bojack asked. "I have heard of such a being before. Surely you couldn't be..."

"Yes. And, no," Berri said. "As it is I am a clone of Majin Buu, created a long time ago to be used as a weapon for a wizard named Bibbidi. But I found a new life for myself, here with the Time Patrol." He took a step forward, making Bojack step back. "You know, Bojack, normally I'm a pretty nice guy. I wouldn't dream of raising my hand against someone. I'd just as soon not fight at all."

Bojack continued stepping away from the advancing Majin. Desperate, he shot off a beam of energy at Berri, only to have him bat it aside with a swipe of his hand.

"But guys like you," Berri continued, his tone hardening. "All you want to do is cause trouble and hurt people. And for what? Just because you can? It's because of that, I have to resort to violence, a side I don't like to show."

Bojack tried to attack with another barrage of ki blasts, only to have Berri knock them away. Now Bojack was beginning to feel afraid as Berri continued advancing towards him, the Majin's normally jolly expression replaced by cold hard anger.

"W-Wait," Bojack said. "I'll surrender! You needn't fight me! I'll leave this place and you will never hear from me ever again! I give you my word!"

"What makes you think I believe that," Berri said. "And even if I let you go, what's to stop you from terrorizing other people? Sorry, but I'm not about to let you off that easy."

At that point, Bojack made his move. Tossing one more blast at Berri, he then took flight while the Majin intercepted the distraction. However, he didn't get far. A beam of blue light struck Bojack, enveloping him. There was a poof of smoke, and Bojack was no longer himself, and was now a Bojack shaped cookie. The cookie fell to the ground at Berri's feet. He reached down and picked it up. Without a second thought, he proceeded to eat the cookie, putting an end to Bojack's reign of terror.

Belias approached Berri, a bit surprised at the tactic he had used.

"I didn't know you could do that," he said.

Berri swallowed the last of the cookie. "Majin Buu has the power to turn things into candy and cookies. Seeing as I'm a clone of him, I have it too. Sorbet probably does as well."

"I haven't seen her use it yet," Belias said. "But maybe at some point she might. Anyway, now that Bojack's taken care of, we should probably catch up with the others."

"I just hope they're alright," Berri said. Suddenly he tensed. "Hey! Do you feel that?"

Belias glanced around. Something felt off. A heavy ominous feeling had descended on them. Suddenly, large crystal-like blobs appeared in the air.

"What are those," Belias wondered.

"They almost look like...jellybeans," Berri said, noting the peculiar shape.

Things took an even stranger turn when the landscape began changing. Buildings became warped and the sky turned orange.

"What's happening," Belias said. "Is this Towa's doing?"

"I don't know," Berri said. "But we'd better find the others and fast."

The two Time Patrollers took flight, hoping they would find their allies in time.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Time Nest, Schnapps and Colada were investigating the area, hoping to find some answers.

"I can sense something," Colada said, her eyes sweeping the area. "It's faint, but it's still here."

Schnapps nodded. He felt it, too. There was definitely something here, something that shouldn't be here. He followed the faint disturbance, tracing it to it's source. Walking towards the central area, he ascended the steps that led up to the Dragon Ball pedestal. The sensation was stronger here. Glancing down at the pedestal's surface, he saw a black and purple stone sitting in the center. He reached down and picked it up, studying it.

"Colada. Come and have a look at this," he said.

His attendant joined him at the pedestal and he handed her the stone. The angel took it and studied it.

"Hmm. This is definitely the cause of the disturbance," Colada said. "The energies within it seem to have diminished though. Perhaps it was only good for one use."

"What do you make of the symbol on it," Schnapps asked.

Colada examined the strange symbol on the stone. "I recognize this symbol, my lord. It's the Time Breaker's symbol."

"The Time Breakers," Schnapps mused. "So they're still around. I thought after the defeat of their leader we'd seen the last of them."

"Towa is part of the Time Breakers," Colada speculated. "Perhaps she took over after the downfall of Mechikabura."

"Hmm, yes," Schnapps said. "It's possible some of Mechikabura's followers might still be around, looking to continue his work. Demigra was once part of the Time Breakers. And both he and Towa share the ability to travel through time and alter history."

"If I remember correctly, Towa is the sister of Dabura," Colada said. "Was Dabura ever part of the Time Breakers?"

"I believe so," Schnapps said. "But that hardly matters right now. At the very least we now know what brought down the barrier around the Time Nest. Now the next question: How did it get here in the first place? Towa or her subordinates couldn't enter here, which means..."

"Someone who _can_ enter here, brought it in," Colada concluded. "Lord Schnapps, do you think...?"

"I think," Schnapps said, glancing towards the gateway leading to the Time Vault. "We should go talk to Chronoa...and tell her that she may have a traitor in her midst."

Back at the battle with Android #13, the tide had drastically turned against the evil Android as both Hope and Android #7 attacked him. The power of Super Saiyan 4 and #7's Divine Form, for Hope could think of no better name for it, were proving to be more than Android #13 could handle, even with his significant power boost. He staggered backwards as Hope slammed him hard in the face with a fierce punch. #7 then peppered the evil Android with a barrage of light beams, pushing him back even further.

"Time to finish this," Hope said.

Android #7 nodded in agreement. The two Patrollers powered up and then unleashed a powerful wave of energy at Android #13, effectively destroying him where he stood. With their enemy now defeated, they powered down, both returning to their base forms.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe that was a bit overkill," Hope said.

Android #7 shrugged. "It got the job done. And at the very least, I was in full control of myself when I transformed."

"See. Told ya you had nothing to worry about," Hope said.

At that moment, Trunks arrived and landed next to his two allies.

"Hey, Trunks," Hope greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I came to help out against Android #13," Trunks said, looking around the area. "Um, where is Android #13?"

"We already took care of him," Android #7 replied. "Sorry you must out on all of the action."

"You should have seen it, Trunks," Hope said. "#7 used her ultimate form. It was incredible. It was almost like a goddess or something."

"Really," Trunks asked. "That might explain the bright light I saw as I was making my way over here."

"Speaking of which, Trunks," Android #7 said. "I thought you were guarding the gate to the Time Vault. Is everything alright?"

"The gate's been secured," Trunks said. "My dad and Goku showed up and helped to even the playing field. I thought maybe I could help you guys out, but it seems I wasn't needed after all."

"Well, we still appreciate the concern, Trunks," Hope said. "But the battle's not over yet."

"He's right," #7 said. "We still have to track down Towa and Mira and deal with them."

"They're not the only ones," Trunks said. "A friend of mine named Tapion is here, too. And he told me that we might have another problem to deal with. A monster called Hirudegarn."

"Hirudegarn," Hope said. "I've never heard of him before."

"Neither have I," Android #7 added. "I take it this Hirudegarn is something we don't want to tangle with?"

"Definitely not," Trunks said. "Especially if Towa powers him up with her magic. It could be a catastrophe."

"Then we'd better find Towa quickly," Hope said. "This place has taken too much damage already. We don't need anymore problems."

"I hate to rain on your parade, but I think we're about to get more problems anyway," Android #7 said, pointing up.

The sky had suddenly turned orange and crystal-like objects were floating in the air around them.

"What is this," Hope asked. "Don't tell me Hirudegarn's already been summoned!"

"No. This isn't because of Hirudegarn," Trunks said. "This is something else. Something tells me we'd better hurry and find Towa and Mira."

"Whatever's causing this is coming from that direction," Android #7 said, pointing in another direction. "I'm willing to bet we'll find Towa over there."

"Then lets go," Trunks said.

The three Patrollers took flight and made their way in the direction of the unusual power surge, each one hoping they would make it on time and put a stop to Towa's attack.

The Supreme Kai of Time paced nervously, wondering how the battle outside was going. She glanced over at Elder Kai, Jaco and Korin, all three gathered around the crystal ball. At the moment, the glass ball was filled with static, preventing them from checking up on the Time Patrollers. It had shorted out a little while ago when they had been watching the battle with Dr. Wheelo. They had also witnessed Colada dealing with the giant robot and it was at that point the crystal ball had gone out. The Supreme Kai figured the Divine energy Colada had emitted must have shorted out the crystal ball.

"Stupid piece of junk," Elder Kai ranted, smacking the crystal ball. "Work, darn it!"

"That hasn't helped the last several times you've done it," Jaco pointed out. "Just give it up, old timer."

"Oh, shut up," Elder Kai snapped. "At least I'm trying to do something besides sitting there and making smart alec remarks!"

"Hey, calm down, Elder Kai," Korin spoke up. "Yelling at each other isn't going to help. Hopefully we can get it fixed and find out what's happening outside."

"I'm not too worried about the remaining enemies," The Supreme Kai spoke up. "I have confidence that Frost and the others can handle them. It's Towa and Mira that concern me. And the impending threat of Hirudegarn. And I don't like the fact that Lord Schnapps has returned as well. I'm in so much trouble."

"Now, calm down, Chronoa," Elder Kai said. "It's not your fault this happened. Towa took us all by surprise. All we can do is let the Time Patrol handle this and then once everything has settled down, we can figure out how Towa managed to infiltrate the Time Nest."

"I can actually provide an answer to that mystery."

Everyone present turned at the sound of the voice that had spoken.

"AHH! L-Lord Schnapps," The Supreme Kai exclaimed. "Y-You're here!"

"How very observant," Schnapps replied. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Chronoa. But that can wait until later. As it is, I found the cause of the barrier's collapse."

He handed the stone to the Supreme Kai. She took it and studied it, her eyes lingering on the symbol that she recognized. Elder Kai, Korin and Jaco gathered around her to also get a look at the stone.

"Tell me this isn't what I think it is," The Supreme Kai said.

"A Time Breaker stone," Schnapps answered. "I found it outside sitting on the pedestal."

"I don't get it," Jaco spoke up. "What's the deal with this stone?"

"This stone," The Supreme Kai explained. "Is a tool used by a group known as the Time Breakers."

"The Time Breakers," Elder Kai mused. "I thought that bunch of rowdies had been dealt with."

"Their leader was," Schnapps said. "After Mechikabura was defeated, most of his followers disappeared. As you know, Demigra, who was part of the Time Breakers, tried to take over and become the Supreme Kai of Time. But Chronoa defeated him and imprisoned him in the Crack of Time."

"Until he broke out," The Supreme Kai said. "And then the Time Patrol defeated him. But even with Demigra gone, Towa and Mira are still causing trouble." She glanced at the stone in her hand. "But that doesn't explain how this stone ended up in the Time Nest."

"Well, it's obvious that Towa used it, right," Jaco provided.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Colada spoke up. "Towa would not be able to enter the Time Nest at all due to the barrier. And because of that, she wouldn't be able to use the stone herself. Someone else would have had to use it. Someone who is able to enter the Time Nest."

"And to that end, Chronoa," Schnapps said. "I think one of your Patrollers may not be who they say they are."

"W-Wait a minute," The Supreme Kai said. "Are you implying that one of my Patrollers might be a traitor? That's absurd!"

"Is it," Schnapps countered. "You have quite a large group of Patrollers in your employ. How well do you know all of them?" His eyes fell on Korin and Jaco. "Or perhaps the saboteurs are right here in this very spot."

"Whoa! Hold on there," Jaco protested. "I happen to be an elite member of the Galactic Patrol. I would never willingly aid in such destruction."

"Hmm. You're right," Schnapps said. "It couldn't be you."

"Thank you," Jaco said.

"You're too much of a fool and a bumbler to be a saboteur," Schnapps continued, turning his attention away from a horrified Jaco. "And I'm certain it's not that cat, either. I'm sorry, Chronoa, but I'm afraid there's no other explanation. It would have to be someone who has access to the Time Nest, in short, one or more of your Patrollers."

"But...it just can't be," The Supreme Kai whispered. "Surely none of them would..."

"Hey," Korin spoke up. "Look! The crystal ball is working again. Looks like we can check up on everyone now."

Elder Kai, Jaco and Korin made their way over to the ball, Colada following them. The Supreme Kai, however, remained where she stood, stunned at the news she had just been given. Was it true? Had one of her Patrollers truly betrayed her?

"Chronoa," Schnapps spoke up.

"NO! I refuse to believe it," The Supreme Kai shouted, hurling the stone aside. "What right do you have accusing my Patrollers of treachery when you have no solid proof?"

Schnapps and the Supreme Kai stared each other down, the air thick with tension. Normally the Supreme Kai would never have mouthed off to a God of Destruction like that, but after everything that had happened over the last few hours and now having accusations hurled at her team, she was in no mood for proper decorum.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Chronoa," Schnapps said.

"And I don't appreciate you accusing my team," The Supreme Kai replied. "It's bad enough I have intruders here in the Time Nest and the last thing I need is you coming around here complicating things!"

Everyone present, with the exception of Colada, stared in horror!

"Uh, Chronoa," Elder Kai said. "Maybe you shouldn't..."

"Stay out of this," Schnapps and The Supreme Kai yelled and then went back to arguing with each other.

"We may as well let them sort this out themselves," Colada said, watching the crystal ball. "It's never a good idea to get in between two Deities when they're arguing."

"But, he's a God of Destruction," Jaco said. "What if he..."

"Oh, he won't destroy her," Colada explained. "Those two share a bond with each other. If one were to be destroyed, then the other would cease to be. So we'll just keep tabs on the battle outside while they settle things."

"Uh, say, Miss," Elder Kai said. "Let me ask you something. You don't think one of the Time Patrol is a traitor, do you?"

"Oh my," Colada said, her attention on the crystal ball. "It looks like something is happening!"

Elder Kai sighed, realizing the angel wasn't going to answer his question. Instead, he turned to look at the crystal ball and see what was happening...

Frost and his team arrived at the center of the town and sure enough, they found Towa and Mira waiting there. Frost also noticed a short figure standing with them. He figured this had to be the wizard Hoi who Tapion had mentioned. The Patrollers landed on the ground in front of their adversaries. Just as they touched down, Frost saw Berri, Belias, Hope, Android #7 and Trunks arrive. Now that all of the Time Patrol was assembled, as well as having the combined strength of Goku, Vegeta, Nionn, and Tapion, Frost felt things were finally looking up for them.

"Welcome, everybody," Towa greeted. "About time you showed up."

"It's over, Towa," Frost said. "Your allies are dead. And we're well aware of your plan to summon Hirudegarn."

"Hmm. No doubt Tapion ruined that little surprise," Towa replied. "But no matter. So what if you know about Hirudegarn. It won't make any difference."

"That's what you think, you witch," Scarlet said.

Scarlet charged at Towa...only to be blindsided by a giant fist. Scarlet went sailing backwards, landing in front of her team.

"What was that," she demanded. "What hit me?"

"A giant fist just appeared out of nowhere," Sorbet said. "But I don't see who was behind the attack."

"Yes, allow me to introduce a surprise guest I brought in," Towa smirked.

A giant yellow creature suddenly appeared out of nowhere, towering over the Time Patrollers. It stared down at them with a big smile on it's face. Yet despite it's jolly appearance, there was something ominous about the creature.

"What the hell is that," Nionn exclaimed.

"Why, this is Janemba," Towa answered. "Don't let that friendly look fool you though. He's far more dangerous than he looks. Janemba, this is the Time Patrol. They're here to play with you. Have fun."

"Janemba," the creature responded.

Everyone tensed as Janemba attacked the Patrollers, lashing out with it's massive fists. Everyone scattered, dodging the incoming attacks.

"Everyone spread out," Frost ordered. "It can't get all of us!"

However, Janemba proved how wrong that assumption was. Suddenly, multiple portals opened up, surrounding the Patrollers, and large yellow fists lashed out, slamming into them. The Patrollers recovered and dodged aside, only to be blindsided by more fists materializing out of thin air. Everyone crashed to the ground, while Janemba just clapped gleefully, like it was having the time of it's life.

"How the hell is it doing that," Scarlet said.

"I don't how he did it, but it won't be enough to stop me," Vegeta said, surging to his feet. "I'm going to put this fat blob in his place!" With a flash of golden light, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged at Janemba.

Frost stood up, rubbing his head. "Always rushing into battle so recklessly." He turned to his gathered allies. "We're going to have to be cautious fighting Janemba. It seems he's full of surprises." He turned to glance over at Towa and Mira. "And we still need to deal with them."

"If I might make a suggestion," Android #7 spoke up. "Perhaps it would be wise to split our forces into two groups. One group can deal with Janemba and the other can deal with Towa and Mira."

Frost nodded. "I agree. Alright, since Vegeta has already engaged Janemba, we'll need to send in reinforcements. Nionn, Cloud, Hope, Luttice, you four will go help him out. Audrey, you and Aubrey, along with #7 and Berri will also go. Be careful. We don't know the full extent of Janemba's abilities."

"Understood," Cloud said. "We'll do what we can."

The chosen fighters took off in the direction of Janemba where Vegeta was already locked in battle with the giant creature. Frost then addressed the remaining fighters.

"The rest of you are with me. Lets go deal with Towa and Mira."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it," Scarlet said, cracking her knuckles.

Standing nearby, Towa watched as the Patrollers designated to help Vegeta flew off to engage Janemba. The remainder, led by Frost turned towards her and made their way over.

"And here they come," she said. "Hoi, is everything ready?"

"Everything is all set, Towa," Hoi replied. "Just give the word."

Towa nodded. By now, Frost and his team had arrived and were just a few feet from her. Towa saw, besides Frost, Scarlet, Belias, Sorbet, Tapion, Trunks, that annoying cat girl who had just recently joined up, and Goku. Off all of them, Goku made Towa's blood boil the most. How she despised this meddlesome Saiyan warrior and everything he stood for. It was also because of him that she would never be able to avenge her brother Dabura who had fallen to that fat, pink blob, Majin Buu. Well, today she would accomplish what Frieza and Cell had been unable to accomplish. She would see him dead.

"Well, Frost, here we are," Towa said. "Just to be clear, I wasn't putting all of my confidence in my allies. I figured at the very least your uncle would be the more powerful threat. But it seems even he wasn't enough. Still..." She gestured around the surrounding area. "They at least accomplished what I wanted. Just look at all of this destruction. I dare say my invasion overshadows even Demigra's."

"Just answer me one question, Towa," Frost said, ignoring Towa's taunting. "How did you even get inside the Time Nest? The barrier should have kept you out."

"Yes. The barrier," Towa said, smiling slyly. "I'm sure you noticed the beam of light from earlier, correct?"

"How could we miss it," Sorbet replied.

"Lets just say that light was just part of how I bypassed the barrier," Towa said.

"Quit stalling and answer the question," Scarlet snapped. "That light came from within the Time Nest! There's no way you could have destroyed the barrier if you were still on the outside! So how did you do it?"

"Hm. I could tell you," Towa teased. "But then why should I?"

Scarlet immediately turned Super Saiyan. "Fine! Then I'll just beat the answers out of you!"

"That won't happen," Towa said. "After all, we still have our guest of honor to bring in. Hoi?"

The Kashvar wizard nodded and pulled out two small boxes. Tapion recognized them right away.

"The boxes," he said. "Frost! We have to get them away from Hoi! If he opens them..."

"I think I can already guess," Frost said. "Everyone, get the boxes!"

The Patrollers, along with Goku and Tapion charged forward. Both Towa and Mira moved in to intercept them. Goku, Frost, Scarlet and Kora clashed with Mira while Sorbet, Belias, and Trunks dealt with Towa. Tapion, meanwhile, focused on Hoi, intent on getting the two boxes.

"HOI", Tapion shouted as he closed the distance between him and the wizard. "Give me those boxes!"

"Come and get them, Tapion," Hoi taunted. "If you can."

Just as Tapion was within reach of the wizard, he was suddenly attacked by two hooded figures. Surprised, Tapion managed to recover from the sneak attack and retaliated against his two assailants. One was tall while the other one was noticeably shorter.

"Get out of my way," Tapion yelled, blocking an attack from the taller assailant.

The shorter figure moved in and attempted to surprise him, only to have Tapion counter attack and sent his opponent crashing into the other. As both figures crashed to the ground, Tapion turned his attention back to Hoi. He charged at the Kashvar wizard only to be halted as his two opponents recovered and grabbed him.

"Let me go," Tapion exclaimed, struggling against his captor's hold. "I have to get those boxes!"

"Ohh, poor Tapion," Hoi mocked. He approached the struggling warrior, boxes in hand. "So much fuss over these boxes. Do you want them that badly?"

"Bastard," Tapion raged. "I won't let you release Hirudegarn on this place!"

Hoi chuckled. "You fool. You haven't figured it out yet, have you? Surely you must be wondering who these two are?" He gestured at the two hooded figures, who still had hold of Tapion. "Go ahead, you two. Show him who's under those hoods."

Both figures reached up and threw back their hoods. Tapion stared in shock at the faces that looked back at him. The shorter figure was his own brother!

"M-Minotia," Tapion gasped. He then saw that the second figure, the taller one, was in fact, Tapion himself. Both were surrounded by dark auras and their eyes were glowing red, indicating that they were under Towa's spell. "How is this possible?"

"Come now, boy," Hoi admonished. "We're dealing with Time Travel. These two are you and your brother after you were both sealed inside the boxes after having the two halves of Hirudegarn sealed inside both of you. Towa and I simply went back to that point in time to retrieve them. As for you, we simply ambushed you right at the point when you used the time machine to travel back into the past. We used you as a distraction as we prepared for Hirudegarn's inevitable release."

"But...if they're here," Tapion said.

Hoi tossed the boxes to the ground, both lids opening to reveal nothing within.

"I already released them just before you and your friends arrived," Hoi smirked. "It was all a deception."

"Then...that means...But where is Hirudegarn," Tapion asked. "If these two are out of the boxes, then Hirudegarn should appear!"

"Oh, you think the two halves are still within them," Hoi said. "I'm afraid not. You see, I already took the liberty of extracting those halves. And if my calculations are correct, Hirudegarn should be appearing right about now."

Right as he finished saying this, the sky overhead darkened and an enormous power level descended on everyone, bringing the battles to a halt. A massive form materialized from thin air, towering over everyone. The giant creature had a thick muscular body with a long tail and a head resembling a human skull. The Time Patrollers all stared in horror at the monstrosity. Hirudegarn had finally arrived!

End of Chapter Eighteen...


	19. Chapter 19

Time Patrollers: Dark Army

Chapter Nineteen: Monsters on the Loose! Janemba and Hirudegarn!

Vegeta charged at Janemba. As he closed the distance, he noticed the same portals from before starting to appear, indicating Janemba's oncoming attack. This time, however, Vegeta was ready for it. As the massive fists shot out, the Saiyan warrior dodged them, continuing his charge towards his opponent. Having cleared the gauntlet of fists, Vegeta closed the distance and slammed into Janemba with all of his strength. Janemba reeled back, stunned by the fierce strike.

"Lets see how tough you are now," Vegeta said.

Janemba recovered and lased out at Vegeta, who easily dodged his attack. The Saiyan warrior moved in, striking Janemba in the face with a barrage of punches, leaving massive indentations in the demon's face. Janemba staggered backwards, swaying slightly and then collapsed to the ground.

"Hmph. He wasn't so tough," Vegeta sneered.

At that moment, the reinforcements Frost had sent to aid him arrived. They gazed down at the fallen giant on the ground.

"I don't know why all of you are here," Vegeta remarked. "As you can see, I have him on the ropes."

"Frost sent us to help out," Cloud explained.

"Well, you're wasting your time," Vegeta replied. "I've got this creature right where I want him. So go help the others."

"We take orders from Frost, not you," Luttice spoke up. "He told us to help you and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"I don't need your help," Vegeta snapped. "I already told you..."

"Hey, hothead," Android #7 interrupted. "You might want to reconsider." She pointed behind him.

Vegeta turned back around to see Janemba back on his feet. The dents in the creature's face disappeared as his face returned to normal.

"Of course, he can regenerate," Vegeta snarled.

"Like it or not, Vegeta, you're going to need some backup," Cloud said.

"We're helping regardless of what you say," Hope added.

"Tch! Fine. Do whatever you want," Vegeta said. "Lets just get rid of this bastard."

"Everyone spread out and then blast him with everything you've got," Cloud said.

The gathered fighters nodded and then spread out, covering Janemba from all sides. Powering up, they all unleashed a blast of ki energy on Janemba. As the beams of energy converged on the demon, several portals appeared around him. The beams streaked through the portals and disappeared.

"What the hell," Nionn exclaimed. "Where did..."

Everyone staggered as portals opened up behind them and the beams of energy reappeared, striking the patrollers and knocking them out of the sky. Everyone crashed to the ground, stunned by the blasts and the impact. Standing above them, Janemba clapped his hands, a big smile on his face.

"What's the deal with this thing," Audrey said, hauling herself up from the ground. "First it's fists came through those portals, then it redirected our own beams back at us."

"It looks like it can bend reality and open dimensional rifts," Android #7 said. "This isn't going to be easy. We need a plan."

"I'm open to suggestions," Cloud replied.

At that moment, Janemba lurched at the patrollers. The warriors scattered, avoiding the creature's fists as it struck at them.

"I don't think he's going to give us the time to plan," Berri said.

The Majin moved in and launched a salvo of ki blasts. Just as before, portals opened up and absorbed the blasts. Behind him, the portals opened up, sending the blasts back at Berri.

"Oh, no you don't," Berri said, quickly moving aside as the blasts streaked past him.

The blasts instead crashed into Janemba, taking the massive demon by surprise.

"Yeah! How do you like that," Berri said.

"Now's our chance," Cloud yelled. "Attack him while he's stunned!"

Everyone closed in on Janemba, assailing the creature with a rapid barrage of attacks, not even giving it a chance to react. As Janemba reeled from the fierce attack, the patrollers and Vegeta finished their attack with a blast of ki energy. Janemba collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from it's body.

"On the ground where he belongs," Vegeta said.

"I doubt he's going to stay down for long," Android #7 pointed out. "We'd better finish him off before he recovers."

Suddenly the sky overhead grew dark and they felt an immense power level descending.

"Do you guys feel that," Aubrey said, feeling a shiver go up his spine. "What is that?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Cloud said. "Look! Over there!"

Everyone watched as a giant form materialized out of nowhere. The giant form took shape and revealed a massive creature straight out of a nightmare.

"W-What is that," Berri exclaimed.

"Hirudegarn," Vegeta replied. "He's here."

Frost could only stare in horror at the monstrous creature standing over him and his team. Hirudegarn was a terrifying sight, gazing around at everyone present, it's eyes empty black sockets in it's skull-like face.

"Nyan! Is that...Hirudegarn," Kora spoke up, a hint of fear in her voice.

"That's him alright," Goku replied. "Just as big and ugly as I remember."

"Goku, tell me," Frost said. "Do we stand a chance against this monstrosity?"

"It'll be tough, but I think we have a chance," Goku replied. "I'm a lot stronger since I last dealt with him. Not to mention you and your team are strong as well."

"Maybe, but don't forget that Towa can make him stronger with her magic," Belias pointed out. "Not to mention we've been fighting against other opponents. We're not exactly up to full fighting efficiency at the moment."

"And there's still that Janemba creature," Sorbet added, sparing a glance over at the giant yellow demon. It was currently down on the ground, out cold. Though she doubted it would stay down for long. "It looks like it's down for now. But if it recovers..."

"Then we'll have two giants on our hands," Frost said. "We'll just have to trust that the others can handle Janemba and finish him off. In the meantime, we'll have to deal with Hirudegarn."

Frost glanced at his gathered allies: Goku, Trunks, Scarlet, Belias, Sorbet, and Kora. Tapion had gone after Hoi and it looked like he was dealing with two opponents. He was surprised to see one of the assailants was another Tapion. The second one was a shorter person who bore a striking resemblance to Tapion.

"Looks like Tapion is in trouble," Frost commented. "We need to help him."

"I'll go help him, Frost," Trunks said. "You guys deal with Hirudegarn. We'll join up with you as soon as we can."

"Alright. Be careful, Trunks," Frost said.

Trunks nodded and then flew off to help Tapion. Frost then turned his attention back to the monster standing before them.

"Alright, everyone," he said. "Lets go!"

Powering up, the remaining fighters charged towards Hirudegarn. The monster growled in anticipation and surged forward to meet the oncoming fighters.

"So that's Hirudegarn, huh," Aubrey said. "Sure is one ugly critter, isn't he?"

"We need to get over there and help them," Hope said.

"What about Janemba," Luttice asked. "We can't just leave him here. Shouldn't we finish him off first?"

"That would be wise," Android #7 agreed. "The last thing we need is two monsters running loose."

"Something we can both agree on," Vegeta said. "Lets go finish that yellow blob off."

They turned back to where Janemba had fallen...only to see the massive demon had not only recovered but was also surrounded by a dark aura and his eyes were now glowing red.

"Oh, crap," Luttice swore.

Janemba took a deep breath and released a mighty blast of fiery breath on the patrollers.

Tapion struggled to fend off his past self and his younger brother. He never imagined he would end up fighting Minotia and he certainly never imagined he'd end up fighting himself! And all the while, the massive form of Hirudegarn hovered in the background, serving as a reminder of his failure. He had failed to prevent Hoi from summoning the monster. And he had allowed himself to be manipulated by Towa and forced to fight his friend Trunks. And to add insult to injury, he had to fight his past self as well as his brother. Off to the side, watching the spectacle, stood Hoi, a smirk on his face, reveling in the chaos he had helped sow. Tapion vowed he would see the Kashvar wizard pay for the evil he had unleashed.

Past Tapion moved in once more, swinging his sword, forcing Tapion to block with his own blade, turning it aside. He then turned quickly to parry a sword strike from his brainwashed brother. He moved back, trying to put some room between him and his smaller opponent. However, that didn't help as Past Tapion attacked him once more. This was complicated even further as Minotia pressed his own attack, forcing Tapion to defend himself from two relentless opponents. Minotia surprised Tapion with a ki blast, prompting him to dodge, leaving him wide open to an attack from his past counterpart. Past Tapion's sword arced towards him...

CLANG!

Tapion stared in surprise as the strike was blocked by another sword. The attack was then deflected and Past Tapion staggered back. Turning slightly, Tapion saw who was wielding the other sword, and immediately felt relief as he recognized his rescuer.

"Trunks," Tapion exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Hey, Tapion," Trunks replied, eyes never leaving the two brainwashed brothers. "So, how come I'm seeing another you? And is that...your brother?"

"That's him alright," Tapion said. "These two are from a point in history when Hirudegarn was sealed inside them and then they were put in the boxes. Hoi told me everything."

"So they're from the past, huh," Trunks said. "That explains it."

"How are the others doing," Tapion asked.

"My father and several of the patrollers are dealing with Janemba," Trunks explained. "Frost and the others are dealing with Hirudegarn."

"Then lets subdue these two quickly so we can go help," Tapion said. "I can use my flute to weaken Hirudegarn and that should give us a fighting chance."

"Sounds good," Trunks said, turning his attention to Past Tapion and Minotia. "So, which of these two do you want?"

"I can't bring myself to fight my own brother," Tapion said.

"I understand," Trunks said. "I'll fight Minotia then. Can you handle, well, yourself?"

"I think I can manage," Tapion said, readying his sword.

Trunks immediately went Super Saiyan and then both he and Tapion flew towards their designated opponents.

Back at the battle with Hirudegarn, Frost and his team were having a rough time against the monster. Hirudegarn lashed out with it's massive arms, it's claws rending the air. Frost flew past the incoming claw and then fired off several energy beams. The beams struck Hirudegarn in the face, making it bellow in anger. The monster lunged at Frost, it's giant hand reaching for him. Behind him, Goku and Scarlet powered up and fired off two Kamahameha beams, hitting him squarely in the back of the head. Hirudegarn roared and then surprised the two Saiyans by lashing out with it's tail, sending them flying through the air.

Frost, concerned about his two allies, flew after them, only to be snatched out of the air by Hirudegarn. Frost gasped as the monster's claw tightened, threatening to crush him. Hirudegarn brought Frost closer, it's monstrous skull-like face filling Frost's view. Frost struggled in Hirudegarn's grip, trying to break free. The monster only tightened it's grip further, cutting off Frost's air. Just as Frost was about to black out, something red appeared in front of Hirudegarn. It was Belias!

"Solar Flare," the Namekian shouted, releasing an intense bright light.

Hirudegarn bellowed in surprise, releasing his grip on Frost. As he plummeted to the ground, he was saved by Sorbet, who swooped in and caught him. She floated to the ground, supporting Frost as he gasped for air.

"Are you alright," she asked, concern tinging her voice.

"I'll be alright," he said, taking several deep breaths. He pressed a hand to his chest, pressing lightly. "The good news is nothing feels broken. Though that was a little too close. What about Scarlet and Goku? I saw them get knocked out of the air by Hirudegarn."

"There they are now," Sorbet said, pointing up.

Frost saw that both Saiyans had recovered and were back in the fight. Both had turned Super Saiyan and were darting in and out of Hirudegarn's claws, peppering him with ki blasts. Frost then spotted a silver blur coming up behind the giant monster. Kora! The catgirl flew in and struck, her claws gauging into Hirudegarn. The monster turned, swiping at her. Fortunately, she proved too fast and agile and easily avoided the giant claw. She swooped in again and attacked, raking the creature with her claws. While Kora kept Hirudegarn busy, Belias, along with Goku and Scarlet, flanked the monster, firing off ki blasts at it.

"Lets get back up there and help them," Frost said, standing up. "By the way, how are the others doing against Janemba?"

"They seem to be doing alright," Sorbet said, checking on the other battle. "But it looks like Towa's used her magic on him. He's got that dark aura around him."

"While I'd like to go help them, we can't leave Hirudegarn to rampage around," Frost said regretfully. "At the very least there's nine fighters dealing with Janemba, five of them Saiyans, chief among them Vegeta."

"I know they can beat Janemba," Sorbet said. "My brother and Android #7 are pretty tough themselves. And the twins are pretty resourceful. Right now it's up to us to keep Hirudegarn occupied."

Frost nodded. "Hopefully Trunks and Tapion will rejoin us soon. Hopefully by then we'll have Hirudegarn worn down by then. I wonder if I should use my Golden Form."

"Maybe you should hold off on that and only use it as a last resort," Sorbet suggested. "You've already used it twice and it's taken too much of a toll on you. And I'm afraid we're out of energy drinks, so we'd have no way to restore your energy."

"Have we burned through our supply already," Frost said. "Then you're right. I'd better conserve my energy and use the Golden Form only as a last resort. But that doesn't mean I don't have another option." With that, Frost powered up and went into his Armored Form. He turned to Sorbet. "Ready?"

"Lets go," Sorbet said.

Both patrollers took flight and joined their friends battling Hirudegarn.

"Hey, you two," Scarlet greeted. "You alright, Frost? Belias told me Hirudegarn tried to put the squeeze on you."

"I'm fine, thanks," Frost replied. "How about you?"

"A bit battered after that bastard tail slapped me," Scarlet said. "But I'll live. Still, this thing's pretty tough. Any chance we have backup on the way?"

"Unfortunately, the others are still fighting Janemba," Frost said.

"That thing's proving to be just as difficult to get rid of, too," Belias remarked. "If we could get over there and help, we could get rid of Janemba and then focus on Hirudegarn."

"But if we did that, Hirudegarn would just start rampaging around," Goku pointed out. "And you guys can't let anything happen to the Time Vault, right?"

"That's right," Frost said. "Like it or not, we're on our own against Hirudegarn."

"Then lets give it everything we've got," Scarlet said. "No holding back." Upon saying that, she transformed into Super Saiyan 4.

"Sounds good to me," Goku said, immediately turning Super Saiyan Blue. "Lets see how Hirudegarn likes this level of Super Saiyan."

"Nyan! If everyone else is pulling out the stops, then so will I," Kora said. She opened her eyes, activating her Cat's Eye ability.

"Well, as it just so happens, I have something I've been wanting to try out," Belias said. "Now's as good a time as any to try it."

Before their very eyes, the red Namekian began to grow, expanding to great height and size, and soon stood face to face with Hirudegarn.

"Whoa," Scarlet exclaimed. "Namekians can become gigantic?"

"Some of them can," Goku said. "Piccolo did it once back when we were still enemies."

"Hopefully this will be enough," Frost said. "Alright, everyone, lets take him down!"

Belias was the first to attack, slamming a giant fist right into Hirudegarn's face, making him stagger. Hirudegarn recovered and retaliated, swiping at Belias with his claws. Belias intercepted both claws and the two giants grappled with each other. Hirudegarn opened his mouth and Belias saw a glow, signifying a buildup of energy. Belias reacted quickly and opened his mouth, just as Hirudegarn fired off a beam of energy. Belias released a blast of his own, both beams colliding. At such a close distance, the resulting explosion knocked both Namekian and monster backwards. Hirudegarn recovered quickly and charged at Belias, catching the Namekian by surprise with a hard swipe of his claw, knocking Belias to the ground. As Hirudegarn advanced on him, he was ambushed by Frost, Goku, Scarlet, Sorbet, and Kora.

Hirudegarn turned his attention on the flying fighters, slashing at them with his claws. Kora saw the attack pattern and easily maneuvered around them. Charging up, she opened her mouth and launched her Nyan Nyan Cannon energy beam. The beam of silver energy slammed into Hirudegarn, making him stagger. Frost and Sorbet moved in, attacking the stunned monster, Frost lancing him with Death Beams while Sorbet hammered him with a barrage of ki blasts. Roaring in anger, Hirudegarn surged up and attacked his assailants. Opening his mouth, Hirudegarn launched a massive blast of fire. Everyone backed away from the intense heat, waiting for the flames to die down. When the fire finally cleared up, they moved to attack Hirudegarn. However, as they closed the distance, Hirudegarn suddenly disappeared. Everyone halted in mid-flight.

"Hey! Where'd he go," Scarlet asked.

"Uh-oh! I've seen this before," Goku said. "Everyone stay alert! Hirudegarn could appear anywhere!"

Everyone glanced around, watching for any sign of their titanic foe. Frost turned just in time to see the monster reappear before him. Reacting quickly, he blasted Hirudegarn, only to have his attack pass through him.

"What? An illusion," Frost said.

Hirudegarn swiped at him, catching Frost by surprise and knocking him through the air.

"Bastard," Scarlet exclaimed. "Eat this!"

Powering up, the female Saiyan fired off a red energy beam. However, just like with Frost, the beam passed through Hirudegarn. The monster then attacked hitting Scarlet and sending her to join Frost.

"What's going on," Sorbet asked. "I thought it was a mirage, but it seems to be able to land attacks."

"Nyan. It's strange," Kora said, studying Hirudegarn. "One minute I can't detect him with my Cat's Eye, but then when he attacks I can detect him."

"He did this before when we fought him," Goku explained. "It's some kind of ability that turns him in...intin...Oh, what was that word Bulma used?"

"I think the word your looking for is intangible," Kora supplied.

"Yeah, that," Goku said. "When he's like that, he's pretty much untouchable. The only time he's vulnerable is when he's attacking."

At that moment, Hirudegarn made his move. He disappeared from sight and then reappeared in front of Goku.

"Look out," Sorbet shouted.

As Hirudegarn raked it's clawed hand at Goku, it's attack was interrupted as Belias surprised the monster by grabbing it from behind. Hirudegarn roared in confusion as the giant Namekian's arms wrapped around him. Belias exerted his strength and suplexed him. Hirudegarn crashed to the ground on his back. Belias straddled the stunned creature and then began punching him repeatedly across the face.

"Yeah! Get 'em, Belias!"

Sorbet turned to see Frost and Scarlet had just rejoined them. The female Saiyan was cheering her teammate on.

Belias landed one more vicious punch to Hirudegarn and then stood up. Grabbing the monster, he lifted him off the ground and then proceeded to body slam him into the ground, creating a massive crater.

"It's now or never," Belias called out to his teammates. "Lets finish him!"

Powering up, Belias launched powerful energy beam from his mouth. Frost and the others joined in, adding their own energy beams and blasting Hirudegarn. The energy attacks struck and there was a massive explosion, obscuring the monster from view...

Frost and the others landed on the ground, Frost, Scarlet and Goku reverting back to normal. Kora's eyes were closed once more, her Cat's Eye no longer active. Belias shrank back down to his normal size and joined his friends.

"Whew. That giant form is exhausting," Belias said. "Still, it did the trick."

"But...is Hirudegarn dead," Kora asked, glancing over at the smoking crater.

"Lets go see," Frost said.

Not far from where the battle had taken place, Towa and Mira watched as the Time Patrollers made their way over to the crater where Hirudegarn was.

"That was disappointing," Mira remarked. "It was a fearsome creature, I won't deny that, but it seems even the mighty Hirudegarn was no match for our enemies." He glanced over to where the battle against Janemba was taking place. "And I imagine Janemba will soon follow. It seems it was all for naught."

"It's not over yet, Mira," Towa replied. "Hirudegarn is far from done."

"You know something I don't," Mira asked.

"Watch," Towa said. "You're going to love what happens next."

Mira turned his attention back towards the smoking crater, wondering what would happen...

Frost and his team arrived at the crater and glanced down. Laying at the bottom of the crater was the charred remains of Hirudegarn. The giant monster wasn't moving and smoke rose from it's charred body.

"Well, it looks dead," Scarlet said, peering closer. "At least I hope it is."

"Goku," Frost spoke up. "You've dealt with this monster before. What do you think?"

"Hmm. The last time I fought Hirudegarn, I thought it was dead," Goku said. "But it turns out that wasn't the case. Not only was it still alive, but it even transformed, getting bigger and stronger. But...maybe our attacks were strong enough to finish it off this time around."

Frost glanced down at the charred monster. It looked dead, and yet, he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. It couldn't be that easy.

"I have an idea," Scarlet said. "Lets blast that thing to Hell before it even has a chance to transform."

"I agree," Frost said. "Better safe than sorry."

They moved in closer and were about to charge up when they saw a greenish light appear along Hirudegarn's back.

"Oh no," Goku exclaimed. "Hurry! It's starting!"

The six warriors powered up and then launched six beams of energy into the crater. The beams struck, causing another big explosion, and throwing up a cloud of dust.

"Did it work," Sorbet asked. "Please, tell me that worked."

They peered anxiously at the crater watching for any sign of movement. Suddenly, the dust parted as something gigantic flew up from the crater. Everyone stared in shock at the massive creature floating before them. It was Hirudegarn, but he was different now. He resembled a massive bug, with great wings, horns on his head and was now golden colored, with purple, blue and red coloring mixed in. The mighty creature stared down at the patrollers and Goku, red eyes blazing.

"In answer to your question, Sorbet," Scarlet said. "No. It didn't work."

Hirudegarn let out a terrifying roar, making the air itself vibrate. Then it charged at them!

End of Chapter Nineteen...


	20. Chapter 20

Time Patrollers: Dark Army

Chapter Twenty: A Desperate Plan! The Power of Fusion!

Towa chuckled softly to herself as she watched the newly transformed Hirudegarn advanced on the surprised Time Patrollers. The fools had actually thought they had destroyed him that easily! They had underestimated just how durable the mighty creature really was. And it was only going to get worse for them. Raising her staff, Towa infused Hirudegarn with her dark magic, increasing the monster's strength and power even more. Hirudegarn's roar shook the area as it felt it's power increase even further. The giant creature attacked more ferociously, scattering the patrollers with it's massive claws. Any attacks that missed ended up destroying the remaining buildings, reducing the city even more to rubble. It was a glorious sight!

And as Hirudegarn continued it's wanton destruction, not too far away, the battle against Janemba was still going on. Infused with Towa's dark magic, Janemba had his opponents on the ropes and was also contributing to the growing destruction of the city.

"Remarkable," Mira commented, watching the two battles play out. "Now I see why you weren't worried about Hirudegarn's supposed demise. Both those creatures are forces to be reckoned with. But will they still be enough?"

"I believe so," Towa replied. "Between their incredible strength, durability and my magic enhancements, they will succeed against our enemies. Don't forget that the patrollers have worn themselves out dealing with our other allies. It's only a matter of time before their strength gives out."

"Perhaps. But what about the God of Destruction you saw earlier," Mira asked. "I doubt Janemba and Hirudegarn would be a match for him, even with your enhancements."

Towa's smile faded to a concerned frown. Mira had a point. Neither they nor their two monstrous allies would stand a chance against a Destroyer. And with the Time Vault secured, possibly guarded by the God of Destruction as well as the Supreme Kai of Time, they couldn't exactly go over there now and claim it's power. And they certainly couldn't let Hirudegarn and Janemba near the Vault for fear of it getting destroyed.

"One thing at a time, Mira," Towa said. "We'll deal with the Patrollers first, and then come up with a plan. A God of Destruction is powerful, but they can be dealt with. It's just a matter of finding their weakness. And as it is, they have a weakness. One we can easily exploit if necessary." Her smile returned. "For now, lets just enjoy the show."

Meanwhile, at the Time Vault, Elder Kai, along with Korin, Jaco and Colada watched on the crystal ball as the two battles continued outside. Across from them, The Supreme Kai and Lord Schnapps were still in a heated debate in regards to a possible traitor among the Patrollers.

"I really wish those two would wrap it up already," Elder Kai grumbled. "This really isn't the time for an argument. Things are not looking good for our friends at the moment."

"Yes," Colada agreed. "It seems pretty hopeless, doesn't it? Those two monsters are quite strong."

"It's not just that they're strong," Elder Kai said. "Towa has used her magic to enhance their strength even further. Add to that, Frost and his team are worn out from their previous battles. No doubt Towa had this in mind the whole time."

"Hey, come on, I'm sure they got this," Jaco assured him. "Those guys seem pretty strong. And they've got Goku and Vegeta helping them out. And I've seen those two take on the likes of Frieza."

"Yes, Frieza is powerful," Elder Kai said. "But even so, we're talking about two extremely powerful and dangerous entities here. Janemba's power to alter and warp reality is bad enough, but his overall strength and regenerative ability makes it difficult to defeat him even under normal circumstances. And as for Hirudegarn, his phantom abilities are a problem all their own. Lets also keep in mind that the Patrollers have had little experience dealing with gigantic foes. They've only dealt with Vegeta as a Great Ape, as well as Great Ape Baby, Dr. Wheelo and Hatchiyack. And even they can't compare to the power of these two."

Within the crystal ball, they saw the Patrollers and their two Saiyan allies struggle against the two monsters. It was evident to all of them that the warriors were starting to wear down. The toll of previous battles were catching up to them, and they were slowing down. Janemba surprised his opponents by spinning around like a top. Bolts of yellow energy began firing from him, scattering in different directions. Vegeta and the patrollers with him moved quickly, trying to dodge the energy. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough. The projectiles hit, resulting in a big explosion, knocking the fighters out of the air. The other projectiles struck the area, causing even more damage to the city. With no targets in sight, Janemba turned his attention to the city and began amusing himself by wrecking it.

"At this rate, there's not going to be a city left," Jaco commented.

"And if the Time Vault gets destroyed, it's all over," Elder Kai lamented.

The crystal ball then showed Frost and his team faring no better against Hirudegarn. The mighty monster caught Goku and Frost with a swipe of it's claw, knocking them to the ground. Scarlet, Sorbet and Kora attempted a sneak attack from behind only to be sideswiped by Hirudegarn's tail. All three Patrollers crashed to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Oh, no! Kora," Korin exclaimed.

Jaco turned to Colada. "Hey, you and Lord Schnapps are powerful! Can't you do something about this?"

"We could," Colada replied. "However, I can't make that decision. That would be up to Lord Schnapps."

"Seriously? All of your power and you're not going to do anything to help," Jaco exclaimed.

"You fail to understand the position of Deities," Colada said. "We remain indifferent to the affairs of mortals. Were we to always rush to the rescue and intervene, mortals would come to rely on us all the time. Besides, Lord Schnapps is a God of Destruction. He isn't on anyone's side but his own. His purpose is Destruction, nothing more."

"Well, then, why can't he just destroy those two anyway," Jaco persisted. "What difference does it make?"

"Jaco, just give it a rest already," Elder Kai said. "There's no point in arguing with her." He stood up and turned to the Supreme Kai and Lord Schnapps. "Chronoa! We need you over here, pronto! Things aren't going so well out there!"

The argument between the Supreme Kai and Schnapps immediately came to a halt. The Supreme Kai rushed over and gazed at the crystal ball. What she saw horrified her!

"Oh, no," she groaned. "I can't believe how badly this has gotten out of hand. They've exhausted themselves too much. They won't last much longer at this rate."

"Isn't there anything we can do, Chronoa," Korin asked, worry evident in his voice. "My niece...If anything happens to her, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

The Supreme Kai remained silent, trying to figure out a solution to the problem. There had to be a way...Then it came to her! There was a way!

"Elder, quick, lend me your Potara earrings," she said.

"My Potara," Elder Kai replied. Then he caught on and removed his earrings! "Ah! Brilliant, Chronoa! You're going to have Goku and Vegeta use Fusion, aren't you?"

"That's part of my plan," she said, removing her own Potara. "I have two other candidates in mind to use Fusion." She took Elder Kai's Potara and then turned to the gate. "Keep an eye on things! I'll be back!"

"Chronoa," Schnapps called after her. "It's not wise to set foot out there!"

"I'm the Supreme Kai of Time and it's my job to safeguard this place," she replied. "And I'm tired of cowering here while my Time Patrollers are out there risking their lives for me! If this can help them put an end to this madness, then I'm willing to risk it!" With that, she turned and passed through the gate leading outside.

Schnapps watched her go, and then smiled. "It seems I entrusted this place to the right person after all." He turned his attention to the crystal ball and watched to see the outcome...

Outside, Frost stirred and was immediately assailed by a wave of pain. Struggling to sit up, he surveyed the area, noting the incredible amount of damage that had been wrought. Some distance away, he spotted Hirudegarn. The massive creature was rampaging through the city. To make matters worse, he also saw Janemba had joined in and was adding his own destruction. Frost managed to haul himself to his feet and looked around, spotting his allies. One by one they were coming to and managing to climb to their feet. Frost made his way over to Sorbet, thankful to see she was alright.

"Is everyone alright," he asked, helping Sorbet up.

"I'll let you know when my head stops pounding," Scarlet replied.

"Whew. Hirudegarn's gotten a lot stronger since last time," Goku said. " Oh, man! Please tell me that's not Janemba I see over there!"

"I'm afraid it is," Frost said. "Which means the others..."

"Are not dead."

Everyone present turned to see Vegeta and the other Patrollers approaching, all of them looking battered and worn out.

"I'm glad to see all of you are alright," Frost said.

"Sorry, Frost," Cloud spoke up. "We did everything we could against Janemba, but...I've never dealt with anything like him before."

"None of us have," Frost said. "Or something like Hirudegarn. We're a bit out of our league here."

"It doesn't help we're also worn out from those earlier battles," Hope said.

"Any chance we could get some energy drinks," Berri asked.

"We're all out," Sorbet said. "And we don't have the luxury of resting up and recovering at the moment."

"Has anyone seen Trunks," Android #7 asked. "I don't see him anywhere."

"He went to go help Tapion," Frost replied. "They should be alright for the moment. Right now we need to concentrate on stopping Hirudegarn and Janemba. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, now's the time to say so, because I have nothing."

Everyone remained silent, trying to think of a plan, when suddenly...

"Hey! Everyone!"

The patrollers turned at the sound of the voice calling to them. Running towards them was The Supreme Kai of Time!

"Supreme Kai," Frost exclaimed. "What are you doing out here? It's too dangerous."

"I'm well aware of that, Frost," the Supreme Kai said, halting before the group. "I've been monitoring the battle from the Time Vault and I saw you guys were in need of some help. And as it just so happens, I may have a solution." She held up the two pairs of Potara earrings. "TA-DA!"

"Earrings," Scarlet said, confused.

"Nyan? Supreme Kai, how are earrings going to help us," Kora asked.

"These are no ordinary earrings," the Supreme Kai explained. "These are mystic relics called Potara. If two people put one on each ear, then they will fuse together."

"Oh, yeah," Goku said. "Vegeta and I used those before."

"Fusion," Frost pondered. "Of course! That might actually work. Two powerful fighters fused into one stronger fighter could make all the difference. But just who did you have in mind, Supreme Kai?"

"Well, for starters, Goku and Vegeta," the Supreme Kai replied. "After all, as Goku pointed out, they've done it before."

"Forget it," Vegeta said. "I am not fusing with Kakarot again. One time was more than enough."

"Who else did you have in mind, Supreme Kai," Frost asked, ignoring Vegeta's outburst.

"Well, I was also thinking Scarlet and Nionn as the other two," the Supreme Kai replied.

"Say what," Scarlet yelled. "No way!"

"Like hell I'm fusing with her," Nionn protested. "Find someone else!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," the Supreme Kai shouted, startling everyone. "This place is on the verge of destruction, I have a God of Destruction riding my back on this disaster, and there are two monsters rampaging around! We don't have time for stupid Saiyan pride! Now put these damn Potara on right now, and no arguments!"

"Okay, okay," Scarlet said, taking one of the Potara.

"Yes, ma'am," Goku said, also taking one.

"F-Fine," Vegeta said, taking one.

"Alright, if you insist," Nionn said, taking the last one.

"Man, the Supreme Kai can sure be scary when she's angry," Berri whispered to Android#7.

"We learned that lesson our first day on the job," Belias commented, recalling how the Supreme Kai had knocked both him and Scarlet aside when they had been arguing.

The four Saiyans put the Potara on, each on the opposite ear.

"Okay, they're on," Scarlet said. "What happens..."

Her question was cut short as she suddenly found herself being pulled towards Nionn, who was also being pulled towards her. The two female Saiyans collided with each other and there was a bright flash of light. The patrollers covered their eyes at the sudden flash. When the light began to lessen, they saw a new figure standing before them. A Saiyan woman with shoulder length hair, colored red with silver-white highlights mixed in. Frost saw traces of both Scarlet and Nionn in the woman's face, and he could feel an immense power emanating from her. And standing right beside her was another Saiyan warrior, no doubt the result of Goku and Vegeta's fusion. It wasn't the first time he had seen both Saiyans fuse before, but this form seemed a bit different from before.

"Wow," Sorbet said. "It worked."

"Huh. So this is Fusion," the Saiyan woman spoke up, flexing her arm. Frost could hear both Scarlet and Nionn's voices when she spoke. "I gotta admit, it feels amazing!"

"Pretty cool, huh," the other Saiyan spoke up.

"So, if I might ask, what do we call you two," Frost asked. "I know when two people fuse, the result is a single being with a different name."

"That's easy," the male Saiyan replied. "Call me Vegito."

"Vegito," Frost repeated the name. He turned to the female Saiyan. "And you?"

"Hmm. Let's see," she said. "I know! Call me Scionn."

"Alright, Scionn," Frost said. "Lets just hope this plan works."

"Fusion is a powerful technique, Frost," the Supreme Kai assured him. "Especially with the Potara." She turned to the two fused warriors. "Alright, you two, it's all up to you now. If those two aren't stopped and they reach the Time Vault, it'll be the end of everything. And you'll need to hurry. The fusion will only last for thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes is all I need to squash that oversized bug," Scionn replied.

"And it shouldn't take too long to finish off Janemba," Vegito assured her.

"Don't get overconfident," the Supreme Kai admonished. "I know how you Saiyans get, so I need you to focus and take this seriously, understand?"

"Alright, alright," Scionn said. "Tell you what, just to play it safe, maybe Frost and Android #7 could come along and help. Android #7 has infinite energy and can go into that Ultimate form of hers. And Frost has his Golden Form now."

"I'm not fully used to it yet," Frost said. "And I'm too drained as it is. I wouldn't be able to maintain it."

"Here, I can help with that," the Supreme Kai said. Using her power, she healed Frost's injuries and replenished his energy. "There. Now you'll be able to transform. I know your new form puts a strain on you, Frost, but I'll feel better knowing you and Android #7 are there helping out as well."

Frost nodded. "Thank you, Supreme Kai. Strain or not, if I can help then I will." In a flash of golden light, he transformed into his Golden Form. He then turned to Android #7. "Shall we?"

In response, Android #7 transformed, assuming her Ultimate Form. "Lets go!"

Frost turned to address his friends. "Wish us luck, everyone. One way or another, this battle is about to end."

With that, Vegito, Scionn, Frost and Android #7 took flight and flew off in the direction of the two rampaging monsters.

"Good luck, you guys," Sorbet called after them. Then she whispered, "Please, come back safely."

Elsewhere, Trunks and Tapion had just finished their own battle and had defeated Past Tapion and Minotia. With the two fighters down, they turned their attention towards Hoi, the Kashvar wizard looking a bit nervous now.

"You have no more puppets to hide behind, Hoi," Trunks said. "It's over."

"Fools! Have you forgotten about Hirudegarn," Hoi sneered. "Look! He's still going and even stronger than before! And he's not alone either!"

Both Trunks and Tapion turned to see the wizard was correct. Hirudegarn was still going and had transformed into his true form. On top of that, Janemba was also present and had joined Hirudegarn in destroying the city.

"This isn't good," Trunks said. "Where are Frost and the others?"

"Look," Tapion said, pointing.

Trunks saw four different lights heading towards the two monsters. One was a golden light while another was pure white. The remaining two were red with a silver tinge and the other was a clear white aura of power.

"What's going on," Trunks said. "I recognize Frost's power. One I can't sense, so Android #7 must be among them. But who are the other two?"

"Whoever they are, I can sense incredible power coming from them," Tapion said. Suddenly he turned back around to where Hoi was only to find the Kashvar wizard was gone. "Damn it! He got away!"

"Never mind him," Trunks said. "We'll get him later. Right now we need to get over there and find out what's going on."

"What about them," Tapion asked, indicating the unconscious forms of Past Tapion and Minotia. "We can't just leave them here."

"We'll take them with us then," Trunks said. "Hopefully when they come to, they might help us."

Tapion picked up Minotia while Trunks slung Past Tapion over his shoulder. Then they took flight and made their way over to where their friends were.

Hoi appeared before Towa and Mira, relieved he had managed to give Trunks and Tapion the slip. That had been a little too close for comfort.

"Hoi," Towa said, her eyes never leaving the two rampaging monsters in the distance. "What happened?"

"It seems our other two puppets failed," Hoi said. "I imagine when they awaken they'll probably turn on us."

"Forget about them," Towa said. "Right now our main concern is seeing the destruction of our enemies and this place."

"Yes, of course," Hoi said. "How is everything going with Hirudegarn and Janemba, by the way?"

"They're about to have a battle on their hands," Mira spoke up.

Towa saw the four lights streaking towards Hirudegarn and Janemba. One she recognized as Frost and the other had to be the Android as she couldn't sense anything. The other two were familiar yet different.

"Who are those other two with Frost and the Android," she wondered. "I don't recognize either one and yet...they feel familiar."

"It hardly matters who they are," Hoi said. "Hirudegarn will crush them. And if not him, I'm sure Janemba will."

Towa nodded, but inwardly she felt concerned. Whoever these two new fighters were, they felt incredibly powerful. And with Frost in his Golden Form and the Android in that accursed Divine Form, that was more power than she cared to think about. A chilling thought entered her mind: Were they strong enough to actually defeat Hirudegarn and Janemba?

While she wouldn't admit it out loud, Towa suddenly felt very worried!

End of Chapter Twenty...


	21. Chapter 21

Time Patrollers: Dark Army

Chapter Twenty-One: Fusion Warriors, Scionn and Vegito! The Final Attack!

It didn't take long for the four warriors to catch up to the two rampaging monsters. Frost took stock of his team: First there was Android #7 in her Ultimate Form. This was the first time he had seen her in this form and he had to admit, it was impressive. Then there was Scionn, a combination of Scarlet and Nionn, two Saiyans who didn't get along but had fused in order to save the Time Nest, not all that different from Goku and Vegeta. And speaking of which...There was Vegito, the result of Goku and Vegeta fusing. Frost recalled when the two of them had fused and became Gogeta during the battle against Omega Shenron. This form was a bit different compared to Gogeta. The latter had been strong, but he could sense this form was even stronger. Was it because both Goku and Vegeta were much more powerful than their alternate counterparts, or, did it have to do with the method of fusion? He would have to look into it later.

Two powerful fused warriors and an Android with power akin to a deity. And then there was him, in his newly acquired Golden Form. So far he had only used it twice and it had proven to be a powerful ability. But with each use it had been a strain on his body. Frost hoped he could last long enough to see this battle through to the end.

"Head up! There's the gruesome twosome straight ahead," Scionn called out.

Frost pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the two titans ahead. Both monsters were smashing everything in sight. Toki Toki City was practically gone, all of the buildings reduced to smoldering rubble. And they were getting close to the gate leading to the Time Vault! If that was destroyed...

"Frost, they're getting too close to the Time Vault," Android #7 said, also noticing.

"I see them," Frost replied. "We have to stop them here and now!"

"Well, what are we waiting for," Vegito said. "Lets go take them down!"

Frost nodded. "Vegito, you and I will take Hirudegarn! Scionn, you and Android #7 go after Janemba!"

"Got it," Scionn replied.

She and Android #7 broke off and flew towards Janemba, while Frost and Vegito headed towards Hirudegarn. The giant monster never even saw them coming. Both Frost and Vegito flew in fast, slamming into him. Hirudegarn roared in surprise, staggering slightly from the surprise attack. Turning, he faced the two warriors, his red eyes blazing with anger.

"Well, we got his attention," Vegito commented.

"Then lets keep his attention on us and away from the gate," Frost said.

"No problem," Vegito said. "This should do the trick!"

Vegito blasted Hirudegarn in the face, enraging the monster even more. Roaring, Hirudegarn attacked, swiping at Vegito with a massive claw. Frost moved in and intercepted it, halting Hirudegarn's attack. Exerting his strength, Frost knocked the claw aside and then blasted Hirudegarn with a barrage of energy beams, striking the monster in various spots across it's body.

Hirudegarn bellowed and attacked with a blast of searing fire. Frost dodged the flames, feeling the heat even as he put some distance between himself and the cascading fire. Vegito then flew in and attacked Hirudegarn, landing a furious barrage of punches. Hirudegarn staggered backwards from the attack. The monster attempted a sneak attack on the fused Saiyan warrior by lashing out with his tail.

"Oh, no, you don't," Frost yelled. Raising his hand, he created a whirling energy disc and hurled it at the appendage.

Hirudegarn screeched in pain and anger as it's tail was severed. Whirling, it confronted Frost and charged at him. Frost dodged the incoming claws, moving faster than Hirudegarn. Moving in closer, Frost attacked, slamming into his foe with a powerful punch, creating a large dent in the monster's midriff. As Hirudegarn attempted another attack on Frost, Vegito surprised it with a Big Bang Attack. The sphere of energy connected and exploded, inflicting damage on Hirudegarn.

"So far, so good," Frost commented. "Lets keep this up!"

As they continued their attack on Hirudegarn, Frost wondered how Scionn and Android #7 were doing...

Elsewhere, Janemba stood and glanced around, looking for more things to destroy. His gaze fell upon the glowing gate leading to the Time Vault. Smiling gleefully, Janemba began to make his way over towards the gate.

"Hey, fatso!"

Janemba halted and turned to see who had spoken. WHAM! Janemba reeled backwards as something crashed into his face. Even as he stumbled, a fierce barrage of light beams slammed into him, causing him to topple and crash to the ground. Staring up, he saw both Scionn and Android #7 hovering over him.

"How's it going, Janemba," Scionn said, cracking her knuckles. "Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked."

Janemba surged to his feet, swiping at them with his fist. Both Scionn and Android #7 dodged, retaliating with a blast of ki shots. As Janemba staggered from the blasts, the two warriors moved in. Janemba stumbled backwards as the two Patrollers struck, landing fearsome punches and kicks to the giant creature, inflicting massive damage on him.

Janemba managed to break off from the attacks and countered by launching a barrage of energy projectiles at his opponents. Scionn and Android #7 moved quickly, dodging the incoming projectiles. Janemba then switched tactics and began to attack them with his Illusion Smash. Portals opened up and Janemba's fists came through, striking at the two Patrollers. Scionn looked up as a giant fist flew towards her. In an instant, she transformed into a Super Saiyan and caught the fist with both hands.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she yelled, drawing back and smashing her own fist into it.

Janemba howled in pain and withdrew his fist from the portal, cradling it with his uninjured hand. Taking advantage of the distraction, Android #7 attacked. She conjured up large javelins of light and launched them at the giant demon. The javelins struck, embedding themselves in Janemba. Android #7 then gestured and the light spears exploded, inflicting massive damage on the creature. Scionn followed this attack up by creating a sphere of red and silver energy and tossing it at Janemba, creating a mighty explosion upon contact. The two Patrollers hovered in the air, searching for any trace of Janemba.

"Do you think that did it," Scionn asked, watching for movement among the smoke.

"Somehow I doubt it was that easy," Android #7 replied.

Her words proved true as the smoke parted and Janemba rose up from it. However, it was obvious that the demon had suffered damage from the attacks. His body was pocked with craters and singe marks, his face misshapen and almost melted.

"Ready to surrender, you ugly bastard," Scionn said.

Janemba stumbled slightly and Android #7 noticed cracks appearing in the strange crystal blobs floating in the air.

"Scionn, I think he's wearing down," she said. "Look at the crystals. They're starting to crack."

"Then lets finish this," Scionn said, powering up to Super Saiyan 3.

Together the two Patrollers gathered all of their energy together and unleashed two massive beams of energy. The beams collided with Janemba, who tried to hold the beams back. For a moment, a struggle ensued, with both sides pushing to overpower the other. Scionn and Android #7 called upon more power and poured it into their combined attack. The beams increased in size and overpowered Janemba. The giant demon was enveloped in energy as it tore through him. Janemba steadily began to disintegrate and then, nothing remained of the creature.

Powering down, Scionn and Android #7 surveyed the area. Janemba was nowhere in sight. Overhead, the sky returned to normal, the crystal blobs shattering, indicating that the being that had created them was truly gone.

"Whew! That takes care of him," Scionn said.

"Now we just have one more threat to deal with," Android #7 said, glancing over in the direction where Frost and Vegito were battling Hirudegarn.

"Well, then, lets get over there and finish this battle," Scionn said, anxious to fight Hirudegarn.

The two female Patrollers flew off towards their next and final battle.

Vegito and Frost had managed well against Hirudegarn so far. Using their considerable speed, they had dodged the monster's claws and then moved in to attack, landing powerful strikes and ki blasts, effectively damaging Hirudegarn and keeping it off guard. Frost was beginning to think this battle would be over very soon. They could do it! They could beat...

Frost suddenly spasmed and nearly fell out of the sky. It passed after a moment, but he wondered just what had happened. Then it suddenly dawned on him! The strain of his Golden Form was starting to set in!

"No! Not yet," Frost said, as he felt another spasm hit.

"Frost, look out," Vegito yelled.

Frost looked up just in time to see a massive claw descending down upon him. He was slammed to the ground and held there by Hirudegarn. Vegito flew in to distract him, but Hirudegarn struck out with his free claw, knocking the fused Saiyan away. Down on the ground, Frost struggled to break free from Hirudegarn, but the monster held him firmly to the ground. As Frost watched, Hirudegarn raised his claw and prepared to strike.

"I don't think so," Frost said. Working one of his arms free, he sent a beam of energy upwards, striking Hirudegarn right in the eye.

Hirudegarn shrieked with pain, releasing Frost. He moved quickly before the monster could recover and attack. At that moment, Vegito arrived and landed next to Frost, noticing his ally was breathing heavily.

"Uh-oh," he said. "Are you starting to wear down, Frost? Maybe you'd better call it good. I can handle this battle by myself."

"I'm not...quitting just yet," Frost said, gritting his teeth. "I'm seeing this battle through to the end. Even if I have to push myself to the brink." He stood up, ignoring the exhaustion that was threatening to push down on him. "Whatever it takes, I'm not giving up!"

At that moment, a giant shadow fell over them. They turned to see Hirudegarn towering over them. The eye Frost had shot was closed and dripping with blood. The giant monster looked even more enraged than before. Frost prepared to fight, pushing himself past the strain, determined to hold on to the very end.

"Hey, guys! Mind if we join in?"

Vegito and Frost looked up and saw Scionn and Android #7 arriving. The two women landed beside them, both eyeing Hirudegarn.

"I take it Janemba's been defeated," Frost asked.

"He's history," Scionn replied. "So we figured we'd come over here and help finish this battle."

"Just as well," Frost said. "My stamina is draining. We need to finish this now."

"Alright, then," Scionn said. "Lets stop holding back and give it everything we've got."

"Lets make it count then," Vegito said. "Because if we use too much energy, the Fusion will wear off a lot quicker. And if that happens..."

"It won't," Android #7 said. "We're going to make this count."

The two fused Saiyans nodded and then powered up, with Scionn going Super Saiyan 4 and Vegito going Super Saiyan Blue.

"Lets do it," Vegito yelled.

All four took flight and hovered just above Hirudegarn. The monster glared up at them and began glowing, gathering energy for his Chou Makousen attack. Opening his mouth, Hirudegarn prepared to fire off the massive energy beam.

"It's now or never," Frost yelled.

Powering up, he shot off a mighty beam of blue tinged golden energy. Scionn joined in by unleashing a huge beam of red and silver energy, Android #7 shooting a beam of pure white energy, and finally, Vegito adding his own attack, the God Final Kamahameha. All four massive energy beams combined together and shot right towards Hirudegarn just as the monster unleashed his own attack, his energy beam colliding with the incoming beams. The beams surged against one another but the four beams ultimately overpowered Hirudegarn's attack and struck the monster head on. The energy attacks tore through Hirudegarn, destroying him in a gigantic explosion.

Not too far from where the battle was taking place, The Supreme Kai of Time and the remaining Patrollers watched as the four warriors launched their final attack against Hirudegarn. Less than a minute later, a mighty explosion rocked the area, knocking everyone off their feet. After the shaking subsided, the Patrollers climbed to their feet and gazed over at where the battle had taken place. There was no sign of Hirudegarn.

"Is it over," Hope asked. "Did they beat Hirudegarn?"

"I don't sense him," The Supreme Kai said. "I think they did it."

"Supreme Kai!"

Turning, The Supreme Kai saw Trunks and Tapion arriving, carrying the unconscious forms of Past Tapion and Minotia.

"Hey, you two," she greeted them. "I'm gald to see you're alright but I'm afraid you're a little late to the party. Hirudegarn's just been defeated."

"We saw the explosion," Trunks said. "We were going to help out, but I guess we weren't needed after all."

"You two did your part for this battle," The Supreme Kai said. "By the way, why is there another Tapion?"

"This is me from the past," Tapion explained. "Hoi and Towa captured him and Minotia and used them to fight us."

"Hmm. We'll have to do something about them," The Supreme Kai said. "Meanwhile, we need to ensure our friends are okay."

"There they are now," Berri said, pointing.

Sure enough, the Patrollers saw Goku, Vegeta, Scarlet, Nionn and Android #7 flying towards them. Goku was supporting Frost, who seemed to be unconscious. They landed among the gathered Patrollers, Goku carefully setting Frost on the ground. Sorbet immediately rushed over to him, checking him.

"Frost!" She looked up at Goku, tears in her eyes. "Is he alright," she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"He'll be alright, Sorbet," Goku reassured her. "He used up a lot of energy in that last attack. Even though he was at his limits he wouldn't give up, he kept going."

"Hey, he's not our leader for nothing," Scarlet said. She smiled as Kora came forward and embraced her. "Hey, Kora. I'm glad to see you."

"I knew you could to do it, Scarlet," Kora said. "You really are amazing."

Scarlet hugged her back, savoring the moment with her friend and lover, glad that the battle was over and everyone was safe.

"Aw. It's nice to see two friends who get along so well," Goku commented.

"Kakarot, you really are a dense idiot," Vegeta said. "It's obvious they're more than just friends."

"Huh? What do you mean, Vegeta," Goku asked.

"What? You mean you really don't know about that," Vegeta exclaimed.

"Know about what," Goku replied.

"Never mind. Just forget it," Vegeta said. _Idiot!_

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who noticed," Android #7 smirked.

The Supreme Kai of Time knelt down next to Frost and used her power to heal him. Frost's eyes opened and he looked up to see everyone gathered around him.

"So, I take it we won," he asked.

Sorbet embraced him, smiling. "Yes. We won. The battle's over."

The Supreme Kai looked around at what was left of Toki Toki City. The buildings were no more, the roads shattered. The very area they stood in was devastated. Yes, they had won, but the damage to the city was beyond extensive.

"I...I don't believe it," Hoi exclaimed. "Hirudegarn! Destroyed! It's impossible!"

Towa quivered with unbridled fury. Not only had her enemies ruined her plans, but they had even cheated death once more. She slammed the handle of her staff angrily into the ground.

"What does it take to kill them," she ground out. "After all that they still stand triumphant! All of that planning, all of that recruiting, and what do we have to show for it? Nothing!" She glared venomously at the gathered Patrollers down below, wishing for the power to destroy each and everyone of them right then and there.

"Let me deal with them, Towa," Mira spoke up. "They are exhausted and weak. Now would be the time to strike."

Towa sighed in frustration. "As tempting as that sounds, Mira, I don't think that would be wise. The Patrollers may be worn out, but there is the matter of a God of Destruction to consider. Much as it pains me to say this, we'd best retreat while we can. But I swear to you, we will have our revenge. One way or another I will make them suffer and then see them die. Lets go."

"Uh, where exactly are we going," Hoi asked.

"We? Who said you're coming with us," Towa replied coldly. "You failed, Hoi. And I have no use for failures." She raised her staff and struck Hoi, sending the Kashvar wizard flying. After he was out of sight, Towa turned to Mira. "Come, Mira. There's work to be done."

The two denizens of the Demon Realm disappeared, leaving the Time Nest behind to begin a new plan to destroy their enemies and claim the power they sought.

Lord Schnapps, along with Colada, Elder Kai, Jaco and Korin, emerged from the gate leading to the Time Vault. Now that the battle was over, they had decided to come out and survey the damage. The sight that greeted them was worse than they had been expecting.

"Oh, my," Colada tsked, looking around. "Those invaders really did a number on this place."

"This is terrible," Elder Kai groaned. "I can't believe the entire city has been destroyed. What a disaster!"

"Perhaps," Schnapps spoke up. "But at least the Time Vault is intact. If we had lost that, then a destroyed city would have been the least of our problems."

They made their way through the rubble, searching for the Patrollers. Along the way, they passed the citizens of the ravaged city emerging from hiding. The stunned expressions on their faces as they gazed at the ruins around them were mixed with looks of relief. Relief that the fighting was over and they had survived. Buildings could always be rebuilt, but lives were irreplaceable. Elder Kai took some comfort in that at least.

Eventually they came across The Supreme Kai of Time and the Patrollers. Everyone looked exhausted, their clothes tattered and ripped. But they were alive and well and Schnapps was actually glad for that. Despite his suspicions of a traitor in the group, these Patrollers had risked everything to keep the Time Nest safe and for that he was grateful.

"Chronoa," he greeted as he approached. "I trust you and the others are alright?"

"Everyone's fine, Lord Schnapps," The Supreme Kai replied. "A little worn out and bruised, but otherwise, just fine."

"Hey, Jaco," Scarlet called out. "Good to see you're alright. Bet you never expected all of this to happen, huh?"

"I can honestly say, no, I didn't," Jaco said. "Why is it every time I'm around Saiyans crazy things tend to happen?"

Kora spotted Korin among the group and ran toward him. "Uncle Korin! You're safe!"

"Hey, Kora," Korin greeted her. "Glad to see you're alright. I was really worried about you. We were watching the battle inside the Time Nest. You guys really had some close calls back there."

"Yes, we had some close calls," Android #7 spoke up. "But we made it through regardless."

Frost climbed to his feet, swaying slightly. Sorbet moved in beside him and supported him. Frost stood before the God of Destruction and bowed respectfully.

"Lord Schnapps. I am pleased to report that all of the invaders have been dealt with," he said. "Or at least, the ones working for Towa. Though there is the matter of Garlic Jr. Seeing as he's immortal..."

"Garlic Jr," Schnapps said. "Oh, yes. I ran into someone calling himself that. He claimed that he was immortal. Not that it saved him from being destroyed by me."

"Y-You destroyed him," Cloud gasped. "But how? He's immortal."

"Not even immortals are safe from the power of Destruction," Schnapps replied. "We can even destroy spirits if we so desire."

All the Patrollers stared in shock, unable to comprehend what Schnapps had just said.

"What about Towa and Mira," Schnapps asked Frost. "Have they been accounted for?"

"We haven't seen them since the battles with Hirudegarn and Janemba started," Luttice spoke up. "I don't know if they're still lurking around here."

At that moment, something crashed to the ground nearby. Everyone turned to see that it was Hoi. The Kashvar wizard picked himself up off the ground, dusting himself off.

"I can't believe that woman," he griped, not even noticing the group nearby. "I'm the failure? This was all her idea. If anything, she's the failure. And then having the nerve to just take off and leave me behind like that? Who does she think she..." He turned and suddenly noticed the Time Patrollers. For a second, he stood there, too stunned to move. Then he smiled nervously. "Uh, don't mind me. I'll just show myself out."

He turned and ran...only to be stopped by Lord Schnapps. The Destroyer had moved faster than the eye could follow and had caught Hoi. Now he held the struggling wizard off the ground.

"Let me go," Hoi demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

Hoi fell silent as Schnapps brought him close, his eyes narrowed. Hoi suddenly felt a chill go down his spine as he stared into the hard, cold eyes of the child-like God of Destruction.

"The only place you're going," Schnapps hissed. "Is Oblivion."

With a flick of his wrist, Schnapps tossed Hoi into the air. He then raised his hand and shot off a sphere of Destruction energy. The sphere hit Hoi and the Kashvar wizard was no more.

"And that takes care of another nuisance," Schnapps said.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about Towa and Mira," Belias said. "From what Hoi was saying, it sounds like they took off."

"Damn it, they got away again," Scarlet said. "Those cowards!"

"Scarlet, we would have been in no shape to deal with them," Sorbet said. "It's probably just as well they fled."

"Sorbet's right," Frost said. "Besides, I'm sure we'll be dealing with them again before too long. For now, though, we have other things to worry about."

Everyone present gazed around at the ruins that had once been Toki Toki City.

"We're going to have some rebuilding on our hands," Belias remarked.

"And we'll need to set up a new barrier," The Supreme Kai added.

"Colada could help with that," Schnapps said. "As for rebuilding, perhaps we might want to consider a new design for the city itself."

"Well, I had been thinking about redecorating this place," The Supreme Kai said. "Looks like I'll get that chance. But first, we have something we need to deal with before all of that. Namely getting Past Tapion and Minotia back to their own time."

"And Nionn and I will need to head back to Galactic Patrol HQ," Jaco said.

"Not to mention me and Vegeta need to get back to Earth," Goku added. "Hey, Korin. We could give you a lift back if you want."

"Thanks, Goku, I appreciate that," Korin replied.

"Well, before you guys head out," The Supreme Kai said. "I imagine all of you must be in need of something to eat after all that fighting. Why don't you guys go get some food and rest up for a little while. We'll worry about rebuilding the city later after you've recovered a bit."

"Sounds good to me," Scarlet said. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me, too," Goku agreed.

As everyone took their leave, Tapion remained behind for a moment, staring down at his past self, still unconscious, along with Minotia, his brother.

"Will you be sending them back to the past, Supreme Kai," he asked.

"That's right," The Supreme Kai replied. "Now that Hirudegarn is gone, they can go back and live their lives peacefully."

"Would that I could go back and do the same," Tapion said. "But I guess that can never be."

"I'm sorry, Tapion," The Supreme Kai said. "I can't send you back there. You have no place in the past anymore. I wish I could help you."

"It's alright," Tapion said. "You're right. I have no place there. The Minotia I knew is gone. There's nothing there for me."

The Supreme Kai raised her hands over the two warriors and they began glowing. They steadily began to fade away and after a moment, they were gone, returned to their own timeline.

"I imagine they won't remember being captured by Towa," The Supreme Kai said. "If anything, it will be like some kind of dream to them."

"Probably just as well," Tapion said. "They don't need to live with the knowledge of what transpired here this day."

"So I guess that leaves you," The Supreme Kai said. "What will you do now, Tapion?"

"I'm not sure," Tapion replied. "I don't know where I'll go or what I'll do."

"Well, until you do decide, you're welcome to stay here at the Time Nest," The Supreme Kai offered. "I wouldn't mind having another assistant around here, you know. You and Trunks are old friends and work well together."

"Are you offering me a job, Supreme Kai," Tapion asked.

"Maybe," The Supreme Kai replied. "But there's no need to rush. Just think about it."

Tapion nodded, smiling. "I'll do that. Thank you, Supreme Kai."

With that he took his leave and went to go join the others. The Supreme Kai watched him go, feeling sad for him. Tapion had been robbed of his home, his life, even his own brother. And while she could easily send him back in time to prevent this, she knew she must not. As she had told Trunks, altering the past, even if it was for noble intentions, presented untold dangers for the Time Stream. Hopefully he would find a purpose and be able to start a new life.

"Chronoa?"

The Supreme Kai turned to Lord Schnapps. Both he and Colada had also stayed behind with her. The Supreme Kai had a feeling she knew just why the God of Destruction had remained.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our discussion from earlier," Schnapps said. "Namely, the possibility of a traitor among your Patrollers."

The Supreme Kai sighed. Her hunch had been right. And unfortunately she couldn't back out of this discussion no matter how much she wanted to.

"Alright, Lord Schnapps," she said reluctantly. "Lets talk."

End of Chapter Twenty-One...


	22. Chapter 22

Time Patrollers: Dark Army

Epilogue

The Time Patrollers, along with their current guests had managed to find the remains of the eatery that had once stood within the Plaza. Fortunately, the food storage units were still intact, having been in a basement beneath the building. After a little excavating, they had set up some cooking pits and began cooking the food. As they did, the various survivors had wandered over and began helping out with food preparations. Any injuries that had been sustained were also treated with whatever medical supplies could be found.

Frost, having recovered sufficiently to actually move around without assistance, surveyed the scene. It was a miracle so many people had survived the onslaught. Though at the moment, they didn't have an accurate headcount, so there was no way of knowing if everyone had made it. Still, that so many were here filled him with relief. Yet that hardly changed the fact that Toki Toki City was utterly destroyed, reduced to smoldering ruins. The place that he and his fellow Patrollers had called home...was gone.

"Are you alright, Frost?"

Frost turned to see Kora standing behind him. Their newest recruit had been here less than a day, and had witnessed untold destruction and had fought against incredibly powerful foes. Frost wouldn't blame her if she was having second thoughts about this line of work. Even when Demigra had invaded it had been nowhere near this bad.

"More or less," Frost replied. "I'm just tired. It felt as if this day went on forever. Like the fighting would never end. I can honestly say, this was by far the biggest battle I've ever faced. And I've gone up against the likes of Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Demon God Demigra, Broly, and Omega Shenron. What about you, Kora? How are you doing? I imagine this was a lot to take in on your very first day."

Kora nodded. "Nyan. It certainly was more than I bargained for. I thought I'd start off with a patrol first before anything else. I never imagined something like this would ever happen."

"None of us did," Frost said. "Towa caught us all off guard. What really puzzles me is how she got past the barrier? What was that light we saw earlier? How did it even happen?"

"Is Towa strong enough to dispel the barrier," Kora asked.

"She's strong, but not that strong," Frost replied. "Besides, that light came from within the Time Nest. And we know Towa was outside when it occurred. So, how?"

"Do you think maybe the Supreme Kai might know," Kora asked.

"If she does, I'm sure she'll tell us," Frost said. "Listen, Kora, after everything that happened today, I have to ask you: Do you still wish to be a Time Patroller? Nobody will hold it against you if you wish to leave."

"Frost, I appreciate you're worried for my well being," Kora said. "And believe me, this was a bit overwhelming. But I didn't spend all of those years training to get stronger just to turn tail and run if things got rough. And after finally being reunited with Scarlet, I'd never be able to live with myself by disappointing her if I left. So, in answer to your question: Yes. I do want be a Time Patroller."

"The same goes for me."

Both Frost and Kora turned to see Hope standing nearby.

"Hope," Frost said. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear the gist of your conversation," Hope replied. "I figured you'd probably ask me the same question, Frost, seeing as I just started today as well. And like Kora, I plan on sticking around. A Saiyan never runs from battle. At least not this Saiyan."

"Nyan. Looks like you're stuck with us, Frost," Kora said, smiling.

Frost smiled. "You two...I couldn't ask for more courageous team mates."

"Nionn! You can't be serious!"

The trio saw Nionn heading their way, and right behind her was Jaco, looking extremely flustered.

"Now what," Frost wondered. Nionn halted right in front of him. "Something I can do for you, Nionn?"

"Look, I won't mince words, Frost," she said. "I've been giving it some thought, and I've decided I want in on this."

"Excuse me," Frost said.

"The Time Patrol," Nionn elaborated. "I want to join. I'll be honest, I'm not getting enough action with the Galactic Patrol. I'm a Saiyan, I need more than just robbers or two-bit thugs to fight. I need real battles, strong opponents. And after what happened here and going out on a mission, I realize that I'm wasting my potential with the Galactic Patrol. So, what do you say? Can I join?"

"That's not my decision to make," Frost replied. "You'll have to take that up with the Supreme Kai of Time. But considering how well you did today, I imagine she might let you."

"But, Nionn," Jaco spoke up. "You can't just quit and join these guys! At the very least you need to give two weeks notice! What am I supposed to tell the Commander?"

"Tell him whatever you want, I don't care," Nionn replied. "Just tell him I decided on a career change or something. He'll understand."

"Of course, you're not worried," Jaco griped. "I have to be the one to tell him!" He turned and stormed off. "Saiyans! Next time I'm telling them no more Saiyans for partners! In fact, no more partners! I'm going solo from here on out!"

"Sheesh. What's his problem," Nionn said.

"Listen, Nionn," Frost spoke up. "If you do intend to join, I expect you and Scarlet to try and get along with each other. I don't want any bickering or fighting between you two. Is that understood?"

"I make no promises," Nionn said, taking her leave.

Frost sighed. "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get."

"Hey, guys," Scarlet called over. "The food's ready! Come and get it!"

Frost, Kora and Hope made their way over to where the food was being prepared. Frost would worry about things later. For now, he would enjoy some good food with his friends.

"So you're still convinced there's a traitor among the Patrollers," The Supreme Kai said, pacing restlessly. "Even after all they did today, putting their lives on the line, fighting all of those villains, saving the citizens, saving the damn Time Vault from being destroyed...All of that and you still think one of them is a traitor even though there is no proof to back your claims!"

"That stone is all the proof I need to justify my claim, Chronoa," Schnapps replied. "It was brought in here by someone who has access to the Time Nest. Since your Patrollers come and go quite frequently, who else could it be?"

"Lord Schnapps," Elder Kai spoke up. "Surely there must be another way that Time Breaker stone got in here. I feel the same way as Chronoa. I just can't believe any of the Patrollers would betray us, especially after all they've done for us. You yourself saw how hard they fought today. Isn't that enough to assuage your fears of a possible traitor?"

"I won't deny their bravery and selfless acts with today's battle," Schnapps said. "It's actually for that reason I don't destroy them all just to be sure the traitor is eliminated as well."

"If you were to destroy all of them, that would leave us defenseless against Towa and her evil machinations," Elder Kai protested.

"Not to mention it would be plain wrong to destroy them for nothing," The Supreme Kai snapped. "Especially when we still have no discernible proof other than that stone!"

"And lets just say you're hunch is correct and one of our own Patrollers did have something to do with that stone," Elder Kai went on. "Maybe they didn't do it on purpose. Maybe they were under some sort of hypnotic suggestion. After all, Towa is capable of bewitching people's minds."

"Exactly," The Supreme Kai said, pointing at Elder Kai. "There's always that possibility!"

"They do have a point, Lord Schnapps," Colada chimed in. "For all we know, Towa could very well be manipulating one of the Patrollers and they might not even realize it. But at the same time, that still implies that the Patrollers have been compromised. Whether of their own free will or against it, Towa obviously has an inside person."

"Perhaps I should just interrogate them," Schnapps said, an ominous tone in his voice.

"Wait a minute," The Supreme Kai said. "Okay. Maybe we might have someone on the team who isn't trustworthy. But even if you interrogate them, the guilty person will deny it, regardless. And if that happens, then you might end up destroying all of the Patrollers after all."

"You can always recruit more," Schnapps replied.

"That's not the issue," The Supreme Kai said. "They don't deserve to be destroyed! Besides, think about this: If you did destroy them and we got new recruits, what would stop Towa from putting another spy in our midst? We'd be right back to square one!"

"Hmm. She does have a point, Lord Schnapps," Colada said. "Destroying them really wouldn't help us in this situation."

"My point exactly," The Supreme Kai said. "It would be pointless."

"Are you sure you're not just letting your feelings for these mortals cloud your judgment, Chronoa," Schnapps asked. "I've seen how close you are with them. Treating them like friends, or, should I say, like family? You forget as Deities, we must remain detached from mortals and their lives. We are above them."

"Maybe that's how you think," The Supreme Kai said. "But that's not how I think! And need I remind you, Lord Schnapps, you and I weren't always gods. We came from simple backgrounds once. Most of the gods did. And I think you and them seem to forget that."

Schnapps glared at her, his aura briefly flaring. Then, surprisingly, it faded, along with his glare. "Perhaps you're right, Chronoa. Sometimes I do forget where I originally came from. And I haven't even had this title as long as some of the others."

For a moment, both God of Destruction and Kai were silent, lost in their thoughts.

"Lord Schnapps," The Supreme Kai finally broke the silence. "The Time Patrol...They are my friends...they are like family to me. I care about them. I know I shouldn't think that way, but I can't help it. Ever since they arrived, my life has become even more meaningful. They help me get through the day. I couldn't imagine life without them. We may be gods and above mortals, but it does get lonely at the top. Maybe that's one of the reasons I even started the Time Patrol to begin with. That's why I don't want to think we might have a traitor. Can't you understand that?"

Schnapps sighed. "The thing is, Chronoa, I do understand. But at the same time, this can't be overlooked. You and I have an obligation as Gods who monitor time. That being said, I'll compromise with you. I'll leave it up to you to get to the bottom of this mystery and determine whether or not we have a double agent among the Patrollers." He pointed right at the Supreme Kai. "I'm counting on you to get results and figure this out. Can you do this for me?"

"I'll look into it," The Supreme Kai said. "I don't know how exactly I'll go about it, but I will get to the bottom of this. And hopefully, your suspicions will be unwarranted."

"Hopefully you're right," Schnapps said. "Now before I depart..." He turned to his attendant. "Colada, we should set up a new barrier."

"Of course, Lord Schnapps," the angel replied.

She raised her staff and it began glowing. A beam of white light shot skyward and the sky shimmered slightly before returning to normal.

"There we are," Colada said. "A brand new barrier. And much stronger than the one before. We certainly don't want a repeat of today's fiasco."

"Yes, we certainly don't," Schnapps said. "Well, Chronoa, I'll take my leave now. But I'll be sure to stop by and check on your progress. I wish you luck on your investigation." He turned to Colada. "Lets be on our way, Colada."

Colada nodded. Schnapps stood next to her and the angel tapped her staff on the ground. A white light surrounded them and the two disappeared from sight. After they were gone, The Supreme Kai sighed, turning to Elder Kai.

"Well, now what," she asked. "How are we going to figure out if we have a traitor or not?"

"Good question," Elder Kai said. "Do you think we should inform the others about this? Maybe that might prompt our suspect to act."

"I had thought about that," The Supreme Kai said. "But I don't think that would be a good idea. If we told everyone we think we have a double agent, that's going to cause suspicion and doubt among the team. They might start to mistrust one another. Could you imagine what would happen?"

"Hmm. Good point," Elder Kai said. "Morale would certainly suffer. And their team work would falter as well. I guess for the time being we should keep this between us. But that still doesn't tell us anything. How many Patrollers do we have?"

"At the moment, thirteen, including Trunks," The Supreme Kai replied.

"That's a pretty big list of suspects right there," Elder Kai said. "Any way we can narrow it down?"

"Well, I think at the very least we can cross Trunks, Frost, Scarlet, Sorbet and Belias off the list," The Supreme Kai replied. "Trunks has been here since the beginning and we know him."

"True," Elder Kai said. "But the other four? Why them?"

"When Trunks made the wish to Shenron for a warrior of courage and virtue to help us, he sent four warriors," The Supreme Kai explained. "That was Frost, Scarlet, Sorbet and Belias. If they were of a duplicitous nature, I doubt Shenron would have sent them to us in the first place."

"I suppose that makes sense," Elder Kai agreed. "Alright, then, I guess we can rule those five out. What about the others?"

"Well, Luttice and the twins joined up next," The Supreme Kai said. "Then we had Cloud, followed by Android #7 and Berri."

"And then we had that other Saiyan, Hope, who just joined up along with Kora," Elder Kai speculated. "In fact, both of them joined up today, right when this whole incident took place. Pretty suspicious, isn't it?"

"I really don't want to think Korin's niece is the one," The Supreme Kai said. "Korin knows her, and I'm sure she would never join Towa. Besides, Kora wouldn't betray Scarlet, not after she went to so much trouble to find her again."

"Maybe, but don't forget she's been away for the last several years traveling to various worlds," Elder Kai pointed out. "People can change overtime. Are we so sure Kora didn't change during her sojourn across space?"

"Unfortunately, we don't know for certain," The Supreme Kai admitted. "The fact is we know so little about most of the Patrollers, especially the newer ones."

"Well, I do have another suspect in mind," Elder Kai said. "Even though she's not with the Time Patrol, we might want to consider that Saiyan girl, Nionn. She showed up at the Time Nest just before the invasion happened. I know she's with the Galactic Patrol, but it could just be a cover."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right," The Supreme Kai replied. "Now, I think there is at least one other person we can rule out...Berri."

"Sorbet's brother," Elder Kai asked. "Why him?"

"Think about it," The Supreme Kai said. "He's been in stasis for a very long time and was only recently found. No one knew he existed until Sorbet went to Bibidi's old hideout to see if there were other clones like her. And she found Berri there. Towa probably never even knew about Bibidi's attempt to make Majin clones."

"And from what we've seen with him, he seems to be a pure hearted fellow," Elder Kai mused. "Much like his sister. He also prefers not to fight if it can be avoided. Though if anyone tries to hurt his sister or friends, that's a different story. While he can be somewhat fearsome when it comes to that, his motives to fight are pure. I think you're right, Chronoa. I believe we can cross Berri off the list."

"But even with six people ruled out, that still leaves quite a few," The Supreme Kai said. "How are we going to find out who the traitor is?"

"Well, for now, I think our best option is to act natural, keep a close eye on everyone, and above all, watch or listen for anything suspicious," Elder Kai said.

"I suppose that's our best option for now," The Supreme Kai said. She looked around at the ruined area. "Right now, though, we have bigger things to deal with first. Like rebuilding the city."

"Yes, we should probably get that taken care of first and then worry about tracking down the double agent," Elder Kai agreed. "Well, lets go meet up with everyone and discuss our next move. And get some food while we're at it."

"At least that's an easy enough task to deal with," The Supreme Kai said.

The two Kais left, their troubles and concerns temporarily forgotten as they planned out the reconstruction of the city. However, neither one knew that someone had overheard their conversation...

Frost looked up from his meal as The Supreme Kai and Elder Kai joined them.

"Hey, Shorty. Where have you two been," Scarlet greeted them. "We got some food left if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Scarlet," The Supreme Kai said, accepting a plate of food. "We were just seeing Lord Schnapps off. He had a few things to discuss with me before he left."

"I hope he wasn't angry with you, Supreme Kai," Sorbet said. "The attack wasn't your fault."

"Oh, don't worry, Sorbet," The Supreme Kai said. "Everything's alright. Anyway, I want to tell all of you something."

Everyone present fell silent to hear what the Supreme Kai had to say.

"I just want to say...how proud I am of all of you," she said. "You all showed great courage and heroism today against such overwhelming odds. And I'd also like to thank Goku, Vegeta, Tapion, and Nionn for helping us out. Thank you, all of you."

The gathered crowd showed their agreement by applauding for the Time Patrol and the other warriors who had helped out. Sorbet blushed modestly among the applause.

"Well, we appreciate that, Supreme Kai," Frost said. "But the city...We failed to save it."

"A city can always be rebuilt, Frost," Elder Kai spoke up. "What matters is that you and the others not only saved the lives of all the people here, you also kept the Time Vault safe."

"He's right, Frost," The Supreme Kai said. "Don't worry. The city will not only be rebuilt, but we'll make it even better than before."

"You're going to have your work cut out for you, Supreme Kai," Goku said, taking in the wreckage. "But if you need any extra help, I'll help out. And I'll bet Bulma could do something to help out as well."

"Thank you, Goku," The Supreme Kai said. "I appreciate that."

"Oh, by the way, Supreme Kai," Frost said. "It seems Nionn has shown some interest in joining the Time Patrol."

"Really," The Supreme Kai asked. "Is that true, Nionn?"

"It sure is," Nionn replied. "Would it be alright, Supreme Kai?"

"Well, I suppose that could be arranged," The Supreme Kai said. "Though I think it might be about time for me to call it good with accepting anymore applications. We have quite a large team now. Oh, but what about your job at the Galactic Patrol, Nionn?"

"While I don't mind helping people out, I just don't think that job is for me," Nionn replied. "This job, however, I think I can definitely do some good here. And get in some good fighting, too. It's a win-win."

"Great," Scarlet muttered.

"I still don't like it," Jaco said. "But whatever. Anyway, I should get going. Somebody has to do their job and report back to the Commander." He stood up and looked around. "Now, where did I leave my ship?"

"Oh, uh, Jaco," Trunks said. "About your ship? I hate to tell you this, but...it kind of got destroyed during the invasion. I actually found what was left of it back over there."

Jaco looked horrified. "M...My ship...was destroyed? Oh, great! Not only is that going to come out of my paycheck, but now I'm stuck here!"

"You're not stuck, Jaco," The Supreme Kai said. "I can actually teleport you back to Galactic Headquarters. Though I'm afraid I can't do anything about your ship."

"It's alright," Jaco said. "I suppose if I explain what happened I might get off easy. Anyway, I'm ready to leave, Miss Supreme Kai."

"Hey, Jaco, hold up for a second," Scarlet said. She grabbed Jaco in an embrace. "It was great seeing you again, pal. You take care of yourself out there, okay? And give my regards to the Commander. Tell him I'll try to drop by and visit with him. Could you do that for me?"

Jaco nodded. "Sure thing, Scarlet. You take care, too. See ya around."

The Supreme Kai held her hands out and then Jaco disappeared in a flash of light.

"I guess we should get going too," Goku said. "Thanks for the meal, you guys. Give me a call whenever you're ready to start rebuilding. I'll also talk to Bulma and see if she has any ideas for helping out."

Frost shook Goku's hand. "We'll be in touch, Goku. And again, thanks for helping us out. You, too, Vegeta."

"Yeah, well, don't expect me to always come running when you call," Vegeta said.

"Of course," Frost said. _Typical Vegeta._

Kora, meanwhile, was saying goodbye to her uncle.

"Now you're sure you'll be alright, Kora," Korin asked.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Korin," Kora reassured him. "I managed to survive today beause of all my training. I think I can handle this job just fine."

"I know you can handle this job, Kora," Scarlet spoke up. "I told you before I had faith in you and you really proved yourself today. And the others all believe in you, too."

"See? Everything's going to be alright," Kora said to Korin.

"I know," Korin said. "It's just, as your uncle, I can't help but worry. Anyway, don't be afraid to drop in and visit me when you can." He turned to Scarlet. "And, Scarlet, I'm putting my trust in you to watch out for her. Okay?"

"I promise I will, Master Korin," Scarlet said. "Just like I know she'll watch out for me."

Korin nodded and then floated up onto Goku's shoulder. Vegeta joined them, placing his hand on Goku's other shoulder.

"See ya around, guys," Goku said, waving. Then he used Instant Transmission and the three of them disappeared, returning to Earth.

"So, Supreme Kai," Android #7 spoke up after they were gone. "Did you have anything in mind for when we start rebuilding?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," The Supreme Kai said. "I'm thinking we might even give the city a new name as well. How does...Conton City sound?"

"Hmm. Conton City," Frost said. "I like the sound of it."

All of the other Patrollers nodded in agreement.

"Then Conton City it is," The Supreme Kai said.

"Don't you think Tokitoki is going to be a bit upset the city will no longer be named after him," Belias asked.

"He'll get over it," The Supreme Kai replied. "Eventually."

That bought laughter from everyone. And after everything that had happened that day, it was a wonderful sound.

While the Time Patrol was busy planning the construction of Conton City, Towa was busy laying plans of her own. She and Mira had returned to their home base following their departure from the Time Nest. Towa was in her lab, checking on a few experiments she had in the works. She stopped in front of a large glass tube filled with a clear liquid. Floating within the liquid was Bardock. The Saiyan's eyes were closed, a breathing apparatus strapped to his face. Towa checked the readings and was pleased by the results.

"You'll be ready soon enough," she said.

Mira stepped up behind her, his gaze on Bardock. "So he's almost ready for use?"

"That's right," Towa replied. "It took a little while to manipulate his brainwaves with my spell, but it's finally in place. He certainly has a strong mind and will. Then again, anyone foolish enough to stand up to the likes of Frieza has to have some strong determination."

"But will he be enough for your plans," Mira asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Towa said. "But as it is, I have a few other candidates to help us. If there's one thing I learned from our defeat at the Time Nest, Mira, it's that I was too impulsive and relied on too much force. It's time to go back to our original plan. Obtaining massive amounts of energy to make you stronger and release the Demon Realm. But this time, we'll use more subtle tactics and we will utilize some of history's worst villains for our plan. As well as Bardock here." She smiled and turned around. "And speaking of allies..."

Mira also turned, sensing someone approaching. From the shadows a figure emerged. The figure was clad in dark clothing and wore black gloves and boots. Mira couldn't see the figure's face as it was covered by a helmet of some kind. The figure halted before Towa and Mira, the faceless helmet seeming to gaze at them.

"I'm glad you could join us," Towa greeted the figure.

"Towa," Mira said. "Who is this?"

"Call me X," the figure answered, the voice sounding modulated, making it difficult to tell if the figure was male or female.

"X here is an infamous mercenary and criminal," Towa explained. "He also happens to be on the Galactic Patrol's Most Wanted List. Third, if I remember correctly."

"Second," X corrected. "I recently moved up in the ranks."

"How did you manage that," Mira asked.

"Simple," X replied. "I found the #2 guy and killed him."

Mira nodded. "Of course."

"X is actually quite a mystery," Towa explained. "No one knows who or what is behind that helmet. No one even knows what gender he, or she, is."

"You can refer to me however you want," X said. "It doesn't matter to me."

"So why are you here," Mira asked.

"Towa invited me here," X replied. "She offered me a job. As a mercenary, I'm always looking for work. Seems she wants me to help you guys take care of those Time Patrollers. I told her I'd be interested, for a price of course."

"I suppose it was money you wanted," Mira speculated.

A chuckle emanated from the helmet. "Oh, I've got plenty of money. No, I actually wanted something else. Something that can't be bought or stolen. Something Towa can give me. She agreed when I told her my price and I agreed to take the job."

"And what did you ask for," Mira asked.

"Sorry. But that's a secret," X replied. "Now, then, Towa, seeing as I'm here now, what is it you need from me?"

"I actually have an assignment for both you and Mira," Towa said. "I need you two to pick up a couple of new recruits for me." She handed them each a picture of their designated targets. "Start with these two. This one here is especially important to my plans. He has something I need for my experiments. Go to their time lines and bring them here."

"And if they refuse," X asked.

"Persuade them," Towa replied, smiling.

X nodded. "Consider it done."

"We will get them here, one way or another," Mira said.

Both X and Mira turned and left, disappearing into the shadows as they set out on their assignment. Once they were gone, Towa went over to check on some of her experiments. One in particular drew her attention: A dark purple fluid bubbling in a beaker. Towa smiled in satisfaction. Once she had the next component she needed, the fluid would prove most valuable. Turning from the beaker, she studied a magical formula she had been working on for the last few weeks. Once she had it perfected, it would increase the power of her dark magic, allowing her to enhance the strength of her allies even more. There would be a risk to the ones under the influence of this particular spell, but then, as a scientist, Towa knew risks were part of the game.

Everything was proceeding as planned. Yes, she had suffered defeat at the Time Nest, but she wasn't about to give up. With the plans she had in mind, there was still a chance for her to claim victory. Let the Time Patrol enjoy their moment of triumph. Soon she would snatch that triumph away from them. She chuckled to herself as she also remembered her spy within the Time Patrol. If those fools only knew one of their own had betrayed them. Well, they'd find out in time. Towa was looking forward to seeing their shocked faces just before they perished. Yes, she would succeed. Her plan was flawless.

She took a moment to check on Bardock one last time and then exited the lab to await Mira and X's return, anxious to set her plans in motion and finally destroy the Time Patrollers.

 _To be continued in Dragon Ball Xenoverse-Time Patrollers 2..._


End file.
